Héritage problématique, ou pas
by Dissemblables
Summary: Voldemort observa avec un frisson de plaisir l'être tremblotant de froid dans la cellule. Il avait enfin eu Potter. Par contre, il y a des variables qui n'étaient pas prévues, comme un certain héritage. M pour les prochains chapitres. HP/LV, Omegaverse.
1. Chapitre I

Petit blabla : Bonjour ! Alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est ma première fiction sur HP, alors je dois avouer que je suis un peu stressée u.u

En tout cas, l'histoire est déjà terminée, donc je ne la modifierais probablement pas, sauf si une ou deux petites idées me viennent et ne perturbent pas la trame de l'histoire. Les chapitres seront assez courts, postés une fois par semaine ( le samedi, en général ), et alterneront entre les points de vue : le premier sera avec celui de Tom, le second avec celui d'Harry, ect. Voui, du coup, c'est un HP/LV, et également un Omegaverse. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tout se tient, donc j'attends avec impatiences vos remarques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives ! Et je crois que c'est tout, donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses cheveux noirs voletaient autour de lui doucement. A la faible lumière du soleil, il ressemblait à un ange. Je ricanai mentalement à cette pensée. Pour un ange, il était tombé bien bas.

-Potter.

Je le vis sursauter. Il se retourna vers moi, et je ne pus retenir un rictus en voyant l'expression de son visage. Aurait-il enfin compris la puissance que je possédais ? Ses yeux verts, cachés derrière ses lunettes, étaient agrandis par la surprise, et sa bouche s'était entrouverte. Il me détailla de haut en bas, comme pour évaluer mon degré de dangerosité, puis parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Une rougeur apparue sur ses joues alors qu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ce geste m'étonnai, bien que je n'en laissai rien paraître. Où était passé le Gryffondor aux éclats de colère ? Je m'étais apprêté à devoir faire face à un garçon totalement horripilant comme à son habitude, et là, je me retrouvais face à un Potter... soumis ? A cette pensée, mon bas-ventre frissonna. Mine de rien, le garçon était attirant. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela. Mais cela pouvait être une idée à retenir pour le briser.

-Vol-Voldemort.

Oh. Soumis, mais pas totalement non plus. Je le regardai à mon tour sans honte, observant son corps flottant dans ses vêtements, ses joues creuses et... Minute. Son corps flottant dans ses vêtements ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Ils étaient troués de partout, et des tâches bleues parcouraient sa peau.

-Vous... vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

La voix rauque tremblait. J'eus un sourire en coin, et vis des frissons le parcourir. Il devait avoir froid. Ou peur. Oui, il devait avoir peur.

-Tu le voudrais ?

Potter détourna le regard.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.  
-Le garçon qui a survécu veut mourir, dis-je en ricanant.

Je dus le vexer. Il se redressa, les yeux brillants. Voyant cela, je m'appuyai contre les barreaux derrière moi, le regardant avec amusement, bien que la froideur dans mon dos était détestable.

-Vas-y chaton, expliques-toi, me moquais-je, tout de même curieux.  
-Je ne suis pas un chaton !

Si, c'en était un. Tout petit, avec des griffes qui étaient là juste pour jouer. Cependant, il perdit brusquement toute la volonté qu'il semblait avoir. Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il tourna à nouveau la tête.

-Je ne veux plus être le garçon qui a survécu. Je voudrai juste être... moi.

Potter enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, de silencieux sanglots le secouant. J'en étais presque... choqué. C'était irréel. L'élu pleurait dans mes cachots. Et bon sang, on ne sanglote pas dans mes cachots ! On supplie, on gémit, on crie, mais on ne sanglote pas ! Et puis -  
Quelque chose s'enroula autour de mes mollets. Reprenant mes esprits, j'aperçus de la magie pure sortant du corps de Potter. C'était si... confortable. Elle était si semblable à la mienne, beaucoup plus que je ne me l'imaginais. Des rubans verts et rouges aux contours incertains flottaient dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais bien, mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je sentis ma magie s'agiter en moi, mais pas comme elle le faisait habituellement. Je la laissai sortir, curieux.  
A ce moment là, ce fut indescriptible. Je m'approchai de Potter, et plus ma magie se mêlait à la sienne, plus je me sentais humain. Et aussi détestable qu'il pouvait être, je ne pu me résoudre à laisser le garçon pourrir dans le cachot. A quelques centimètres de lui, je m'agenouillai, nos magies libérées toujours autour de nous. Potter releva la tête rapidement, sûrement surpris de ma présence. Je me retrouvai les yeux dans les siens, et à cet instant, je les comparai avec l'Avada Kedavra, tellement leur lueur était intense. Avant qu'il n'eut dit un mot, je mis ma main sur son épaule – mais pas tendrement ou délicatement, je reste Lord Voldemort tout de même, et nous fis transplanter.


	2. Chapitre II

Peit blabla : Bonjouuur ! Alors avant de dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont eu la délicatesse de m'envoyer des reviews, mettre ces fiction dans les favoris, ou la suivre. Cela m'a fait tellleeeeeeement plaisir, je vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Enfin, maintenant, je suis un peu stressée aha, j'espère que la suite sera à votre goût !

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une magnifique chambre. L'argenté dominait, sûrement pour Serpentard, mais tout le reste était noir ou bordeaux. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec dessus, un nombre de coussins incroyable qui avaient l'air tous plus confortables les uns que les autres. Je vacillai sur mes jambes, mais avant d'avoir touché le sol, je me sentis propulsé contre un torse puissant. La chaleur qu'il dégageait me fit presque ronronner de bien - un torse ? Je tentai de me dégager, mais un claquement de langue mécontent me fis stopper tout geste. C'était absolument horrible. Je n'avais plus la moindre force, et mes membres semblaient peser une tonne chacun. Je lâchai un grognement mécontent pour montrer mon désaccord, mais ne bougeai pas. Mine de rien, même les Gryffondors avaient un instinct de survie.

-Là. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à me battre chaton.

Au mot chaton, mon corps frissonna, et ms yeux s'humidifièrent contre mon gré. J'avais tout donné pour ne pas me faire capturé - ce qui avait échoué, en passant. Maintenant, j'étais réellement exténué, et j'avais peur de ce que pouvait sous-entendre Voldemort. Je murmurai faiblement.

-Lâchez-moi... laissez moi tranquille.

Mais évidemment, rien ne se passa comme je l'aurais voulu. Le sorcier me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien, merci aux Dursleys, et se dirigea vers le lit. Je commençai à m'affoler réellement, et je me débattis du mieux que je le pus. Mais cela ne fit rien, et je me retrouvai allongé sous mon ennemi, qui s'était mit à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Des larmes sortirent de mes yeux fermés, et je me maudissais de n'être pas assez puissant pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. En plus, ma baguette devait être perdue ou cassée quelque part dans le monde moldu. Il était beau, le soi-disant sauveur du monde sorcier. Les frissons de peur qui me traversaient n'arrangeaient rien à tout ça. Par Merlin, je me haïssais. J'en étais à espérer que soudainement je sois un Animagus, et que je puisse me transformer en une souris. Pathétique.

-Chaton, ouvres les yeux.  
-Je ne veux pas, répondis-je lentement.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment le défier, après tout, je n'étais pas dans une position qui me le permettait, mais je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser faire sans me battre - du moins, comme je le pouvais, ce qui voulait dire pas grand chose. Et pour ne rien arranger, ce foutu héritage ne cessait de me pousser à lui... faire plaisir. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

-Tu as eu un héritage ?

A peine eus-je ouvert les paupières de surprise que je me retrouvai enveloppé dans des yeux carmins. Ils brillaient d'une lueur intense, et je déglutit nerveusement, ne répondant pas à sa question.

-Chaton, je n'aime pas me répéter, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je baissai les yeux, enfin autant que ma position me le permettait, cherchant ce qui pourrait me sortir de cette situation. Sauf que s'il lisait dans mes pensées, ce que je ne doutais pas, cela ne servait à rien de faire un plan.

-Je... oui.  
-Intéressant, susurra le mage noir. Et qu'es-tu ?

Les larmes me vinrent à nouveau aux yeux, et je les chassais en clignant des yeux rageusement. Je me rappelais encore mon horreur lorsque j'avais compris ce que j'étais devenu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus d'être le garçon qui a survécu, je devais être... ça ? Surtout que les gènes de ce type étaient endormies depuis des siècles, enfin, à ma connaissance. Je tressaillis de dégoût en sentant ma magie s'agiter en moi pour me pousser à lui répondre. J'avais tellement honte de moi.

-Oméga... murmurais-je.

Je crois que je pourrais me vanter d'avoir réussi à surprendre Voldemort, si je reste en vie. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entre-ouverte. D'ailleurs, depuis quand avait-il repris un corps humain ? Il ressemblait à son souvenir lors de ma deuxième année, mais en plus vieux. En tout cas, il était énormément attirant. Je secouai la tête et essayai d'éloigner ces pensées. Mais le silence devenait de plus en plus oppressant, et avec inquiétude, je le regardai à nouveau dans les yeux. C'était sans doute le bon moment pour fuir - sauf que les prunelles de ce foutu Voldemort me plaqua contre le matelas et j'étais totalement incapable de me dégager.


	3. Chapitre III

**_Petit blabla_ **: Bonjouuur ! Alors encore une fois, pour ce nouveau chapitres, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite, je voudrais remercier toutes les nouvelles personnes qui viennent lire, suivre, poster des reviews. Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude pour ça ! Sérieusement, vous êtes les meilleurs x3

Après, j'ai quelques petites réponses pour certaines reviews, voilàà :

Serelya Prongs : Merci beaucoup ! Alors, normalement, il devrait avoir une quinzaine de chapitres, mais je viens de relire la fin, qui ne me semble pas être réellement une fin en fin de compte, alors je pense qu'il va en avoir un peu plus que prévu u.u

Ange : Et bien, Voldemort a de quoi être surpris en effet ! Pour ce qui est des angles, je n'avais pas vraiment l'idée d'alterner à la base mais... en fait, je voulais vraiment faire à la première personne, et après avoir réecrit trois ou quatre fois les premiers chapitres parce que je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre les deux personnages, j'ai décidé de faire les deux aha.

Penny : Merci beaucoup !

Dooonc, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Pause. Potter était un Oméga . Mais... mais c'était impossible ! Comment ses gènes avaient-elles pu se réveiller ? Enfin non, ça, je savais comment. Elles avaient dû faire comme les miennes et... oh. Minute.

Tout cela devenait vraiment très, très, très intéressant. Potter était un oméga... Par Salazar.  
Pour la première fois, je pris vraiment conscience de ce que cela signifiait, et je ressentis un brusque frisson descendre le long de mon corps. Dans un état second, je vis le garçon secouer la tête et relever ses yeux, les plongeant dans les miens. Merlin. Quels yeux ! Presque en transe à cause de son odeur, j'enlevai lentement les lunettes de son nez. Il le fronça de dépit. Mais maintenant, sans ses lunettes, Potter me semblait encore plus beau, et je sentis ma magie me tirer vers lui, autant que la sienne le tirait vers moi. C'était quelque chose assez étrange. Lorsqu'une personne était attirée par une autre, c'était soit sexuel, soit sentimental, dans les meilleurs des cas – ou les pires, à mon avis, c'était les deux. Mais quand la magie se mêlait de tout ça, c'était bien plus compliqué. Elle annihilait les résistances que l'on pouvait avoir, et ainsi, tous les problèmes que la relation pouvait poser étaient oubliés. Malgré ma longue vie – cela ne voulais pas pour autant dire que j'étais vieux – je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça, et la perte de contrôle me rendait assez… je ne savais pas vraiment. Mais Potter envahissait mes pensées, d'une manière bien différente de d'habitude, ce qui était assez agaçant tout de même.

Lorsque je le vis passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, je poussai un grognement. Cela le fit frissonner, et ses yeux devinrent légèrement plus foncés. Il remua sous moi, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qu'il se passait et quelles étaient ces sensations. Après tout, il avait cette odeur qui me certifiait de sa virginité – et heureusement, car je me serais senti quelque peu forcé d'aller torturer celui qui l'aurait prise. Et d'y prendre mon pied.

Enfin. Potter déglutit difficilement, passant encore une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, et à cet instant, toute pensée rationnelle qu'il me restait sembla quitter mon esprit, de même pour lui. Il ne restait plus que mon instinct d'Alpha et le sien d'Oméga, tous deux sur un lit.

Oui, j'étais un Alpha. Bien évidemment, je ne l'avais dévoilé à personne, il y avait ce quelque chose qui me disait d'attendre. Mais là... J'approchai doucement mon visage de celui de Potter couché sous moi. Une respiration rapide s'échappait de ses lèvres, et je soufflai dessus. Le garçon eut un gémissement qui me fis avoir un sourire en coin. Il semblait à la fois perdu et révolté, c'était une belle image. Les sensations qui me parcouraient avaient beau être différentes de celles que j'avais pu ressentir, elles me guidaient tout de même vers la même idée. En plus, si j'avais bien lu les légendes – et je l'avais fait -, un oméga satisfait se donnait à son Alpha corps et âme, et la réciproque était vraie.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Potter était magiquement très puissant, en plus d'être beau, et c'était un Oméga, par Merlin. Il était trop rare et trop précieux pour que je le laisse me filer entre les doigts. Sans hésiter, j'approchai encore un peu plus mon visage du sien, me délectant de son souffle, avant de finalement déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et fermes sous les miennes, et lorsqu'il les entrouvrit de surprise, j'en profitai pour envahit sournoisement sa bouche. Ma langue s'enroula autour de la sienne sans la moindre hésitation. Après tout, j'avais des décennies d'expériences. Alors martyriser doucement ses lèvres de façon à le laisser pantelant, gémissant pour plus, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très compliqué à réaliser.

Cependant, j'avais oublié de prendre en compte que, sous moi, Potter était un appel à la luxure, et il me fallait tout mon contrôle pour ne pas le prendre immédiatement. Je sentais chacun des tremblements qui parcouraient son corps fin, et pourtant, nous n'échangions qu'un simple baiser. Nos magies ne faisaient qu'amplifier nos sensations, et je devais mobiliser toutes mes forces pour me rappeler que mon objectif était de contrôler Potter, et pas l'inverse. J'avais besoin qu'il se donne à moi pour pouvoir en tirer tous les bénéfices possibles. Aussi, j'enlevai une de mes mains du matelas, et, pour ne pas le brusquer, je ne fis que la poser simplement sur son torse, au dessus de sa chemise en lambeau. Potter eût une réaction mitigée. Il se raidit tout d'abord, stoppant notre baiser et me frustrant par la même occasion. Mais il se cambra également, s'offrant inconsciemment à moi. Je reculai mon visage pour mieux l'observer, et je ne pus réprimer un grognement. Le garçon était alangui sous moi, se montrant quasiment sans aucune pudeur à mes yeux. C'en était presque jouissant. Je le vis ouvrir difficilement les yeux, le souffle court. Par Serpentard, ces yeux. La pupille avait envahit l'iris, les rendant quasiment aussi noirs que ses cheveux. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me suppliaient de le prendre, et cela m'apporta un autre grondement mal contenu. Mon héritage ne s'était jamais autant exprimé, me criant de prendre mon dût.

-Qu'est – qu'est ce que vous... fait-ha-haa...

A l'entente de sa voix, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me pencher à nouveau vers lui. Sensuellement, je passai ma langue sur le lobe de son oreille, le faisant doucement gémir. Potter se frotta contre moi, bien qu'il ne devait sûrement pas se rendre compte de quel effet cela produisait. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient, me tirant un sourire en coin. Il ne le savait sûrement pas, mais je le possédais déjà de la meilleure des manières. Vraiment, pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à me battre contre lui alors que je pouvais l'amener de mon côté sans presque le moindre effort ? Le détaillant du regard en me reculant à nouveau, je remarquai ses mains qui serraient le drap. Je les pris dans les miennes, appréciant leur rugosité, et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur mes lèvres à la pensée de ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Je nous fait du bien, chaton, murmurais-je.


	4. Chapitre IV

**Petit blabla :** Bonjour bonjouuur ! Alors premièrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( et tant mieux pour eux je pense u.u ). Ensuite, j'ai There For You de Troye Sivan dans la tête, avec Martin Garrix, et c'est assez casse pieds parce que je ne connais pas toutes les paroles alors c'est la galère pour chanter dans la douche, mais breeeef ... là n'est pas le sujet, je crois. Je m'incline pour tous ceux qui suivent, mettent en favoris cette fiction et/ou me transmettent des review, c'est le plus chouette cadeau du monde ! ^^ Ensuite, j'ai essayer d'allonger un peu le chapitre, ( on est plus de deux milles mots je crois, c'est un peu le double je crois u.u ) donc si vous pouviez me dire si la longueur est plus convenable, cela me ferrais très plaisir ! Oh, et, petit rappel, c'est un point de vue de Harry, au cas où vous auriez oublié =3

Engin, je crois que c'est tout... ah non, j'ai certaines réponses aux reviews !

Ange : Tout d'abord, merci de ta review ! En fait, la magie est plutôt là pour forcer la main, mais une fois que "l'union" est réalisée, les sorciers n'ont plus qu'à faire avec, et donc régler par eux même les problèmes... je ne sais pas si je suis très claire x) Après, je ne crois aps qu'il y ai de l'amour tout de suite, du désir, oui, mais de l'amour, comme tu l'as dit, cela risque d'être un peu compliqué au début...Il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'Harry est perturbé par son héritage qui se manifeste en présence d'un alpha pour la première fois, et qu'il a du mal à gérer tout cela. Mais je compte développer cela dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, encore une fois, merci beaucoup, ta review me permet de modifier certaines choses pour expliquer mieux, enfin, je l'espère =3

Serelya Prongs : Merci aha, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! Cela sera expliqué un peu plus tard dans la fiction ;] Enfin, pour faire court, disons juste qu'ensemble, ils sont bien plus puissants ^^

Cette fois je pense que c'est bon, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews !

* * *

Il nous... Oh Merlin. Si sa voix m'avait attiré un frisson, j'eus l'impression que le côté Oméga en moi se roulait dans le bonheur. C'était franchement étrange et assez perturbant. Après tout, le sorcier – enfin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit un simple sorcier par dessus le marché – au dessus de moi faisait quatre ou cinq fois mon âge, c'était un tueur professionnel, et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Mais il semblait si sûr de lui, et sa voix était si chaude, par Merlin… Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de clarifier ma vision. Cependant, c'était peine perdue, sans mes lunettes, je ne voyais strictement rien, que ce soit de loin ou de près. Je réussissais vaguement à distinguer les contours du visage de l'Alpha - il n'y avait qu'un Alpha qui pouvait avoir cette odeur si alléchante et si puissante et si incroyable. Enfin, je ne le voyais pas vraiment, même si ses yeux apparaissaient comme deux billes rouges étincelantes qui me donnaient envie de ronronner et de me laiss – et de le tuer pour avoir tuer mes parents. Juste de le tuer.

C'est tout.

Pas de me soumettre. Non. J'essayai de me concentrer en plissant un peu les yeux, et les formes devant moi parurent un peu plus claires. Voldemort m'apparaissait néanmoins encore tout flouté, mais il me semblait qu'il fit un geste de la main, et je sentis comme un voile recouvrir mes yeux. Une panique sourde commença à envahir mon corps alors que je me tendais totalement, essayant de libérer mes mains, même si la poigne de Voldemort était bien trop forte. Avec un grognement de colère, je clignai plusieurs fois les paupières, et finalement, j'en fut muet de surprise.

Je voyais parfaitement bien. Tout était net, précis, de l'étincelle dans les yeux du sorcier au minuscule grain de beauté juste dessous son oreille. Regardant le Lord, je me demandai, perturbé, pourquoi il venait de faire cela. Il n'y avait aucune logique ! Mais, visiblement, il ne se préoccupait pas d'une quelconque logique, puisqu'il caressa de son pouce ma joue, et se rapprocha de mon visage avec un nouveau sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Décidément, même si je ne comprenais pas, il était vraiment magnifique. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais un foutu Oméga ? Certes, cela augmentait mon potentiel magique contre tous les sorciers, mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre des créatures magiques ou un Alpha. Surtout quand celui-ci était Voldemort. Le mage noir qui était incroyablement beau, séduisant, avec des yeux à se damner, et qui avait tué mes parents ainsi que Cédric.

Parfait. J'étais dans la situation la plus géniale du monde. Qu'est ce que ce foutu sorcier voulait de moi encore ? Un léger mouvement de ses lèvres ramena toute mon attention sur le Lord, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer avec fascination sa langue qui humidifia brièvement ses lèvres avant que sa voix grave résonne dans la pièce.

-Je veux, commença-t-il, je veux que tu me vois en toi, je veux que tu me vois te faire prendre du plaisir, je veux que tu nous vois lorsque nous jouirons ensemble. Tu te verras me supplier de te prendre fort, encore plus fort, comme un bon Oméga soumis à moi, demandant pour plus, toujours plus, juste pour avoir mon sperme qui remplira tes entrailles, te marquant comme étant mien, à moi, mon Oméga. Voilà ce que je veux, Harry Potter, et voilà ce que j'aurais.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens durant toutes ses paroles, et leur couleur était devenue d'un bordeaux terriblement sensuel. Une partie de moi se révoltait à cause de ses mots, mais elle était noyée dans le plaisir que ressentait l'autre, et j'étais totalement perdu entre ces deux sensations. Il venait de me parler comme étant sa chose, et par Merlin, j'avais adoré ça. Il était mon alpha, et je – merde, non !

Non non non non. Je n'allais pas me soumettre. Il n'allait pas me contrôler comme un pantin. Et puis d'abord, comment avait-il pu savoir que je me demandais ce qu'il voulait? Il eut un léger rire, et son doigt sur ma joue glissa sur mes tempes puis sur mon front qu'il tapota. Oh. Je rougis furieusement. Depuis le début il était en train de lire ce que je pensais. Il savait donc que je le trouvait horriblement bandant, et que ses yeux étaient magnifiques, et que… bon sang. L'étincelle dans ses iris réapparut, celle qui me donnait envie qu'il me prenne là maintenant _tout de suite_.

Et malgré toute mon envie de partir, je n'arrivais pas à lutter contre ça, parce que je n'en avais même pas envie. Je n'avais même plus envie de le faire payer, je n'avais même plus envie de le tuer, je n'avais plus envie de tout ça. Je souhaitais juste me rouler dans ses bras et le laisser prendre soin de moi, mieux que personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Dumbledore tenait à moi – pas dans ce sens là, mais cela faisait quelques temps que j'avais bien compris n'être qu'une arme, et les Weasleys avaient la même opinion. Il n'y avait que Hermione que je savais être mon amie, ma réelle amie. Celle qui m'avait peu à peu fait passé avant ses règlements, celle qui m'avait remis la tête sur les épaules parce que _Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais pour une fois écouter ce que tu dis ton instinct au lieu de suivre bêtement ce que les autres te disent ? Par Merlin, as-tu une idée du nombre de livres que je lis pour me faire une opinion à propos d'une simple chose ? Une quinzaine ! Alors réfléchis un peu par toi même, avec ton cœur et tes tripes !_

Penser à Hermione et à ce qu'elle m'avait dit me ramena brusquement sur terre, au même moment où je sentis l'emprise de Voldemort sur mes mains se défaire, comme si il voulait me donner un semblant ultimatum – enfin bon, cela restait Voldemort, et si je disais non, je risquais de finir Avada Kedavrisé. Mais quoi qu'en soit les conditions, je ne voulais plus partir, plus maintenant. L'idée qu'il avait tué mes parents me paraissait bien lointaine, et puis, ses _yeux_ , quoi. En plus, je me sentais à ma place, et c'était tellement rassurant, comme si j'étais enfin protégé du monde et de ce qu'il attendait de moi. Pour une fois, je pouvais laisser les rênes à quelqu'un d'autre et me laisser guider. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je voulais que Voldemort dirige ce qu'il y avait entre nous, qu'il prenne ce qu'il veuille, qu'il me clame contre étant son Oméga et rien que le sien.

Et puis, mine de rien, je n'étais pas stupide. Il était un Alpha, et je connaissait les légendes. J'avais fait des recherches en comprenant ma condition, et je sais que le lien qui allait nous unir – je n'avais plus de doute là-dessus – était valable dans les deux sens. Et rien n'est plus en sécurité qu'un Oméga avec un Alpha, peut importe qui il est. Alors pour une fois, je voulais être égoïste, être certain d'être protégé, et j'envoyais le monde voir ailleurs si je m'y trouvais. Et si mes parents n'approuvaient pas, et bien… ce n'était pas comme si je les avais connus.

La prise sur ses mains se raffermit légèrement, et un sourire satisfait et incroyablement ravageur apparut sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un Legilimens pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Le sentiment que j'avais fait le bon choix bouillonna dans mes veines, comme si l'Oméga en moi me disait c'est notre Alpha c'est le nôtre _à nous,_ et les dernières parcelles de résistance qui tendaient mon corps finirent par se diluer totalement. Mes yeux fixés dans les orbes carmins qui m'apparaissaient désormais clairement, je commença à ronronner doucement – je ne savais absolument pas d'où je pouvais sortir un tel son, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

-Voldemort... dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante – j'étais quand même en train de m'offrir à lui, par Merlin, il y avait de quoi être un peu tendu.

-Tom.

Tom ? Mais je croyais que… oh, et puis tant pis. J'avais autre chose à faire que d'avoir un débat sur la question de son prénom qu'il avait soudainement décidé d'accepter. Ses prunelles quittèrent les miennes pour se poser sur ma bouche, et ses iris rougeoyèrent, m'attirant un gémissement. Il murmura un sort et d'un coup, je sentis l'air sur ma peau. Son corps était si chaud contre le mien, et c'était incroyablement agréable. Ma première fois. J'allais perdre ma virginité avec Lord Voldemort, Mage Noir du Siècle, et cette idée était juste incroyablement bandante.

Tom lâcha mes mains et se glissa entre mes jambes, alors que ses doigts courraient sur mon torse, s'arrêtant sur mes billes de chair. Il avait des doigts si fins et si longs qui jouaient sur ma peau comme s'ils la connaissaient parfaitement, et moi, je commençais lentement mais sûrement à perdre pied, me liquéfiant entre ses mains agiles. Et puis, il faut dire que je n'avais jamais été touché aussi intimement, chose qu'il semblait avoir bien compris.

-Tu ssemble ssi préssssé... siffla-t-il contre mon cou.

Oh, par Gryffondor. Je m'arc-boutai contre son corps, et sentis son érection se frotter contre la mienne. Je n'avais jamais pensé que le Fourchelangue pouvait avoir cet effet sur moi. J'avais eu l'impression de sentir des frissons me parcourir le corps de haut en bas, et il y avait ses doigts qui jouaient sur ma peau, par Merlin. Mon esprit partait de plus en plus loin, mais je luttais pour rester présent et tenter de répondre à ses gestes, même si je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Je coulai maladroitement mes mains dans son dos, caressant les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau. Il dégageait une impression de puissance, qui me faisait trembler, mais pas vraiment de peur. Je ressentais sa présence au dessus dans moi dans sa totalité, franche et sûre d'elle.

Je me mordillai nerveusement la lèvre, un peu incertain et soupirai presque de soulagement quand Tom grogna. Ses doigts descendirent toujours plus bas sur mon ventre accompagnés de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et si humides, laissant des traînées brillantes le long de mon ventre, et sa langue taquinait ma peau sans interruption, et moi, j'avais l'impression qu'un volcan voulait exploser dans mes veines. C'était fantastique.

Puis brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Je grognai de frustration, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, et essayai d'onduler, mais la soudaine tension dans le corps du Lord me fis ouvrir les paupières. Ses yeux étaient fixés au niveau de mon nombril et semblaient meurtriers. Un bref instant, la pensée que finalement il allait me tuer me traversa l'esprit, avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Mon Alpha n'allait pas me faire du mal, mais par contre, il allait sûrement tuer d'autres personnes. Je me raidis, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il en pensais, et enlevai mes mains de son dos dans une vaine tentative de cacher mon corps. Vol - Tom agrippa mes mains, relevant son regard sur mon visage et se mit à gronder.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Je me recroquevillai contre son corps, me sentant horriblement honteux, et détournai le regard pour aller enfouir ma tête dans son cou.

C'était assez étrange, je fuyais sa colère, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais penser à l'idée de le fuir lui, parce que c'était mon Alpha et par Merlin j'avais bien trop rapidement accepté cette idée à mon goût mais je ne voulais plus penser à lui autrement. Cela ne changeait pas le fait que je sentais la colère s'échapper de son corps par vague, ce qui me rappela autre chose, et je tremblai un léger instant. Mes paupières se fermèrent alors que des sensations revenaient dans mon corps désagréablement. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, pas entre les bras de mon Alpha qui était censé me protéger, non, pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être, mais pas là.

Je murmurai quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à _un plus tard s'il te plaît, fais moi oublier ça n'y penses pas on ferra avec plus tard mais là prends soin de moi j'en ai besoin_. La colère de Voldemort sembla refluer au bout de quelques minutes, ou du moins, être camouflée par le besoin de me faire sentir mieux. Peut-être que j'étais en quelque part poussé à me soumettre, mais lui, il était poussé à prendre soin de moi. Mon Alpha lâcha un soupir encore un peu colérique, avant de caresser de ses pouces le dos de mes mains en relevant le visage, dégageant ma tête de son cou. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et là, je pus prendre pleinement conscience du dilemme qui l'habitait. Mes hésitations semblaient presque ridicules à côté de la folie meurtrière qu'il ressentait envers les responsables.

-Seul moi ai le droit de te toucher. Tu ferrais mieux de t'en rappeler, chaton, gronda-t-il.

La possessivité dans sa voix me fit ronronner, chose qui s'accentua quand il lâcha mes poignets pour faire glisser ses mains le long de mon corps, et tous mes souvenirs s'effacèrent quand mon Alpha agrippa mes fesses en plaquant son bassin contre le mien.


	5. Chapitre V

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour à tous ! Alors, comme pour chaque chapitres, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire sort bien de mon cerveau. Après, je voudrais comme toujours remercier tout le monde qui lit cette fiction, c'est un réel bonheur de vous voir toujours plus nombreux ! Vos reviews me touchent énormément, je ne saurais jamais comment assez vous remercier. Sérieusement, guys, vous êtes incroyables ! Cette fiction compte actuellement vingt-sept reviews, 71 favorites et 116 followers. J'en reviens pas !

Enfin, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire, c'est un petit lemon - enfin, le chapitre entier en est un, mais bref, on va faire comme si c'était de la littérature u.u Donc, pour les Messieurs Dames qui ne souhaitent pas lire cette partie, j'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine ! Voilà voilà, je crois que tout est dit, j'essaye de continuer à garder des chapitres un peu plus longs, voilàààà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je caressai fermement sa peau, refoulant ma rage au fond de moi. J'étais peut-être un Serpentard, mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à contrôler ma colère. Et là, quelqu'un avait touché à celui qui était mon ennemi, maintenant, mon Oméga, ma _propriété_ , alors j'avais vraiment envie de voir du sang couler. Même Mangemorts avaient reçu l'interdiction absolu de le blesser, et je savais qu'aucun d'eux ne se risquerait à subir mon courroux. Alors j'avais bien envie d'aller voir chacune des connaissances de mon Oméga pour trouver celle qui l'avait blessé, et de passer de longues heures à lui arracher les ongles un à un et sectionner ses nerfs et l'utiliser en cobaye et d'autres choses tout aussi intéressantes.

Mais Potter semblait si apeuré contre moi que je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser même pour quelques minutes. Je m'occuperais après de la cause des blessures qui parcouraient son corps. Elle venait de gagner quelques heures de vie. En tout cas, je prendrais un grand plaisir à la démembrer. Je ne supportais pas que l'on touche à mes affaires. Surtout de cette façon. Les bleus de toutes les couleurs qui parcouraient le corps de mon Oméga m'horripilaient, et j'avais en plus la désagréable impression d'avoir échoué à le protéger. Je ne tolérais pas l'échec, encore plus quand c'était le mien. L'Alpha en moi grognait également, partagé entre l'envie de marquer son territoire immédiatement où tuer les gens qui l'avaient foulé. Néanmoins, l'envie de protéger Potter se faisait trop importante pour que je l'ignore, et je grognai en me concentrant entièrement sur lui. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, mon Oméga me mordilla gentiment le cou, comme pour me remercier de laisser tomber – pour l'instant.

Après être resté à savourer la douceur de ses fesses, je remontai mes mains sur son torse, caressant son corps coloré, mais pas de bronzage ou quelque chose de cet acabit, mais de ces bleus plus ou moins récents. Encore un peu agacé, je descendis mon visage contre sa peau pour remplacer ces marques par les miennes, mordillant tranquillement chaque partie de son corps abîmé, récoltant des gémissements plus ou moins fort. Une fois que je m'estimai satisfait de mon travail, je remontai légèrement pour faire un suçon à mon Oméga, clamant ma propriété, et d'après le son qu'il poussa, Potter était absolument d'accord avec ça. Après avoir maltraité son cou pendant de longs moments, je relevai la tête, ressentant le brusque besoin de voir le garçon.

Potter avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les joues rougies sous le plaisir, les yeux vitreux de plaisir, et il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles où je parvenais à isoler mon prénom. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais demandé de m'appeler comme ça. Simplement, entendre Voldemort, cela me semblait un peu déplacé au vu de notre situation. Enfin.

J'eus un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants. La sensation de contrôle que j'avais sur son corps et son esprit était totalement grisante, presque trop. Aussi, je finis par arrêter de jouer avec son corps, et lui présentai trois doigts qu'il regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Lèche, chaton.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de mon Oméga, et il ouvrit la bouche avant de hausser un sourcil. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de les plonger à nouveau dans les siens et avançai ma main. Le regard franc, il enroula sa langue tout autour, ne cessant de me fixer, comme pour me provoquer. Potter les prit ensuite en bouche, et je grondai face à la sensualité du geste.

Par Salazar.

Et il était mon Oméga.

Et c'était absolument jouissif.

Finalement, je retirai mes doigts, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration que je m'empressai d'aller ravir de ma bouche en descendant ma main. Toujours en continuant à l'embrasser, je titillai doucement son intimité, le faisant gémir sourdement. Il semblait déjà détendu, et ses gènes devaient en être pour quelque chose, mais pour le coup, je préférais être prudent. Après tout, si je voulais l'avoir à nouveau dans mon lit – et je le voulais, parce que ses petits couinements étaient justes trop bons, et en plus, de cette manière, sa puissante magique serait à moi -, je devais lui faire voir des étoiles. Visiblement, j'étais sur le bon chemin, à en juger par la façon avec laquelle il ondulait contre moi.

\- Tom, pl-pluss...

Son sifflement me fis perdre le contrôle quelques instants, et j'enfonçai brutalement mon index dans son entrée en fermant les paupières pour mieux savourer cette sensation. Potter se cambra contre mon corps en lâchant un bref cri, et son souffle haché s'échappa de sa bouche rosée accompagné de gémissements absolument divins. Ses mains vinrent agripper mes épaules et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, me tirant un long frisson de plaisir. Après un instant d'immobilité, je bougeai légèrement mon index, attendant de voir sa réaction avec impatience. Ses chairs étaient si chaudes, si étroites, et cette sensation se répercutait immédiatement dans mon bas-ventre. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait nos corps, et je devais compter sur tout mon contrôle pour ne pas le prendre là maintenant tout de suite, surtout quand Potter finit par se déhancher de lui-même, cherchant presque avidement les nouvelles sensations que je pouvais lui offrir. De mon autre main, je caressais toute partie de son corps à ma portée, et finalement, n'y tenant plus, j'insérai un nouveau doigt.

Un sourd gémissement me répondit, accompagné de griffures un peu plus profondes sur mon dos. Mais cela ne me gênait pas plus que ça, et cela était tout de même assez étrange, parce que j'avais l'impression d'être heureux qu'il me marque. Et cette sensation était réellement problématique. Pour me venger un peu, j'ajoutai un troisième doigt en frissonnant. Son entrée se lubrifiait naturellement, et moi, je me sentais de plus en plus tendu. La vision de Potter était incroyable. Il reposait sur le matelas en ondulant contre mon corps, et ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête formaient comme un sombre soleil. Ses long cils projetaient des ombres sur ses joues rosies, et ses lèvres étaient maltraitées par des dents blanches et absolument charmantes. Son corps légèrement doré se contractait autour de mes doigts, des gouttes de sueurs courant parfois sur sa peau, et les halètements que j'entendais étaient réellement jouissifs. Seulement, il y avait toujours ses bleus et ses coupures qui parsemaient son corps, comme pour me narguer, et c'était assez agaçant. Néanmoins, Potter ramenait sans s'en rendre compte mon attention sur son visage qui respirait la luxure, et mes pensées de torture qui étaient revenues partirent en arrière plan dans mon esprit.

Lorsque je sentis mon Oméga assez détendu, je retirai mes doigts, lui arrachant un grognement de dépit, et il ouvrit les yeux en me foudroyant du regard. Cela ressemblait plus au Potter que je connaissait. Il bougea les hanches et je me collai à lui avant d'aller lui arracher un baiser où le contrôle me revenait entièrement. Après tout, je restais l'Alpha. Sa bouche m'accueillait sans réserve, se soumettant totalement à moi, mais il gardait cette insolence qui le rendait à la fois casse-pieds et irrésistible. Etrangement, je savais qu'avec un Oméga comme lui, les journées allaient être plus diversifiées. Finalement, je le laissai reprendre sa respiration en suçotant sa lèvre inférieur, avant de me reculer et de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Ses émeraudes avaient encore noircies, et ses lèvres gonflées tremblaient.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour me prendre ? Grogna-t-il, avant de gémir comme un désespéré lorsque je lui caressai l'intérieur des cuisses.  
-Met toi à quatre pattes, grondais-je, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, le défiant de se défiler.

Il me regarda longuement en se raidissant, la bouche entrouverte comme pour protester. J'entendais ses pensées se bousculer dans sa tête, et ses yeux brillaient d'indignation. Oui, il était bel et bien vierge, et si cela remplit mon côté Alpha de joie, j'éprouvai moi une grande bouffé de tendresse pour le garçon. C'était la première depuis des décennies. Enfin, non, c'était plutôt la première depuis toujours, et c'était franchement dérangeant. J'étais un mage noir, par Serpentard, pas une stupide moldue au lycée en train de baver sur ses chanteurs favoris !

Enfin, cette sensation me perturba tellement que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'il se déplaçait. Aussi, quand je le vis aussi soumis à moi, une brusque vague de désir encore plus puissante que les précédentes ravagea mon corps, et je me penchai immédiatement par dessus-lui, allant embrasser le lobe de son oreille, le rendant pantelant de désir. Je déposai ensuite une myriade de baisers sur sa nuque offerte, le faisant gémir et se cambre contre moi, avant de me présenter à son entrée.

Je savais qu'il aurait été préférable d'y aller doucement, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Le garçon était mon Oméga, nous pourrions avoir du sexe doux après, mais là, maintenant, je voulais juste m'enfoncer en lui brutalement, sentir sa chaleur autour de moi, ses chaires serrées et frémissantes écartées par mon érection, et le marquer en profondeur. Aussi, je le pris d'une longue poussée, lâchant un sourd grondement de plaisir. Par Merlin, c'était encore meilleur que ce que j'avais pensé. J'allai immédiatement commencer de longs vas et vient mais Potter gémit de douleur sous moi, me rappelant que si je prenais mon pied, ce n'était pas encore son cas. J'avais pourtant bien envie de ne pas en tenir compte, mais l'idée de le blesser un peu plus devint rapidement insupportable. Retenant un grognement de frustration, je soufflai un bon coup pour essayer de relâcher un peu la tension dans mon corps, et ma main vint flatter sa virilité pour essayer de le détendre quelque peu.

Progressivement, il se relâcha, et des soupirs de plaisir se mêlèrent à ses gémissement de douleur, avant de les remplacer totalement. Sa peau brillait sous mes yeux, et j'embrassai sa nuque pour le distraire, essayant de ne pas bouger malgré l'envie prenante que je ressentais. La chaleur autour de moi était magique, mais il y avait toujours cette partie en moi qui me retenait de lui faire mal malgré mon envie presque insoutenable de bouger. Aussi, je me concentrais sur mes doigts qui jouaient avec son sexe, mon pouce passant sur son gland pour suivre le dessin d'une veine. Les délectables gémissements qui s'échappaient du garçon ne faisait que m'exciter encore un peu plus, et je ne pus me retenir de grogner à son oreille de frustration. Aussi, lorsqu'il ondula ses hanches contre mon bassin, j'eus l'impression de voir des étoiles.

Par Merlin. C'était juste parfait. Je me retirai et revint brusquement en lui, nos gémissement se mêlant dans la chambre. La sensation de ses chaires serrées autour de moi aurait suffit à me faire venir si je n'étais pas autant déterminer à le voir lâcher prise avant moi. Mes coups de butoirs se faisaient doux ou secs, et d'après ce que j'entendais, mon Oméga adorait ça. Il bougeait naturellement de façon à rencontrer mon bassin sans la moindre pudeur, se cambrant pour m'accueillir à chaque fois un peu plus profondément, et cela avait le don de me faire perdre la tête.

\- A moi, grognais-je, au moment même où je touchait sa prostate.

Potter cria de plaisir en se cambrant, sa tête venant se nicher à côté de la mienne.

\- Tom, Tom, Tom, murmura-t-il, comme une prière.

Ses yeux vitreux se mêlèrent aux miens, et je l'embrassai violemment alors qu'il se redressait contre moi, une de ses mains allant se perdre dans mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait se fondre en moi, me laissant totalement le contrôle de son corps. J'accordai le rythme de ma langue à celui de mon bassin, le faisant gémir dans le baiser, et le contact de sa peau toujours plus collée à la mienne m'électrisait dangereusement. J'accélérais le rythme de ma main autour de son érection palpitante, et lorsque je touchais une fois de plus sa prostate de plein fouet, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Un cri plus fort et plus aigu que les autres échappa à Potter, et le garçon jouit brusquement dans ma main, la maculant de son sperme à l'odeur si prenante. Le brusque resserrement de ses chairs autour de moi me fit perdre les filaments de contrôle qu'il me restait et je me libérai à mon tour, profondément enfoui en lui, les yeux fermés, l'esprit submergé par le déluge de sensation qui venait de m'atteindre.

Par Merlin.  
Je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied avec quelqu'un, et je venais de baiser le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui clochait, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais le Mage noir du siècle, Potter était mon Oméga, et le reste du monde pouvait aller se faire piétiner par des Dragons.


	6. Chapitre VI

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour à tous ! C'est fou quand on y pense, déjà six chapitres ! Bon j'avoue j'espère ne pas envoyer le prof de conduite et moi par la même occasion dans le décor pour pouvoir continuer aha. Enfin, je suis vraiment contente de voir que votre enthousiasme ne diminue pas, cela me fait chaud au coeur, merci merci merci !

Ah, mince, je viens d'y penser, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Maaais bon, tant pis !

Ah, et j'ai aussi une réponse à une review ( bon, ff à pas l'air décidé à me l'afficher, mais j'ai eu un mail, donc bon ):

mamy 83 : Merci énormément, et non, il reste encore pas mal de chose !

Je crois que cette fois, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors bonne lecture ! Et puis, je crois que cela se termine en un léger cliff, alors ne me tuez pas u.u

* * *

Un voile blanc passa devant mes yeux alors que je m'appuyais totalement contre mon Alpha. Alpha qui avait lâché ma bouche pour gémir sourdement mon nom dans mon cou. Ses lèvres vinrent accrocher ma peau, et quand je sentis sa semence me remplir, une vague d'affection pour Tom me traversa de part en part, me laissant à bout de souffle.

C'était comme si ma magie ronronnait dans mon corps, me laissant pantelant et sans énergie. Le corps serré contre le mien me donnait l'étrange sensation d'être au bon endroit avec la bonne personne pour la première fois de ma vie. Mon Alpha était avec moi. Mon Alpha était Voldemort, et j'en étais absolument béat et encore frissonnant de plaisir. Je me sentait juste tellement bien, tranquille, par Merlin, je me sentais heureux, et je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que cela impliquait pour moi comme pour lui.

Après être resté immobile de longues secondes, Tom se laissa tomber en arrière, sa main qui enserrait mon sexe s'étant plaqué contre mon ventre pour que je reste contre lui. Sa verge sortit doucement de mon corps et je poussai un léger geignement de dépit, ayant soudainement l'impression d'être désagréablement vide. Enfin, je me retrouvai je ne sais trop comment la tête contre le haut de son torse musclé, mes bras serrés entre nous et mes jambes entremêlées aux siennes, plus grandes. Son corps était chaud, une véritable bouillotte contre le mien, c'était juste foutrement agréable. En plus, Tom avait posé ses larges mains dans le bas de mon dos, à la cambrure de mes reins, me collant un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il refusait de s'éloigner de moi. Je l'entendis prononcer quelque chose et sa semence qui coulait entre mes cuisse disparut, de même que la mienne sur sa main. La sueur qui collait mes cheveux s'évapora également, et je savourai pendant quelques secondes cette sensation de propreté.

Ce fut alors que son odeur me frappa. Elle était épicé et puissante, à l'image de l'homme qui la portait. Mon _Alpha_. Un ronronnement satisfait s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je me pelotonnais encore un peu plus contre lui, posant mon oreille à l'endroit où battait son coeur. Ses pulsations étaient lentes et profondes, vraiment rassurantes et apaisantes. J'avais l'impression que toute trace de haine envers lui s'était atténuée, comme si après tout, il n'avait que tué mes parents, lancé la guerre, torturé des innocents, mais que cela n'était pas si grave que ça. Par Merlin, c'était horriblement dérangeant comme réflexion. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à simplement imaginer prendre une baguette et lui lancer un Avada Kedavra. Lui donner une fleur me semblait plus approprié

...

Non, finalement. Mais si mes sensations étaient perturbantes, ce qui était tout de même le plus étrange, c'était que je ne ressentait aucune trace d'animosité en lui envers moi. Juste une intense satisfaction. Par Gryffondor. Pourquoi tout cela était-il si compliqué ? J'eus un léger soupir, et me blottis encore un peu plus contre ce corps chaud et qui m'apaisa presque immédiatement. En réponse, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, et je lâchai un nouveau soupir, mais cette fois, de contentement. Il m'entourait totalement, comme dans un cocon, et sa magie se mêlait doucement à la mienne. Cependant, elle gardait cette fébrilité, ce besoin d'action, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de sournoiserie. Je ne savais pas comment je parvenais à mettre des mots sur ces sensations, mais c'était Tom.

-Potter -  
-Harry, coupais-je.  
-Harry, dit-il comme s'il goûtais mon prénom.

Je frissonnai, me mettant doucement à ronronner – encore. Tom avait une manière… particulière de le prononcer. Personne n'avait utilisé ce ton auparavant, un mélange de possessivité et d'inquiétude – bon sang, à part Hermione, je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà entendu quelqu'un prononcer mon prénom avec inquiétude ! Et la personne qui le faisait était Lord Voldemort. Tout était décidément trop compliqué, et l'envie de tout laisser tomber pour me laisser bercer par mon Alpha me taquinait de plus en plus fort.

-Qui t'a fait cela ?

Arg. La réalité me revint de plein fouet, me faisant fermer les yeux dans un réflexe acquis depuis de très longues et trop longues années. Je croyais que cela lui était sorti de la tête, et franchement j'aurais tellement préféré. Je décollai ma tête de son torse, en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre et le regardai par dessous mes cils, faisant un regard de chien battu. De. Chien. battu. Ah. Ah. Ah.

Humour noir bonsoir.

Ou bonjour.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure. Par Gryffondor. Pourquoi n'aurions nous pas pu nous endormir directement comme dans les histoires ? Avec un peu de chance, je me serrais réveillé avant mon Alpha, ce qui m'aurait donné le temps de camoufler tout… tout _ça_ , et puis, il aurait sûrement oublié de me questionner à ce sujet.

\- … Je me suis cogné ? Finis-je par tenter d'une petite voix que je haïs immédiatement. Je me suis cogné, réaffirmais-je après m'être raclé la gorge.

Néanmoins, vu le regard noir que je reçu, je n'avais clairement pas dit ce que Tom attendait. Enfin son regard était rouge. Merlin, ce que je stressais. Toute la béatitude qui m'avait envahit s'était évaporé, et cette fois, j'avais l'impression que l'Oméga en moi me laissait me débrouiller tout seul, comme si après avoir eu sa dose de sexe, il s'était tranquillement endormis, indifférent au problème auquel j'avais à faire face. Je déglutis difficilement en ne pouvant détacher mes yeux des orbes foudroyantes de mon amant – et ceci était étrange, trop étrange. Voldemort était mon amant. Bon sang. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aimais tellement cette idée qui m'envoyait des frissons, alors même que nous venions d'avoir du sexe ensemble ?

\- Écoute chaton, dit-il d'une voix rauque en me coupant dans mes pensées, parce que je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Tant que tu seras mon Oméga et moi ton Alpha, c'est à dire jusqu'à ce que l'on meurt, ce qui risque d'être dans fort longtemps, je refuse qu'il y ait des mensonges entre nous. C'est clair ?

Ses yeux me transpercèrent, et une nouvelle fois, ma salive se bloqua dans ma gorge. Tout de suite, je comprenais mieux comment il avait eu une si grande influence. Il avait de ces yeux, et c'était ceux de mon Alpha _à moi_. Je secouai la tête, essayant de la garder froide. De toute façon, Alpha ou pas, Voldemort ou pas, je ne pouvais pas définitivement pas lui dire ça. Mais sa voix était si convaincante...  
Je fermai les yeux en fuyant son regard, serrant mes poings contre son torse. Rien que l'idée de l'évoquer me semblait si rageant. Et dégouttant. Tellement indigne de qui il était et de la personne que j'étais censé être.

Par Merlin. J'étais si faible. Après tout, ne venais-je pas de donner sans pudeur ni gène ma première fois à l'homme que j'étais censé abattre ? Je ne valais rien, strictement rien. C'était pathétique. _J'étais_ pathétique. Des larmes de fureur me vinrent aux yeux et je me mordis brutalement la lèvre pour retrouver le goût du sang. J'étais tellement en colère, mais pas contre mon Alpha, non, même pas contre eux, juste contre moi-même. Je ne méritais pas d'être l'Oméga de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Voldemort, tout aussi noir qu'il puisse être. Bon sang, je ne méritais même pas d'être encore en vie ! Je tentais depuis toujours de me libérer de mes chaînes, et là, je venais de me plonger avec délice dans une cage dorée. Par Merlin, quel était le putain de problème avec moi ?

« Faible ».

« Monstre ».

« C'est toi le sauveur ? Et bien on n'est pas sauvé ! ».

Des images défilèrent dans mon esprit à toute vitesse, comme le faisait mes pensées. Mes échecs, encore et encore, de tous types qu'ils soient, repassèrent dans ma tête, tellement nombreux que j'avais l'impression de n'être capable que de rater tout ce que j'entreprenais, des choses les plus basiques aux moins normales. D'un côté, j'étais incapable d'apprendre un simple cours de potion, de l'autre, il y avait Cédric qui était mort par ma faute. Tant de gens étaient morts à cause de moi. Je n'avais pas été capable de lever le petit doigt pour les protéger, comme j'étais pourtant censé le faire.

Mais par Merlin, pourquoi devais-je sauver tout le monde ? Est-ce que c'était de ma faute si ma mère s'était sacrifiée pour me sauver ? Pourquoi avais-je été choisi pour être la personne qui devait tuer le Mage Noir ? Je n'avais rien de spécial ! J'étais juste quelqu'un de basique, affreusement ordinaire, juste bon à encaisser les coups, les coups, les coups et encore les coups…

Des tremblement commencèrent à m'échapper, ma gorge se noua et ma respiration se fit de moins en moins régulière alors que je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier désagréablement. Je ne voulais pas tuer quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Et maintenant que l'ennemi à abattre se trouvait être mon Alpha, c'était totalement impensable. J'étais littéralement dans l'incapacité de lever une baguette pour blesser intentionnellement mon Alpha, pas alors que nous venions en plus de faire l'amou – mais peut-être que pour lui cela n'était qu'une partie de jambes en l'air en plus après tout, comment pourrait Tom pourrait-il vouloir encore de moi s'il apprenait mon passé ? Je doutais qu'un simple lien, même aussi important que le notre, puisse être suffisant pour qu'il se sente aussi concerné par moi que je l'étais pas lui. Par Merlin, il était _Lord Voldemort_ , alors que je n'étais que Harry Potter. Il méritait tellement mieux qu'un pathétique Oméga comme moi, même s'il avait tué des centaines de personnes, même s'il en avait torturé des milliers d'autres, il méritait quelqu'un à sa hauteur, pas juste…

Moi.

\- Harry James Potter, arrête ça !

La ton cinglant de mon Alpha me fit frémir, et immédiatement, je relevai des yeux brillant sur son visage. Pourquoi semblait-il si coléreux, et cette fois, envers moi ? J'avais encore dû faire quelque chose de mal, comme je le faisais toujours après tout, cela ne changeait pas.

\- Chaton, dit-il avec un claquement de langue insatisfait, et je baissais la tête par réflexe, sentant la colère l'envahir un peu plus.

Elle était définitivement contre moi. L'envie de m'enfuir au loin se fit de plus en plus prenante, avant que le juron de Tom ne me ramène contre lui.

-Par Salazar, j'ai l'impression de virer Poufsouffle, pesta-t-il, avant de ramener ses mains pour prendre mon visage en coupe.

Il resta un instant immobile et silencieux, la bouche entrouverte,comme pour chercher par où commencer, et je me maudit en sentant l'espoir envahir mon corps. J'étais pendu à ses lèvres comme je ne l'avais jamais été, et bon sang, si jamais après tout il m'acceptait à ses côtés, j'allais absolument devoir faire quelque chose pour rééquilibrer la balance. Il n'était pas question que je lui sois totalement soumis – enfin, en dehors du lit, parce que sinon – par Merlin, pourquoi je me faisais du mal comme ça, à imaginer le futur ? Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas vouloir de moi. Prévoir des choses ne rimait à rien. Les yeux de Tom eurent un éclat grenade, et sa voix chaude et grave envahie à nouveau la pièce.

-Tes pensées hurlent, chaton. Je suis ton Alpha, un point c'est tout, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je suis ton Alpha, et j'ai beau détester être obligé de faire des choses contre mon gré, j'ai besoin de te protéger, j'ai envie de te protéger. Et actuellement, cela signifie aller mettre en pièce les personnes qui t'ont fait du mal. Alors, soit mignon et indique moi le nom de mes prochaines victimes.


	7. Chapitre VII

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien pour ce nouveau chapitre ( mieux que mon chat qu'a du avoir des points de suture après s'être battu, cet idiot ), parce que Harry va parler de son passé, et ce n'est pas très joli joli, même si je ne rentre pas trop dans les détails - ils arriveront plus tard. D'ailleurs, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Néanmoins, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour suivre cette fiction, cela me rend tellement heureuse ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une réponse à une review, tant que j'y pense.

mamy83 : Waaah, je suis heureuse que cela t'enchante de plus en plus ! Voilà les noms, et Tom semble un peu énervé. Un peu.

Enfin, maintenant, place au chapitre, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis horriblement niai, c'est détestable. Mais le pire, c'était que je pensais ce que je venais de dire. Je souhaitais protéger Harry Potter, le foutu garçon qui m'avais rendu dans un état végétatif pendant plus d'une décennie. Enfin, vu le timide sourire et légèrement rassuré que m'offrit mon Oméga, c'est de quelque chose comme cela qu'il avait besoin. Les jeunes, c'est pas possible. Mais au moins, je pouvais ajouter cela dans la liste des choses à faire si jamais j'avais besoin de le convaincre dans le futur. Dire des mots doux, c'était noté.

Je caressai doucement ses joues de mes pouces en réponse à son sourire tremblant, ne voulant tout de même pas dire autre chose qui ne me correspondrait pas. Elles rougirent adorablement, et finalement, les larmes dans ses yeux refluèrent peu à peu, diminuant la tension dans mon corps. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point sentir mon Oméga presque désespéré me rendait fou. Me redressant contre les coussins, je déposai mon menton sur ses cheveux en pagaille, le laissant se blottir contre mon corps.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans mon estomac, et d'un geste instinctif, je ramenai mes bras autour de lui, caressant sa peau lentement pour essayer de le détendre. Par Salazar, il me semblait tellement fragile et petit contre moi, je ne savait pas comment je devais faire pour ne pas le casser. J'avais l'impression qu'avec un minuscule geste un peu trop brutal, il se briserait entre mes doigts. En tout cas, j'allais définitivement le protéger du monde. C'était mon Oméga, et celui de personne d'autre, et il allait m'être utile. Vraiment, c'était totalement bénéfique pour moi, alors il n'était pas question que je néglige son bien-être. Et cela allait commencer par rendre une petite visite à certaines personnes.

-Cela a commencé vers mes quatre ans.

J'arrêtai le mouvement de mes doigts, surpris – je ne pensais pas qu'il soit déjà assez confiant pour me le dire, même si je comptais me débrouiller pour qu'il le fasse - , puis je recommençai à caresser le dos de mon chaton, attentif à ses moindres mots. Une simple hésitation pouvait indiquer beaucoup de choses, autant que le choix d'un adjectif.

-Dès que fus en âge d'être utile, en fait. Une fois que je marchais et que je savais comprendre des ordres, je devais les exécuter. Au début, je devais juste faire le ménage en temps et en heure, ce n'était pas des choses trop compliquées pour un gosse. Ma tante était plutôt contente, parce que j'arrivais à l'aider à la cuisine sans trop de problème, et elle était satisfaite de ne pas à avoir à m'expliquer plusieurs fois les choses. Ça doit être ce qui m'a sauvé la vie, marmonna Harry, et je le sentis froncer les sourcils contre mon torse.

\- Enfin, reprit-il, si je n'y arrivais pas, alors je restais toute la journée dans mon placard. C'était ma chambre. Après, quand je suis devenu un peu plus grand, je m'occupais en plus du jardin. Pas les activités qui nécessitaient une grand force physique ou une taille importante, puisque j'étais minuscule, mais tout le reste. A cette époque, j'avais encore des repas à peut prêt corrects, quelques légumes, de la viande par-ci par là, et même un petit déjeuner certains jours. Mais c'est environ autour de mes huit ans que oncle Vernon devint violent. Au début, ce n'était pas grand-chose, une simple tape sur les doigts lorsque je touchais quelque chose qu'une anormalité comme moi ne devait pas salir. Mais au fur et à mesure, il ne fit plus vraiment attention, et je recevais des coups pour un oui ou un non, un bacon trop salé ou pas assez…

\- Et puis Dudley aimait bien me chasser avec ses amis, c'était leur sport favori – leur seul, aussi, ria nerveusement mon Oméga. La chasse au Harry. La plupart du temps, je réussissais à les semer, mais pas toujours, alors dans ces moments là, ils me faisaient avaler de l'herbe ou des graviers, enfin, tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Mais ils aimaient bien aussi me séparer de tout le monde à l'école, histoire de pouvoir me frapper tranquillement et sans risquer de représailles. Au final, je ne pouvais même plus aller à l'école, parce que je boitais un jour sur deux, et comme par ma faute, la bande de Dudley était toujours dissipée, et bien, je me suis fait viré. Au début, cela a énervé mon oncle, et je me suis retrouvé avec un bras cassé, mais tante Pétunia a fait remarqué que de cette manière, je pourrais passer plus de temps à faire les tâches ménagères. Enfin, j'étais juste un moins que rien.

La voix de Harry se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, à la fois de colère et de tristesse. Je le serrai plus fort contre moi, frottant mon menton dans ses cheveux, mais ne dit un mot, le laissant libre de continuer, même si je sentais un feu ardent brûler dans mes veines, me hurlant d'aller torturer ces Moldus qui avaient fait souffrir mon Oméga. Et le pire, c'était que techniquement, tout cela était à cause de moi, et je me sentais horriblement coupable. C'était réellement étrange et désagréable.

\- Lorsque Hagrid est venu me chercher, je pensais que tout allait enfin changé, reprit-il avec un rire sans joie. Je ne pouvais pas avoir plus tord. Mais tout était tellement magnifique ! La magie existait, je n'était pas un monstre, il y avait d'autres gens comme moi, je n'allais plus jamais être seul. Je m'étais déjà imaginé avoir une bande d'amis avec qui je rirai, passerai des bons moments.  
Mais dès ma première année à Poudlard, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre un enfer. Un jour j'étais adulé, l'autre j'étais détesté. Le Choixpeau m'avait mis à Gryffondor pour me protéger, normalement, je devais être à Serpentard. Mais le Sauveur du monde sorcier à Serpentard, c'était impossible. Enfin. Le Choixpeau ne pouvais pas deviner que cela allait être l'horreur. J'étais totalement bloqué dans un rôle que l'on m'avait attribué sans que je n'en sois informé.

\- Le pire, soupira-t-il c'était que je ne pouvais pas me faire d'amis. Ron était la première personne qui m'avait adressé la parole, et ce n'était pas la bonne, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je ne suis pas si niais, je savais que les Weasley me surveillait pour le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'y avait que sur Hermione que je pouvais compter, je veux dire, réellement. Et puis, il y a aussi eu l'épreuve de la Pierre Philosophale. Mais tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là. Enfin. Quand je suis revenu chez les Dursleys, je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais en être content ou pas.

\- Je veux dire, certes, dit Harry avec un mouvement de bras, Oncle Vernon me frappait, et d'ailleurs, il avait décidé que la ceinture, c'était une bonne idée aussi, je bossais comme un chien, je ne mangeais pas toujours à ma faim – plutôt jamais – mais au moins, je n'avais pas de pression de l'extérieur, les Dursleys me prenaient pour une merde et n'attendaient pas de moi que je fasse l'impossible. Après, pendant la deuxième et la troisième année, j'ai joué avec la mort. Une fois le Basilic, l'autre fois, les Détracteurs. D'un côté, j'aimais me balader dans Poudlard, je me sentais chez moi quand j'étais seul ou avec Hermione. De l'autre, c'était un peu mon Enfer, où je devais jouer en permanence un personnage que je haïssais du fond du cœur. Mais… mais j'ai fini par apprendre que j'avais un parrain.

Mon Oméga fit une pause, ravalant un sanglot. Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi, et ramena une couverture sur nous. Je le laissai faire, l'aidant même, avant de repositionner mes bras où ils étaient. Désormais, Harry serrait mon corps contre le sien d'un bras, l'autre étant coincé entre nous et il se mordillait nerveusement le pouce. Mais sa voix reprit, un peu chancelante, et je le ramena d'instinct encore plus contre moi, si cela était possible. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrettais certaines de mes actions. Et je ne regrettais même pas de les regretter. Bon sang, je n'aurais pas du me laisser envahir par la rage et le désespoir cette nuit là. Si ses parents étaient encore en vie, Harry n'aurait pas subit tout ça. Par Merlin.

\- Je croyais voir le bout du tunnel. Pendant un court moment, les choses ne me semblaient plus si noires, j'allais vivre avec Sirius, et je ne verrais plus les Dursleys, j'aurais une vraie famille, avec Hermione et lui. Mais encore une fois, toutes mes espérances ont été brisées sous mes yeux. Il… Il est mort, sanglota-t-il. Il est mort par ma faute. Même Dumbledore me l'a dit. Il m'a montré tous mes choix qui avaient conduis à la mort de Sirius, et aucun n'avait pu retarder ce moment, et je suis un meurtrier, je l'ai tué. Je suis responsable de la mort de Cédric au cimetière. C'était aussi de ma faute, ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû insister pour qu'il soit vainqueur avec moi. Je… je… Tout ceux que j'aime meurent par ma faute, même ceux que je ne connais pas. Je -

-Stop. Tu n'es responsable de rien, le coupais-je.

Ma voix avait été sèche et cassante, mais ce n'était pas envers Harry. J'étais juste vraiment, vraiment énervé envers le vieux fou. Comment pouvais-t-on faire croire à un adolescent qu'il était un meurtrier, surtout quand celui-ci avait vécu l'Enfer ? Et Dumbledore se disait de la lumière. J'embrassai le haut de la tête de mon chaton, caressant sa peau, rêvant de torturer celle du vieux fou sous mes doigts. Des sanglots secouaient le corps de mon Oméga; alors que de mon côté, la rage me brûlait les entrailles. Harry murmurait des mots incompréhensibles tandis que je peinais à le calmer maladroitement. L'Alpha en moi semblait autant mal à l'aise que je l'étais, incapable de savoir quel étaient les bons gestes pour le rassurer – pour rassurer quelqu'un tout court. C'était tellement plus simple de faire souffrir les autres !

Finalement, je traçai des arabesques invisibles et complexes sur le dos de Harry, des runes qui étaient appliquées pour des sortilèges calmants et protecteurs - oui, même u mage noir les connaissait. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes que mon Oméga finit par s'endormir de fatigue, laissant mon torse des traces humides et salées alors que j'imaginais des dizaines de plans pour tuer tous ceux qui l'avaient brisé. D'abord, ces… Moldus. Et moi qui me plaignais à l'orphelinat ! Enfin. Les Moldus étaient des personnes bien plus simples à détruire que des sorciers. Tout d'abord, ils n'étaient tout simplement pas prêt à recevoir des sortilèges, ce qui décuplait la force de ceux-ci. En quelque sorte, c'était comme lire : au début, on avait du mal, après, cela coulait tous seul. Les Moldus étaient donc comme des analphabètes, qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir la magie.

Pour commencer, je pourrais donc simplement arracher magiquement leurs ongles, cils, sourcils, cheveux, poils, et les dents aussi. Cela ferrait mal. Mais pas assez. Peut-être que je pourrais alors leur brûler certaines parties du corps ? Oui, celle où Harry avait été blessé. Le torse et les jambes, surtout. Ensuite, des Doloris, tout de même. Cela serait délicieux de voir leurs corps se tordre et les larmes couler sur leurs joues. Et puis, obliger son porc d'oncle à violer son fils. Que celui-ci souffre pour avoir chassé mon Oméga. La tante pourrait aussi se sentir très enthousiaste à l'idée de, quel était le mot déjà ?  
Ah, oui, filmer la scène. La laisser en tant que testament lorsqu'elle les émasculerait lentement, avant d'égorger ces deux horreurs. Elle déposerait ensuite l'appareil avec la vidéo devant la maison, et je jouerais quelques temps avec son esprit, pour la laisser manger toute la nourriture dans la maison, y compris son fils et mari, et finalement, elle exploserait.

Oui, par Salazar, j'aimais définitivement bien cette idée. Mais cela ne me convenait pas totalement. Il restait les Weasley, et Dumbledore, et tous ces foutus mages blancs. Comme si cela ne leur suffisait pas de mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour obtenir plus de pouvoir, il fallait qu'ils se mettent à détruire les adolescents aussi. Par Merlin. Je resserrai mon emprise autour de mon Oméga, une vague de haine pure pour eux me traversant. Plus jamais ils ne toucheraient à Harry. Plus jamais ils ne toucheraient à quelqu'un. Je ne le permettrai pas.


	8. Chapitre VIII

Petit blabla : Bonjouuur à tous ! Alors, encore une fois, comme depuis le début, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas - et encore heureux, sinon, j'engagerais Neville comme jardinier, moi u.u . Enfin, Je voulais encore et encore et encore vous remercier d'être présent, de mettre cette histoire en favori, ou la suive, ou poster des reviews, et je voulais également remercier ce qui ne font que la lire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît ! En tout cas, nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et j'ai quelques réponses pour des review :

mamy 83 : La vengeance ne vas pas arriver tout de suite, mais Tom y réfléchit bien aha.

LilasChupa : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Tom a beaucoup d'imagination x3.

Et voilà ! ... Sinon, je crois que c'est tout, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une chaleur agréable se diffusait autour de moi. Je me réfugiai encore un peu plus près d'elle, poussant un grognement de satisfaction. Progressivement, j'eus la sensation qu'elle m'entourait, et je me mis à ronronner doucement, heureux. Il y avait quelque chose qui me donnait l'impression d'être, pour une fois, là où était ma place. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti aussi profondément. Les seules fois où j'étais bien, c'était lorsque Hermione et moi lisions au coin du feu dans la tour Gryffondor et qu'il n'y avait personne - en même temps, à cinq heures du matin... Mais là, c'était tellement plus, comme si le monde était enfin droit et plus à l'envers.

Cependant, j'avais un mal de tête tout simplement horrible et les yeux qui collaient désagréablement. Mes cils me donnaient l'impression d'être liés entre eux avec de la colle hyper puissante – ou avec un Collaporta, parce que la colle, cela se décollait. Un Collaporta, c'était plus compliqué. Par Merlin, qu'est ce que ma tête me faisait mal… Comme à chaque fois que je pleurais. Un frissons de dégoût me traversa. J'avais été tellement pathétique, à pleurer comme une madeleine dans les bras de mon Alpha, c'était incroyablement gênant. Il n'aurait pas du me voir comme ça, il n'aurait jamais du voir ça. Ce n'était pas digne à la fois de Voldemort et à la fois d'un Alpha. Bon sang… J'étais répugnant. Mais en même temps, j'étais tellement soulagé… Si l'on m'avait enlevé des poids de dix-huit tonnes des épaules, le résultat aurait été le même. Certains disaient que parler permettait de se libérer. Et bien, c'était foutrement vrai. Jamais je n'avais pu dire tout ça à Hermione, tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. La peur de la décevoir, sans doute, ou de ne pas pouvoir continuer à tout endurer et tout cacher si quelqu'un était dans le secret. Enfin, maintenant, Tom l'était…

Un léger touché vint se poser sur ma joue, passant et repassant. C'était doux, tendre, et mon ronronnement se fit plus fort alors que je tendais le visage vers la caresse. Cela devait être une main, et par Merlin, jamais une main ne m'avait touché avec autant de tendresse. Jamais une main ne m'avait touché délicatement tout court. J'avais eu les coups de mon Oncle et de Dudley, les touchers dégoûtés de tante Pétunia. Ron me donnait de grandes claques sur les épaules, un peu comme tous les Gryffondors. Hermione et moi ne nous touchions presque jamais, la jalousie de Ron nous empêchant de faire la moindre chose amicale. Il y avait également eut les mains de Dumbledore qui se posaient sur mon épaule, celles qui voulaient dire _tu peux tout me dire mon garçon_ mais qui avouaient sans le vouloir _tu es ma marionnette et je vais tout savoir sur toi pour mieux te piéger_. Un frisson de peur incontrôlable me traversa et je me collai un peu plus contre la main qui s'était figée sur ma joue, tendue. Un mouvement se produit contre moi, accompagné d'un froissement de draps délicat.  
Une bouche se posa sur la mienne, et je répondis au baiser alors qu'un parfum épicé arrivait jusqu'à mes narines frémissantes, me faisant frissonner de bien être. Dans les bras de mon Alpha, je me sentais aimé, protégé, et c'était quelque chose de si rare que j'avais la sensation de flotter sur un nuage. Bon sang. Comment avais-je pu vivre sans ça ?

Ah, oui.

Je ne vivais pas. Je me contentais de survivre.

Lorsqu'une langue vint se promener sur mes lèvres, je les ouvris en même temps que mes yeux, tombant sur deux océans carmins. Le regard de Tom était si intense, et j'avais l'impression qu'il voyait mon âme à travers moi, ou du moins, mes pensées, ce qui devait sûrement être le cas. Après tout, j'étais un piètre Occlumens. Quand il prit les rênes du baiser, je me laissai faire avec un plaisir non feint. Jamais je n'avais aimer diriger les choses, je préférais avoir un but fixé et me dépatouiller pour l'atteindre. Mais là, Voldemort avait le contrôle, et c'était horriblement agréable. Son corps autour du mien faisait comme un rempart au monde extérieur, et j'appréciais le sentiment de sécurité qu'il dégageait. L'homme qui était censé être mon pire ennemi était mon Alpha et me protégeait.

Tout était normal.

En attendant, sa langue visitait ma bouche tranquillement mais fermement. Ses baisers étaient fantastiques. Tom embrassait mes lèvres mais j'avais l'impression qu'il embrassait mon âme par la même occasion, la chérissant tendrement même s'il gardait cette espèce de … rudesse, si inséparable du personnage. Mon Alpha me guidait lentement, mais il continuait d'avancer dans l'échange, suçotant ma langue paresseusement où caressant mon palais avec fraîcheur.

Par Merlin. Est-ce que c'était possible d'être autant, hum, romantique ? J'avais l'impression de fondre totalement dans ses bras. C'était incroyablement étrange, parce que, d'accord, j'étais peut-être un Oméga, son Oméga, et que par conséquent, il y avait ce foutu moi intérieur qui me poussait à lui faire plaisir, me donner à lui, mais quand même, je ne me résumait pas à ça ! Franchement décidé à prendre le contrôle, je referma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de prendre l'ascendant sur Tom, et – non, il ne peux pas – j'ai dit que – aah…  
Par Gryffondor.  
Comment étais-je censé lutter contre ça ?  
Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et mon mal de tête repris quelque peu, me faisant perdre mon souffle et couper le baiser, avant de repartir en sourdine.

-Je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à cela, murmurais-je en ramenant ma tête contre le cou de Tom.

Un réveil tendre comme ça, au lieu de cris ou de coups, oui, j'aimais ça. Il rit – et son rire rauque était incroyablement séduisant, me murmurant que lui aussi. Cependant, à ce moment, des coups se firent entendre à la porte, brisant la douce atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre. Ceci sembla agacer autant mon Alpha que moi, puisque le grognement qu'il poussa était assez fort pour être entendu dans le couloir. La réalité me rattrapa brusquement, et je grimaçai légèrement en sentant la douleur dans mon bassin. Bon sang… ça, ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. Est-ce que j'allais ressentir ça à chaque fois ?

Non, Harry, ne pense pas à ton Alpha te prenant. N'y pense pas. Ne pense absolument pas à ses mains sur tes cuisses et - non.

-Quoi ? Aboya Tom, me ramenant une nouvelle fois dans la vraie vie.  
-La – la réunion, mon seigneur, fit une voix étouffée. Le premier cercle n'attend que vous.  
-Hum. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

J'affichai une moue boudeuse à la réponse. Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Après tout, Tom ne semblait pas en avoir envie, vu le profond soupir qu'il poussa. Cependant, il se leva, se décalant, et j'eus l'impression de perdre toute chaleur. Je roulai dans les couvertures pour m'en recouvrir, et ramenai mon regard sur Tom. Bon sang. Est-ce que j'étais réellement en train de rentrer dans le rôle de la femme au foyer qui attendait que son homme revienne après une dure journée de travail ?  
Pas question que je finisse comme ça.  
Enfin, je voulais bien garder l'homme, quand même. Mon regard glissa sur son corps musclé alors qu'il s'habillait sans la moindre gène. Ton torse nu disparut sous une chemise qui moulait parfaitement bien son corps sans pour autant le révéler totalement, tout comme ses jambes puissantes furent couverte d'un pantalon de costume droit, oscillant entre le brillant et le mat en fonction de l'éclairage. Une robe de sorcier délicatement décorée prit ensuite place sur ses épaules, lui donnant une allure encore plus majestueuse qu'au naturel. Une chaleur, légèrement différente cette fois, me traversa, et sa voix, totalement différente que celle employée avec l'homme, était caressante lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Chaton, je voudrais que tu attendes ici. Tant que je ne sais pas si tu comptes rester définitivement là, je -  
-Mais je veux rester avec toi !

A mon cri, une étincelle de ce qui ressemblait à du bonheur ou de la satisfaction traversa les prunelles de mon compagnon alors que je me figeai brusquement. Par Merlin ? Est-ce que je venais réellement de dire cela ? Je sentis mes joues rougir et je me détournai en grommelant.

\- Enfin, pas rester avec toi ou pour toi, mais t'es mon Alpha, et maintenant, je peux difficilement partir alors je suppose que ouais, je vais rester, et -  
\- Tu t'enfonces, Harry.

Tom se moquait de moi, là, et je le foudroyai du regard. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il s'approcha, avant de frotter doucement son nez contre le mien, me faisant à nouveau ronronner sans que je le veuille. Comment étais-je censé résister à son odeur si entêtante qui me donnait envie de me soumettre à lui de toutes les molécules de magie présente en moi ? Comment étais-je supposé garder la tête assez froide pour ne pas accepter tout et n'importe quoi ?

\- Je veux que mon Oméga soit avec moi également chaton, que je puisse garder un œil sur toi, et -

Je ne pu entendre le reste de sa phrase. Une douleur sourde se propagea dans mon bassin, et c'était plus horrible encore que les coups des Dursleys. Il y avait eu cette fois où Oncle Vernon s'était déchaîné, enchaînant les coups de ceinture avec ses poings, me laissant dans l'incapacité de bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Sans ma magie, je soupçonnais que mes os auraient été détruits, mais je n'en avais pas la preuve. Néanmoins, aussi violent qu'avait été mon oncle, ce n'était rien par rapport à cela, à peine une piqûre de moustique. J'avais l'impression d'être rongé par un poison, et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en gémissant, faisant fit du corps de mon Alpha qui s'était approché. Son contact semblait me brûler, et je m'écartai encore de lui en fermant les yeux. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce que j'allais mourir ? Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant, pour la première fois, il y avait quelque chose qui me maintenait ici, je ne voulais pas mourir, mais cette douleur était horrible…

Si mourir me libérait de ça, finalement, je voulais bien partir, mais par Gryffondor, rapidement, s'il vous plaît !

Je perdait tout jugement à cause de la brûlure, et je me mis à crier à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Je ne pouvais plus simplement gémir, j'avais besoin de libérer cette douleur, et peut-être qu'elle sortirais si je criais, et j'avais mal, mal , _mal_ … Pourquoi mon Alpha ne faisait-il rien ? Pourquoi me laissait-il souffrir sans m'aider ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tom, suppliais-je entre deux cris, fais quelque chose, ça brûle !

Un nouveau cri s'échappa de ma gorge en flamme, et des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je ne cessais de bouger sur le lit pour essayer de diminuer la douleur mais il n'y avait rien à faire, peu importe ma position, le feu me dévorait le bassin. Je finis par me recroqueviller en position fœtale, le corps tremblant et les larmes sortant de mes yeux sans interruption, gémissant pour que par Merlin, est-ce que cette douleur pouvait cesser s'il vous plaît ? Un feu se propagea rapidement dans mon corps, dévastant tout sur son passage, remontant le long de mes bras et de mon torse et de mon cou et de ma tête. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait découvert que j'étais un Oméga et voulais me tuer pour cela, je n'étais qu'une abomination et – _ma tête !_

\- Ma tête, Tom, ma tête …

Je plaquai mes mains contre mes cheveux, lâchant de nouveaux cris brisés, mais la douleur me prenait de plus en plus puissamment, elle ne semblait pas décidée à refluer, et j'avais mal, mal, mal, et je voulais mourir, mourir, mourir…  
Ma tête et mes reins me donnait la sensation de se briser, et je me sentais vaguement me tordre sur le matelas à nouveau, et la sueur glissait sur ma peau, et mes cheveux se collaient à mes mains, et les draps s'emmêlaient avec mes jambes, et je me laissai passer dans le néant.


	9. Chapitre IX

_**Petit blablaaa :**_ Bonjour a tous ! Après la rentrée des cours, voilà un autre chapitre ! Bon, je dois dire, quand même, huit heures et quelques de philo par semaine, c'est duuur u.u M'enfin, c'est pas comme si je travaillais non plus ! A propos, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore, ce qui est dommage. Sinon, voilà donc ce qui se passait avec Harry ( mais en fait Tom a un bon moment d'angst avant parce que sinon c'est pas drôle. )

Petite réponse de review, et je vous laisse lire !

mamy83 : Voilà la suite aha, merci beaucoup !

Et comme je vous aime bien, je vous avoue que ce chapitre ce fini également sur un petit cliff - mais plus petit que l'autre.

* * *

Par Merlin. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je découvris que l'on pouvait ressentir de la peur pour quelqu'un. Et pour le coup, je m'en serais bien passé. Enfin, je craignais, à chaque sortie, que mes Mangemorts se fassent tuer. Je les appréciais, pour la plupart, et n'aimais pas l'idée de les voir mourir sur un champs de bataille. Bon, mon affection se résumait à ne pas donner de Doloris, mais je trouvais ça quand même affectif. Mais, s'ils mourraient, cela ne me faisais pas mal. Ils restaient tout de même des êtres remplaçables, certes, plus ou moins facilement. J'avais été peiné en apprenant à mon retour que les Lestrange avaient étés envoyé à Azkaban. Je n'en avait pas pour autant souffert, après tout, ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient en étant avec moi. Tous mes Mangemorts connaissaient les risques, et ils les prenaient sans hésiter, pour moi. Leur fidélité m'était agréable, mais je n'avais pas peur pour eux au point d'en avoir mal.

Là, au contraire, je sentais mon coeur se serrer douloureusement, mes membres trembler sans que je le veuille, et ma respiration se faire de plus en plus irrégulière. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais rien contrôler. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire, c'était horriblement dérangeant. Ne pas avoir de contrôle sur les événements étaient déjà quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, ne pas avoir le pouvoir sur les gens, encore moins, mais ne pas pouvoir me contrôler moi-même… Je haïssais cette sensation.

Harry se tordait de douleur sur le matelas, et lorsque je voulus le toucher pour essayer de le calmer, mon instinct d'Alpha me hurla de ne pas le faire. J'arrêtai ma main à mi-chemin, étant tiraillé par l'envie d'entrer en contact avec sa peau et la peur d'exécuter ce mouvement. J'avais l'horrible impression d'être un spectateur, incapable de soulager la douleur de mon Oméga. Au début, il me suppliait de faire quelque chose pour lui, mais maintenant, il semblait dans un autre monde, où seuls ses cris perçaient. Mes dents mordillèrent nerveusement ma lèvre, et mon esprit se perdit dans le tourbillon d'émotion que je ressentais. Je pouvais reconnaître la colère de ne pouvoir rien faire, l'impression d'être un incapable, la haine pour ce qui le faisait souffrir – alors qu'en plus, je venait d'apprendre que sa vie avait été faite de coups et de douleur. Et là, il souffrait, devant moi, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire. Mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre. Voir mon Oméga souffrir sous mes yeux lorsque je n'étais pas la cause de sa douleur m'était totalement insupportable. Et je haïssais devoir faire face à quelque chose qui m'était insupportable.

\- Rosy !

Un « pop » me répondit, et je repris la parole avant même que mon elfe de maison ne puisse me demander quelque chose, alors que pourtant, elle avait le don de parler dès son arrivée.

-Apporte moi un tissus mouillé, plusieurs même, des serviettes et une bassine d'eau fraîche. Maintenant !

Elle disparut presque instantanément alors que de son coté, Harry hurlait plus fort. J'aurais pu invoquer tout cela moi-même, mais pour le coup, je n'étais pas persuadé de ne pas faire apparaître une montagne de tissu et d'inonder la pièce. Par contre, je jetai un sort pour empêcher mon Oméga de crier, évitant ainsi que ses cordes vocales se brisent. Déjà que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, je n'allais pas prendre le risque d'empirer les choses. Mais cependant, si Potter ne criait plus, sa bouche laissant échapper de silencieux hurlements, et ses muscles tendus témoignaient de sa douleur. En me penchant un peu dans son esprit, je trébuchai dans un océan de souffrance qui me repoussa en quelques instants. Le souffle court , je mis plusieurs secondes à reprendre mes esprit.

La peine qu'il ressentait était… horrible, même pour moi, qui avait l'habitude de l'infliger quand il le fallait. Je n'hésitais pas à donner un Doloris ou deux lorsque mes Mangemorts étaient trop décevants, parfois simplement agaçants, mais surtout sur des prisonniers récalcitrants. J'aimais me plonger dans leur esprits à ce moment là, sentir la douleur qui les prenait brutalement sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose.

Mais là…  
Ce n'était pas la même chose, pas du tout, et je haïssais le fait que mon Oméga souffrait. Lorsque Harry se contorsionna dans une position qui me paraissait presque impossible, j'eus à nouveau le réflexe de le prendre dans mes bras pour l'apaiser, mais soudainement, sa magie sortit de son corps pour l'entourer.  
Avant que je n'eus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle forma une sphère rouge et verte autour de son corps, l'englobant complètement, et se mit à briller. Elle ne me repoussait pas, mais contrairement à la première fois où nos magies s'étaient touchées, dans la cellule, elle ne cherchait pas mon contact, et ma magie non plus. Alors que l'autre fois, elle s'agitait doucement dans mon corps, pressée de toucher l'autre magie qui semblait tellement complémentaire à la mienne, elle déambulait là tranquillement dans mes muscles, comme si ma magie observait Harry sans être inquiète par le phénomène.

Alors que je fixai la sphère où était mon Oméga en me demandant sérieusement ce qu'était ce foutoir dans lequel il s'était encore mis, mon elfe de maison réapparu, tenant dans ses mains ce que je lui avait demandé. Elle poussa un petit cri en apercevant la magie de Harry, et ses yeux globuleux se mirent à briller d'admiration. J'observai la créature, interloqué, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de beau – enfin, la magie de mon Oméga était belle, mais là n'était pas la question – à voir le garçon se tordre de douleur à travers les couleurs rouges et vertes.  
Cependant, je devais tout de même avouer que cela me rassurait. Si une Elfe de maison n'était pas inquiète, cela voulait dire que le phénomène magique était normal. Totalement terrifiant pour moi – bien que je ne l'avouerais sûrement jamais, mais normal.

Un elfe de maison, restait, après tout, un elfe. Beaucoup plus enchaîné aux sorciers et sans la connaissance de toutes ses capacités magique, mais un elfe.

Après plusieurs minutes où je me détruisis la lèvre tellement je la mordais, quelque chose d'étrange, enfin, d'encore plus étrange, sembla se produire, et mon Elfe de maison partit aussitôt, ne laissant que les serviettes et la bassine à côté de moi. Je ne m'attardai cependant pas dessus, voyant que la magie de mon Oméga s'intensifiait en m'éblouissant au passage. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, la main devant eux pour ne pas me brûler les rétines. Une vague de puissance se dégageait de Harry, de plus en plus forte, et des vibrations traversaient l'espace alors que j'avais l'impression d'être ébloui derrière ma main.  
Mais après un petit moment, la lueur sembla diminuer, et je rouvris prudemment les yeux, peu désireux que ceux-ci soient abîmés. Déjà que je ne devais qu'aux potions de Severus le fait de ne pas porter de lunettes… Mais là n'était pas le problème.

La sphère rouge et verte n'était plus si brillante, mais la magie était toujours aussi agitée. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, surtout que mon instinct d'Alpha semblait avoir décidé de me laisser tranquille, j'allai m'en approcher, mais la porte de ma chambre vola en éclat. Sortant ma baguette d'un geste, je me retournai, me mettant sur les pieds, genoux fléchis, dos légèrement courbé, près à courir, en position de combat où seul la mort est une issue possible.

Mes Mangemorts apparurent prudemment sur le seuil de la porte, me rappelant d'un coup que je n'étais absolument pas seul dans le bâtiment et que je venais de dire que j'allais les rejoindre. Mais, actuellement, j'avais autre chose de bien plus important, qui, en plus d'être ma moitié, pouvait me certifier la victoire, et j'ouvris la bouche pour leur ordonner de partir, avant d'être interrompu par un bourdonnement délicat.

Je me tournai d'un vif mouvement, ramenant mon regard sur le lit en pagaille – les oreillers nombreux se trouvaient, pour la plupart, sur le sol. Je ne pus retenir le soupir dû au soulagement qui me traversa en voyant la magie de mon chaton s'apaiser. Elle finit doucement par se rétracter dans son corps, et je me précipitai sur lui, tous mes instincts de protection sortis, snobant totalement les personnes derrière moi. Cette fois-ci, l'Alpha en moi semblait d'accord pour me laisser prendre le contrôle des opérations, et je ramenai mon Oméga contre moi, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait hurlé avoir mal à la tête, et je préférais vérifier s'il ne saignait pas, bien qu'aucune trace ne soit visible sur les draps.

Harry se blottit immédiatement contre moi alors que je le serrais fortement, ma panique semblant refluer elle aussi peu à peu. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte être tellement tendu, trop perdu dans mon inquiétude pour ce phénomène magique que je ne comprenais pas. Malheureusement, un cri qui me faisait penser à Bellatrix me sortit de mes pensées, et ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai que si j'étais habillé, mon Oméga était lui toujours nu. Je poussa un grognement, trouvant l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi voie Harry nu extrêmement désagréable, et agitai la main, pensant distraitement un Accio-cape. J'en rattrapai une noir bordée de rouge en vol que je m'empressai de draper autour du corps de Harry, le cachant un peu des regards que je devinais curieux de mes Mangemorts – quelle bande de gosses idiots et impolis.

Mon Oméga baragouina quelque chose, et je le vit essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, plissant le nez en les refermant immédiatement après que la lumière de la pièce ait agressé ses rétines. Lorsque, après plusieurs essais, il y réussit, je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement qui me fit honte, caressant machinalement ses cheveux en faisant fit des hoquets de stupeur derrière moi. Mon Oméga était en bonne santé, je le sentais dans les tréfonds de ma magie, je n'avais pas échoué à le protéger. Je voulus haïr l'Alpha en moi d'être tellement obnubilé par cette idée lorsque mon chaton se mit à ronronner doucement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était le vrai ronronnement d'un chat, pas une simple métaphore, et penser cela me fit avoir un petit rire nerveux et rassuré. Bon sang, ce qui venait de se passer avait fait voler en éclat mon self contrôle. J'allais définitivement devoir faire quelque chose. Je me sentais désagréablement nu, et si j'acceptais de dire des paroles de Poufsouffle à mon Oméga en privée je refusai de le faire en public. En attendant, Harry se mit à grogner, fronçant son nez quand une mèche de ses cheveux lui chatouilla les narines.

-Tooom…

Cela ne me fis que lever un sourcil moqueur, et il renifla de dépit en me fusillant du regard. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, cela ne me donna pas envie de sauter au plafond pour le corriger de son irrespect envers son Alpha. Au contraire, je me sentis étrangement rassuré – mon Oméga n'était définitivement pas brisé malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré, et j'en étais… satisfait. Puis, mal à l'aise sous mon regard fixe qui se perdait légèrement, Harry remua, se blottissant un peu plus contre moi, mais sans sembler s'en rendre compte. Le mouvement fit glisser ma main dans ses cheveux, heurtant quelque chose. Je fronçai les sourcils, écartant ses mèches. Et une fois de plus, je fus bouché-bée à cause de Harry Potter, avant de me frapper mentalement. Évidemment que c'était cela qui avait causé toute cette souffrance. Pourquoi diable n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Cela m'aurait évité de paniquer pour rien, ce qui avait été une expérience on ne peut plus désagréable et en plus, j'aurais été préparé à ce qui allait se passer. J'aurais, par la même occasion, pu soigner mon Oméga, ou, du moins, diminuer sa douleur. Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait, et je n'allais pas me torturer pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Alors pourquoi quelque chose me taquinait méchamment le côté du coeur ? C'était agaçant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J'abaissai le regard, retombant sur mes pieds, et fixai un instant mon Oméga avec incompréhension, avant de saisir le sens de sa question.

\- Harry…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu as tes oreilles de chat.


	10. Chapitre X

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour a tous, et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Enfin bon. Cette fois-ci, nous retrouvons Harry dans un chapitre centré sur lui, à qui son héritage joue quelques tours ! Tout cela sera expliqué en précision aux prochains chapitre :3 ( j'aime vous torturer u.u ).

Ah, et avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, voici quelques réponses de reviews :

Guest : Oui, en quelque sorte ! Et bien, pour la queue de chat... à voir. Et, petit indice : parfois, la surprise peut vous laisser muet.

mamy 83 : Mwaaa merci beaucoup ! ^o^

Pouuf : Ouf, j'ai toujours peur de partir un peu trop dans les marshmallows ... Et ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une suite !

* * *

Mais de quoi parlait mon Alpha ? Comment je pouvais avoir des…

-Hein ?

A présent totalement réveillé, je me redressai brusquement, mais sans cogner le menton de Tom, et tâtai ma tête. Puis je tombai sur des choses couvertes d'un doux duvet qui étaient des oreilles. Oh. C'était donc ça la dou - par Merlin. Les légendes. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt ? Je savais bien que je devais réfléchir avant de suivre mon instinct en permanence – surtout quand celui-ci venait d'un héritage. Et puis – oh, par pitié, non. Je regardai dessous la cape dans laquelle m'avait enveloppé mon Alpha.

-C'est une blague, lâchais-je, livide.

D'un bond – et par Gryffondor, le mouvement que je venais de faire était vraiment étrange, je quittai la chaleur rassurante de Tom. Le tissus serré autour de mon corps nu, je me précipitai vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain, à l'odeur. Elle dégageait des notes de savon, légèrement piquantes mais adoucies par l'eau. Il y avait également quelques soupçons de l'odeur de mon Alpha, ainsi que des résidus de sa magie qui faisait frissonner la mienne. J'hésitais à qualifier cela d'agréable, où de tricherie. Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème, bien que je me demandais tout de même comment je parvenais à analyser tout ça en quelques secondes sans même vraiment y penser.

Néanmoins, je ne m'étais pas trompé et débouchai dans une gigantesque pièce, presque aussi grande que la salle de bain des Préfets à Poudlard. C'était définitivement autre chose que la salle d'eau du dortoir où que celle des Dursley. Cependant, je ne m'attardai pas sur la décoration et me plantai face au miroir le plus proche de moi en fermant les yeux, à la fois inquiet et curieux, ce qui était un mélange que j'avais trop de fois expérimenté à mon goût. C'est vrai que quand même, je tuerais – enfin, façon de parler, pour avoir une vie plus calme, loin de tout le bazar qui me collait en permanence.

Les mains tremblantes, je détachai l'attache de la cape et la laissai tomber le long de mes épaules. Le tissu était vraiment doux et soyeux, et semblai aussi léger qu'une plume lorsqu'il fût au sol dans un timide froissement. Je ne m'y connaissais pas vraiment en vêtements, les seuls que je portais étant ceux de Dudley et l'uniforme de Poudlard. Prenant une grand inspiration, j'ouvrai les yeux, et restai choqué devant l'image que me renvoyait le miroir. Par Merlin. Pour un peu, je ne me serais pas reconnu. Je pensai d'abord que mes cheveux n'allaient plus me poser des problèmes de nids mais de nœuds. Je ne savais pas si Tom l'avait remarqué, mais ils atteignaient maintenant mes épaules et étaient devenus tout lisses.

C'était réellement étrange.

J'avais l'impression d'être une fille ! Pas que je sous-estimait Hermione ou Luna, mais, déjà qu'être un Oméga n'était pas vraiment masculin… Pas moyen que je les garde longs. Sauf que je n'avais aucune idée de comment couper des cheveux, moi, et que les miens étaient parfaitement récalcitrants. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Tom de – non. J'étais assez grand pour régler mes problèmes, et je n'allais pas me précipiter vers mon Alpha sous prétexte que c'était, justement mon Alpha. Je me battais depuis des années et des années pour contrôler le plus possible ma vie, et même si j'étais un foutu Oméga qui ne demandais qu'à se soumettre à Tom, je n'allais pas faire ça sans me battre un minimum. Quoique, fallait quand même que j'y arrive, à me battre.

Enfin, en plus de ça, j'avais l'impression d'être encore plus petit, déjà que de base, je n'étais pas grand. Je soufflai un peu de débit, puis grimaçai en avisant ma taille qui c'était amincie. Mais mes hanches n'en étaient pas pour autant plus larges, et j'en tirai un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, je me doutais que cella allait finir par arriver...

M'approchant du miroir, je détaillai ensuite mon visage. J'avais quand même l'impression de voir un étranger. Mes traits semblaient plus aristocratiques, mes joues moins rondes et mon menton également plus fin. Je… S'il me restait encore un petit espoir, celui-ci venait de partir en fumée. J'étais réellement un Oméga. L'Oméga de Voldemort. Par Merlin…

Mes yeux remontèrent légèrement, et je restai figé sur les deux oreilles de chat sur le somment de ma tête, qui remplaçaient mes oreilles humaines, celles-ci ayant disparues. C'était vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Approchant ma main, je les touchai délicatement, restant prudent. Elles étaient vraiment douces, et aussi noires que mes cheveux. J'essayai de les faire bouger comme je le faisais avec le reste de mon corps, et elles réagirent immédiatement, de la même manière que l'aurait fait mes mains. Je m'amusai quelques instant à les faire bouger dans tous les sens possibles, un léger sourire fleurissant sur mes lèvres. Ceci me fit remarquer qu'elles semblaient afficher également mes émotions, puisque lorsque j'arrêtai de les faire bouger, elles revinrent bien droites et pointées vers l'avant – c'était de l'attention. Cela me faisait un peu penser aux oreilles des chats que je voyais parfois dans les parcs moldus.

Est-ce que, si j'étais en colère, je me mettrais à feuler en retroussant les lèvres ?

Quelque chose me tapa la jambe d'agacement, et mon regard se rivai ensuite sur la queue de chat qui bougeait derrière mon dos. Elle était aussi noire que mes oreilles et mes cheveux, et en passant mes doigts dessus, je la trouvai aussi douce que ces dernières. Proportionnelle à mon corps, elle en était une extension parfaite. Je me tournai de trois quart et eus une légère grimace en voyant où elle se situait. C'était une continuité de ma colonne vertébrale, et elle se détachait de mon dos au niveau du bas de mes reins. Tout cela allait être pratique avec les vêtement, tiens. Cependant, elle semblait faite pour être là, comme si cette queue de chat aurait du se trouver sur mon corps depuis ma naissance.

Enfin. A part… tout ça, je crois que je restais… moi. Un moi légèrement étrange et qui allait devoir composer avec un mage noir d'une manière différente à celle qui était prévue, mais … j'étais quand même moi.

Pas l'Oméga, par le Survivant, juste Harry.

Quelque part, cela me rassurait légèrement. J'avais peur que, une fois mon Alpha trouvé – si j'en trouvais un, en plus - je me transformerais en un Oméga totalement vide de volonté, incapable de lui résister, ou simplement d'y penser. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, enfin, j'espérais.

Je repris la cape sur le sol et la mis sur mes épaules, l'attachant rapidement, et rabattis les pans sur mon corps avant de sortir mes cheveux qui s'étaient coincés dessous - ouais, par Merlin, ceux-ci ne ferraient pas long feu, je le jure.

Des questions plein la tête, je sortis de la salle de bain pour rentrer dans la chambre. Comment est-ce que j'étais devenu un homme-chat ? J'avais lu que les Omégas subissaient toujours une transformation, mais je n'en savais pas plus. Peut-être que Tom avait des connaissances plus approfondies. …

Sinon, je pouvais aussi prendre mes yeux et mon cerveau et chercher par moi même. Cela me semblait plus… respectable. Mais en levant les yeux une fois dans la chambre, je fronçai le nez. Mon Alpha n'était pas là, et plein d'odeurs bizarres remplissaient la pièce. Il y avait un parfum pour femme, un autre pour homme, différentes odeurs de plantes pas très très agréables, même, leur mélange était franchement dégoûtant, et beaucoup d'odeur de laque à cheveux. J'essayai de tout démêler pour trouver l'odeur de Tom, ce qui fut moins difficile que je ne le croyais. Grâce à ces nouvelles perceptions, qui me firent rougir lorsque je sentis une légère odeur de sexe, je pu remarquer sa lettre sur le lit. Mon cœur fit une embardée et je fusillai mon torse du regard.

Non, non, et non. Non.

Il n'était pas question de choses comme ça, et suivant ma logique, je prit délicatement la lettre entre mes doigts pour renifler doucement l'odeur d'encre qu'il s'en déga - … bon sang. Est-ce que je devenais schizophrène ? Secouant la tête, je me concentrai et lut la lettre – il m'avait laissé une lettre ! Comme pour un couple !

…

Ou comme un amant à sa maîtresse, aussi.

« Chaton, j'ai du aller à la réunion avec le Premier Cercle pour régler certains… détails, dirions nous. Tu peux trouver des vêtements à ta taille dans le dressing. Il serait préférable que tu restes dans notre chambre jusqu'à mon retour, je ne tiens pas à voir mon Oméga se prendre un tir par mes Mangemorts qui penseront bien faire. T. »

Je ne savais clairement pas comment réagir. D'une part, il m'appelait chaton, me donnait des vêtements, parlait de notre chambre, mais… à côté de ça, il parlait de notre, hum, relation, comme d'un détail, et semblait ne penser à moi que comme un Oméga. Son Oméga. Le possessif me faisait plaisir, même en même temps, la moutarde me piquait légèrement le nez. Avait-il oublié que j'étais l'élu censé le tuer ? Certes, maintenant, cette option était clairement inenvisageable – et en fait, j'en était bien content, mais quand même ! Je parcourais les couloirs de Poudlard sans me faire prendre par Rogue même sans ma cape d'invisibilité depuis belle lurette, j'étais donc bien en capacité de tromper quelques Mangemorts, par Merlin ! C'était vexant.

…  
Il m'avais laissé une lettre.

C'était mignon.

Je poussai, cette fois, un long soupir de découragement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que tout cela allait devenir très compliqué dans ma tête. Enfin. Il parlait bien de vêtements, non ? Ouvrant différentes portes, je finis par tomber sur le dressing, et pris au hasard des vêtements noirs et bordeaux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres couleurs, et je ne souhaitais pas porter du vert – rien que parce qu'il se disait l'héritier de Serpentard et que je ne comptais pas m'habiller d'une manière qui ferrait penser que j'étais à lui.

Je devais être tordu, pour avoir eu un résonnement comme ça. Certes, c'était sûrement le véritable héritier, et certes, j'aurais du aller à Serpentard aussi donc il aurait été logique que je porte du vert, mais… je ne savais pas vraiment, peut-être que je voulais simplement dire que j'étais encore indépendant. Enfin, tout est relatif, vu ma condition. Je les enfilai maladroitement, et finis par faire un ourlet au pantalon un peu grand.

\- Très bon choix. Élégant, charmant, mais avec un brin d'innocence, c'est un mariage parfait.

Je sursautai, avant de regarder le miroir et de me rendre compte qu'il était ensorcelé. Mon malaise face aux compliments ressorti immédiatement et je me mis à rougir avant de bafouiller :

\- Ah, euh, merci.

Je me frottai la tête ensuite, un mal de crâne commençant à faire son apparition alors que j'avais vraiment envie de dormir. Et puis, Tom n'était pas avec moi et c'était désagréable. Je me figeai en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de penser.

Il y avait une différence entre trouver une lettre mignonne, et avoir besoin de la présence de Voldemort. Comment étais-je donc devenu aussi dépendant de lui en si peu de temps ? Merlin, je ne savais pas si je devais me qualifier de pitoyable, ou juste accro à la sensation de protection que j'avais dans ses bras. Et moi qui venait de penser il y a quelques instants que j'avais quand même un peu d'indépendance.  
Bon sang… Que dirait donc le monde sorcier s'il savait ça ? La Gazette du Sorcier n'en finirait pas de hurler. Mais, après tout, qu'ils s'occupent de leur derrière et pas du mien – qui d'ailleurs, me faisait un peu mal, encore.  
Et puis, Tom n'étais pas là, et j'avais mal à la tête, et je voulais dormir, mais avec lui, pas juste avec un oreiller qui avait son odeur. Je réglerais le reste de mes problèmes après. Comme disait Hermione, il faut savoir réorganiser ses priorités. Je claquai la porte derrière moi en rabattant le capuchon de ma cape, n'ayant tout de même pas oublié une partie de la lettre de mon Alpha, et me mis à renifler discrètement pour suivre sa trace. 


	11. Chapitre XI

Petit blabla : Bonjouur ! Alors, d'abord, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire sort de mon petit crâne. Ensuite, je voudrais encore remercier et remercier et remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette fiction, vous me donnez des ailes ! Alors encore merci. Merci, merci, merci. Dans ce chapitre, j'espère répondre à votre curiosité sur ma version de l'omegaverse ! J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas trop tirée par les cheveux... enfin, je vous laisse juger !

Ah, et quelques réponses de reviews, d'abord :

Marvolo Dominos : Aww merci tellement x3

mamy 83 : Et bien, non, il ne va pas faire de bêtise x)

* * *

Assis dans la salle de réunion, je me massai les tempes en poussant un inaudible soupir de désespoir, un mal de crâne ayant pointé le bout de son nez. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être un gamin pris en faute, et par Salazar, je détestais cela. L'envie de distribuer quelques Doloris me taquina un long moment, mais cela allait être plus contre productif qu'autre chose. Après tout, la curiosité de mes Mangemorts me semblait être, d'une certaine manière… légitime, même si cela ne me plaisait pas le moindre du monde. Non, décidément, cela ne m'agaçait, mais je savais bien que entre mes Mangemorts et moi, il y avait un échange de confiance. Mais il n'empêchait que je n'aimais pas devoir m'expliquer. J'étais un Mage Noir, après tout, ou du moins, c'était comme cela que l'on m'appelait, et suivant les croyances populaires, un Mage Noir n'avait à rendre de compte à personne.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas en pratique… Je relevai la tête, fixant tour à tour chacun de mes compagnons qui étaient assis à cette table. Aucun ne baissa le regard, et j'en eus un sourire intérieur satisfait. Lorsqu'ils étaient comme ça, la détermination faisait briller leurs magies de l'intérieur – en ratant une potion, j'avais obtenu cette capacité étrange, mais qui me servait énormément. C'était notamment très pratique pour savoir si l'on me mentait sans avoir recours à ma Légilimancie. Les magies de mes Mangemorts du premier Cercle vibraient donc de curiosité et d'interrogation, bien que celles-ci soient plus ou moins bien intentionné, ce qui me fit imperceptiblement froncer les sourcils.

-Bon. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser, auxquelles je dois avoir les réponses, du moins, pour la plupart. Qui veut commencer ? Demandais-je en soutenant ma tête douloureuse mais en affichant une mine légèrement ennuyée – il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses, même à ses alliés.

La seule personne à qui j'accepterais éventuellement de me dévoiler un petit peu était mon Oméga, et je l'avais sûrement déjà fait sans m'en rendre compte. Malheureusement, notre lien était de ces choses qui rendaient les mensonges ou la dissimulation beaucoup plus difficile, puisque, dans une certaine mesure, nous pouvions ressentir les émotions de l'autre.

Mais là n'était pas vraiment le sujet – ou peut-être un peu. Ma tête commençait à me faire légèrement moins mal, mais quand même. Mes Mangemorts restèrent silencieux un instant et échangèrent un regard. La curiosité sembla se battre un instant avec l'impression de marcher sur un terrain de Gobelin, ce qui, lorsque que l'on était un sorcier, n'était pas quelque chose de très recommandable, puis finalement, ce fut Severus qui se lança :

-Hum, Tom… Est-ce que nous avons bien vu… ce que nous avons vu ?  
-Oui, soupirais-je.  
-Mais que faisait bébé Potter dans vos appartements ? Qu'est ce que faisait tout simplement ce morveux autre part que dans sa cellule ?

Oui, mes Mangemorts m'appelaient Tom et me vouvoyaient, bien que je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Cela devait être une marque de respect, qui, pour le coup, me passait à trois cent balais au dessus de la tête. Comme au début, mes premiers Mangemorts étaient des camarades de cours, ils m'appelaient par mon nom et me tutoyaient, et les générations suivantes avaient gardé cette première habitude.

Mais il se trouvait que Bellatrix venait de crier en crachant presque le « Potter », ce qui me fis grogner méchamment, et elle sembla se faire toute petite sur sa chaise. Azkaban avait laissé des séquelles sur sa santé mentale, et je devais malheureusement avouer que moi-même n'avait pu y remédier, pas plus que Severus et son don pourtant impressionnant avec les potions.

Mais actuellement, ce n'était pas l'état de Bellatrix qui m'avait interpellé, mais bel et bien ma réaction qui m'étonna moi même un instant. Cependant, je ne m'attardai pas dessus. S'il y avais bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était que l'on me mettre en faute alors que je n'étais pas coupable – enfin, cela dépendait du point de vue, mais passons. En insultant mon Oméga, c'était moi que ma Mangemorte atteignait. Sa conception des risques avait elle aussi été légèrement… déréglée. Je sortis ma baguette pour la poser devant moi, faisant déglutir la sorcière. Personne n'insultait mon Oméga devant moi, je ne l'autoriserais pas.

-Bella, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Je ne -

Le claquement de la porte m'interrompit, et immédiatement, toutes les baguettes de mes Mangemorts se pointèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. De mon côté, je déglutis plutôt difficilement.  
Harry venait d'entrer, et il se dégageait de lui une aura à la fois sauvage, douce et sensuelle, un mélange qui ne me laissait pas de marbre. Ses cheveux anormalement long flottaient au-dessus de ses épaules, et ses oreilles de chat, dégagées, étaient pleinement visibles et pointées vers l'avant. Ses vêtements, particulièrement bien choisis, épousaient son corps fin à la perfection, et mon Oméga, ne faisant aucunement attention aux sorciers présents, se dirigea vers moi d'une démarche féline, une queue de chat ondulant derrière lui.  
J'aurais pu rire de la tête ébahie qu'avaient mes Mangemorts, mais j'eus tout simplement un léger hoquet de stupeur quand Harry monta sur mes genoux et s'installa confortablement, prenant ses aises.

Un bâillement lui échappa alors qu'il entourait une de mes jambes de sa queue de chat qui dépassait de la cape que je lui avais donné un peu plus tôt. Un bref bruit de contentement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre mon torse, se collant à moi sans même jeter un regard à mes Mangemorts. Pourtant, je savais bien qu'il les avait vu, puisqu'une petite tension restait dans son corps, bien que plus détendu à mon contact. Mais mon Oméga ne me laissa pas le temps de m'appesantir là dessus puisqu'il prit la parole presque immédiatement.

\- Toi, tu vas devoir m'expliquer pourquoi je suis devenu un homme chat et pas autre chose. Et saches que je suis parfaitement capable de traverser un manoir sans me faire repérer, merci. Mais maintenant, laisse moi faire une mini-sieste, j'ai mal à la tête.

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Harry était déjà endormi, ses petits bras noués fortement à ma taille.

…

Est-ce que mon Oméga était sérieux ?  
J'avais définitivement l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le Potter agaçant que je m'attendais à trouver dans mes cachots il y a maintenant un jour et quelques heures de cela. Je ne savais pas si je devais être en colère qu'il n'ait pas suivit mes recommandations, ou satisfait qu'il m'ait retrouvé. Machinalement, je passai une main dans son dos, le faisant se pelotonner un peu plus contre moi, et je sentis une vague de contentement me traverser. Peut-être était-ce de l'attendrissement, je n'en savais rien, je n'étais franchement pas habitué à ressentir cela, et ça continuait de me déranger. Cependant, l'idée même de virer Harry de mes genoux ne me traversa même pas, et je repris d'une voix plus douce, ne voulant pas réveiller mon Oméga – cela devait être mon instinct d'Alpha.

-Harry, dis-je en appuyant sur son prénom en regardant Bellatrix qui fit une moue insatisfaite qui disparu sous mon regard noir, restera désormais avec moi.

Un léger silence rempli de malaise suivit ma phrase, avant que Lucius ne glisse quelque peu fébrilement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

-Mais… Pourquoi ce brusque revirement de situation ? Auparavant, vous ne souhaitiez que sa mort. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine envie de le garder à vos côtés ? J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre, dis Lucius.

Cela me fis légèrement oublier l'irrespect de Bellatrix, et j'appréciai un instant la tournure des phrases du blond. Lucius était un maître dans l'art de manipuler les mots pour en pas me mettre en colère, et je devais bien avouer que c'était toujours agréable de discuter avec lui. Il parvenait toujours à pointer du doigt certains défauts de mes plans, mais s'assurait de ne jamais le faire en face des autres Mangemorts, et j'appréciais cette délicatesse bienvenue.

-Et bien… nous avons eu quelques, hum, révélations, expliquais-je avec un léger sourire en coin en baissant le regard vers le garçon endormi.

Je caressai doucement les cheveux de mon chaton, et dans son sommeil, il remua en s'appuyant un peu plus sur moi, avant de se mettre à ronronner, surprenant ainsi les membres du Premier Cercle assis avec nous. Là, dans son sommeil, toute trace de rébellion semblait avoir disparût, et je trouvais cela satisfaisant. Sa magie n'était pas agitée mais se lovait entièrement contre la mienne, s'offrant sans complexe à moi. Potter n'en était sûrement pas conscient, mais comme cela, il était extrêmement désirable et en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un ange contre moi. Le contraste était saisissant, et je restai un instant silencieux avant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Comment dire simplement… soupirais-je. Avez vous déjà entendu parler des Alphas et Omégas ?  
-Hum… Ce ne sont pas les sorciers des légendes qui vivaient bien avant l'époque des fondateurs ? Demanda Rodulphus.  
-Oui. A ce moment là, tous les êtres dotés de magie, qu'ils soient des vampires ou des sorciers, des elfes ou des loups-garous, enfin, tous le monde qui possédaient même la plus petite étincelle de magie en eux étaient des Alphas, Bêtas, ou Omégas. Cependant, il semblerait que les Alphas et Omégas soient bien plus puissants envers les sorciers qu'envers les créatures magiques. Les Omégas et les Alphas étaient les plus rares, le reste de la population étant des Bêtas. D'après les légendes, sur cents enfant qui naissaient, seulement un était un Oméga et un un Alpha. Qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, cela ne changeait rien. L'Oméga portait les enfants, même s'il était un homme, son corps se transformait toujours pour cela, fusionnant, la plupart du temps, avec une race animale, ce qui leur permettait de lieu supporter la grossesse. Ces deux catégories étaient destinés à être ensemble, mais si un Alpha ou un Oméga ne trouvait pas son lié, alors il pouvait être avec un Bêta, bien que les deux devenaient alors infertiles. Cependant, si un Alpha et un Oméga s'unissaient, alors leurs puissances magiques augmentaient drastiquement.

\- Enfin, dis-je après un bref silence, c'était pour ça que la plupart du temps, chez les sorciers, lorsque les non-Bêtas étaient découverts, ils étaient presque immédiatement vendu aux familles les plus riches, car même s'il ne trouvaient pas leur liés, ils étaient plus puissant que la moyenne, et apportaient une grande renommé à la famille. Les descendants des couples Alphas – Omégas étaient également bien supérieur magiquement même à leur parents, et peu à peu, une politique… d'élimination fut mise en place, mais que, encore une fois, chez les sorciers. Les Alphas et Omégas furent mis à morts s'ils refusaient de coopérer, ce qu'ils faisaient, de toute façon, la plupart du temps, ne souhaitant pas être enfermés comme des bêtes dans des cages ou ne voulant pas voir leurs enfants transformés en machine de guerre. Ce fut comme cela qu'il ne resta que les Bêtas, les Alphas et Omégas ayant totalement disparus. Il n'en naissait plus, mais les gènes étaient toujours présentes, bien qu'endormies.  
Au fur et à mesure, ils furent totalement oubliés. Il ne restait dans le monde que des Bêtas, alors il n'était plus utile de parler des Omégas ou des Alphas, puisque leur puissance soit disant dangereuse n'existait plus. De la même façon, les sorciers oublièrent progressivement leur statut de Bêtas : s'ils en étaient tous, pourquoi chercher à se souvenir de cette particularité qui leur était devenue commune ? Alors c'est pour cela que actuellement, tous les sorciers sont des Bêtas, mais ce n'est pas le cas chez les créatures magiques. N'est-ce pas, Fenrir ?

En relevant mes yeux que j'avais baissé sans m'en rendre compte sur mon Oméga, je rencontrai une douzaine de paires de regard éberlués avant que le loup garou hocha la tête en grognant.

\- C'est cela. Mais c'est demeuré un secret chez nos espèces. Nous étions déjà… peu, voir pas du tout appréciés chez les sorciers, s'ils se rappelaient que certains de nos individus étaient plus puissants qu'eux, nous risquions nous aussi l'extermination. Alors, comment est-ce que vous êtes au courant ?

Les sourcils fournis de l'homme-loup se froncèrent, et je haussai simplement les épaules, faisant fit du mélange d'inquiétude et de respect que sa magie renvoyait.

\- Je suis un Fourchelangue. Salazar Serpentard s'était intéressé à cela, alors en lisant ses écrits, j'en ai appris beaucoup, et -

\- Enfin, tout ce point d'histoire, c'était juste pour dire qu'il était mon Alpha. D'ailleurs, dit mon Oméga en fronçant les sourcils et papillonnant un bref instant des yeux, n'essaye même pas de me mettre enceint, je suis trop jeune pour ça, conclut-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.


	12. Chapitre XII

**_Petit blabla :_** Bonjouur ! Voilà un noveau chapitre, ou encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver que la term l, mine de rein, c'est du boulot ? Parce que j'ai un peu l'impression de crouler sous le travail de philo... Enfin bref. C'est quand même un bon moment pour écrire. Sinon, je n'ai un peu rien à dire, si ce n'est que je vous remercie encore et encore et encore. D'ailleurs, j'ai uen réponse de review :

mamy 83 : Aww, je suis tellement contente que cela te plaise !

Sinon, je crois que je vais vous laissez lire, on continue avec des explication sur un peu tout ^0^

* * *

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et je me mis à rougir. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise lorsque j'étais le centre de l'attention, et là, me retrouver au centre des regards d'autant de puissants sorciers, même si pour la plupart, ce n'était pas vraiment pour leur gentillesse qu'ils étaient connus… c'était assez gênant. Mais je sentis l'amusement et une sorte de fierté animer la magie de Tom, et le sentant lever les yeux au ciel, je m'écartai un peu de son torse et le regardai en fronçant légèrement les sourcils..

\- Ben, quoi ? C'était bien là que tu voulais en venir, non ?

Le naturel avec lequel je m'adressai à mon Alpha gênait assez l'Oméga en moi, mais maintenant que j'avais repris du poil du chat – enfin, de la bête, je ne comptais décidément pas me laisser faire. Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus.

-Rien, rien, dit mon Alpha en souriant discrètement.

En fait, c'était juste que le sérieux du masque sur son visage disparaissait légèrement, mais cela suffit à faire frissonner ma magie.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Malfoy, comment est-il possible que vos gènes se soient réveillés ?

\- Bonne question, dit Tom en faisant un petit signe de tête, reprenant ses traits de meneur. Ces gènes avaient besoin de nouveau sang, du sang de moldu, qui réagiraient avec eux pour les réveiller. Mais cela ne suffit pas, et il faut être les héritiers directs d'Aphas et d'Omégas, comme c'est le cas pour Harry et moi. En plus, naturellement, notre potentiel magique est aussi élevé que la plupart des sangs purs, alors la combinaison de tous ses éléments à permis à nos gènes de réagir.

\- Et quelles ont les… relations entre les Alphas et les Omégas ? finit par demander Narcissa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je sentais… une sorte d'inquiétude voleter autour d'elle, et je me demandai un instant si c'était bien pour moi, qu'elle était inquiète. Et le regard qu'elle me jeta me réchauffa tendrement. Narcissa Malfoy était inquiète pour moi. C'était foutrement étrange, mais agréable. Mon Alpha dut le sentir puisque je le vis, du coin de l'œil, adresser un minuscule sourire de remerciement à son égard.

\- Principalement, dit-il, l'Alpha protège son Oméga. Nous ne pouvons volontairement nous blesser, puisque notre lien est trop puissant pour cela. Cependant, je suis naturellement le… meneur du couple. Si cela peut vous aider à comprendre, explicita Tom en voyant les regards perplexes de certains de ses Mangemorts, Harry est celui qui protège et qui aime. Je suis celui qui défend et qui attaque.

Les Mangemorts en face de moi nous regardèrent avec plus de compréhension, mais Snape avait, lui, une once d'amusement dans le regard, et l'envie de lui tirer la langue me traversa un moment. Narcissa Malfoy semblait, elle… rassurée. Oui, c'était définitivement étrange mais agréable.

Je laissai mon regard passer de l'un à l'autre des hommes en femmes en face de moi. Parmi eux, je reconnaissais les deux Malfoy, Snape, et Bellatrix, et un homme me faisait fortement penser à Fenrir Greyback. En fait, en les observant un peu plus attentivement, je reconnaissais bon nombres de participants à la bataille du Ministère, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me rassurer. Mais là, contrairement à ce moment là, il ne paraissaient pas du tout agressifs. Interrogateurs, surpris, oui, mais pas agressifs. Bon sang, même Snape ne me regardait pas avec son habituel air de _tu es un imbécile Potter et je vais te faire boire le mélange que tu appelle potion que tu as préparé_. Par contre, il y avait bien Bellatrix qui me foudroyait du regard. Une intense sensation de rage me traversa de haut en bas, et je laissai échapper un léger feulement, avant de me rendre compte du bruit que je venais faire. Interloqué, je baissai les yeux, et vis que ma queue de chat avait doublé de volume. Par Merlin…  
Et la magie de Tom qui frémissait d'amusement. Je lui lançai un regard vexé, et il leva les mains, l'air de rien. En reniflant, je reposai mes yeux sur les Mangemorts, essayant de faire disparaître le malaise légèrement orné de peur qui me traversait. Après tout, j'allais bien devoir composer avec eux, si je n'étais pas capable de supporter leurs regards, et bien, je n'irais pas très loin.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me posait problème. Je ne reconnaissais pas les hommes et femmes contre lesquels on m'avait mis en garde encore et encore. Certes, le loup-garou semblait bourru, certes, les Malfoys avait ce maintient de sang-pur, certes, Snape avait toujours cet air un peu hautain sur les traits – pas quand il regardait mon Alpha, par contre – et certes, ils avaient tous cette puissance qui s'échappaient de leur corps, mais c'était tout. Pas de regards fou – sauf pour Bellatrix, mais elle, je ne l'aimais pas – pas de bave au coin des lèvres, pas de personnes ivres de sang. Je fronçai les sourcils, ma queue de chat battant de frustration sur la jambe de Tom, et puis soudain, je compris.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des fous sanguinaires qui s'amusent à tuer des moldus.

Sur mon côté droit, Malfoy sembla s'étouffer d'indignation, avant de reprendre un air plus distinguer, et il renifla de dépit.

\- Plaît-il ? Demanda-t-il. Un Malfoy ne s'amuse pas !

Sous moi, mon Alpha se mit à rire légèrement, me faisant doucement frissonner. Les autres, qui regardaient avec amusement le blond, ce qui avait fait disparaître la tension dans la pièce, se retournèrent brusquement vers Tom qui avait noué ses bras autour de ma taille et posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Ce geste m'étonnai et je sentais que mon Alpha également, mais sa prise était ferme et possessive, alors l'Oméga en moi ronronna de bonheur sans mon accord.

\- Harry, je ne pense pas que Lucius soit près à utiliser toutes ses ressources pour simplement s'amuser, dit Tom de sa voix grave, me tirant de mes pensées.

Décidément, tout se compliquait. Je savais bien que tout n'était pas comme on me persuadait de le croire, mais quand même ! Il y avait un écart entre dissimuler la vérité et mentir complètement...

\- Mais vous ne voulez pas l'anéantissement des moldus alors ? Demandais-je.

\- En fait, non, répondit Tom. Notre but est un peu plus complexe. Mais pour faire court, disons simplement que nous voulons que toutes les races magiques soient sur un pied d'égalité.

\- Pas de supériorité des sangs-purs ? Pas d'extermination des créatures magiques ?

\- Non, sourit mon Alpha. Bien que la supériorité des sangs-purs ait été un argument qui se base sur des faits plus ou moins réels en fonction de l'époque, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Toi et moi prouvons bien qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être un sang-pur pour être puissant. Le réel problème est que les sorciers dits « blancs » se croient supérieurs aux autres races magiques, et que pour combattre cette opinion grandement répandue, les mots ne sont pas toujours assez puissants.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. De quoi pouvait bien parler Tom ? Pourquoi y aurait-il des sorciers supérieurs à d'autres ? Puis, un flash me vint en tête, quand Weasley avait dit que Hermione était simplement une née de moldue. La plupart du temps, il contrôlait ses paroles – surtout quand j'étais là, en fait, mais à ce moment là, Hermione avait mieux réussi que lui un sort que pourtant n'était pas dans un livre. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'entraîner sur la théorie, et que donc, elle y arrivait mieux que lui. Il avait eu une de ces crises, à ce moment là… Mais Tom ramena mon attention sur le présent en faisant un signe de tête à Lucius Malfoy qui prit la parole.

\- La magie est une entité à part. Elle n'est ni blanche, ni noire, ni runique, ni ancienne, en fait, la magie en tant que telle ne peut être qualifiée, expliqua-t-il alors que je pointais en avant mes oreilles d'attention. Elle fait partie de chaque être magique. Par exemple, les nés-moldus ont autant de magie qu'un sang-pur, mais ils n'héritent pas forcément de la capacité à l'utiliser. Miss Granger, par exemple, ne suit pas exactement ce schéma, à cause de son intelligence. Elle a une magie brut puissante, et comme elle passe son temps dans les livres, d'après mon fils, elle apprend rapidement la pratique. Cependant, elle n'a pas la maîtrise instinctive des autres, je me trompe ?

Je secoua la tête négativement, et il reprit.

\- De manière générale, les nourrissons peuvent hériter également de la magie de leurs parents : c'est pour cela que même si les nés-moldus et les sangs-purs ont un même potentiel magique enfant, lors de leurs héritages, la puissance magique d'un sang-pur augmentera. Mais, à côté de cela, il y a les cracmols. Au contraire, eux, ce sont des enfants qui n'ont pas de magie car ils n'en étaient pas dignes. Celle-ci étant une identité à part entière, si elle juge qu'un nourrisson n'est pas adapté à la recevoir, et bien, elle ne lui donnera pas une partie d'elle même. Mais cependant, quelque soit les époques, des hommes tentent toujours de s'approprier la magie, ou de faire dominer leur race, finit par soupirer Lucius Malfoy.

\- Notre but, reprit mon Alpha, est de faire comprendre aux gens que tous les êtres magiques, et par ce terme, j'englobe vraiment la totalité des êtres vivants qui possèdent une once de magie en eux, sont aussi importants les uns que les autres. Les créatures dites des ténèbres sont complémentaires à celles de la lumière, mais trop de sorciers ont tendance à l'oublier. Depuis que Grindelwald, un sorcier qui était bien plus adapté à la magie offensive, a mis à feu et sang le monde, et bien, cette sorte de magie a été mis au ban de la société. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore en a profité pour imposer une sorte de hiérarchie entre les espèces magiques. Je dois reconnaître que c'était un magnifique coup, avoua Tom en haussant les épaules.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens comme pour appuyer ses propos, et sa magie criait son honnêteté. Perturbé, je me reculai légèrement en me retournant vers la table, appuyant complètement mon dos contre son torse. Mes pensées voletaient dans ma tête, et j'avais l'impression d'être encore plus perdu qu'avant.

\- Mais… pourquoi cette guerre alors ?

\- Et bien… C'est ici que Dumbledore n'est à nouveau pas tout à fait blanc dans l'histoire, dit mon professeur de potions. Il n'est pas d'accord avec cette idée, pour lui, seul le pouvoir compte, même si pour cela, il doit enchaîner la magie elle-même. Après avoir mis en prison Grindelwald, qui, par ailleurs, était auparavant son allié, Dumbledore prit le masque du sauveur du monde sorcier.  
Cependant, il trouvait que le résultat n'était pas assez satisfaisant, alors il préféra repousser les offres offertes, du moins la plupart, pour ne pas paraître trop avide de reconnaissance, alors que en fait, il attendait une autre occasion pour asseoir sa domination sur le monde magique. C'était un coup intelligent :e n faisant croire qu'il avait fait ça car c'était la bonne chose à faire et qu'il n'en attendait rien en retour, il encrait alors dans la tête des gens qu'il était une personne admirable.

Snape laissa passer un petit silence pour me permettre de tout assimiler, avant de reprendre.

\- Ainsi, lorsqu'il rencontra le Maître, il vit l'occasion de satisfaire ses désirs. Il l'enfonça dans une spirale de vengeance en jouant sur son ressentiment à l'égard des moldu, le Fourchelangue et sa capacité magique hors-norme, le faisant pour la même occasion passer pour le méchant de l'histoire. Comme Grindelwald, Tom possède une magie bien plus offensive, alors vous imaginez bien, Potter, que peut importe ses arguments, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était du mauvais côté.

\- Mais et les meurtres ? Objectai-je.

\- Si nous en avons effectués certains, beaucoup même, reconnu Bellatrix, qui semblait avoir mis de côté sa folie – d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible. Dire que nous n'utilisons pas la violence est une mensonge grotesque. Mais, ce n'étaient que des sorciers qui avaient torturé des sorciers ou des créatures magiques sous notre nom. En revanche, nous n'avons, la plupart du temps, jamais touché aux moldus. Dire que nous méprisons les nés de moldus n'est cependant pas faux, car ceux-ci refusent d'apprendre ce qu'est la magie dans son entité, et se cantonnent aux chemins dits lumineux. Ceci est réellement problématique, car, comme c'est Dumbledore qui fait la pluie et le beau temps dans le monde magique, et bien, certains spécificité dans la magie se perdent de plus en plus.

Par Merlin. Quand est-ce que ma vie était devenue une pièce de théâtre ?


	13. Chapitre XIII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Alors pour commencer, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser si des fautes se glissent dans mes chapitres, c'est entièrement ma faute et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, alors si vos yeux sont parfois écorchés, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Je pense que par contre, je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter pour aujourd'hui, sauf vous remercier, encore et encore, de votre suivi ! Voici donc quelques réponses :

adenoide : Tom est toujours très agréable à écrire aha ! Mais pour Harry, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire que toute sa vie a été un mensonge : sa relation avec Hermione est bel et bien réelle. Pour Severus, je pense que tout est dit aha !

Triple bakachan : Aww merci ! Cela me fait super plaisir aha ! Par contre, pour les morts de la première guerre, je crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, effectivement... mais pour ceux de Harry, la réponse ne va pas tarder à arriver !

Voilà voilà, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon Oméga avait l'air d'être… estomaqué. Il s'effondra un peu plus sur mon torse alors que je le regardais avec attention, un peu inquiet en entendant toutes les pensées qui traversait sa tête – d'ailleurs, je savais que j'étais bon Légilimens, mais à ce point là, c'en était étrange. Puis, finalement, tout le bazar de son esprit sembla se calmer et s'aligner. Le regard de Harry se perdit quelque part sur la table autour de laquelle nous étions tous assis, et il commença à parler doucement.

\- Hermione, dit-il, quelque peu hésitant, Hermione se demandait pourquoi le taux de cracmols était beaucoup plus important chez les partisans de Dumbledore que chez les sang-purs. Et elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il n'y avait aucun cours sur la magie en elle-même à Poudlard, ne serait-ce que pour les premières années. De même qu'aucunes célébrations magiques ne sont fêtées. Elle se demandait tout ça, mais lorsqu'elle souhaitait avoir accès à la réserve pour en apprendre plus, elle était à chaque fois repoussée…

\- Dumbledore veut rassembler le plus de personnes à ses côtés, dit Snape à la question informulée de mon Oméga, et cela rime pour lui avec les maintenir dans l'ignorance afin qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions sur les biens fondés de ses actions. Il est prêt à tout pour cela. Le statut de directeur de Poudlard était une des seules choses qu'il a immédiatement accepté, car en ayant la main sur la jeunesse, il pouvait les éduquer à son envie.

-Mais… mais… c'est criminel…

Des légers tremblements parcouraient le corps de Harry alors sous mon regards inquiet. L'assurance qu'il dégageait lors de son arrivée avait totalement disparue, et je lui caressait doucement le dos, tentant de faire cesser les frissons de terreur qui le parcouraient. Cependant, cela était peine perdu, vu que des images apocalyptiques ne cessaient de passer de la tête de mon Oméga à la mienne. Toutes ses barrières mentales semblaient s'être effondrées, si j'en jugeait par l'air douloureux qu'affichait Severus. Le garçon tremblait de plus en plus, et sa magie commençait à sortir de son corps par petites vagues, puis de plus en plus franchement.

Mon instinct se réveilla brutalement, et je criai à mes Mangemorts de sortir avant que tout ne dégénère. Ils me lancèrent un regard inquiet et je leur désignai la porte des yeux, appuyant ma demande. Un à un, ils sortirent, et je refermai magiquement la porte avec tous les sorts que qui me venaient en tête. Harry se recroquevilla contre mon corps encore un peu plus, remontant ses genoux contre lui et les entourant de ses bras avant de poser sa tête dessus. Autour de nous, c'était le chaos, les vitres se brisant sous l'effet de sa magie dévastatrice. Elle criait _trahison_ et criait son désespoir, me donnant des envies de meurtres qui s'enfouirent rapidement sous mon inquiétude croissante. Harry avait sûrement la même puissance magique que moi, et je savais mes colères dévastatrices même si je les contrôlais toujours un peu. Mais mon Oméga, perdu dans sa douleur, ne contrôlait absolument rien, lui. Je l'entourai de mes bras, une de mes mains passant dans mes cheveux pour le garder plaqué contre mon coeur, là où ma magie était la plus forte et la plus présente. Mais malgré tout cela, un surplus de magie lui échappa, plus puissant que les autres. Les murs se mirent à trembler, dégageant des nuages de poussière cachée – bon sang, les elfes de maison allaient avoir du travail à faire quand mon Oméga se serra calmé. Mais mes pensées pour eux disparurent rapidement et je fis appel à ma magie en grognant, me rassemblant sur moi même en fermant à demi les yeux. D'un coup, le fauteuil se transforma en sofa, et le brusque dégagement de magie que cela eut, aussi minime soit-il face à la quantité de celle de Harry qui régnait dans la pièce, fut suffisant pour tirer mon Alpha de ses pensées rouges de sang.

La magie de mon chaton s'échappait encore par vagues, fougueuse et indomptable, mais bien moins qu'avant. Le plus impressionnant, c'était que autant elle était dévastatrice et puissante il n'y a encore que quelques instants, maintenant, lorsqu'elle me touchait, elle devenait caressante et douce.  
J'allongeai à moitié Harry et m'assis sur son bassin, caressant son visage et ses oreilles, insistant sur la base de celles-ci. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je me mettais à faire cela, surtout que bon, le moment ne prêtait pas tellement à cela, mais mon instinct m'y poussait, alors je continuai. J'embrassai mon Oméga avec passion, mordant ses lèvres avant d'aspirer sa langue, parcourant sa bouche dans tous les recoins, déposant des myriades de baisers sur sa mâchoire et revenant embrasser ses lèvres un peu plus doucement.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose de désagréable non plus.  
Sous moi, Harry était immobile, et en trouvant son regard, je le vis inquiet et perdu, mais cette fois, bien présent et avec moi. Je remontai mes mains sur son visage, et le tenant entre mes doigts, je l'embrassai à nouveau, mais plus doucement, comme pour lui demander de retrouver totalement ses esprits. C'était encore quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait d'ordinaire, mais… C'était mon Oméga, pas n'importe qui, pas un de mes Mangemorts, aussi précieux qu'ils puissent être.  
Mon Oméga papillonna des yeux quelques instants, puis sembla me reconnaître, clairement cette fois, et le soulagement apparût sur son visage tout comme ses traits se détendirent sensiblement. J'avais l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était… agréable, très agréable.  
Je finis par quitter les lèvres de Harry, et il se blottit contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Promets-moi que vous allez continuer, Alpha, s'il te plaît… Promets-moi qu'on va rétablir la vérité dans le monde magique Tom, s'il te plaît, promets moi, cela ne peut pas rester comme ça, s'il te plaît, il faut absolument faire quelque chose, Tom, _s'il te plaît promets le moi_ , murmura-t-il.

Et je le promis. Je ne faisais, d'habitude, pas de promesse à personne, mais là, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais fait changer d'avis. Peut-être était-ce la magie brisée de mon Oméga que j'entourais de la mienne pour le réconforter sans vraiment en avoir conscience, ou peut-être était-ce le « Alpha » que Harry avait lâché, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte. Mais ce mot avait envoyé des frissons de contentement dans toutes les parties de mon corps.  
Enfin, non.  
Ce n'était pas du contentement.  
J'étais content lorsque mes Mangemorts réussissaient une mission.  
J'étais content de prendre un verre de vin le soir. Là, c'était quelque chose de différent. Je ne parvins pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais ne m'en préoccupa pas plus, ayant un chaton dans les bras qui requérait mon attention.

Mon Oméga s'était calmé au bout de longues minutes où je me contentais de caresser machinalement ses cheveux, qui étaient définitivement plus longs qu'auparavant. Je ne savais pas si ce changement était à mon goût ou pas. Enfin, ce n'était que des cheveux, après tout. Harry avait enfoui à nouveau sa tête entre les pans de ma robe qui le cachaient à moitié, et son oreille reposait contre mon cœur – avec ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais à peu près sûr que j'en avais un, où du moins, qu'il s'était remis à fonctionner. Ceci allait d'ailleurs sûrement me poser certains problèmes.

… Bon, j'exagérai sûrement un peu, mais quand même. Les rumeurs disaient que je n'avais pas de sentiments ni d'émotions, et elles avaient une part de vérité. J'avais simplement appris à compartimenter mes sensations pour ne pas me laisser déborder par celles-ci. Bon, pour la colère, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais c'était un autre sujet.

Enfin. Mon Oméga fit un petit bruit avant de relever la tête, un bâillement le prenant.

\- Pourquoi j'suis autant fatigué ? Marmonna-t-il en se passant une main devant le visage.

\- C'est le contre-coup de ta fusion, expliquais-je. Ta magie s'est modifié en profondeur, et cela a des répercussions sur ton état physique.

\- … Comme après l'héritage ?

\- C'est ça.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, puis finalement, il demanda à nouveau, une expression fugace de frustration passant sur ces traits.

\- Et le mal de tête quand tu n'es pas proche de moi, je vais l'avoir longtemps, celui là ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, un sensation désagréable me parcourant le corps. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus dans la phrase de mon Oméga, et je lâchai une sorte de grognement en resserrant mon emprise autour de lui.

\- Est-ce un reproche ? Dis-je, les dents serrées.

Harry releva les yeux, un éclair d'étonnement passant des ses prunelles vertes, et il sembla soudainement s'inquiéter.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect -

Le garçon s'interrompit brutalement dans sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés, et il détourna brusquement le regard en se mordant la lèvre alors que je sentait la consternation faire bouger sa magie. Ce fut à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait vouvoyé – chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis que j'avais commencé à le clamer. Deux émotions se rencontrèrent en moi, me faisant froncer les sourcils de contrariété. D'un côté, j'appréciais beaucoup cela, parce que j'avais la sensation que mon Oméga me devait ce respect, qu'il avait à se soumettre à moi parce qu'il _m'appartenait_ , mais de l'autre, je me sentais horriblement mal à l'aise, parce que ce n'était pas Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas lui, mais ses instincts qui le commandaient, et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, parce que un Oméga comme lui ne pourrait pas se contenter de ce soumettre à son Alpha.

Mais, visiblement, ma contrariété n'était rien face au dilemme que ressentait Harry, et je le remarquai immédiatement en sortant de mes pensées. Le garçon avait les oreilles aplaties contre ses cheveux, ne dépassant presque pas, et sa queue de chat battait de frustration contre le sofa. Ses sourcils était froncés, comme son nez qui se plissait, et même si c'était absolument adora – non, je ne venais pas de penser cela. Mon Oméga semblait donc en plein conflit intérieur, et finalement, ce fut cela qui me fit demander :

\- Que voulais-tu dire, Harry ?

\- Je…

Le garçon sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes, puis dit, avec une légère hésitation.

\- Je voulais savoir s'il était normal que lorsque nous ne sommes pas proches, physiquement je veux dire, j'ai un mal de tête énorme.

Oh. C'était donc simplement cela, qu'il voulait savoir… Je cherchai dans mes souvenirs un instant, avant de lui répondre.

\- Il faudra que je vérifie, mais, normalement, c'est simplement que le lien est encore incertain.

\- Attends, tu ne m'as pas déjà clamé ? C'est assez certain, ça, quand même, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, acquiesçais-je, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es à moi que -

Une brusque déformation dans sa magie me coupa dans mon explication, et je regardai avec incompréhension ses joues devenir brutalement rouge et son souffle court. Pourquoi est-ce que que… par Merlin.

Je lâchai un grondement en fermant les yeux, tentant de ne pas me laisser prendre par le parfum tout à fait délicieux qui sortait par chacune des pores de sa peau et de sa magie. C'était horriblement tentant, surtout qu'après avoir réfléchis une seconde, je compris ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque changement dans le corps de Harry.

\- Tom… dit-il, plaintif, en enfouissant sa tête dans mon torse, pourquoi est-ce que je… enfin, pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne -

Je coupai brusquement mon Oméga en lui relevant avec autorité la tête pour pouvoir accéder à son cou que je mordis fermement. Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce, et le corps de Harry sembla prendre d'un coup quelques degrés. Je maltraitai pendant de longues secondes sa peau, la mordillant ou l'aspirant par instant, la marquant comme étant mienne, à moi, _ma possession_. Mon Oméga lâchait de petits bruits satisfaits alors qu'il se cambrait contre moi, sa magie semblant décidé à toucher chaque particule de la mienne. J'allai à son contact sans la moindre hésitation tout en continuant à lécher le cou de Harry, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, je fut satisfait. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je reculai légèrement, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres alors que je voyais dans quel état était le garçon.


	14. Chapitre XIV

**_Petit blabla :_** Guys, je dois absolument vous remercier. Sérieusement, ce chapitre est le quatorzième et cette fiction a reçue cent-six reviews, est suivie par deux cent vingt personnes et est dans les favorites de cent quarante-huit petits gens. Et il y a plus de vingt six milles vues. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est extraordinaire. Alors vraiment, je ne peux que vous remercier, encore, et encore, et encore. Vous êtes les meilleurs, guys, je vous aime. Tom et Harry aussi même s'ils ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Mon Alpha me considérait comme étant à lui étant son Oméga _étant sien_. Par Merlin. Pourquoi cette pensée me donnait l'impression de rouler dans le bonheur, d'avoir trouvé ma place, et d'avoir envie de danser tellement j'étais heureux ? J'avais la sensation de planer haut, très haut, là où seul mon Alpha pouvait m'atteindre.

Bon sang. Ce n'était pas possible que l'Oméga en moi influence tellement mes ressentis.  
J'allais absolument devoir faire quelque chose. Mais il y avait le souffle de Tom qui rebondissait contre mon nez, me tirant des frissons ininterrompus, et je devais faire un effort ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Mon corps tremblait presque d'anticipation, et le contact de Tom m'embrasait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mes veines en sang, et je me retournai comme je le pu pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur mon Alpha, les sourcils froncés. Je ne pouvais pas perdre la tête et me laisser aller encore dans ses bras, pas maintenant… Même si l'idée de le laisser prendre soin de moi une nouvelle fois était des plus agréables et rassurantes.  
Mes pensées glissaient entre mes doigts comme de l'eau, et il me fallu plusieurs secondes pour réussir, d'une part, à mettre de côté l'odeur si puissante et envoûtante de Tom, et d'autre part, pour me rappeler de quoi il était question quelques minutes plutôt.

\- Pourquoi le lien est encore incertain ? Demandais-je en me concentrant pour ne pas me laisser dispersé.

\- Parce que, commença mon Alpha d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude, et bien plus se – et bien plus _rien du tout_ , parce que notre… attachement émotionnel n'est pas puissant. En dehors de notre relation d'Alpha et d'Oméga, nous n'avons pas d'intimité à proprement parler.

L'explication de Tom m'avait peu à peu refroidi. Cela devenait bien plus clair, et aussi, un peu stressant, à vrai dire. Après tout, par Gryffondor, comment est-ce que j'étais censé aimer Voldemort, et comment était-il censé tout simplement m'apprécier ? Ce n'était pas comme si notre relation précédente était pleine de bonheur de fleurs et de confettis…

Mais est-ce que je pouvais savoir pourquoi l'idée de ne pas être aimé de mon Alpha m'amenait des larmes aux yeux ? Je détournai le regard en me mordillant la lèvre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un trop plein d'hormones absolument gênant, et c'était réellement lourd à porter. Le moindre des éclats d'émotions que je sentais chez Tom se répercutait dans les miennes, les modifiant sans cesse. Mais mes émotions, pendant des années, je n'avais eu que ça sous mon contrôle, et maintenant, même elles paraissaient ne plus m'appartenir, comme je ne m'appartenais plus à moi même, puisque j'étais à mon Alpha.

Une main puissante et ferme se plaqua derrière mon crâne, retournant ma tête vers Tom qui me fixait en plissant les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mes finalement, aucun son n'en sortit. Pourtant, il n'était pas hésitant, et simplement sa prise sur mon corps me le disait.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre grand-chose, chaton, finit-il par dire après un long moment de silence, mais… il me paraît indispensable que un contact physique soit maintenu entre nous, à défaut d'avoir une relation stable pour le moment.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, demander ce qu'il entendait par contact physique et comment un contact pouvait par Merlin remplacer une relation au sens émotionnel du terme, mais en y réfléchissant quelques secondes, je dû m'avouer que sa proposition était ce qui semblait le plus raisonnable. L'idée même de retourner à Poudlard, loin de lui, me paraissait totalement impossible et me donnait envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant. D'un autre côté, je ne voyais absolument pas de quelle manière nous pourrions réussir à avoir une foutue relation. N'importe quelle personne regardant nos passés respectif serait assez intelligente pour dire que non, il était impossible que nous puissions ressentir autre chose que de la haine l'un envers l'autre. …  
Quoique.  
En fronçant les sourcils, je remarquai, cette fois, bien conscient, que toute trace d'animosité à son égard avait disparu. Il restait bel et bien les souvenirs, un éclair vert, un homme au physique reptilien contre lequel je me battais, les échanges piquants que nous avions eu, il restait tout cela et le concentré de sentiments qui allaient avec, mais cela me semblait tellement lointain. Comme si, de toute façon, je savais que je ne pouvais pas changer le passé – enfin, techniquement, c'était possible avec un Retourneur de temps, mais cela serait définitivement trop compliqué de gérer tous les changements que cela allait occasionner.

Enfin. La douleur en pensant à ces souvenirs était là, mais masquée, amoindrie. Je revins sur Terre, croisant les yeux de Tom, et demandai.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Qui modifie mes souvenirs. Vu que tu es mon Alpha, tu pourrais être en capacité de transformer mes souvenirs pour que ceux-ci me fassent moins souffrir, non ?

\- La mémoire est une chose compliquée, chaton, répondit Tom en secouant la tête, et je ne me risquerais pas à modifier tes souvenirs, surtout ceux qui me concernent, car cela risquerait d'avoir des conséquences sur notre lien actuel que je ne pourrais pas maîtriser.

\- Mais…

Finalement, je choisis de me taire en fronçant les sourcils. Si mon Alpha n'y était pour rien, c'était alors peut-être moi même, enfin, l'Oméga que j'étais, qui avait amoindries les émotions en rapport avec ma mémoire. Ou peut-être était-ce ma magie ? Il me semblait avoir vu des lu des choses sur les sortilèges affectant les souvenirs – ou peut-être était-ce Hermione qui m'avait lu un passage d'un livre.

Mais, cela ne changeait pas le fait que tout mon être me poussait à avoir une relation avec Lord Voldemort, et pas une relation simplement d'Alpha et d'Oméga ou une relation physique, non, une relation d'amants, au sens d'une relation d'amour de l'autre. Et je devais avouer que cela me faisait un peu peur, tout de même.

\- Harry, dit Tom, me coupant dans mes réflexions, peut-être devrions repartir sur des bases plus… saines.

\- Huh… je suis d'accord. Harry James Potter, dis-je après un instant d'hésitation, tendant ma main à mon Alpha avec un petit sourire un peu timide mais ne détournant pas le regard.

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans ses yeux, avant que le coin de ses lèvres ne se relève légèrement alors que Tom attrapait ma main de ses longs doigts fins, pour la porter à ses les lèvres, me laissant bouche-bée sous le geste… _tendre._ Délicat, du moins.

\- Enchanté, Harry, dit-il contre ma peau, son souffle s'échouant dessus me faisant frissonner. Lord Voldemort, mais appelez moi Tom.

Les yeux grenats de mon Alpha pétillèrent un bref instant, me faisant ressentir une étrange sensation agréable dans l'estomac, et je sentis mes joues chauffer alors que je me sentais me liquéfier sous son regard.

\- Hum, et maintenant ? Demandais-je, tentant de me libérer de la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce sans que vraiment nous ne nous en rendions compte. Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire ?

\- Toi, rien du tout, pour l'instant, mais -

J'ouvris, encore une fois, la bouche pour contester, trouvant vraiment que non, je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire après ce que j'avais appris et que Alpha ou non, Tom ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de bouger pour ce que je pensais être juste, mais mon Alpha leva un sourcil, me défiant de lui couper la parole.

\- Mais, comme je disais, reprit-il avec un sourire en coin, je pense que certains de mes Mangemorts seraient d'accord pour te donner quelques cours. Ce n'est pas avec ce que vous apprenez à Poudlard avec Dumbledore que tu vas pouvoir tenir cinq minutes dans un duel, vu que je suppose que tu refusera catégoriquement de m'écouter si je te demande de rester ici.

\- J'ai tenu contre toi ! M'insurgeais-je en gonflant mes joues, ne prenant pas en compte ses dernières paroles, qui étaient vraies, de toute façon.

\- Chaton, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne pouvais pas te tuer.

\- Pourtant, ça avait bien l'air d'être ton but, dis-je en grimaçant.

Penser à cela me donnait une sensation désagréable dans le ventre. Je voulais dire, plus désagréable encore que la pensée de se faire tuer, il y avait la penser que mon Alpha avait _voulu_ me tuer.

\- J'étais extrêmement frustré contre toi et un peu… instable, reconnût-il avec ce qui semblait être un peu de… honte. Mais je n'avais pas clairement dans l'esprit l'idée de te tuer. Même avec le bouleversement d'une sorte de résurrection, je n'étais pas assez idiot pour tenter de te tuer une nouvelle fois.

J'eus une moue dubitative.

\- Tu m'as un Avada quand j'ai voulu m'enfuir.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? Demandais-je, fronçant les sourcil, ma queue de chat frissonnant de colère. Je t'ai clairement entendu le crier, quand même ! J'étais peu être à moitié dans les vapes, mais je n'étais pas fou !

\- Si tu me laissais t'expliquer, au lieu de te mettre en colère comme un gosse ?

\- Je suis encore un gosse !

Mon Alpha cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par ma réponse, avant qu'un fin sourire n'orne ses lèvres, un sourire qui semblait satisfait, et cela me perturba quelques instants, faisant retomber ma colère.

\- Techniquement parlant, tu n'as pas tord. Enfin, ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire avant que tu ne t'emportes, reprit-il en voyant que j'allais reprendre la parole, c'est que j'ai lancé une variante du sort. La formule « Avada Kedavra » possède plusieurs possibilités, continua-t-il en voyant mon expression d'incompréhension. Celle que tu connais, c'est la version mortelle : elle signifie plus ou moins « que la chose meurt ». Mais pour avoir ce résultat, il faut deux choses : l'envie de tuer, et ce geste-ci.

Accompagnant ses paroles, Tom vit un geste de la main, qui ressemblait fortement à la cicatrice sur mon front.

\- C'est celui que tu as lancé quand tu as… quand tu as tué mes parents ?

Mon Alpha resta silencieux un instant, me regardant fixement, et il hocha finalement la tête.

\- C'est cela. Je l'ai également utilisé sur toi, mais tu y a échappé.

L'aveu, même s'il n'en était pas tellement un, me fit comme un coup au coeur, et j'accusai le coup en déglutissant difficilement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir blessé qu'il ai réellement voulut me tuer. Pendant un instant, j'avais eu le vif espoir que non, mon Alpha n'était finalement pas responsable de la mort de mes parents, que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible malentendu, pourquoi pas un tour de Dumbledore, mais non. Tom avait bien assassiné mes parents et avait tenté de me tuer dans la foulée. …  
 _J'avais mal._ J'avais mal, mais c'était différent de la douleur que j'avais connu auparavant. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à couper le souffle comme quand mon héritage était apparu, ou quand je m'étais transformé en une sorte d'homme chat, ce n'était pas non plus comme les coups que j'avais reçu de mon Oncle ou la douleur des insultes que j'avais reçu tout au long de ma vie. Là, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus sournois, qui me tordait doucement les tripes en me donnant l'impression que l'air que j'inspirais était vicié. Le genre de douleur agaçante qui me donnait envie de tout jeter aux orties.

Mon Alpha resserra son emprise autour de moi et je tentai de me débattre, mais sa force physique était bien plus importante que la mienne. Après quelques instants, je me laissai faire, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il passait doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

\- Je ne te dirai pas que je suis désolé, dit-il, et je me crispai instantanément. Tes parents… tes parents étaient de bonnes personnes. Ils se battaient pour ce qu'ils pensaient être juste. Ton père faisait parti du Premier Cercle avant que Dumbledore ne lui réorganise l'esprit. Ta mère avait toujours voulue être éloignée de tout cela, mais elle n'a pas au d'autre choix que suivre Dumbledore quand celui-ci avait ton père entre ses mains.

\- Mais pourquoi les as-tu tué, alors ? Demandais-je faiblement, retenant les larmes qui voulaient couler sur mon visage.

C'était sûrement une des premières fois que quelqu'un me parlait autant de mes parents. Et - minute. Mon père - Gryffondor insupportable d'après Snape - avait été un Mangemort comme lui ? Par Merlin. L'envie de titiller de ma baguette Dumbledore fut renversante.

...

C'est vrai. je n'avais plus de baguette.


	15. Chapitre XV

Petit blabla : Bonjouuur à tous ! Tout d'abord, les petits sorciers ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est dommage. Mais bon, taaant pis. Qu'aurais-je donc à dire pour cette fois-ci ? Ah, je sais ! Je suis en vacances 8D Enfin ! On dirait pas, mais en vrai, les cours, c'est un petit peu usant u.u Maaaais, je vais pouvoir dormir toute la journée maintenant, et ne plus me lever à six heures, le bonheur aha.

Enfin je vous épargne ma petite vie pour répondre à une review, et promis, après, je vous laisse tranquille ( pour ce chapitre avec Tom ).

Auriane07 : Aww c'est trop mignon merci beaucoup !

* * *

Je pris un petit moment pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de formuler ma réponse.

\- Lorsque mes Mangemorts prêtent serment, une des phrases pourrait être résumée par « Je mourrais plutôt que de servir des idéaux contraires à ceux que je m'engage de suivre ». James Potter avait toujours fait attention à participer aux réunions dans l'ombre parce que ses grands parents avaient combattu au côté de Dumbledore lors des batailles contre Grindelwald. Ainsi, seuls mes Mangemorts du Premier Cercle avaient connaissance de son appartenance. Mais peu à peu, la marque de ton père, que Dumbledore avait caché au reste de ses suivants après lui avoir modifier l'esprit, à commencé à le rendre fou de douleur, malgré les soins de Severus. Même si les deux entretenait un rapport assez… compliqué, dirions-nous, Lily Potter réussissait toujours à les mettre d'accord. Voir James perdre pied l'a complètement chamboulée. Dumbledore en a profité pour la manipuler par la même occasion, et à force de sortilègse pour contenir la douleur de James à son bras, tes parents sont devenus « ceux qui m'ont par trois fois défiés ». Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre le risque de mourir avant que le combat soit fini.

\- Mais… souffla mon Oméga en retenant ses larmes, pourquoi pas Neville ?

\- Parce que les Longbottoms n'étaient pas les Potter. Ils appartenaient au clan de Dumbledore et c'étaient des sangs-purs, certes, mais je n'avais pas d'intérêt particulier à les impliquer plus dans la bataille. Ils ne faisaient pas tant de dégâts que cela, comparé à ce que tes parents ont pu faire une fois totalement certains que Dumbledore était la bonne personne à suivre. Et puis…

Je fermai les yeux un instant, rejouant la scène dans ma tête.

\- Juste après que Dumbledore ait réorganisé une première l'esprit de ton père, Lily était venue me voir. Elle n'avait jamais eu la marque, mais en connaissait les conséquences. Ta mère savait donc parfaitement dans quel état finissaient mes Mangemorts que Dumbledore mettait sous son joug : de parfaites marionnettes qui finissaient à Sainte-Mangouste à cause de la folie. Elle m'a demandé de les tuer si James perdait la tête, elle ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. A ce moment, Lily était enceinte de deux mois, mais elle ne devait sûrement pas le savoir ; sinon, je ne pense pas qu'elle me l'aurait demandé.

Harry ferma les yeux fortement, sûrement pour retenir ses larmes. Il resta de nombreuses secondes silencieux, et cela commença à m'inquiéter, surtout que je pouvais sentir sa tristesse. Puis, un frisson traversa de part en part mon chaton et il releva la tête, ouvrant à nouveau les paupières sur deux pupilles sèches de toute larmes.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il à ma stupéfaction, bien que je pouvais sentir l'océean de douleur derrière son ton à l'apparence calme. Tu as utilisé l'Avada qui tue sur eux, et sur moi. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai voulu savoir au cimetière, dis-je rapidement, voyant qu'il tentai de passer à autre chose pour ne pas s'effondrer. La variante du sort que j'ai utilisé était avait pour but de t'assommer. L'Avada à trois formes, expliquais-je en voyant son air d'incompréhension. La première est la plus puissante : elle permet de tuer n'importe quelle créature, magique ou non, et cela inclut les vampires et les inferi. Le sort s'accompagne de ce geste, fis-je en dessinant une sorte de « x » du doigt, mais demande bien plus de puissance magique que l'Avada moyen, celui que j'ai utilisé sur tes parents. Celui-ci ne permet pas de tuer des créatures déjà mortes.

\- Comme les vampires, du coup ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est ça, dis-je en hochant la tête. Cela ne fait que les assommer. Le troisième Avada, le dernier, est totalement impuissant contre eux, mais permet de mettre les créatures vivantes hors-combat pendant quelques heures. Il s'accompagne de ce signe, fis-je en même temps que je traçais un « y ». C'est ce que j'ai fait au cimetière pour voir pourquoi mon précédent Avada n'avait pas marché.

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça de la tête.

\- Et donc ? Pourquoi cela n'a pas marché ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que c'est parce que l'Alpha en moi savait que tu serais mon Oméga, et cela m'empêchait d'avoir la pulsion de mort nécessaire pour utiliser l'Avada, même si celui-ci n'avait pas pour but de te tuer.

Mon Oméga eut un léger soupir, puis posa sa tête sur mon torse avec un grognement. Machinalement, je vint caresser ses oreilles, et un petit ronronnement me répondit alors qu'il appuyait son crâne contre ma main.

\- … C'est compliqué, tout ça, finit-il par dire.

Je ne savais pas tellement quoi répondre à cela, alors je préférai ne rien dire, le laissant ingurgiter toutes les informations qu'il avait reçu en peu de temps. Je pouvais encore sentir la douleur qui pulsait au fond de son coeur, tant bien que mal masquée. A mon grand étonnement, mon Oméga semblait _comprendre_ mes motivations. C'était un peu comme si... comme si savoir la vérité lui avait permis d'être un peu plus en paix avec la mort de ses parents. Puis, soudainement, un éclair d'amusement sembla le traverser sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, et il releva la tête. Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau de vie, et je ne sus pas si je devais être soulagé ou inquiet qu'il ne soit pas en train de déprimer après tout ce que je lui avais dit.

\- Tom, commença mon Oméga, me faisant frissonner légèrement, on est dans l'instant révélation, là ?

-… Oui, je suppose, dis-je prudemment, ne captant pas ses pensées.

\- Comment es-tu passé d'un homme lézard à… toi ?

Oh. Tout de suite, je comprenais un peu mieux son amusement. Je haussai les épaules, une légère grimace se peignant sur mes traits.

\- A coup de potions de Severus. Je ne pourrais pas te dire comment il a fait, mais il a réussi.

\- Cela ne devait pas être très bon, frissonna le garçon, ses oreilles se plaquant légèrement sur sa tête alors qu'il retroussait son nez.

\- Je confirme, dis-je, me perdant légèrement dans l'observation de son visage.

Je trouvais qu'il avait légèrement changé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait été modifié, mais mon Oméga me paraissait plus… chat. En dehors de ses oreilles et de sa queue, je veux dire. J'avais l'impression que sa métamorphose ne se composait pas uniquement de ces deux attributs, mais qu'elle touchait chaque once de son être. C'était… tout simplement fascinant.

\- Tom ? Tom !

Je clignai des yeux, revenant sur Terre, et plongea à nouveaux mes yeux dans ceux du garçon qui me regardait, les joues légèrement rougies. Cela me donnait envie de m'enfouir en lui encore et encore et – bref.

\- Oui ? Demandais-je après m'être raclé la gorge, essayant de mettre de côté la vision de mon Oméga sur la table en train de supplier pour plus.

\- Je – hum, j'ai un peu faim, et je voulais savoir où étaient les cuisines.

Le rouge sur le visage de Harry avait augmenté et je retins un grognement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me disait que je ne devais pas lui faire l'amour maintenant, pas alors que -  
Minute.

Lui faire l'amour ?

J'avais bien pensé cela ? Par Salazar. Depuis quand est-ce que je faisais l'amour ? C'était une pensée horriblement dérangeante. Je n'avais jamais été en amour avec quelqu'un. Mais c'était mon Oméga. Bon sang. Je n'appréciais pas, mais pas du tout ce que j'étais en train de penser. Je ne voulais pas aimer quelqu'un. Je détestait l'idée de dépendre d'une autre personne que de moi-même, je haïssais penser que je pourrais me sacrifier pour quelqu'un. Et Harry me faisait penser cela.

Une main se posa contre ma poitrine et j'eus un grondement, la saisissant brusquement pour attirer mon Oméga encore plus proche de moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez. Elle était tellement apaisante et relaxante que je sentis chacun de mes muscles se détendre peu à peu.

\- Par Merlin, grognais-je, en quoi est-ce que tu es en train de me transformer, chaton ?

Un adorable balbutiement me répondit alors que la chaleur corporelle du garçon augmentait brusquement. J'eus une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis expirai en me relevant, tenant toujours Harry contre moi. Par réflexe, il avait entouré ma taille de ses jambes, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un koala – enfin, il me semblait que c'était cet animal non-magique qui passait son temps sur une branche – accroché à moi.

\- Tom ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu – eww !

Je venais de nous faire transplanter dans les cuisines, causant un cri de stupeur et de surprise commun à tous les elfes de maison qui y travaillaient en babillant. Visiblement, mon Oméga ne supportait pas si bien que ça les transplanages d'escortes. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol précipitamment et se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre un teint moins verdâtre, et je le regardai faire avec une pointe d'amusement. Je devais bien avouer que ces problèmes-ci ne m'étaient strictement jamais arrivé, et je ne comprenais pas bien comment ce moyen de transport pouvait rendre les sorciers malades. Harry releva la tête en me foudroyant du regard, mais la couleur maintenant blanchâtre de sa peau ruinait tous ses efforts pour paraître menaçant. En plus, avec ses deux oreilles de chat, je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait sembler dangereux, mais après tout, c'était Harry Potter…

\- Petit Maître ?

La petite voix d'une elfe de maison me rappela où nous étions, et Harry reprit vivement des couleurs.

\- Non, pas encore ! Vous tous, ici, dit mon Oméga, s'adressant à toutes les créatures magiques de la pièce, s'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez pas Maître, mais simplement Harry.

…  
Je ne savais pas si je devais être stupéfait par la facilité avec laquelle Harry s'était adressé à tout le monde sans en être le moindre du monde dérangé, ou par sa demande.

Quoique.

Il me semblait que Lucius et Severus avaient mentionné une histoire de ce genre là, un rapport avec la saleté, il me semble…

En tout cas, le brouhaha de protestation ne se fit pas attendre, et je m'appuyai contre le mur, regardant avec attention et intérêt ce qu'allait faire mon Oméga. Les elfes de maison étaient très attaché à leur condition, et je les traitais comme mes Mangemorts la plupart du temps. Bonne action, un simple sourire ou rien du tout, mauvaise action, un Doloris. Vite fait, bien fait.

J'avais toujours trouvé étrange les sorciers qui s'acharnaient sur ces êtres soi-disant parce qu'ils étaient faibles et des esclaves. S'il étaient faibles, déjà, ils n'auraient pas une puissance magique si importante, et s'il étaient des esclaves… et bien, les sorciers n'auraient-ils pas du n'y accorder aucune importance, dans ce cas, au lieu d'être en permanence sur leurs dos, perdant plus de temps à les blesser qu'à leur demander normalement de faire quelque chose ? Enfin.

Mon chaton et les elfes de maisons semblèrent s'être accordé sur Maître Harry, bien que ce dernier ne quittait pas une moue légèrement boudeuse qui recourbait ses lèvres adorablement. Mais la façon dont ses traits étaient tirés me ramena brutalement sur Terre. Harry était définitivement bien trop maigre. En plus, nous étions en août, ce qui voulait sûrement dire que cela faisait une mois et demi qu'il ne mangeait plus à sa faim.

J'eus un léger raclement de gorge qui coupa court à la discussion, et mon Oméga sembla finalement se rappeler de la raison de sa présence dans les cuisines.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une pomme, s'il vous plaît ? Et un jus de citrouille.

Un elfe de maison dont je ne me rappelais plus du nom commença à s'exécuter alors que je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Ajoute deux portions de légumes, ainsi que deux côtelettes de porc, dis-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je tenais deux assiettes et un verre de vin alors que Harry portait sa pomme et son jus de citrouille. Je nous transplanai dans ma – _notre_ chambre, posant les plats sur la table où se trouvaient déjà des couverts et serviettes. Je m'installai tranquillement et m'apprêtai dire quelque chose lorsque je remarquai le regard étrangement… effrayé que portait mon Oméga à son assiette.

Est-ce que c'était moi où il avait peur que ses légumes lui sautent au visage ?


	16. Chapitre XVI

Petit blabla : Bonjouuur ! Pour commencer, il faut encore une fois dire que je ne possède malheureusement pas nos petits personnages, c'est dommage. Ensuite, je voudrais encore tous vous remercier, même si vous ne faites que passer en fantôme, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous aime ! Et à ceux qui postent des review à tous les chapitres ou presque, celui-ci est pour vous, parce que vous êtes des petits anges bébés d'amour ( si l'on passe au-delà le fait que les anges sont des soldats mais breeeef ). D'ailleurs, avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai une petite réponse de review :

mamy 83 : Awww merci tellement !

Voilà voilà !

* * *

\- Chaton ?

Je relevai difficilement les yeux vers mon Alpha, qui me regardait avec ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude.

\- Oui ? Demandais-je avec un sourire forcé.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Quoi ? Non, il n'y a pas de problème, tout va bien.

Mon ton semblait absolument faux, mais avant que Tom ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, je lui souris à nouveau avant de me plonger au dessus de mon assiette. Je pouvais le faire. Ce n'était que des légumes. Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer. Ce n'était que des _légumes_.  
Ce n'était que de simples légumes. Je pouvais le faire.

Rassemblant tout mon courage de Gryffondor – même si celui-ci semblait s'être décidé à se faire la malle -, je resserrai ma prise sur ma fourchette avant de la planter dans le bout de carotte qui me faisait face. J'avais fermé les yeux sans m'en rendre compte, mais n'entendant pas de bruits étranges, je rouvris un œil avec inquiétude, avant de ne pouvoir retenir un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant pas de sang couler de la carotte. Elle était juste orange, cuite, une carotte, tout simplement. Ce n'était définitivement que des légumes. Tout allait bien. Je pouvais le faire. J'étais fort, brave, courageux, je n'étais pas du tout un Oméga qui mourrait d'envie d'aller se cacher dans les jupes de son Alpha, absolument pas, je pouvais le faire par Merlin.

\- Harry ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, totalement, marmonnais-je, fixant en plissant des yeux mes légumes, avant de me décider à porter le bout de carotte à ma bouche.

C'était immonde. Totalement infecte. Je voulus avaler rapidement le légume, mais celui-ci ne voulut pas traverser ma gorge, et se coinça quelque part au niveau de ma trachée. Lâchant mes couverts dans un claquement d'acier, je portai mes mains à ma gorge, tentant de tousser, mais c'était peine perdu, je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas, et la voix transpirante d'inquiétude de mon Alpha ne faisait que résonner à mes oreilles, et le contact de son corps était de plus en plus lointain, et je sentais vaguement mes yeux s'humidifier alors que je tentais désespérément d'avaler de l'air qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans mes poumons, et ma tête bourdonnait toujours plus fort avec un strident bruit de fond, et je sentais ma magie tenter de bouger dans mon corps mais elle ne le pouvait pas, et la seule chose qui me parvint fut un cri de douleur sourd avant que le noir ne m'envahisse et que je ne sente mon cœur se figer définitivement.

* * *

Bon.

Je dois avouer que cela, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu dans le programme ( enfin, je n'ai plus de programme, vu que cette fiction était censé se terminer quelque part dans un des chapitres précédents sur une belle fin ouverte mais j'ai changé d'avis donc voilà. ) mais je dois dire que vos commentaires m'ont fait mourir de rire - surtout pour les choux de Bruxelles. Des choux de Burxelles ? Sérieusment x) ? Enfiiiin bon, voilà cela. Mais peut-être que vous voulez réellement savoir ce qu'il se passe, non ?

Bwa, je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement à partir de maintenant x) Reprenons des choses un peu plus sérieuses éwé !

* * *

\- Chaton ?

Je relevai mes yeux, essayant de me recomposer un visage souriant, mais en voyant ce qui ressemblait à de _l'inquiétude_ dans les yeux de Tom, le coin de mes lèvres retomba sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Je baissai la tête, me mordillant nerveusement les lèvres sans regarder mon assiette, avant de reprendre discrètement mon souffle.

\- Oui ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

Un bruit de couvert me fit redresser la tête, et mon Alpha posa ses coudes sur la table, croissant ses mains sur lesquelles il posa son menton en me sondant du regard.

\- Nous avions dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de mensonges.

\- Mais je -

Ma voix se coupa dans ma gorge alors que je ressentis l'éclair de déception et de tristesse qui le traversa, vite camouflé. Bon sang. Je venais, encore, de faire une idiotie. Mais… je ne pouvais pas demander à Tom de subir tous mes problèmes alors que je les avais gérés, plutôt d'une main de maître, tout seul jusqu'à présent. D'un autre côté, il fallait bien que nous nous fassions confiance, mais c'était tout de même inutile qu'il s'inquiète pour si peu. Je ne devais pas être la cause de son inquiétude, point.

…

J'étais quand même en train de m'inquiéter de l'inquiétude de Lord Voldemort. C'était véritablement étrange, et le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y avait que ma réflexion qui ne trouvait pas ça normal. Enfin. Il n'empêchait que, fort de cette résolution, je souris plus franchement à Tom et pris une ma fourchette, la main sûre.

\- Vraiment, Tom, il n'y a rien.

Mon Alpha me fixa longuement les premières secondes où je commençai à manger, avant de finalement secouer imperceptiblement la tête et d'entamer lui aussi son repas, même s'il continuait de me regarder avec un soupçon d'interrogation. Aussi, je me forçai à manger normalement, bien que la nourriture ait un goût de cendre dans ma bouche. J'avais la désagréable et indescriptible sensation que des cailloux roulaient le long de ma gorge, s'entassant à chaque fois douloureusement dans mon estomac que je sentais protester sous l'afflux soudain de nourriture.

Mais je pouvais pas inquiéter Tom avec cela, aussi, je me torturai les méninges pour trouver un sujet de conversation alors que nous mangions. Il fallait dire que je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi parler avec mon Alpha, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si nous nous connaissions réellement - en dehors de nos _charmantes_ rencontres précédentes. Enfin, j'en avais plus appris sur lui en quelques heures qu'en toute ma vie, mais quand même. Cela restait problématique.

\- Huh, Tom ? Finis-je par demander, un peu incertain, trouvant toujours cela un peu étrange de l'appeler par son prénom alors que, par Merlin, il restait tout de même _Lord Voldemort_ , aussi effrayant ou intimidant ou détestable que cela puisse paraître.

\- Oui ?

Je restai un moment captivé par le rouge dansant dans ses yeux, et je dus secouer la tête pour retrouver le fil de mes pensées – en plus, mon Alpha avait l'air d'être parfaitement au courant de ce qui me passait par la tête et c'était foutrement agaçant. D'ailleurs…

\- Snape m'a donné des cours d'Occlumancie, et même si j'étais… particulièrement mauvais, dis-je en faisant une grimace devant l'euphémisme, j'ai appris à reconnaître les intrusions mentales. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens pas les tiennes ?

Tom posa sa fourchette pour s'appuyer sur une de ses mains, l'autre tapotant doucement du bout des doigts sur la table.

\- … Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-il après quelques temps. Je suis un excellent Legilimens, mais même face à un moldu, j'ai toujours dû chercher à vouloir entrer dans son esprit pour savoir ses pensées. De ton côté, c'est plutôt comme si… ton esprit tendait naturellement vers le mien, et que nous partagions une connexion mentale encore plus puissante qu'auparavant. Ou peut-être est-ce justement celle-ci qui s'est vu augmenté lorsque je t'ai clamé. Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches, conclut mon Alpha.

Son regard qui s'était perdu quelque part sur mon visage au fil de sa réflexion devient soudainement plus clair, ou plus rougeoyant, comme s'il venait de réintégrer son corps. J'acquiesçai, reprenant difficilement une bouchée de nourriture, qui heureusement était la dernière de l'assiette. Je fis passer le tout avec une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille, essayant de contrôler l'envie que j'avais de tout recracher.

\- Et tu avais parlé de cours, dis-je après avoir étouffé un énième bâillement.

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas te laisser sans défense comme tu l'es actuellement.

En entendant cela, je me mordillai un instant nerveusement la lèvre, avant de finir par avouer à mi-voix en détournant le regard. Après tout, il allait bien falloir passer par là un jour...

\- Je n'aime pas me battre, soufflais-je.

\- Pardon ?

J'eus un frisson en entendant la question. Ce mot-ci était toujours utilisé par mon oncle quand je disais quelque chose de travers, et il n'était que le prémisse de coups plus forts les uns que les autres. Mais Tom n'était pas comme oncle, mon Alpha n'allait pas me frapper, il n'allait pas me blesser, à moins que il ne trouve que finalement, je ne valait pas la peine de tout cela et que -

\- Chaton.

Je sursautai, relevant immédiatement la tête en remarquant le ton utilisé par Tom.

\- Arrête de penser ça, gronda-t-il. Je ne te frapperai pas, même si je suis en colère, même si l'on se dispute. Tu es mon Oméga, dit-il, sa voix claquant comme un coup de tonnerre, et je ne te toucherais pas pour te faire du mal. Et si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas te battre, j'en suis satisfait, parce que cela veut dire que tu ne te prendra pas un sort dans le dos si je détourne les yeux.

Graduellement, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire hésitant alors que je laissai ses mots se graver dans ma tête.

\- Je… merci, dis-je finalement, baissant les yeux en sentant des larmes traîtresses les infiltrer.

A part avec Sirius et Hermione, jamais je n'avais ressentit ce sentiment de protection me concernant s'échapper de la magie de quelqu'un. C'était tellement _étrange_ , j'avais la sensation d'être bercé dans une douce chaleur.

\- Et pour les cours ? Demandais-je d'une voix étranglée en relevant les yeux, cherchant à mettre de côté cette foutu impression qui me donnait envie de me réfugié dans les bras de mon Alpha pour le remercier de veiller sur moi.

\- Et bien, dit Tom en me regardant par Merlin il me semblait _tendrement_ , je ne peux pas te laisser aller à Poudlard maintenant que je t'ai clamé, mais il faut absolument que tu apprennes à te défendre convenablement.

Mon Alpha sembla réfléchir un instant, puis reprit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- J'apprécie l'idée de t'enfermer dans une tour d'or pour que tu sois en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, mais je suppose que cela ne va pas être possible.

\- Non, confirmais-je en secouant vivement la tête. Si je peux éviter de tomber dans les combats directement, je passerais à côté d'eux, mais je veux faire quelque chose !

Un fin sourire en coin éclaira le visage de Tom alors qu'il repoussait définitivement un peu son assiette, pour boire une gorgée de vin qu'il fit tourner dans le verre tenus par ses doigts fins.

\- Dans ce cas là, je demanderais à Lucius et Narcissa de te donner des cours. Poudlard n'a jamais été assez pour leurs fils, expliqua-t-il devant mon regard interrogatif, alors ils lui ont apprit eux-même les subtilités de la magie qu'ils maîtrisaient. Mais deux personnes ne sont pas suffisantes, alors tous mes Mangemorts se relaient pour apprendre à leur progéniture ce qu'ils maîtrisent individuellement le mieux pour qu'ils aient un éducation magique la plus complète possible.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je devrais prendre des cours avec Bellatrix ? Feulais-je, faisant le dos rond, et ce n'était pas une métaphore.

Mes oreilles s'étaient aplaties dans mes cheveux, et celle de gauche vibra un instant, me détournant de la conversation. Agacé, je passai une main dans mes mèches longues pour enlever le bout de cheveux qui avait profité du moment pour se glisser à l'intérieur de mon oreille, et bon sang, cette sensation était absolument _désagréable_.

Un petit rire grave résonna et je tournai un regard étonné et attentif vers mon Alpha. J'avais un peu l'impression que mes émotions jouaient aux montagnes russes, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre quand Tom riait, parce que cela faisait apparaître une fossette à sa joue gauche et ses pommettes rougissaient imperceptiblement et ses larges épaules bougeaient lentement et il y avait cette étincelle dans ces yeux et il -  
Par Merlin.

Je poussai un grognement de dépit face à l'amusement encore plus présent dans la magie de mon Alpha et croisai les bras sur mon torse.

\- Non, finit par dire Tom en se reprenant rapidement, du moins, pas pour le moment. Je préfère éviter qu'il y ait des morts dès le début et – chaton ?

Ma mâchoire craqua et je me mis la main devant la bouche avec gêne.

\- Désolé, je – je crois que je suis légèrement fatigué, dis-je avec un faible sourire, les yeux papillonnant. Mais je peux pas simplement ne pas du tout avoir de cours avec elle ? Non, parce que avec Snape, cela n'a jamais été la joie, et encore, lui, il n'a pas tué mon parrain, grognais-je.

Les images défilaient encore sous mes yeux dès que je pensais pouvoir ne pas y penser pendant quelques moment, et à chaque fois, la culpabilité me prenait, toujours plus puissante, toujours plus violente, créant un mélange pas très glorieux dans ma tête. Et pourquoi étais-je autant fatigué, par Merlin ? Je venais de faire une sieste et j'avais dormis juste avant !  
Et est-ce que mes pensées pouvaient arrêter de passer de l'hippogriffe au sombral, bon sang ?

La simple visualisation de ces derniers mangeant de la chair sanguinolente m'amena un brusque haut-le-cœur et je me levai précipitamment, la voix brusquement inquiète de mon Alpha ne m'arrêtant pas alors que je courrai dans la salle de bain. J'eus à peine le temps de me jeter au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes qu'une remontée acide parcourut ma gorge dans le sens inverse, et je régurgitai le repas que je venais d'avaler.

J'avais toujours eu horreur de vomir. Mes yeux me piquaient, ma bouche me piquait, mon nez me piquait, et les contractions de mon ventre participaient à cette ronde sans fin indéfiniment. L'idée même de vomir me dégoûtait, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier le phénomène. Je sentais chacun des morceaux de nourriture que je m'étais forcé à avaler précédemment remonter pour ressortir de ma bouche, et le bruit assourdissant qu'ils faisaient en tombant dans l'eau de la cuvette des toilettes me faisait frémir de dégoût.

Entre deux spasmes, je tentais de reprendre ma respiration, mais c'était simplement pour re-vomir immédiatement. Alors que le contenu de mon estomac commençait à se tarir, je remarquai que mon Alpha était près de moi, me retenant les cheveux au niveau de la nuque et passant son autre main dans mon dos.

\- Je – je suis désolé, marmonnais-je faiblement, avant qu'un nouveau haut-le-cœur ne me prenne.

Je me penchai à nouveau au dessus de la cuvette en fermant les yeux, tentant de me calmer, mais visiblement, j'avais encore de quoi régurgiter pendant de longues secondes.

\- Je suis désolé, répétais-je à nouveau après avoir craché de la bile. Tu n'avais pas à voir ça, je -

Ma phrase se perdit dans un borborygme incompréhensible alors que je me tordis une fois de plus, les mains serrées à en avoir mal aux ongles qui tentaient de rentrer dans la porcelaine des toilettes.

Ce fut seulement à se moment que mon estomac se serra, totalement vide de nourriture, me laissant un temps de répit que j'espérais un peu plus long.

\- Je suis désolé, Tom, murmurais-je une nouvelle fois.

J'avais tellement honte de moi en cet instant. J'aurais du me retenir, ne pas le laisser me voir comme ça.

\- Par Merlin, chaton, arrêtes de dire des imbécillités.

Une douce vague de chaleur se répandit dans mon dos, et après quelques secondes, voyant que mon corps ne semblait pas décidé à rejeter une nouvelle fois de la nourriture, je me laissai basculer en arrière, m'affaissant contre le torse de mon Alpha. Par Merlin. Voldemort prenait soin de moi. Et j'aimais ça. Je devais définitivement avoir le cerveau en pagaille.


	17. Chapitre XVII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouur ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Personnellement, mes vacances se terminent à la fin de cette semaine, donc bon, c'est pas génial génial. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu plein de trucs à faire pendant les vacances ! x)

Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Dooonc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, comme c'était le cas pour les chapitres précédents, et je m'excuse encore des fautes d'orthographe qui sont passées sous mes yeux sans être détectées. Et j'ai une réponse de review avant de vous laisser lire :

mamy 83 : Ow, merci tellement, ta fidélité est terriblement touchante ! Merci merci merci !

Maintenant... bonne lecture !

* * *

Non d'un hippogriffe. Comment avais-je pu être si stupide ? Évidemment que mon Oméga n'était pas capable de manger directement un repas complet ! Il venait de passer une bonne semaine dans mes cachots sans presque rien à manger, et avant cela, il était chez ses moldus, alors il ne devait sûrement pas avoir eu de quoi se nourrir normalement. Son estomac ne pouvait pas encaisser comme cela un repas normal, et moi, je lui avais fait prendre une assiette complète.

Un grognement de frustration m'échappa et Harry gémit doucement dans mes bras, cherchant à se relever. Réagissant immédiatement, je me relevai en lui faisant faire un demi-tout dans mes bras pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur moi-même

\- Lavabos, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, trop rauque par rapport à d'habitude.

Sans la moindre hésitation, je l'aidai à avancer vers ceux-ci, et même si à chaque pas il reprenait de l'assurance, je ne le lâchai pas, agacé contre moi-même de ne pas avoir vu le problème. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Harry se pencha pour se rincer la bouche et se laver les dents avec une deuxième brosse à dent que je venais de faire apparaître. Son visage reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, et en rinçant sa brosse à dent, mon Oméga me lança un regard contrit.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, lui dis-je en passant une main sur son front, vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas rendu réellement malade.

\- Mais… je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, grogna Harry en fronçant légèrement le nez.

J'arrêtai mon geste, mes doigts reposant sur sa joue, alors que je fixai mon Oméga avec surprise. Je finis par secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Par Merlin, soupirais-je. Stupide Gryffondor.

Harry poussa un cri indigné alors que je l'attrapai par la taille, le collant contre moi en le soulevant. L'indignation se mua en surprise et mon Oméga enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin, sa voix montant un instant légèrement dans les aigus.

\- Hé – Tom, qu'est ce que tu fa-

Le mot du garçon s'étouffa à moitié dans sa gorge quand je le jetai dans le lit où il rebondit légèrement. Je claquai des doigts, changeant nos tenues sans dire un sort. Je ne savais pas ce que portait mon Oméga pour dormir alors je lui avais simplement laissé un pantalon de pyjama en soie noire – j'adorais la soie. Puis, lorsque je relevai les yeux sur le visage de Harry, un sourire en coin vint prendre place sur mes lèvres. Il ne semblait pas capable de détacher ses yeux de moi, et c'était diablement satisfaisant. J'aimais l'idée qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de me regarder. J'aimais l'idée qu'il soit dépendant de moi. J'aimais l'idée qu'il soit _mon Oméga_.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, chaton ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Pris sur le fait, Harry détourna brusquement le regard en rougissant, ses oreilles penchant sur le côté à cause de la gêne. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais celle-ci resta ouverte sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

Cependant, je ne m'en préoccupai pas vraiment, parce que, sous mes yeux, la magie de mon Oméga se mélangeait à son âme et les deux chantaient doucement et j'en perdait toute faculté de penser.

La magie d'un sorcier était faite d'une substance toujours moins gazeuse qu'une âme ; celle de Harry, aux reflets rouges et verts, était un assemblage de rubans, comme je l'avais vu sans mes cachots. Ici, elle paraissait en bien meilleur état, et des filaments s'enroulaient autour de son corps avant de rejoindre le mien, touchant l'intérieur de ma peau pour rentrer en contact avec ma magie, me faisant frissonner, puis repartaient lentement, remplacés par d'autres. Sa magie vibrait lentement, en accord avec son âme, et c'était quelque chose de magnifique.

L'âme d'une personne est bien plus fragile que la magie – j'en savais quelque chose. C'était un petit nuages de particules colorées qui voletaient dans les corps, souvent plus localisées au niveau des yeux – oui, c'était de là que venait l'expression. Enfin, l'âme de mon chaton était d'un tendre jaune orangé qui pulsait tendrement vers moi, comme si elle voulait m'attirer près d'elle encore plus près _toujours plus près_ jusqu'à ce que nous nous noyions l'un dans l'autre. Chaque âme avait sa propre couleur, et celle-ci, en fonction de sa teinte, permettait de déterminer si la personne était, techniquement parlant, bonne ou mauvaise. Ainsi, le jaune de mon Oméga était un véritable soleil d'optimisme, mais chez d'autre, il aurait pu être un puits de trahison.

Mais actuellement, les autres, je n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il y avait juste cette âme et cette magie qui disaient mon nom encore et encore, qui disaient _j'ai peur du futur mais j'ai confiance en toi, aimes-moi je t'en supplie_ et des _je te pardonne_ et des _Tom Tom Tom._

Une brusque vague d'émotions me brûla brutalement au niveau de la poitrine et je portai une main au niveau de mon cœur en grimaçant légèrement. Harry se redressa légèrement immédiatement, la fatigue disparaissant de ses traits, remplacée par de l'inquiétude qu'il essayait au mieux de camoufler.

\- Tom ? Demanda-t-il doucement, et j'eus encore une fois cette sensation.

C'était comme si les pulsations de mon cœur avaient décidés de prendre le pas sur tout le reste, résonnant à mes oreilles comme des battements de tambour, et je n'entendais plus qu'eux, pas mon Oméga, juste eux, qui remplissaient la pièce et assommaient ma tête. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes joues et je rouvris mes paupières, bien que je n'eus pas conscience d'avoir fermer les yeux, pour les plonger dans ceux de mon Oméga. A travers eux, son âme et sa magie brillaient fortement, les éclairant d'une nuance, littéralement, _magique._

Peu à peu, j'eus l'impression de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, de réintégrer mes pensées, et j'aspirai une brusque bouffée d'air. Mon muscle cardiaque sembla reprendre un rythme normal, et en faisant un rapide contrôle mental de toutes mes facultés, je me rendis compte que rien n'avait changé.

\- … Tom ? Tom ?

Ma vision se recentra sur mon Oméga qui était à présent appuyé sur la tête de lit, toujours ses mains posées sur mon visage, et il me regardait comme si j'étais le centre de son foutu _univers,_ et le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

\- Tom ? Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Il y a un problème ?

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour intégrer et comprendre sa question, et au bout d'un instant, un fin sourire recourba mes lèvres.

\- Non. Tout va bien.

Et je ne mentais pas, je me sentais réellement bien. Je n'étais pas en train de penser à tous les coups de Dumbledore, je n'étais pas en train de penser à la magie qui se mourrait, je n'étais pas en train de penser à mes Mangemorts qui se crêpaient souvent le chignon entre eux, non, je ne pensais à rien de tout ça, juste à mon Oméga devant moi. J'avançai légèrement ma tête pour frotter mon nez contre celui de Harry, et un léger ronronnement me répondit. Cela calma instantanément les quelques particules de magies en moi qui dansaient encore follement dans mon corps, et je respirai profondément l'odeur de mon Oméga. Oui, je me sentais définitivement bien.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, je me rendis cependant compte que nous étions tous deux sur les draps, et pas sous les draps, et que c'était pour ça que je trouvais que la température n'était pas extrêmement élevée. Avec un léger grognement, je roula sur le côté en entraînant avec moi mon Oméga, et dans le mouvement, je nous glissai sous les draps. Oui, c'était mieux comme cela. Sans dire un mot, je resserrai mon emprise sur la taille de mon chaton, et Harry eut un petit glapissement avant de me foudroyer du regard en voyant mon amusement. Comme s'il boudait, il renifla avant de se retourner, me présentant son dos.

L'étonnement se mêla à l'amusement et j'eus un léger sourire carnassier avant de le rapprocher de moi, passant une de mes bras sous son torse et l'autre par dessus, collant son dos à mon torse. Un nouveau ronronnement échappa à Harry alors que sa queue de chat s'enroulait autour de nous, glissant par le creux au dessus de mes hanches pour passer contre mon dos, me resserrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

\- C'est pas juste, grommela mon Oméga d'une voix fatiguée alors que j'enfouissais mon nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez.

\- Qu'est ce qui n'es pas juste ? Demandais-je contre sa peau, les yeux à demi-fermés.

\- Que je me sois transformé en homme chat. J'agis comme un animal et je n'arrive même pas à le contrôler. C'est pas jus-te…

La fin de la phrase de Harry ne perdit dans un soupir alors que je sentis son cœur ralentir légèrement et sa respiration s'approfondir un petit peu. Je rouvris totalement un œil, inquiet, mais son ronronnement continuait doucement, et je compris qu'il s'était simplement endormi. Je restai un instant à savourer la situation – par Merlin, j'avais trouvé mon Oméga à moi, qui avait, par la même occasion, quitté le camp d'un foutu mage à la citrouille, et qui en était auparavant l'emblème.

En dehors de la satisfaction toute personnelle et étrange que j'avais à avoir clamé mon âme-sœur, tout les bénéfices qui s'y ajoutaient me soulageaient grandement. J'avais enfin l'impression que les choses allaient maintenant réellement bouger. La population sorcière allait se poser des questions bien plus franchement – après tout, on parlait quand même de l'Élu, du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Certes, j'étais certain qu'une partie des sorciers allaient le traiter de traître, mais il fallait bien avouer que ceux qui étaient sortis et qui sortaient encore de Poudlard avec Dumbledore à sa tête n'avaient jamais appris à penser par eux-mêmes. Il ne suffisait qu'à voir le fossé qui s'était crée avec les générations précédentes.

Enfin. Même s'ils se mettaient à critiquer mon Oméga, ils ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de se questionner sur Dumbledore, et c'est là que les choses avanceront – et favorablement. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur mes traits alors que je frottais machinalement mon nez contre le cou de mon chaton- peut-être était-ce un moyen de le marquer encore un peu, je n'en savais rien. Il n'empêchait que j'avais un Oméga.

Par Merlin. Je resserrai légèrement ma prise sur Harry. _J'avais un Oméga_. J'avais un Oméga, et l'Oméga en question ne m'avait pas sauté au visage en comprenant ce que cela impliquait, et je ne l'avais même pas forcé à se soumettre – parce que j'aurais pu le faire, même si je n'aurais, pour le coup, pas aimé la chose.  
Non, c'était définitivement mieux de cette façon.

Mais maintenant, j'avais une foule de questions qui me trottaient en tête. Est-ce que Harry allait porter notre enfant ? Ou nos enfants, plutôt. Je me rappelais que les Omégas qui fusionnaient avec un animal prenaient les caractéristiques de gestation de celui-ci. D'un chat, donc. Et il me semblaient que les chats avaient des portées. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr non plus. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si la question se posait actuellement. Nous étions en pleine guerre, pas question que mon chaton soit enceint avec les – minute.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils même si mes yeux étaient fermés alors que je dépliais mes doigts sur le ventre de Harry. Et si finalement, c'était cela, la solution ? Je savais que les Omégas enceints faisaient tout pour protéger leurs enfants. Par conséquent, si le garçon portait notre portée, alors il répugnerait à combattre…

Mais si jamais Dumbledore l'apprenait, il allait tout faire pour me prendre mon Oméga, et nos enfants, et c'était définitivement un risque que je ne voulais pas prendre. Harry était déjà assez sous les feux de la rampe.

Il n'empêchait que nous allions sûrement avoir des enfants. Un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres à cette pensée. J'avais parfois l'impression de tourner Poufsouffle, mais l'idée d'avoir des gosses à aimer et à qui enseigner tout ce que je savais m'avait toujours fait rêver. Je me demandais parfois pourquoi est-ce que j'avais ce… _besoin_. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ma nature d'Alpha. Après tout, c'était sûrement pas grâce à l'orphelinat. Un grognement faillit m'échapper à cette pensée alors que ma magie crépita quelques secondes dans mes veines. Penser à cet endroit me donnait des foutues envies de meurtres et -

Je rouvris les yeux avec étonnement en sentant Harry pousser un léger gémissement avant de se retourner pour se pelotonner contre mon torse, avec un léger soupir de contentement quand il fut bien installé. Tout ce qui touchait l'orphelinat se dilua par la présence bien réelle de mon Oméga et je fermai à nouveau les yeux, serein. Posant mon menton dessus sa tête, je me laissai bercer par sa respiration, et je sentis ma magie se caler sur les pulsations de la sienne, m'endormant doucement.


	18. Chapitre XVIII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouur à tous ! Vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, on est samedi, et je n'ai pas cours ! C'est rare, mais tellement bien ( même si je ne fais jamais de grasse mâtinée, donc au final, je grappille juste deux ou trois heures de sommeil... ) Et peut-on parler du cover de U2 par Jungkook, des BTS ? Parce que, franchement, c'est juste tellement magnifique, je meurs... M'ennnfinnn, cela n'a pas tellement de rapport avec ce chapitre aha x3 Donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire vient de mon cerveau. Sinon sinon, j'ai une réponse de review :

mamy 83 : wow, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur ! Milles et milles merci encore :3

Sinon... ce chapitre ci est un peu plus centré sur des petites explications du monde magique tout ça, parce que, faut être honnête, j'adore modifier un peu beaucoup le monde de JKR pour qu'il corresponde un peu plus à ce qui me passe par la tête... x3 Bon, j'espère quand même que tout tiens à peu près ! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

\- Non, j'en ai pas la première foutue idée ! Je ne sais pas quelle est la différence entre un sort bi-articulé et à multiples fréquences ! Je ne sais tout simplement pas ce qu'est un sort bi-articulé, et l'autre machin, alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrait connaître ce qui les différencie !

Je fusillai Lucius Malfoy du regard et celui-ci resta stoïque un long moment, avant de finalement pousser un immense soupir – j'avais l'impression de l'avoir entendu soupirer plus de fois depuis douze minutes que tout au long de ma vie.

\- Vous savez quoi, Harry ? Finit par lâcher le blond, faisant disparaître la table entre nous pour transformer nos chaises en deux fauteuils.

\- Non ?

\- On va recommencer depuis les bases.

\- Les bases ? Demandais-je, regardant avec interrogation Mal – Lucius.

L'appeler Lucius était définitivement étrange, mais le blond m'avait demander de le nommer ainsi parce que d'après lui, nous risquions de passer de nombreuses heures ensemble, alors autant commencer à écarter les murs dès maintenant. Le vouvoiement n'était par contre, lui, pas passé à la trappe, et il fallait bien avouer que je ne m'imaginais pas tutoyer Malfoy – _Lucius Malfoy_ , bon sang. Cet homme restait quand même, je ne sais pas, une sorte de... légende dans le monde sorcier ?

\- Oui. Je dois vous avouer ne pas avoir de diplôme quelconque en Histoire de la Magie, mais la famille Malfoy remonte à de très nombreuses générations, et couvre donc des décennies d'histoire magique qui m'ont été enseignées.

Je me sentis soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé. Lucius semblait avoir fait tomber son masque hautain pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs, cherchant sûrement par où commencer, et j'avais juste hâte d'en apprendre plus sur le monde magique. Après tout, je n'avais jamais réellement eut le temps de lire, comme Hermione, le guide sur Poudlard ou un autre sur les plus puissantes familles sorcières, et aussi désagréable que cela était, je savais que mon savoir sur la plupart des sujets magiques était… inexistant. J'avais bien essayé d'y remédier, mais… cela avait été compliqué, et au final, à la fin de ma deuxième année, je crois, j'avais abandonné l'idée, me contentant de grappiller toutes les informations que pouvait me transmettre Hermione sans que cela ne passe pour suspect aux yeux de Weasley qui devenait alors brusquement jaloux - jaloux de quoi, je m'étais toujours posé la question sans trouver de réponse.

\- Commençons aux temps des fondateurs, reprit le Mangemort. Que savez-vous sur eux ?

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir, passant machinalement une main sur l'oreille qui me démangeait légèrement, avant de répondre.

\- Ce sont eux qui ont construit Poudlard. Il y avait Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. C'était… il y a mille ans ?

\- Oui, dit Lucius, hochant brièvement la tête.

J'eus un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Enfin une question à laquelle je ne m'étais pas trompé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. A cette époque, les moldus persécutaient les sorciers, une histoire de Diable ou quelque chose comme cela. Nos ancêtres étaient donc le plus souvent à l'abri dans des maisons individuelles fortement éloignées les unes de autres, et les communications étaient pour la plupart rares et brèves. La construction de Poudlard secoua le monde sorcier anglais. C'était une chose totalement nouvelle. Auparavant, chacun éduquait ses enfants chez soi ; et la vie commune des sorciers étaient minimisé. Il n'y avait pas de Ministère de la Magie, pas de village sorcier, rien de tout cela. Alors lorsque Poudlard ouvrit ses portes, il n'y eut, eu début, que peu de gens. La plupart des familles sorcières étaient sceptiques sur l'utilité d'une école commune. Puis, petit à petit, l'idée fit son chemin, et Poudlard s'agrandit en même temps que le nombre d'élèves grossit. Cependant, il n'y avait toujours que quatre professeurs, les quatre fondateurs, alors contrairement à aujourd'hui, la durée des études était de dix ans.

Lucius s'arrêta un instant, et j'en profitais immédiatement pour poser une question.

\- Mais, à ce moment là, Salazar Serpentard n'avait pas encore quitté l'école ?

\- Non, répondit le blond en secouant légèrement la tête. Cela c'est produit des années plus tard, après une grande dispute entre les fondateurs. Ce fut à se moment là qu'il les quitta, et également dans les années qui suivirent que des anciens élèves devinrent professeurs. Quasiment toutes les branches de la magie furent petit à petit enseignées, et, à cette époque-ci, presque tous les enfants sorciers venaient à Poudlard.

\- Je ne comprends pas, le coupais-je en fronçant les sourcils, ma queue battant de frustration contre ma cuisse. Comment quelque chose de gigantesque comme ça a pu finir comme ce que nous connaissons ?

J'avais toujours trouvé Poudlard extraordinaire, surtout à ma première année. Après, j'avais peu à peu vu ce qui n'allait pas – surtout grâce à Hermione. Cependant, en entendant ce que me décrivait le Mangemort, mon Poudlard n'était… _rien_ face à l'ancien, et cela faisait naître une pointe de douleur dans le côté de ma poitrine. J'aurais aimé connaître le Poudlard rayonnant qui me faisait rêver.

\- Cela c'est fait progressivement. Les branches mineurs de la magie n'attiraient que peu de monde – enfin, se reprit Malfoy en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, c'était plutôt que seulement peu de gens étaient capables de pratiquer ces types de magies.

-Quels types ? Demandais-je, curieux.

\- Vous le sauriez si vous me laissiez finir.

Malfoy leva un sourcil et je me sentis soudain plus petit dans mon fauteuil. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une deuxième version de Snape en face de moi en cet instant, et ce n'était jamais les meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'allais répondre, mais le Mangemort avait déjà repris la parole.

\- Au fur et à mesure, _donc_ , dit-il en insistant sur le mot, il ne resta que quinze matières : les Potions, la Métamorphose, l'Occlumancie, les Sortilèges, la Botanique, l'Histoire de la Magie, les Soins aux créatures magiques, la Divination, l'étude des Runes, l'Astronomie, le Vol, l'Arithmancie, la Magie Offensive, la Magie Défensive, et les cours sur les Magies Mineures, qui avaient toutes étaient regroupées en une seule matière.

\- Maintenant, il n'y a plus tout ça, dis-je, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Non, confirma Malfoy. Petit à petit, certaines matières furent supprimées, où changées, et, pour le coup, ce processus était déjà bien entamé avant même que Dumbledore devienne le directeur de Poudlard. Mais c'est de cette façon que les sorciers arrivant à Poudlard en ressortirent toujours avec plus de préjugés véhiculés lors des cours, et avec une magie toujours moins étendue.

\- Étendue ? Relavais-je, ne comprenant pas.

\- La magie est comme… une flaque d'eau au creux d'une vallée. S'il ne pleut pas, la flaque ne va pas s'étendre et recouvrir de plus en plus de terrain. Cependant, s'il pleut, la flaque d'eau va prendre de la profondeur et inonder un espace de plus en plus important. Ici, la flaque est la magie présente en chaque sorcier, et la pluie, les connaissances qu'il accumule tout au long de sa vie.

La métaphore me rendit un instant perplexe avant que je ne comprenne soudainement, et je hochai la tête.

\- Et vous avez plus d'aptitudes dans quel type de magie ? Demandais-je, curieux.

\- Comme la plupart des Malfoys, ma magie s'oriente plus vers les runes et la magie offensive.

\- C'est ce que je vais apprendre ?

Je n'avais jamais réellement entendu parler des runes, et je devais bien avouer que cela m'intriguait assez. Les seules runes dont j'avais entendu parler étaient celles dans les dessins animés que regardait Dudley, ou dans certains livres. Enfin, c'était plutôt des BDs qu'il laissait traîner, alors…

\- Quand vous saurez déjà les bases magiques, et j'ai l'impression que nous allons mettre pas mal de temps à faire rentrer ça dans votre tête.

Je fronçais les sourcils, prêt à répliquer, avant de voir la lueur légèrement amusée qui dansaient dans les yeux de Malfoy. Je ravalai la pique qui me taquinait la langue et plissais les yeux, demandant finalement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout cela ?

\- Cela quoi, Harry ?

\- Prendre votre temps pour m'expliquer tout ça, dis-je avec un vague mouvement de la main. Vous auriez pu m'envoyer directement des sorts, me faire apprendre sur le tas. Pas vous asseoir dans un fauteuil et répondre à mes questions comme si tout était _normal_ !

Ma voix était partie un peu sur les aigus à la fin de ma phrase, faisant ressentir ma frustration. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Lucius Malfoy n'était pas aussi arrogant qu'il ne l'étais en publique, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était presque sympathique – _presque_ -, je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi je n'avais presque aucune idée de ce qu'il m'apprenais.

\- Parce que vous êtes le compagnon de Tom, fit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout. Premièrement, je dois avouer que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me recevoir un Doloris pour avoir utilisé la méthode forte – ne me regardez pas comme ça, il en est parfaitement capable, et je vous prierais de penser que cela arrive plus souvent que vous ne le pensez. Ensuite, j'aime le travail bien fait, et j'ai assez entendu de réflexions sur vous pour savoir que vous prendre directement par les oreilles n'est pas la meilleure des idées. Alors oui, je préfère m'asseoir et discuter plutôt que d'envoyer des sorts dans tous les sens. Au final, c'est un gain de temps.

…  
Et bien, il me semblait au final qu'un Malfoy restait toujours un Malfoy. Toujours aussi calculateur, c'était presque plus rassurant. Je hochai la tête, et un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage du Mangemort.

\- Peut-on reprendre ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, maintenant que nous avons passé en accéléré votre culture sorcière britannique, nous allons pouvoir en revenir à la partie qui nous intéresse actuellement. Chaque sort a été crée par les sorciers. Contrairement aux créatures magiques, nous avons, depuis des siècles, pris l'habitude d'utiliser des baguettes magiques afin d'affiner l'utilisation de notre magie. Cependant, cela a conduit à verbaliser notre volonté pour lancer un sortilège, ainsi qu'à accompagner les mots de gestes.

Voyant mon regard plutôt… confus, Lucius leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

\- Le fait est que un sorcier, de base, n'a besoin, ni de baguette, ni de paroles, mais simplement sa volonté.

\- C'est pour cela que l'on parle d'Informulés et de Sorts sans baguette ? Demandais-je, un peu hésitant.

\- Absolument. Ainsi, lorsque nous utilisons une formule pour lancer un sort, celle-ci, en fonction du geste qui l'accompagne, peu avoir un ou plusieurs résultats variables.

\- Mais c'est comme l'Avada, alors ! M'exclamais-je, tout se faisant soudainement plus clair. Tom m'a dit que l'en fonction du geste et de la puissance magique que l'on transmettait au sort, celui-ci changeait.

\- C'est cela, dit Malfoy en hochant brièvement la tête. L'Avada est, justement, un sort à multiple fréquences. Ceux-ci vont varier en fonction du geste ou de l'intonation de la voix, mais aussi suivant la volonté de son utilisateur. C'est pour cela que un livre d'apprentissage peut décrire pendant deux cents pages les variantes d'un même sort.

Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de poser une question, tripatouillant ma queue de chat machinalement.

\- Mais, pourtant, dans les manuels demandés pour les cours, à Poudlard, il n'en a jamais été mention.

\- Très juste observation, Harry. Peut-être que Severus vous a un peu trop rapidement jugé. Enfin, toujours est-il que cette notion est totalement intégrée au monde sorcier. C'est comme manger ou parler : chaque sorcier connaît instinctivement cela, sauf les Nés de Moldus, par conséquent. C'est justement, pour « mieux les intégrés », que cette notion a disparu des manuels scolaires.

\- Mais c'est pas logique ! Protestais-je.

-C'est Dumbledoresque, nuança le Mangemort avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. Si l'on suit sa logique, en intégrant le plus facilement possible les Nés de Moldus sans leur apprendre les bases qui font le monde magique, alors les traditions et les connaissances se perdront peu à peu, et lui seul en serait le détenteur. Par conséquent, il serait vu comme un… être hors-norme, et serait alors traité comme tel. C'est absolument détestable, mais intelligent.

Par Merlin. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose de bien, pendant sa vie en fait ? Comment pouvait-on faire cela ? On m'avait souvent répété que le savoir était la clé du pouvoir, mais bon sang, il y avait des limites à tout quand même ! Mais en voyant le regard hésitant entre pitié et _sollicitude_ de Lucius, je me dis que finalement, non. Certains ne devaient pas connaître la définition du mot.

...

Est-ce que la guerre serait finie si on diffusait des dictionnaires ?


	19. Chapitre XIX

**_Petit blabla :_** Helloooo ! Est-ce que je vous ai avoué être totalement accro à Supernatural ? Parce que je le suis vraiment, et les nouveaux épisodes me tuent à chaque fois. Quand cette fiction sera complète, je compte en poster une sur ce fandom ( mais bon, celle-ci n'est pas encore finie, alors ... je m'avance un peu. ) Enfin breeeef, revenons-en à Harry Potter ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même avec ce dix-neuvième chapitre, et je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison/blablabla m'ont -encore- échappée. Et je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur les explications, j'avais vraiment peur d'être barbante, alors merci de ce soutient !

Aussi, petite réponse à mamy 8 : Aaaah, je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour te remercier assez aha ! Encore emrci merci merci :3

AH TANT QUE J'Y PENSE AUSSI ! J'ai beau avoir fait des recherches, certains Mangemorts ne sont désignés que sous leur noms de familles, ce qui est plus courant en anglais qu'en français, donc... comme cela ne correspondait pas réellement à l'atmosphère que je veux installer et à la relation entre Tom et ses Mangemorts, et bien, j'ai inventé des petits prénoms par-ci par-là. Tout ça pour dire que Topaze est le père de Théodore Nott. Voilà. Maintenant, à vous de lire !

* * *

Par Merlin. Quand est-ce que les choses étaient devenue si compliquées ? Je me massai les tempes en poussant un long soupir de frustration.

Assis à mon bureau, je me laissai partir en arrière dans mon fauteuil qui me semblait être un simple siège de pierre alors que j'aimais habituellement me prélasser dedans avec un verre de vin – les Moldus, surtout les français, avaient un véritable don pour le fabriquer, aussi agaçant que cela puisse être. Enfin. Je rouvris les yeux avec un léger soupir, et heureusement que personne n'était autorisé à rentrer dans cette pièce, sinon, j'aurais depuis longtemps perdu toute ma crédibilité.

Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les papiers en vrac qui recouvraient le bois de chêne de mon bureau, et je me penchai encore une fois sur eux. Je devais finir ces arrangements pour pouvoir envoyer mes Mangemorts en mission dès demain, mais j'étais actuellement en train de buter contre un os, et c'était particulièrement agaçant.

D'habitude, j'appréciais assez ma position, du moins, si l'on pouvait la nommer ainsi. J'avais les moyens, les idées, au final, une guerre était comme un jeu d'échecs. Il suffisait d'avoir les bon pions et les placer au bon endroit. Enfin. Je secouai la tête en réfléchissant à un arrangement qui pourrait mieux convenir que celui-ci que j'avais fait précédemment. Je n'avais jamais attaché une particulière attention à la formation de mes groupes, mais après plusieurs... _expériences_ qui n'avaient pas réellement eu de bon résultat, j'avais du me rendre à l'évidence : je devais faire attention au caractère individuel de chacun de mes Mangemorts avant de les regrouper.

Et c'était un point qui me posait à chaque fois des problèmes, et c'était franchement agaçant. Si seulement ils pouvaient se contenter d'exécuter mes ordres sans se prendre la tête entre eux comme des gosses… Même l'expérience du Doloris n'y faisait rien – je n'avais pas tenté l'Avada, car au final, cela m'aurait posé encore plus de problèmes. Enfin.

Il fallait que je fasse cela. Par Merlin. Peut-être que si je mettais Topaze à la charge du groupe avec les plus jeunes, alors cela me libérerais Rabastan, et donc, il pourrait guider l'équipe d'infiltration – mais non, parce que Rabastan faisait toujours n'importe quoi dès qu'il s'agissait de guider. Il était bien mieux sous les ordres de Lucius ou de son frère, sauf que celui-ci était – à moins que…

Je réarrangeai magiquement les noms écrits sur les papiers et les fixai un instant en plissant les paupières, avant que, finalement, un fin sourire ne prenne place sur mes lèvres. Oui. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était bien mieux. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à changer deux des infiltrés des Langues-de-Plombs, et alors c'était bon. Ils allaient sûrement faire la tête un petit moment – mais bon, par Merlin, à la fin, c'était _moi_ qui dirigeais, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Je voulais bien arranger les missions en fonction des caractères, mais je n'allais pas les mettre en fonction des amitiés, par Salazar. Ce n'était pas un club de vacances.

Un petit bruit répétitif me sorti de mes pensées et je m'apprêtai à accueillir l'arrivant d'un Doloris parce que _oui_ , on ne me dérangeait pas quand je travaillais, mais je reconnus presque immédiatement l'âme de mon Oméga. Le sort qui démangeait ma magie disparut instantanément alors que la porte s'ouvrait légèrement, laissant apparaître la tête de Harry.

\- Hum, je peux ? Demanda-t-il avant de secouer la tête brusquement, les joues rouges.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait et amusé en le voyant agir ainsi. J'avais eu des décennies pour apprendre à maîtriser mes instincts d'Alpha - même s'ils étaient restés contrôlables la plupart du temps, n'étant pas en présence d'un Oméga – mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas du garçon. Les changements rapides dans sa magie et dans son âme me l'indiquaient très clairement, et puis, ses pensées avaient toujours un petit moment de flou en me voyant – ce qui, je devait l'avouer, était franchement agréable pour mon ego.

\- Entre, chaton, dis-je d'une voix presque rauque pour le simple plaisir de le voir frissonner, tentant de combattre ses instincts encore nouveaux pour lui.

Harry me lança un regard qui semblait signifier _arrête avec ça_ , mais qui, en même temps, disait _continue je t'en supplie_. C'était réellement divertissant – et cela le serait encore plus si, de mon côté, je ne ressentais pas l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour embrasser la moindre parcelle de sa peau nue avec dévotion. Mais bon.

Il n'y avait pas de deuxième siège dans la pièce, m'étant exclusivement réservée en plus de n'être connue que par mes Mangemorts du Premier Cercle, alors j'en fis apparaître un d'un geste de la main. Par habitude, je l'avais fais sans baguette, et je surpris le regard concentré de mon Oméga dessus. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur, et Harry secoua la tête en s'affalant à moitié sur le siège, posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés posés sur mon bureau.

\- C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas imaginer que l'on m'avait menti autant rien que sur l'essence même de la magie, soupira t-il, se mettant à jouer machinalement avec une fine plume qui traînait.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer de parler, mais la plume lui glissa entre les doigts, et ses oreilles de chat se pointèrent immédiatement en avant sous mon regard étonné, alors qu'il plissait les paupières en se redressant légèrement pour attraper plus fermement la plume.

Mon Oméga était définitivement un homme chat. Je refrénai tant bien que mal un sourire alors que Harry redressait la tête en me regardant avec interrogation, et je fis un vague geste de la main pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien.

\- Comment était-ce ? Demandais-je à la place, parlant de son cours avec Lucius.

\- Intéressant. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un Malfoy ait tant de patience, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres en faisant une moue.

J'eus une ébauche de sourire alors qu'il reprenait.

\- Je veux dire, moi, les quelques fois que je l'ai vu, c'était un vrai connard !

\- Langage, dis-je en claquant de la langue.

\- Pardon, lâcha-t-il sans y faire plus attention, continuant de parler. A chaque fois que je le croisais, il relevait en permanence le nez, un peu comme Malfoy, enfin, Draco Malfoy, l'air qui donne l'impression qu'ils sentent en permanence une mauvaise odeur. Alors là, c'était... choquant.

Je roulai légèrement des yeux devant l'air que fit Harry. Les Malfoys, s'ils étaient des sang-purs très attachés à avoir une apparence extérieure parfaite, n'en restaient pas moins des sorciers. Mais mon Oméga me renvoya un léger regard blasé, et je compris que, visiblement, s'ils ne m'intimidaient pas du tout, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

\- Comment c'est passé la pratique, autrement ? Demandais-je, tout de même curieux.

\- On en a pas fait.

\- Vous n'en – pardon ?

Harry se crispa légèrement, et j'eus une légère grimace en me rappelant qu'utiliser ce mot n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

\- Pourquoi ? Reformulais-je, en ayant une très forte envie de meurtre en voyant les épaules de mon Oméga se détendre imperceptiblement.

\- Il a dit que, pour le moment, cela ne servait à rien, parce qu'il y avait un minimum de théorie à… assimiler, je crois.

Après une courte réflexion, je finis par hocher la tête. Le résonnement de Lucius n'avait pas été stupide, après tout, je l'entendais suffisamment râler en permanence lorsqu'il disait que si son fils n'avait suivit que l'enseignement de Poudlard, il ne serait pas plus fort qu'un Cracmol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La question de Harry m'interrompit dans mes pensées, et je ramenai mes yeux dans les siens, lui répondant franchement – et puis, j'étais assez curieux de savoir comment il allait régir.

\- J'organise mes groupes pour les prochaines missions.

Mon Oméga fronça les sourcils, regardant les feuilles avec interrogation.

\- Groupes ? Missions ?

Ce fut cette fois à mon tour de plisser les yeux.

\- Oui. Une guerre, cela s'organise.

\- Tu ne te contentais pas de lancer des attaques au hasard ? S'étonna le garçon. Pourtant, quand Dumbledore en parlait, il disait toujours que c'était des tueries isolées sans aucun but précis.

\- Première leçon, chaton, dis-je en secouant légèrement la tête. Toujours donner l'impression que tu es supérieur à ton adversaire sans pour autant lui enlever une image de sauvagerie sanguinaire. C'est comme cela que Dumbledore a toujours agit.

\- Mais…

Mon Oméga fronça à nouveau les sourcils, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il envoyait des équipes en combat. Je veux dire, c'était toujours soit l'un soit l'autre qui devait aller je ne sais quoi, mais il n'y avait pas… d'équipe d'envergure ?

\- C'est parce qu'il a le rôle du défenseur, expliquais-je, et un défenseur doit défendre. Dès le moment où Dumbledore aurait pris des mesures pour nous attaquer directement, la tournure des choses serait totalement différente.

Cependant, voyant que mon Oméga ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je tentais de lui montrer, je repris.

\- Prends les Malfoys, par exemple. C'est un fait connu de tout le monde qu'ils étaient à mes côtés pendant la Première Guerre. Cependant, il sont étés innocentés, et si, aujourd'hui, Dumbledore décidait de s'en prendre à eux parce ce qu'ils sont une potentielle menace pour _le plus grand bien_ , la population sorcière se poserait des questions. Après tout, si une famille aussi importante que les Malfoys se faisait attaquer sur des suppositions, tout le monde se croirait être une potentielle cible pour n'importe quelle raison. Maintenant, imagine cela à l'échelle d'un village. Si Pré-au-Lard était pris d'assaut car quelques Mangemorts se trouvaient là-bas, alors Dumbledore et ses partisans deviendraient responsable de tous les morts.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, finit par dire Harry, tripotant machinalement ses cheveux. En gros, Dumbledore doit se contenter de se défendre contre tes attaques, parce que sinon, l'opinion publique se retournerait contre lui.

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi toi, tu attaques ? Ca revient à te mettre des bâtons dans tes propres roues, non ?

J'eus un sourire léger, plutôt satisfait de la perspicacité de mon Oméga.

\- Pour se rebeller, il faut être prêt à faire couler du sang, chaton.

Harry fit une petite moue, avant de demander franchement.

\- Mais, ça ne serait pas plus simple de, je ne sais pas, se débrouiller pour prendre le Ministère et dire que tu es le nouveau Ministre et qu'à partir de là tout le monde doit suivre tes lois ?

Par Merlin. J'étais presque attendri par la proposition _naïve_ de mon Oméga. Je secouai la tête en signe de négation, avant de m'expliquer en voyant ses sourcils froncés.

\- Prendre le pouvoir par la force est la meilleure façon de ne jamais le posséder réellement, Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il en se laissant avalé encore un peu plus par son fauteuil. Avec tes attaques, ce n'est pas, justement, des tentatives de prendre le pouvoir par la force ?

\- Justement, non, dis-je, mon sourire se faisant plus calculateur alors que je me penchais légèrement au dessus de mon bureau, posant mes coudes sur celui-ci pour laisser reposer mon menton sur les doigts entrecroisés. C'est plus de… _l'intimidation_. Je fais comprendre à la population sorcière que les beaux discours de Dumbledore ne sont, en fait, que des mots. Par des coups rapides et ciblés, je montre que Dumbledore est incapable de protéger les sorciers, et par conséquent, que le gouvernement l'est aussi, puisqu'il se repose majoritairement sur lui. En même temps, en faisant véhiculer des nouvelles idées, la population se pose des questions sur la franchise du Ministère et de ses réelles capacités. C'est en semant le trouble dans les esprits afin de les mener où l'on veut que l'on parvient au pouvoir, chaton.

\- C'est… tordu, comme plan.

\- Serpentard, Harry, Serpentard.

Cependant, en voyant le malaise dans la magie du garçon, je fronçai les sourcils, une pointe d'inquiétude me traversant.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, répondit mon Oméga en détournant le regard, enfin, je… Est-ce que cela va causer encore beaucoup de morts ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller imperceptiblement les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Harry était en train de s'inquiéter de la population sorcière. La même qui le traînait dans la boue où qui l'idéalisait en fonction de son humeur. Et il s'inquiétait des futurs morts. Je plissai légèrement les paupières, en pensant que, décidément, j'avais un ange en guise de compagnon.


	20. Chapitre XX

_**Petit blabla** _: Bonjouuur ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Pour moi, c'était le salon de l'étudiant, avec tout plein de monde qui parle et qui se prenne la tête, c'est fatiguant... Enfin ! Encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand déplaisir. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, alors je vais répondre à quelques reviews et vous laissez lire ce chapitre !

mamy 83 : Aaaw merci beaucoup, voilà la suite x3

Samara : Bonjouuur ! Nous sommes d'accord aha, et finalement, je n'en vois plus la fin... je ne m'en serais pas doutée x) Mais oui, cela va arriver, cependant, pas tout de suite de suite...

harriet : awww merci, la voilà !

Donc, voilà !

* * *

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me poser la question, et je détournai le regard en voyant l'air presque étonné qui passa sur le visage de mon Alpha.

\- Chaton, dit-il, encore une fois, nous sommes en guerre. Les guerres ne sont pas et ne seront jamais propres. Il y aura toujours des extrémistes qui tueront tout ce qui passe à leur portée. Le sang a déjà coulé, le sang coule encore, et il continuera à couler même après la fin de la guerre.

J'eus un léger soupir dépité en entendant la réponse catégorique de Tom. Quelque part, j'avais toujours espéré qu'il suffisait de tuer la figure principale du camp opposé pour stopper la guerre. Que tuer Voldemort suffisait. Mais non. Les choses étaient définitivement encore plus glauques que ce que j'avais imaginé dans les pires scénarios. Je ne voyais pas comment cette guerre pourrait un jour se finir. Peut-être que je ne verrais jamais réellement la paix dans le monde sorcier.

Même lors de ma première année à Poudlard, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une espèce… d'instabilité. Ces tensions entre les maisons, d'abord, une interminable compétition avec des successions de coups bas à tout vas. Et puis, l'idée que certains endroits dans les villages sorciers étaient mauvais. Pourquoi des gens mauvais se placeraient dans la même ville que le reste ? Si tout le monde les considéraient ainsi, il serait facile de les exterminer.

Oui, j'avais bien vu tout ça, mais c'était… plus _facile_ de me mettre des œillères. De croire que tout les problèmes allaient être résolus par des adultes. Pas par moi. Que je n'allais pas avoir à tuer quelqu'un. Encore moins mon Alpha.

Par Merlin…

Je me retrouvais brutalement debout, serré contre un corps chaud alors que je hoquetai de surprise. Une des grandes mains de Tom se posa dans mes cheveux et l'autre était fermement collé à mes reins, me maintenant contre lui sans le moindre effort. Pendant un moment, je caressai l'idée de me débattre, de m'enfuir loin du monde magique et de lui pour ne plus avoir faire à tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui ne manquaient jamais d'apparaître en sa présence.

Mais mon Alpha laissa sa main dans mes cheveux glisser le long de mes tempes, de mes joues et de ma mâchoire avant de prendre le menton pour me relever la tête. Immédiatement, je me retrouvai happé par deux orbes carmins, et en cet instant, je sentis comme un château de cartes s'effondrer en moi.

Après tout, à quoi cela servait-il que je me débatte ? Tom était mon _Alpha_ , par Merlin. Je ne pourrais jamais être mieux nulle part ailleurs qu'avec lui. Et je savais qu'il préférerait mourir que de n'avoir pas su me défendre. Il n'aimais sûrement pas l'idée, et moi non plus, mais c'était un instinct qui était gravé dans sa magie et dans son âme, comme c'était le cas pour moi.

Et puis, pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir de tuer des gens ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il faisait ça pour le plaisir, comme je le croyais au début. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que -

\- Chaton ?

Un brusque frémissement me parcouru alors que je recentrai mon regard sur Tom, qui avait les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, dit-il de sa voix trop grave pour ma santé mentale. Cette guerre dure depuis longtemps mais on en voit le bout. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois, peut-être même de semaines. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, si cela peut te rassurer, afficher publiquement ta présence à mes côtés ferra bouger les choses encore plus brusquement.

J'eus l'impression que mes pensées se stoppèrent un instant alors que je regardai mon Alpha la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

\- A… à tes côtés ? Répétais-je, pas sûr de bien avoir compris. Comme un _égal_ ?

\- Évidemment.

Tom fronça les sourcils, avant de reprendre.

\- Tu es mon Oméga. Tes gènes, comme les miens, se sont réveillés. Tu es aussi puissant que moi, ou du moins, avec un peu d'apprentissage, tu le seras. Où veux-tu te trouver, si ce n'est pas à mon niveau ?

\- Mais – je – enfin -

Ma voix se coupa alors que je baissai les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec les bord de la robe de sorcier de mon Alpha qui étaient entre mes doigts. Par Merlin. Voldemort voulait m'afficher comme étant son égal, à ses côtés. C'était… presque terrifiant. Et exaltant à la fois. Mais plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Comment pourrais-je être à son niveau ? Gérer une guerre ? Je n'avais même pas la majorité, par Gryffondor ! Et si je faisais tout rater ? Je savais que, après tout, j'étais quand même assez – et c'était un euphémisme – impulsif. Je n'avais jamais réussi à contrôler mes émotions face aux gens, la foule, et encore moins les journalistes, alors, par Merlin, comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Et puis -

\- Chaton ?

\- Huh ? Marmonnais-je, perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Premièrement, tu es mon lié. Deuxièmement, je serais avec toi. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul face à une marée de gens. Je suis peut-être mégalomane sur les bords, mais je ne suis pas fou.

Je me détendis presque instantanément, et me sentis même amusé par la phrase de mon Alpha. Je cessai de tripoter nerveusement son vêtement, laissant un sourire hésitant apparaître sur mon visage.

\- Tu penses que j'en serai capable ?

\- Je le sais. Tu t'es opposé à moi assez de fois pour que je sache que tu n'as pas non plus été envoyé chez les têtes-brûlés pour rien.

\- Tu sais que cela sonne presque comme un compliment envers ma maison ? Dis-je, ne pouvant refréner mon amusement.

\- Ce n'en était pas réellement un.

La discrète mais visible grimace de Tom me fit avoir un léger rire qui contribua à faire sortir de mon corps le reste de nervosité que je ressentais, et d'une brusque impulsion, je me redressai pour plaquer un bref baiser sur les lèvres de mon Alpha, avant de me rabaisser rapidement, les joues rouges, détourant le regard.

\- Hum, merci de hum, croire en moi. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un l'ai déjà fait avant, enfin, à part Hermione, mais, hum, ouais, juste, merci, enfin, tu -

Je fut coupé dans mon enlisement par une paire de lèvres qui se posèrent sur les miennes, m'arrachant un couinement de surprise alors que Tom en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Par Merlin.  
Un gémissement m'échappa alors que je me sentis littéralement fondre dans ses bras chauds. C'était terriblement bon. Je m'agrippai à la robe de mon Alpha pour ne pas tituber, avant de me redresser légèrement sur le bout de mes pieds pour pouvoir lui rendre son baiser. Mais il avait le total contrôle sur mon corps, et je devais mobiliser tout mon esprit pour ne pas simplement rendre les armes et me laisser emporté par sa magie qui se coulait contre ma peau.

Et puis, Tom avait cette manière de m'embrasser qui me faisait perdre la tête. Ses mains, l'une me plaquant toujours plus contre lui et l'autre me tirant doucement les cheveux pour maintenir ma tête légèrement penchée en arrière, étaient de véritables sources de chaleur qui me faisaient ronronner sans mon accords. Et ses lèvres, par Merlin, _ses lèvres_ … elles ondulaient avec force contre les miennes, avides de contact et indubitablement dominatrices. Ses dents mordillaient par instant ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant gémir sourdement alors qu'il l'aspirait ensuite et c'était définitivement trop pour moi. Maladroitement, je ramenai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour m'agripper à quelque chose de plus concret, mais cela n'eut pour conséquence que d'approfondir notre baiser, et cette fois, j'eus l'impression que mon esprit avait réellement décidé que, ne plus réfléchir, c'était bien, aussi.

Les quelques miettes de contrôle qui me restaient encore étaient parties au loin, et il ne restait plus que mon Alpha qui me tenait fermement contre lui, qui m'embrassait, qui me faisait perdre les pédale,s et sa présence intoxicante se répandait comme un poison dans mes veines tandis que je laissais prendre de moi tout ce qu'il voulait. Les quelques réserves sur le fait que _par Merlin c'était Voldemort_ encore présentes dans ma tête avaient également décidé de prendre des vacances, parce que, finalement, après tout, tueur ou pas, il était mon Alpha _à moi_.

Malheureusement, au bout de trop courtes minutes, j'eus du mal à reprendre ma respiration et dus détacher ma bouche de celle de Tom avec un bruit humide qui m'envoya des frissons dans absolument toutes les parties de mon corps. Nos fronts restèrent collés alors que je peinait à reprendre mon souffle, et derrière mes paupières fermées, toutes les sensations que j'avais éprouvées se rejouaient en boucles. Instinctivement, j'allai frotter mon nez contre celui de mon Alpha, remarquant à ce moment-là que j'étais encore en train de ronronner de contentement.

Je rouvris lentement mes yeux après quelques secondes, tombant sur le visage aux joues légèrement rosées de Tom, qui avait encore les yeux fermés, et cette constatation m'amena… une brusque bouffé de tendresse ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, mais il y avait quelque chose de magnétisant dans la beauté de son visage, et je profita du fait qu'il fermait les yeux pour l'observer longuement. Il y avait toujours ce grain de beauté, dessous son oreille, qui était terriblement attirant. La forme de sa mâchoire était prononcé, puissante et élégante à la fois alors que ses lèvres étaient gonflées par notre précédente embrassade. Les cils de mon Alpha était assez courts, projetant de petites ombres sur ses pommettes hautes, et je savais que les yeux cachées par ses paupières étaient époustouflants. Il y avait également ses cheveux bruns foncés qui faisaient des semblants de boucles à leurs extrémités, et, en fonction de l'éclairage, il y avait des reflets roux, ou auburn, peut-être. Je n'étais pas vraiment un expert.

Lorsque les paupières de Tom s'ouvrirent finalement, j'eus l'impression de sentir mon coeur faire un bond et rougis brusquement. Mon premier instinct fut de baisser les yeux, mais en me rendant compte que cela était foutrement une réaction de soumis, je les redressai rapidement, combattant les rougeurs qui avaient décidé de s'installer sur mes joues. Je savais qu'un Oméga, était, en principe, censé se soumettre à son Alpha qui prenait soin de lui le protégeait _bla bla bla._ Mais je refusais de me soumettre comme ça. Mine de rien, je restais un Gryffondor, par Merlin, et il n'était pas question que je sois un chien à la botte de son maître !

Enfin, visiblement, cela dut amuser Tom, qui eut un sourire en coin plein de suffisance, raffermissant sa prise sur ma taille et mes cheveux. Je lâchai un grondement alors que mon ronronnement reprenait de plus belle à mon plus grand agacement. Même mon corps était contre moi, bon sang. Toutes mes pensées se concentrèrent sur la main de mon Alpha qui se déplaça de mes cheveux à ma nuque, la tenant avec possessivité, et un couinement aigu m'échappai. La puissance qui se dégageait de Tom en cet instant était tout simplement grisante et je voulais juste me laisser prendre en main et lui donner les pleins pou – non.

Non non non non non.

Absolument pas.

Je ne voulais pas.

Je lançai un regard noir à mon Alpha dont le sourire s'agrandit. Sa main se resserra légèrement sur ma nuque tandis que celle sur ma taille me rapprocha encore plus de lui, me collant complètement et totalement contre son corps. Il me paraissait tellement sûr de lui, tellement puissant, et j'avais du mal à ne pas me laisser emporter par l'envie de me soumettre qui me titillait la moindre parcelle de magie présente dans mon corps. C'était tellement… envoûtant. Magnifique. Magique.  
Et j'étais littéralement en train de me transformer en peluche ronronnante et prête à se plier aux moindres désirs de mon Alpha.

C'était pathétique.  
Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais juste me laisser encore une fois mener par mon Alpha, et me soumettre totalement à lui, et envoyer ma morale voir ailleurs si elle y était.


	21. Chapitre XXI

Petit blabla : Hello ! Bon bon bon, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite: entre deux questions existentielles, ce chapitre ( et le chapitre suivant ) seront des lemons. Voilà. Je suis consciente que cela ne plaît peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais, eh, Omégaverse quoi - et peut-être mon esprit un peu aussi u.u Sinooon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas plus, et je voulais dire à mamy 83 encore un immense merci pour sa review, et que cela me fait réellement plaisir ! Enfin bref, passons dans le vif du sujet, alors x3 Si quelques questions vous taraudent, n'hésitez pas à les poser. En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le corps de mon Oméga se détendit soudainement entre mes bras alors qu'un léger sourire confiant apparaissait sur ses lèvres, en même temps qu'une lueur particulière animait une brève seconde ses yeux. Je n'avais pas suivi avec exactitude le cours de ses pensées alors je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé, mais, en tout cas, l'odeur de Harry se fit soudainement plus puissante. C'était comme s'il avait totalement cessé de lutter contre son héritage, qu'il l'acceptait pleinement.

Sa magie semblait plus calme, plus sereine, et lorsque mon Oméga initia le contact en se redressant légèrement sur ses pieds pour m'embrasser à nouveau, je fus pendant un instant perdu par la douceur de ses lèvres. Enfin, je savais qu'elles étaient tendres, mais jusqu'à présent, il y avait toujours eu une sorte de combat, ou du moins, de faible rébellion. Mais là, c'était juste… _doux_. Chaud.

Le corps du garçon était collé contre le mien,cependant, pas avec force, plutôt de manière à entrer le plus possible en contact avec moi pour mélanger nos magies. C'était quelque chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé, mais j'en avais, il me semblait, déjà entendu parler. Évoquer un mélange des essences magiques est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare qui ne se produit que lorsque d'innombrables conditions sont réunies. L'événement est particulier à chacun et personnel, le genre de chose que l'on devine instinctivement mais que l'on n'irait pas raconter au premier venu, ni même à sa famille si l'on n'était pas obligé.

Mais là, actuellement, je sentais la magie de mon Oméga courir doucement sous ses veines pour venir effleurer la mienne par touches presque timides, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y répondre. Toute mon âme me criait que c'était bon, _que c'était bien_ , et même si l'idée de devenir encore plus lié et toujours plus dépendant de quelqu'un me rebutait totalement, cette pensée ne pouvait rien faire contre mes instincts qui avaient refait surface, me chuchotant à l'oreille de prendre ce qui m'appartenait de l'accepter de faire mon Oméga définitivement mien de la marquer comme étant à moi mon compagnon. Certes, nous avions déjà fait l'a – eut une relation physique approfondie, mais techniquement, je n'avais que déposé mon… odeur sur lui. Je ne l'avais pas clamé à proprement parler. Nous ne nous étions pas liés envers et contre tout comme un foutu mariage.

Toutefois, avec la langue de Harry qui caressait lascivement mes lèvres avant de se glisser dans ma bouche, je n'avais plus tellement l'impression que cette idée était désagréable. Encore moins alors que un ronronnement s'échappait de sa gorge au moment où j'avais desserré légèrement ma prise sur son corps pour amener mes deux mains à sa taille – je pouvais presque en faire le tour avec mes deux paumes bien à plat.

Oui. Clamer mon Oméga définitivement me paraissait une très bonne idée, en fin de compte. Comme pour confirmer ce que je venais de conclure tout seul, ma magie décida de sortir légèrement de mon corps pour rejoindre celui du Gryffondor, glissant par les moindres pores de sa peau. Je pouvais littéralement sentir nos magies interagir dans ses muscles, les contractant alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement plaintif dans ma bouche. Je devinai sans la le moindre effort le plus petit de ses points sensibles, comme ce creux, juste au dessus de la hanche, presque invisible à l'œil nu, mais que ma magie parvenait sans mal à caresser lentement. Harry poussa un gémissement en s'agrippant à ma nuque, et j'enfouis mon nez dans sa nuque en déposant de légères morsures dans son cou. Sa peau était douce, tendre, _magnifique_.

\- Tom…

Le soupir de mon Oméga me fit frissonner de plaisir et je mordis plus franchement dans son cou, la suçotant longuement en écoutant la mélodie des gémissements qui échappaient à la bouche de Harry. Sa magie, comme son âme, fondaient littéralement contre mon corps, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas prendre mon Oméga là maintenant. Il méritait mieux qu'un bureau ou un mur, et -

Un brusque souffle passa à mes oreilles, et je redressai brusquement la tête, avant de me rendre compte que nous étions dans notre chambre. Et ce n'était définitivement pas moi qui nous y avait transplanté.

Mais mon Oméga envoya les quelques questions qui me traversaient l'esprit au loin, ondulant doucement contre moi, sa queue de chat venant se glisser sous mes vêtements. Le contact soyeux de ses poils longs m'arracha un grognement et d'une pensée, je nous débarrassai de tous nos habits, ce qui fit gémir Harry. Sa peau était brûlante contre moi, et en ouvrant les yeux, je tombai dans ses orbes vertes. Cette fois-ci, je ne me retins plus et l'attrapai brusquement pour l'amener sur notre lit où il rebondit légèrement avec moi, refusant de me relâcher. Le contact de nos érections me fit grogner et je ramenai mes mains à son visage pour le prendre en coupe, l'embrassant avec force.

D'un côté, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour – oui, lui _faire l'amour_. Tendrement, doucement, longuement, en y passant la journée et la nuit complète, et peut-être, sûrement même, le lendemain. Mais, d'un autre côté, je voulais juste le clamer là, durement, violemment, passionnément. C'était deux instincts qui se battaient en moi sans que je ne puisse les réguler, et sentir l'odeur de Harry devenir toujours et toujours plus puissante ne faisait rien pour régler le problème.

Ma bouche finit par quitter celle de mon Oméga et je suivis le tracé de sa mâchoire, laissant des baisers et des morsures sur sa peau avant de me glisser à nouveau dans son cou, là où son son odeur était la plus puissante et la plus délicieuse. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres échappa à Harry et ses mains sur mes épaules se crispèrent, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant dans ma peau. Par réflexe, je grondai dans son cou que je mordis encore une fois, un peu plus brusquement. L'odeur de mon Oméga sembla encore plus puissante et je léchai sa peau pour tenter d'en goûter les moindres arômes. Je n'avais encore jamais sentis quelque chose comme cela, mais elle était tellement… parfaite. Forte. Mais en même temps, tendre. Pleine de timidité et de volonté. Je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait qualifier l'odeur de quelqu'un comme cela. Mais, quand cela en venait à mon Oméga, tout semblait être différent. Plus vivant. Plus magique.

Je remontai légèrement sous son oreille que je mordis, et un brusque geignement échappa à Harry.

\- Alpha !

Par Merlin. Mes questions furent brusquement réduites à néant. Je me redressai et embrassai avec force mon Oméga. Il n'y avait définitivement plus de tendresse dans ce baiser, juste de la passion et de l'envie. Harry se cambra contre moi en gémissant contre ma langue, et ses ongles glissèrent le long de mes épaules. Sa queue de chat était enroulée autour de ma taille pour se plaquer contre moi le plus possible. La magie du garçon était presque hors de contrôle, voletant à travers la pièce, et chaque particule tentait d'entrer en contact avec les miennes. C'était incroyable. Je sentais monter en moi une furieuse envie, presque irrépressible et brûlante.

Avec un grondement, je détachai ma bouche de celle de mon Oméga, descendant contre son cou, avant de me pencher au dessus d'un de ses tétons pour le prendre en bouche, tordant l'autre entre mes doigts.

\- Tooom… Ah, juste – Tom !

J'eus un sourire contre la peau de mon Oméga, suçant plus fermement son bout de chair, avant de le mordiller avec lenteur en sentant Harry se tordre contre moi. Mes mains glissaient sur son corps frémissant caressant ses hanches, ses cuisses son torse, et je me délectais des gémissements que je lui tirais.

Puis, sans le moindre effort, j'écartai brutalement ses cuisses en me redressant. La tension qui me parcourait était juste trop forte, je souhaitais clamer mon Oméga maintenant. Et visiblement, Harry n'était pas contre, vu la manière dont il écarta encore plus les jambes sans la moindre pudeur.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur mes lèvres alors que je me pris en main pour m'enfoncer brusquement en lui, sans la moindre préparation. La sensation de moiteur faillit me faire venir tout de suite, mais je me mordis les lèvres en entendant le long geignement de mon Oméga. Une pointe d'inquiétude me traversa, mais avant même que je ne puisse poser une question, le garçon commença à onduler contre le matelas. J'eus un grondement et commençai de longs et profonds coups de reins, immobilisant mon Oméga sous moi, qui ne souffrait définitivement pas du tout.

La chaleur était… époustouflante. La première fois que je l'avais pris, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un feu dans mes veines, mais là, c'était un incendie qui n'avait presque rien de comparable. Mon âme entière tendait vers celle de Harry, et il m'était totalement impossible d'y résister. Je n'avais plus d'emprise sur rien, et seul mon Oméga était présent, me permettant de me raccrocher à lui, de ne pas me perdre. J'étais certes celui qui le clamais, il devenait mien, mais en contrepartie, Harry devenait mon encrage, mon point de d'accroche dans le monde sans lequel je ne pourrais rien être. Et cela ne me gênait plus le moindre du monde.

Brutalement, avec un coup de rein mieux placé que les autres, mon Oméga lâcha un cri qui se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre, et j'eus un grognement en attrapant fermement sa taille fine, laissant le bout de mes ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau si douce et si brûlante. Je m'arrangeai pour taper à chaque fois dans la protubérance que je sentais, la martyrisant sans la moindre honte. Et, visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à apprécier cela. Harry se tordait contre moi, semblant ne pas savoir réellement ou poser ses mains pour approfondir encore et encore le contact entre nos corps. Ses cheveux étaient humides, formant de petites boucles à leurs pointes et contre son front, laissant de légère traces de sueur. Le visage même de mon Oméga respirait la luxure et sa soumission.

Par Merlin. Je me penchai brutalement en faisant claquer nos bassins, et entrepris de mordre le cou de Harry encore un peu plus. Je cherchai ce point, celui qui me permettrait de clamer mon Oméga définitivement et complètement. Je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais en avoir connaissance, il ne me semblait pas en avoir lu quelque chose dessus – enfin, j'étais entièrement concentré sur le corps qui bougeait contre le mien, alors…

En tout cas, quelques secondes plus tard, je le trouvai, là, juste au dessus son manubrium sternal, entre ses deux clavicules. Ici, son odeur était à la fois douce et puissante, bien plus entêtante que sur le reste de son corps, elle disait à la fois _clames-moi maintenant_ et _nous sommes à la maison_ , et des frissons incontrôlables me traversèrent alors que je respirai à pleins poumons. Lentement, je laissai ma langue caresser cette partie de sa peau, ne cessant pas pour autant mes coups de reins, et commençai à mordiller mon Oméga. Harry poussa un long gémissement alors que ses muscles se resserraient brutalement autour de moi, et je le sentis écarter encore plus ses cuisses avant qu'il n'enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. La brusque frénésie qui m'avait envahie quelques minutes auparavant semblait avoir légèrement disparue, juste assez pour me donner l'impression de ne plus avoir l'esprit embrumé.

Désormais, je pouvais littéralement sentir chaque inspiration et chaque expiration du garçon, le moindre mouvement de ses bras, la plus petite ondulation qu'il faisait pour stimuler un peu plus sa prostate, et tous les frémissements qui parcouraient sa peau brûlante m'apparaissaient comme unique. En fait, c'était un peu comme si j'étais en capacité de différencier chacun des mouvements de mon Oméga, et la sensation était époustouflante et grisante. Il m'appartenait. Harry était mien. _A moi_. Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir me lasser de répéter cela.

\- Tom… je – s'il te plaît – il faut que tu – j'ai besoin que – _Tom_ !

Le pleurnichement de mon Oméga me fit sourire contre sa peau, et je n'hésitai pas un instant de plus avant de le mordre profondément, le clamant pour le restant de nos jours.


	22. Chapitre XXII

Petit blabla : Bonjouuuuur ! Vous savez quoi ? Cette fiction a atteint 210 reviews ^O^ ! Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse autant susciter d'enthousiasme, et je n'ai pas les mots pour tous vous remercier x3 Aussi, je voulais vous demander, que pensez vous de l'image de couverture de cette fiction ? Ce sont des lyrics de la chanson "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot", de Brand New, même si je dois dire que je préfère la version d'Andrew Bell. J'avais trouvé ces images sur tumblr sûrement, mais je suis incapable de retrouver à qui elles appartiennent, alors si jamais vous le savez... signalez-vous, que je puisse rendre à César ce qui est à César x) A propos de possession, les petits perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas aha !

Sinon, j'ai une réponse de review à mamy 83 :

Awww merci tellement je suis heureuse que tu le trouve !

Et puis... il me semlait vous avoir dit que j'étais un peu sadique sur les bords, non ? En tout cas, voilà la fin du lemon, alors, bonne dégustation ! ( bon, en vrai, la fin, elle fait juste quelques lignes. )

* * *

Par Gryffondor. Je me cambrai brusquement en fermant les yeux, jouissant brusquement avec un cri qui me fit presque mal à la gorge. Cela avait juste été trop, trop bon, trop fort, trop incroyable.

Tom m'avait clamé. C'était la seule pensée à peu près cohérente qui réussissait à traverser les brumes de mon cerveau engourdi par l'orgasme dévastateur qui venait de me frapper. Tout un tas de sensations me traversaient de part en part et je gémis faiblement en me collant encore un peu plus contre mon Alpha alors que je sentais son sperme couler légèrement hors de moi.

Les dents de Tom étaient toujours enfoncés dans ma peau, quelque part entre mes clavicules, et des décharges de plaisir continuaient à me traverser, m'empêchant de reprendre totalement le contrôle sur moi-même. Je me sentais juste… _bien_. Magnifiquement bien. _A ma place_. Un sourire détendu se forma sur mon visage alors que je laissai ma tête reposer sur les draps, remontant une de mes mains pour l'enfouir dans les cheveux doux de mon Alpha. Oui, je me sentais extrêmement bien. Sans que je ne le veuille, un ronronnement m'échappa, remplissant le silence de la pièce, et je remarquai à cet instant que ma queue de chat caressait paresseusement le dos puissant de Tom.

Oui, encore une fois, j'étais définitivement très bien. Quelque part, c'était comme si j'avais cédé à mon compagnon quelque chose que je portais en moi depuis trop longtemps et qui m'écrasait sans que j'en ai conscience. Un poids semblait s'être enlevé de mes épaules, et je me sentais, hum, libre. C'était incroyablement agréable et reposant.

Un mouvement de la part de mon Alpha me sortit de ma petite introspection et je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement de dépit lorsqu'il releva légèrement la tête, sa bouche quittant ma peau. Mais sa langue se posa lentement sur la… _morsure_ profonde qui marquait mon thorax, et toute ébauche de protestation s'effaça immédiatement de mon esprit. La langue quelque peu rappeuse de Tom faisait naître une sensation toute douce dans mon corps. C'était quelque chose de bien différent d'un orgasme, cela n'avait rien de puissant ou de jouissif, c'était simplement… rassurant. _Apaisant._

Lentement, la bouche de mon Alpha quitta la marque inscrite sur mon corps – et dans mon âme, je le sentais -, avant de remonter lentement le long de ma gorge, ma mâchoire, pour venir paresseusement se poser sur mes lèvres, que j'ouvris sans même y réfléchir. Il n'y avait plus rien de sauvage ou de pressé, c'était même le contraire. Avec lenteur, Tom m'embrassa longuement, et je devais bien avouer que j'adorais cela. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me passer de ses baisers. Ni de son corps. Ou de sa magie qui ne faisait qu'être simplement en contact avec la mienne.

Par Merlin.

C'était n'importe quoi. Et je n'en avais plus rien à faire, parce que mon Alpha m'avait clamé, et c'était la plus sûre des garanties que je pouvais avoir. Je ne serai plus jamais seul, laissé à moi-même, et incertain de si j'allai être haït ou adulé après m'être réveillé.

D'un simple mouvement, sans séparer nos lèvres, Tom nous fit rouler sur le lit, et je me retrouvai au-dessus de lui, affalé sur son torse comme s'il était un coussin – certes, un peu plus dur, mais je le trouvais parfait. Le geste par contre, avait fait glissé Tom hors de moi, et j'eus un geignement en ressentant son sperme glisser plus franchement hors de moi.

…

Sperme…

Hors de – Par Merlin.

Je me redressai légèrement pour lancer un regard affolé à mon Alpha. Nous avions, enfin, nous – _bref_ , deux fois. Deux fois, sans aucun sort de protection.

\- Tom ? Réussis-je à dire d'une voix encore légèrement cassée alors qu'il ouvrait lentement un œil, plus l'autre plus rapidement en voyant l'air sur mon visage.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il avant même que je ne puisse avoir posé ma question.

\- Mais nous – je – enfin, tu vois, quoi, bafouillais-je légèrement, sentant mes joues rougir.

Et pour ne rien arranger, mon Alpha eut un foutu sourire en coin, et je savais qu'il savait de quoi je voulais parler. Néanmoins, il secoua la tête, déplaçant une de ses mains pour la poser à plat sur mon ventre, et bon sang, ce simple geste n'aurait pas dû me donner autant de frissons. Mais il paraissait juste tellement _tendre_ , par Gryffondor.

\- La première fois que je t'ai pris, dit-il en insistant sur le mot, son sourire s'agrandissant, ton corps ne s'était pas encore modifié pour être apte à porter un enfant. Et, là, je te clamais, chaton, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, et je frémis une nouvelle fois face à son ton possessif. Je te clamais, et par conséquent, nous ne pouvions pas concevoir un enfant.

Je relâchai un souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu, me laissant à nouveau reposer sur le torse de mon Alpha. Je n'allais pas être enceint à seize ans, c'était déjà ça. Il n'empêchait que j'en voulais, moi, des enfants. Pas tout de suite, mais, dans un lointain futur, je me voyais bien, avec une ribambelle de gosses, dans un jardin, avec un chien, qui s'appellerait Patmol, et je les regarderais grandir, et dans un coin de la maison traînerait un magnétoscope où Tom aurait filmé les premiers pas de -

Bon sang. Je poussai un gémissement en enfonçant ma tête dans le torse de mon Alpha alors que je le sentais rire sous moi.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne devais pas aller à Poufsouffle ?

\- Tais-toi, marmonnais-je contre sa peau, mais ma phrase était plutôt sortie comme une supplication. Et puis, je sais que tu veux des chatons, ajoutais-je.

\- … Des chatons, Harry ?

\- Oui. Je suis un homme chat, j'estime avoir le droit d'appeler nos enfants des chatons.

Je redressai légèrement la tête, le menton toujours appuyé contre le torse de mon Alpha, mais assez pour pouvoir le voir alors qu'il me lançait un regard avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Et qui te dis que je veux des chatons ?

\- Toi, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

J'avais peut-être pris un peu de confiance, mais bon… après tout, Tom m'avait clamé. Et puis, je refusais littéralement de dire _oui monsieur_ à tout.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ton coeur a raté un battement à l'instant. Dans toutes les séries moldues, quand le coeur de quelqu'un rate un battement, cela veut dire qu'il ment, affirmais-je.

Mon Alpha leva un deuxième sourcil, avant de sourire lentement.

\- Tu marques un point.

Les yeux de Tom eurent un pétillement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, ronronnant une nouvelle fois. Je me repositionnai légèrement sur mon Alpha qui ramena la main posé sur mon ventre sur ma taille, caressant ma hanche lentement, et une brusque bouffée de tendresse me prit à nouveau. C'était tellement… _agréable_. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour m'y habituer.

Enfin, je ne voulais pas non plus m'y habituer, c'était trop, hum, beau, pour que je le veuille. Mine de rien, j'aimais l'imprévu. Du moins lorsque je savais à quoi m'attendre. Est-ce que cela restait de l'imprévu, alors ?

… Peut-être.

Une brusque sensation m'envahit, et je releva complètement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tom ? Demandais-je avec étonnement.

\- Pas de commentaires, grogna-t-il en me ramenant plus haut sur lui.

\- Mais, tu – enfin -

\- Chaton…

\- Non ! Lâchais-je, ma queue de chat battant de frustration contre sa cuisse.

Ma brusque réponse surpris mon Alpha, et je plissais les yeux en fixant ses pupilles.

\- Tu veux des enfants, énonçais-je clairement. Pas pour t'assurer une descendance ou pour être sûr que je reste en dehors des combats, mais juste parce que… tu veux des enfants. Avec moi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser une pointe de stupéfaction effleurer la fin de ma phrase. Je ne savais pas comment cela avait été possible, mais je venais clairement de voir une… image ? Provenir de l'esprit de Tom. Et il m'avait peut-être traité de Poufsouffle tout à l'heure, mais lui, il n'était pas mieux, pour le coup.

\- Je ne… commença mon Alpha, avant d'avoir une légère grimace face à l'air que j'affichai. En parler maintenant n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, dit-il, l'air de rien.

\- Tooom… râlais-je, tapotant de mon index son pectoral.

\- Réellement, chaton. Je viens de te clamer, et je peux sentir tes… hormones te travailler. Nous devrions définitivement en parler plus tard.

J'allais protester, avant de froncer les sourcils, tentant de sonder son âme. Elle était certes un peu agitée, parce que mal à l'aise, mais j'avais l'impression de lire une sincère inquiétude. C'était, encore une fois, incroyablement agréable, et je sentis mon ronronnement reprendre une nouvelle fois. Par Merlin.

Je reposai ma tête, cette fois-ci, dans le creux du coup de mon Alpha, et soufflai bruyamment.

\- Mouais. Mais on en reparlera.

\- Oui, plus tard. Je veux d'abord profiter honteusement de toi avant de ne pas pouvoir faire des nuits complètes parce que nos chatons nous réveillerons.

Je me sentis une nouvelle fois rougir brutalement à la première partie de sa phrase, mais un sourire me mangeait quand même le visage. Nous étions en train de parler du futur. De notre futur. Bon sang. Un doux frissons de plénitude me traversa, mais, malheureusement, elle ne dura pas si longtemps que cela.  
Le futur.

Une inquiétude nouvelle commençait à naître dans le creux de mon ventre, et je me recroquevillai machinalement au-dessus de Tom, attrapant une de ses mains pour jouer avec ses doigts alors que je sentis sa magie s'agiter pour nous nettoyer avant de ramener un drap au-dessus de nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il finalement, voyant que je n'était pas décidé à parler.

\- Tu…

Je gardai la bouche entrouverte sans dire un mot de plus, tentant de rassembler mes pensées pour trouver la meilleure manière de dire ce qui me tracassait. J'avais bien effleuré l'idée, pendant un instant, de me rétracter, mais elle avait disparu presque immédiatement sans que je ne sache comment. Avec hésitation, je repris la parole, marmonnant d'une voix presque inaudible dans son cou, même si je savais qu'il m'entendrait parfaitement bien.

\- Nous sommes… en guerre. Tu es en première ligne, littéralement. Tu participes aux combats, mais même si tu es puissant, il y a… il y a toujours le risque que tu sois blessé. Grièvement. Tu peux – tu peux toujours mourir. Et… Non, rien, c'est stupide, grognais-je en enfouissant un peu plus mon nez dans son cou pour me cacher de lui.

Je sentais clairement l'incompréhension et l'étonnement faire vibrer la magie de mon Alpha.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, constata-t-il finalement.

\- … Un tout petit peu, grognais-je.

Juste un tout petit petit petit peu. Réellement, je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment. Juste _un peu_. Bon, plutôt énormément, ce qui m'agaçait quand même assez. Premièrement, nous n'étions… ensemble ? Que depuis quelques jours, et il venait juste de me clamer, et j'avais l'impression d'être les filles de Gryffondor qui tombaient amoureuses du jour au lendemain. C'était assez pathétique, tout de même. Et le pire, c'est que aucun de mes instincts n'était en train de me dire que je partais sur un mauvais chemin. Non, ils étaient juste… calmes. Apaisés. Tranquilles.

Une des mains de mon Alpha remonta dans mes cheveux pour jouer machinalement avec la pointe de mon oreille droite, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

\- Je ne mourrai pas, dit-il.

-Hein ? Mais, commençais-je en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'être interrompu.

\- Je ne mourrai pas, chaton.

La voix de Tom était calme, assurée, et par Merlin, il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Totalement sûr. Les battements de son coeur avait gardé exactement le même rythme, et il n'avait pas flanché le moindre du monde en répétant sa phrase.

\- Vraiment ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix, sans oser relever la tête.

\- Vraiment.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Tu es immortel ?

\- Non, je – secret de mage noir.

Je levai un sourcil en entendant cela, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être amusé. Et, encore un fois, un peu inquiet tout de même. Une partie de moi voulait absolument savoir de quoi cela retournait, mais l'autre me disait que je vivrai bien mieux sans le savoir, et c'est donc, évidement, pour cette raison que je posai une nouvelle question.

\- Secret secret, ou secret pas tellement secret ?

\- Secret secret, ricana légèrement mon Alpha, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux. Non, vraiment, chaton, fais-moi confiance là-dessus, je préfère que tu ne t'en inquiète pas.

Et, pour une fois, il sembla que ce ne fut pas moi le plus stupéfait de mes paroles.


	23. Chapitre XXIII

Petit blabla : Alors... devinez qui a réussi à être malade ? C'est bibi ! Et puis, il y a le niveau de malade où tu peux passer quand même la journée sur l'ordi, et celui où en fait, après cinq minutes, t'es k.o. avec Metallica en concert privé... c'était moi T.T Enfin bref, je vous souhaite de ne pas être malade, surtout que c'est bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année ! Plus qu'une semaine de cours aha x) Enfin, pour reprendre le sujet qui nous intéresse, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes traînent encore un peu partout... et sinon, cette fois-ci, j'ai deux réponses de reviews à transmettre avant de vous laisser lire :

mamy 83 : aaaaaahhhh mais merci tellement tu vas me faire pleurer x3 voilà la suite !

adenoide : Oui, oui, oui, triple oui ! C'est sur la TWL x) Et bon Nël à toi aussi !

Voilà voilà !

* * *

Par Salazar. Est-ce que je venais réellement de demander à Harry de me faire confiance ? Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant – enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme si j'avais fait un jour réellement confiance à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si avoir la confiance d'une personne m'avait un jour été important. Mais là, je venais de demander à mon Oméga, sans difficulté, sans même y penser, de me faire confiance. Et bien, avec ça et ma précédente image tout à fait charmante d'un futur tout à fait niais, j'étais bon pour aller discuter avec le portrait de Helga Poufsouffle.

Mais une queue de chat me caressa tendrement la hanche alors que Harry se collait un peu plus contre moi, et je pouvais sentir le contentement transparaître par toutes les étincelles de sa magie.

…

Si dire des phrases comme ça pouvait le rendre plus heureux, et bien, je pourrai peut-être faire quelques efforts. Peut-être. Mais pas trop non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Enfin, tout cela était bien beau, mais mon estomac se rappela à nous d'une manière totalement désagréable, et je poussais un inaudible soupir de frustration. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, mais, d'un autre côté, il était maintenant… dix-neuf heures cinquante trois, et je devais avouer être légèrement affamé. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le ventre de Harry gronda plus doucement en réponse, et je sentis le malaise le prendre légèrement. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser – parce que, par Merlin, j'étais presque sûr qu'il allait le faire-, je lui demandai :

\- Tu as une préférence particulière pour le repas ?

\- Hun, non, pas vraiment… la même chose que toi, je suppose.

\- Même si je prends une tourte de bœuf aux rognons avec un gratin de pommes de terres et une tarte à la mélasse ?

J'avais été _un brin_ sarcastique, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser avoir une indigestion ou vomir encore une fois tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire ce qu'il voulait réellement.

\- … peut-être pas, finit-il d'ailleurs par reconnaître de mauvaise grâce. Mais je suis d'accord pour la tarte à la mélasse, ajouta-il après un léger silence.

J'eus un sourire satisfait – même si j'avais espéré qu'il prenne un peu plus de nourriture, et fit suivre ma demande à Rosy, qui, de la même manière qu'elle était arrivée, disparût en un « pop » sonore.

\- On devrait peut-être s'habiller ?

Mon Oméga avait dit sa phrase d'une toute petite voix et je me redressai légèrement, le laissant glisser quelque peu sur mon torse, mais maintenant, j'étais en position assise, et je pouvais voir ses yeux verts toujours aussi brillants.

\- Je pensais que l'idée d'un repas… au lit, te conviendrais, dis-je simplement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je ne croyais pas m'être trompé, pourtant. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas -

\- Non – je – enfin – il… Ca serait cool. Enfin, oui, huh, l'idée me plaît, débita-t-il à toute allure. C'est juste que je n'en n'ai jamais eu et que – enfin, je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu, hum, que c'était le genre de chose que tu aimais.

Je dus refréner de toutes mes forces un sourire attendri devant la cascade de mots de Harry, qui avait adorablement rougi. Il semblait tellement… je ne savais pas réellement quel était le bon qualificatif pour le désigner. Mais, oui, c'était juste _adorable_. Mais, néanmoins, je décidai de couper mon Oméga qui avait reprit la parole, s'enfonçant de plus en plus.

\- Chaton.

\- Huh ?

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien.

\- Je ne m'inquiètes pas, grogna-t-il.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu t'affoles.

Mon Oméga tenta de me foudroyer du regard, mais il devait relever la tête pour le faire, alors tout de suite, cela devenait beaucoup moins intimidant. De plus, Harry était mon Oméga. Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrai, un jour, me sentir intimidé par lui.

Cependant, un nouveau « pop » nous coupa dans notre échange de regard, et je détournai les yeux pour trouver Rosy qui nous fixait avec… admiration ? Adoration? En tout cas, c'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression de voir cette émotion chez un elfe de maison.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur mes réflexions puisqu'elle disparut après avoir déposer le plateau – gigantesque – sur le bord du lit. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'estomac de mon Oméga gronda, et il se redressa maladroitement en ramenant la couverture sur lui, et cette marque de pudeur me fit avoir un sourire en coin. C'était… amusant de voir ce comportement, alors que je venais de le clamer.

Harry se pencha pour ramener le plateau sur ses genoux, le regard pétillant, et il attrapa sa part de tarte à la mélasse pour la croquer avec bonheur, avant de se figer soudainement, tournant sa tête vers moi.

\- Che -, commença-t-il avant de déglutir, pour reprendre une fois la bouche vide. Je peux ?

\- Tu as commencé, je crois, dis-je en souriant discrètement, tendant le bras pour enlever une tâche qu'il avait eut dès sa première bouchée. Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander l'autorisation, chaton.

Je laissai mon doigts glisser le long de sa joue, avant de me rendre compte de la… du niveau _d'intimité_ que cela représentait. Brusquement mal à l'aise, je repris ma main, me détournant pour attraper le sandwich que j'avais demandé – je n'étais pas assez fou pour avoir envie de manger tout ce que j'avais cité un peu plus tôt à Harry.

Une atmosphère un peu étrange pesa pendant que nous mangions, et je devais avouer ne pas en mener large, encore perturbé parce que je venais de faire. Après tout, nous avions beau être liés, définitivement et pour toujours, aussi niais que cela puisse paraître, cela ne voulais pas pour autant dire que j'étais prêt à être un Alpha totalement dévoué à la protection de son Oméga – cela n'étais absolument pas moi.

Mais d'un autre côté, je pouvais ressentir tous les troubles et toutes les hésitations du garçon, et mes instincts me poussaient à le rassurer immédiatement. Cela, je ne l'avais pas prévu du tout. Les Alpha n'étaient jamais représentés comme des êtres se pliant en quatre pour leur compagne ou compagnon, même si cela était vaguement écrit.

Me rendre compte de cela maintenant était assez… _inattendu_. Et pas des plus agréables. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment j'allais devoir prendre en main tout ce qui allait arriver à partir de maintenant, de quelle manière je ferai ceci ou cela, et j'avais décidément besoin de tirer tout ça au clair.

\- Est-ce que – enfin, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je ramenai d'un mouvement mon regard sur mon Oméga qui avait les yeux baissés, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre en jouant avec le pli d'un drap. Il restait seulement quelques miettes de sa part de tarte et je m'en réjouis inconsciemment pendant un instant avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque sa question atteignit enfin mon cerveau.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demandais-je, faisant disparaître d'un geste nos plats finis.

\- Et bien, tu, hum, tu es bien plus renfermé que tout à l'heure alors que tu viens de me clamer, et… tu le regrettes, n'est-ce pas ?

La tristesse et surtout, _la résignation_ contenue dans la voix de mon Oméga me fit comme un coup au cœur, brutal et totalement détestable, me faisant grimacer, et Harry paru soudainement encore plus petit.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous importuner, je – je devrais vous laisser, dit-il avec une voix presque éteinte, repassant inconsciemment au vouvoiement.

Je restai un instant totalement stupéfait par la tournure de la conversation – par Merlin, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête sans que je ne m'en rende compte pour que nous en arrivions là ? - avant d'avoir un sourd grondement lorsque mon Oméga se leva. Je l'attrapai brutalement par le poignet pour le ramener sur le lit, le faisant rouler sous moi. Un geignement plaintif échappa à Harry mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, le bloquant à la place pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

\- Ouvres les yeux, grognais-je en voyant ses paupières fortement fermés, qui le restèrent. Ouvres les yeux !

Mon Oméga m'obéit immédiatement, une étincelle de peur dans le regard, mais celle-ci n'atteignit pas mon esprit.

\- Tu es mon Oméga, claquais-je. Avant même de t'avoir clamé, avant même de t'avoir pris pour la première fois, tu étais déjà à moi. Tu étais à moi depuis la nuit où je t'ai vu dans un berceau, Harry Potter, et tu ferrais mieux de t'en rappeler.

L'idée même qu'il puisse penser que je regrettais de l'avoir clamé hérissait ma magie au plus au point. Harry était à moi, par Merlin, comment pouvait-il imaginer un quelconque _regret_ de mon côté ?

\- Mais je – protesta-t-il faiblement en détournant le regard, avant que je ne l'interrompe en attrapant brusquement par le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau.

\- N'essayes même pas de penser que tu n'es pas le bon Oméga pour moi, sifflais-je. Même si j'avais eu l'embarras du choix, je n'aurais pas pu voulu avoir quelqu'un d'autre, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Je – oui – Alpha, vous me faites mal…

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que je remarquai ma poigne sur ses poignets. Je le maintenais brutalement contre le matelas, l'écrasant à moitié, et mon autre main, sur sa mâchoire le serrait méchamment. Et il avait peur.

Mon Oméga avait peur.

A cause de moi.

Par Salazar. Je me reculai instantanément, le fixant avec incrédulité. Des traces rougeâtres commençaient déjà à tourner au bleu au niveau de ses poignets, tout comme cinq petites marques d'ongles se faisaient voir au niveau de son menton.

Pendant un instant, je crus que le reste des marques sur son corps était également de mon fait, et je sentis la culpabilité m'étreindre le cœur comme un étau. Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant coupable. Je ne m'étais jamais senti coupable _du tout._

Mais là, mon Oméga me regardait avec ce que je savais, ce que je ressentais être de la peur dans ses yeux, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'étais censé prendre soin de Harry. Il était mon Oméga, je devais le protéger, lui permettre de se sentir en sécurité à mes côtés, pas – pas cela.

Mes Mangemorts se sentaient parfois menacés. Ils avaient parfois peur de moi. Il me craignaient quelques fois. Le reste du monde sorcier me voyait comme un monstre. Cela ne me gênait pas le moindre du monde, après tout, on ne peut pas faire une omelette sans casser des œufs. Mais mon Oméga – je ne pouvais pas laisser mon Oméga ressentir ça en ma présence.

Je me reculai encore un peu, mais mon mouvement fit couiner Harry – et bon sang, je pus littéralement voir un frisson de peur le traverser de part en part. Je relevai les mains devant moi en déglutissant difficilement, encore plus lorsque je perçus l'image d'un homme obèse se superposer à moi dans l'esprit de mon Oméga.

\- Par Merlin, chaton, je ne voulais pas – je, ce n'est _pas_ ce que je voulais faire – je…

Je secouai la tête en me relevant, ne pouvant encore y croire. Pourtant, la preuve en était là, devant mes yeux, mais pas seulement. Elle traînait dans toutes les particules de ma magie qui se sentait malade, et dans le regard de Harry qui me fixait comme une biche effrayée, et je me sentis tellement mal que j'eus l'impression que mon âme se _fissura_ \- et j'avais une bonne connaissance du sujet.

Gardant mes mains devant moi, je reculai sur le lit pour le quitter, incapable de dire un mot, incapable également d'accepter que j'avais déjà échoué. J'avais blessé mon Oméga. Bon sang. Je l'avais clamé, et la première chose que je faisais, c'était lui faire du mal. Ma gorge se serra douloureusement alors que je sortais du lit en fermant les yeux. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas rester avec Harry, pas alors que je venais d'écraser le peu de confiance que nous avions réussi à installer. Il fallait que je parte.

\- Alpha !


	24. Chapitre XXIV

**_Petit blabla :_** Et qui a eu cours aujourd'hui ? C'est moiiii ! Mais bon, passons... MERRY XMAS ! Plein de bonheur pour Noël, tout ça tout ça ( oui, on est le 23, mais c'est le chapitre 24, alors on fait comme si on était le 24, okay x3 ) Autrement, redevenons sérieux... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, même si cela serait un joli cadeau (j'dis ça, j'dis rien ) et, je voulais encore vous remercier tous pour vos reviews, cela me fait tellement plaisir ! D'ailleurs, avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre ( oui, vous allez encore attendre un peu mwahaha ) j'ai des répoonses de reviews !

mamy 83 : aaah merci, passes de bonnes fêtes toi aussi ! Mais bon... j'aime bien l'idée de un pas en avant, trois en arrière ( nooon, je ne suis pas du tout du genre à rager au maximum quand je lis des trucs comme cela... )

Une fille : AAAAAWWW MERCI TELLEMENT, je suis heureuse de voir que le HP/LV te plaît ! Mais, hé, la suite est déjà écrit, du moins, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances x) D'ailleurs, je compte profiter des vacances pour tenter de m'avancer, histoire de savoir si je vais finir par voir le bout de cette fic x)

adenoide : Oui, parfois je me demande si Tom ne devient pas un peu ( beaucoup ) ooc... j'essaye de le garder tel qu'on le connaît, mais c'est pas facile facile aha ! Mais je pense par contre que poour Harry, ce n'est pas réellement envers Tom q'uil a un problème de confiance, mais plutôt envers lui-même ...

Voilà voilà !

* * *

J'étais en train de pleurer. C'était totalement pathétique et nullissime. Mais j'étais quand même en train de pleurer, parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, et que j'avais l'impression d'avoir mon cœur déchiré.

De ma main libre, je m'essuyai rageusement les joues, alors que, de l'autre, je raffermis ma prise sur l'avant bras de Tom, que j'avais attrapé juste avant qu'il ne quitte le lit. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, je ne pouvais pas – il ne pouvait – _c'était mon Alpha._

Pendant de longues minutes, j'avais cru qu'il regrettait tout, puis, les choses s'étaient emballées, et j'avais eu mal. Pas physiquement mal, mais j'avais eu mal parce que Tom était en colère à cause de moi.

Et… il n'y avait quelque chose qui ne sonnait pas juste. Pas _bien_. Et tout cela était ma faute, la mienne.

En plus, il y avait sa culpabilité qui me brisait un peu plus à chaque instant. Un fossé gigantesque venait de se créer entre mon Alpha et moi, comme s'il venait de me prendre une moitié de mon âme – et je voulais dire littéralement. Comme si j'avait été scindé en deux. Cette sensation était tout simplement atroce, et elle se faisait plus puissante à chaque instant. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté quelque chose comme cela, et par Merlin, j'aurais voulu ne jamais connaître cette douleur. Avec un geignement incontrôlable, je finis par lâcher le bras de Tom pour me recroqueviller vers la tête du lit.

J'avais honte de mon comportement, terriblement honte, mais c'était tout simplement plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas tenir si mon Alpha me repoussait. Pas alors que j'avais tout lâché pour lui, qu'il était devenu la seule constante dans ma vie chamboulée. Je voulais arrêter de pleurer, faire comme si tout cela ne m'affectait pas, parce que après tout, je ne pouvais pas l'enchaîner à moi s'il ne le souhaitait pas, mais… je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à faire comme si. Je ne pouvais pas. Et il me semblait bien que je ne voulais pas non plus.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, finis-je par murmurer, roulé en boule sur moi-même, n'osant pas regarder dans sa direction.

Mais même si je ne le voyais pas, je le sentais. J'avais beau tenter de le laisser partir, je ne _pouvais_ pas. Je ressentais ses émotions parcourir sa magie et son âme comme de la lave en fusion, mais c'était trop, juste trop, et je poussai un gémissement de douleur, me ramassant encore un peu plus, avant que soudainement, tout ne prenne une forme beaucoup plus rangée, comme si la tempête qui régnait dans l'esprit de mon Alpha s'était calmée, redevenant… une simple brise tranquille. Je me figeai brusquement, respirant difficilement, avant de sentir un corps se rapprocher de moi, se collant contre mon dos.

Il n'y avait plus de colère. Plus d'inquiétude. Plus de peur. Juste… juste de la _tendresse_ , il me semblait. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était tout simplement apaisant, reposant, et je me détendis progressivement au bout de longues minutes, calquant sans réellement m'en rendre compte ma respiration sur celle de mon Alpha.

\- Nous sommes mal partis, chaton, murmura Tom contre ma nuque.

Sa voix n'avais plus rien de sèche ou de puissante, elle était juste celle de _Tom_ , et je me sentais, tout simplement, rassuré. Cette situation était définitivement putain d'étrange. Rien n'avait de sens. Je me raclai maladroitement la gorge, gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Je crois, dis-je d'une voix qui sonna un peu trop aiguë à mon goût.

Mon Alpha frotta son nez contre mon cou, avant de reprendre.

\- Ne doute pas de moi.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher, avant de me mordre la lèvre, tentant d'exprimer ce que je voulais dire par là. Je … je ressens ce qui te traverses, mais ce n'est pas clair. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si je suis la cause, ou la conséquence, ou si je suis un simple facteur, ou -

\- Chaton, calme-toi.

La main de mon Alpha se posa au niveau de mon coeur, glissant sous un de mes bras pour être en contact avec le plus de peau possible.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un autre Oméga que toi.

Et la phrase de Tom sonnait comme un _je suis heureux que tu sois mon Oméga_. Toute la pression encore présente dans mon corps sembla disparaître lentement, et je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement. J'étais clairement devenu dépendant de lui et de ce qu'il disait, et si une partie de moi voulait se rebeller contre cela, presque tout le reste de mon être me soufflait que cela était naturel. J'eus un léger grognement, avant de parler en tentant de dissimuler la gêne qui m'habitait.

\- Je… je ne veux pas être à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Par Merlin. Une vague de… de _sentiments_ traversa mon Alpha, qui sourit contre la peau de ma nuque.

\- En a-t-on fini avec la discussion sentimentale ?

Cette fois-ci, je reconnus facilement le malaise dans la voix de Tom malgré son air amusé apparent, et me retournai maladroitement dans les bras de mon Alpha.

\- Je pense, souris-je en me tassant contre lui.

Les mains de mon compagnons m'entourèrent, se plaquant contre ma taille et dans mes cheveux, et je me mis à ronronner doucement, mais une question continuait à me tracasser, et en tapotant sur l'épaule de Tom, je finis par demander.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on passe en permanence qu'un extrême à l'autre ?

Un simple silence me répondit, et pendant quelques secondes, je crus que mon Alpha s'était endormi, mais je le sentis prendre une inspiration.

\- D'après les légendes, dans les couples réunissant un Alpha et un Oméga, il y a toujours eu un… temps d'adaptation. Lorsque deux magies et deux âmes s'accordent, elles se lient entre elles et des fragments se perdent dans les corps opposés. Mais cette période semblait, pour la plupart des cas, disons, complexe. Et cela occasionnait de nombreuses disputes, qui se réglaient de manière physique.

\- Physique ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait réellement dire Tom.

\- Du sexe, chaton, du sexe.

Le ricanement de mon Alpha me fit rougir et je donnai une pichenette dans son épaule.

\- Quoi, tu es mal à l'aise avec l'idée, huum ? Pourtant, il me semblait que tu étais plus qu'heureux lorsque je te clamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Arrêtes ! Grognais-je à mon tour, totalement mal à l'aise, avant de glapir.

De.

Glapir.

 _Littéralement._ Tom avait attrapé le bout de ma queue de chat et jouait avec presque innocemment, mais cela me donnait une étrange sensation dans tous le corps. Mes paupières papillonnèrent alors que je poussais un léger gémissement, me coulant plus contre le corps de mon Alpha. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans le geste ou quoi que ce soit du genre, c'était simplement tendre et _délicat_. Un peu comme un massage. Enfin, je n'en avait jamais eu, mais je pensais pouvoir dire que c'était le cas.

\- Tom… marmonnais-je faiblement, ayant l'impression de devenir totalement amorphe.

\- Hum ?

\- Je…

Je… non, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais dire. Mes pensées ralentissaient tranquillement, et quelques secondes plus tard, je m'endormis, vaincu par les montagnes russes d'émotions qui m'avaient traversées pendant toute la journée.

* * *

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui me réveilla. Il arriva exactement au niveau de mon œil, et ce n'était pas des choses les plus agréables. En poussant un inaudible grognement, je tentai de me retourner, mais j'étais pris dans un étau ferme qui empêchait le moindre mouvement. J'ouvris les paupières avec une légère grimace, mais celle-ci fondit presque immédiatement en un sourire attendri. Je tortillai mon bras pour le ramener contre moi, et le posai délicatement sur la chevelure de mon Alpha. Il avait entremêlé ses jambes aux miennes et sa tête était posé contre mon torse, son oreille à l'endroit exact où se trouvait mon cœur. C'était terriblement _attendrissant_. Tom avait une petite moue dans son sommeil, et à le voir, comme ça, je ne voyais même plus en lui Voldemort ou mon Alpha, juste Tom. Machinalement, je me mis à jouer avec des mèches de ses cheveux foncés et doux. Il y avait un silence tranquille qui régnait dans la pièce, et je trouvais cela extrêmement agréable. J'avais l'impression que la guerre était une simple image loin de nous, que nous étions simplement tous les deux chez _nous._

A cet pensée, l'image que j'avais surprise dans son esprit hier me revint en mémoire, et je me mis à ronronner de plaisir et de contentement. Elle était… tout simplement magnifique. Surtout parce que je n'avais jamais eu de réelle famille, et que c'était ce premier mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit.

L'image n'était pas vue de ses yeux, mais plutôt d'un observateur extérieur. Nous étions dans un manoir, différent de celui-ci, avec des pierres qui semblaient plus jeunes, ou du moins, plus vibrantes de magie. Il y avait un gigantesque parc qui s'étendait, rempli d'arbres dans tous les sens, pas particulièrement ordonné, mais le tout donnait l'aspect d'une petite forêt tranquille. Et puis il y avait nous.

Dans cette image, j'étais dans les bras de Tom, qui me souriait définitivement _tendrement_. Il semblait un peu plus vieux, mais pas tellement, contrairement à moi, qui avait l'air d'avoir au moins dix ans de plus. Enfin, les sorciers vieillissaient différemment des Moldus, donc je ne savais pas précisément, mais je devais avoir la trentaine. Les mains de mon Alpha étaient posées sur mon ventre, entremêlées aux miennes, et j'avais l'air un peu trop gros pour que cela ne soit pas dû à un enfant.

Un frisson me parcouru à cette pensée. Avoir des chatons. Porter mes bébés. Cela semblait presque trop beau pour être réel. Mais, dans l'esprit de Tom, cela devait bien l'être, puisque si j'étais enceint, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Avec nous, trois enfants courraient dans tous les sens et deux étaient tranquillement assis par dans l'herbe à jouer avec des fleurs. L'image avait été trop fugace pour que je puisse saisir tous leurs visages, mais je n'avais pas le moindre doute sur leurs identités. Les deux garçons au sol étaient les plus vieux, tandis que les deux filles qui courraient avec un autre garçon étaient les plus jeunes. Je ne savais pas réellement comment je pouvais savoir leur genre, mais je le savais, tout simplement. Peut-être que cela se pouvait parce que c'était une simple image de mon Alpha, pas un futur, et qu'en la voyant, j'avais également compris ce qu'avais imaginé Tom.

En tout cas, ce que je n'avais définitivement pas inventé, c'était la proximité que nous avions. Ce n'était pas quelque chose comme ce que nous étions actuellement, c'était plus tendre, plus doux, plus stable, plus… _amoureux._ Cette réalisation me rappela un des détails de la scène, et je sentis un frisson me parcourir de haut en bas.

Sur mon ventre, il y avait nos mains entrelacés, et nous avions tous les deux des bagues.

Par Merlin.

Mon ronronnement s'intensifia alors que je frottai mon nez contre les cheveux de mon Alpha. Je ne voulais pas me pencher trop sur cette question-là, mais… Tom nous avait imaginé mariés. C'était… si un jour on m'avait dit que je trouverais Lord Voldemort adorable, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais mon Alpha était _adorable._

Du moins, si l'on occultait, hum, les moments où nous étions dans deux mondes totalement différents. Je relevai la tête des cheveux de Tom pour regarder mon poignet. Il y avait bien de légères marques dessus. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et cela ne me faisait pas réellement mal, mais c'était surtout le souvenir qui me blessait bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mon Alpha m'avait à peine clamé que nous nous étions déjà disputés et-

Minute.

Cela avait été plus qu'une dispute. C'était notre première dispute. Enfin, en tant que… couple ? Aimants ? Enfin. Notre première dispute. Juste parce que nous n'avions pas été capable de nous écouter. La chose avait ensuite été réglée, mais quand même.

Je m'en voulais, tout simplement. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été capable de comprendre plus vite ce que mon Alpha voulait me dire, et de l'avoir obligé à devoir me retenir par la force. Repenser à tout cela me fit pousser un léger soupir et je me recroquevillai légèrement autour de Tom, enfouissant de nouveau mon nez dans ses cheveux.

Son odeur était terriblement apaisante. Petit à petit, j'eus l'impression de sentir ma magie se calmer, arrêtant de vouloir bouger partout dans mon corps, et les battements de mon coeur se calquèrent sur ceux de mon Alpha, avant de brusquement accélérer lorsque celui-ci resserra son emprise sur moi avec un grognement de contentement.

Un sourire attendri se forma une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Tom – _Voldemort_ , bon sang, puisse grogner au réveil. Cela semblait tellement peu… élégant. Mais, par Merlin, c'était adorable.


	25. Chapitre XXV

_**Petit blabla :**_ La semaine dernière, je disais joyeux Noël, et cette semaine... c'est bonne année ! Plein de bonheur, tout ça, des bisous et du champagne ( bon pas pour moi je supporte pas l'alcool amis osef u.u ) En tout cas, je suis désolé de vous dire que je n'ai toujours pas reçu les petits personnages en cadeaux donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que de votre côté, vous avez en tout cas passé de bons moments ! Autrement, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je dois avoir huit chapitres d'avance à peu près, et toujours pas le début d'une fin... mais elle va arriver, je vous jure, un jour où l'autre ! En attendant, voilà quelques réponses de reviews :

harriet : Awwwwnn merci tellement, je suis contente qu'il te plaise !

mamy 83 : Aaaaah, je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier assez, alors voici un nouveau chapitre ( et moi non plus, je sais toujours pas comment ça va se finir )

Voilà voilà ! Bon chapitre à tous, et encore bonne année !

* * *

Caché derrière une étagère – enfin, j'étais plutôt simplement accoudé derrière des livres -, j'observais avec attention mon Oméga. J'avais limité l'expansion de ma magie et de mon âme de manière à ne pas le déranger, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, pour pouvoir le regarder sans qu'il ne se rendre compte de ma présence. En fait, j'étais tout simplement curieux de savoir comment se débrouillait Harry avec Severus.

Cela faisait une bonne semaine, exactement neuf jours qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec mes Mangemorts tous les jours, et même si mon Oméga me racontait comment se passait ses journées, l'observer directement n'était pas la même chose.

Enfin, visiblement, Severus avait réussi à mettre de côté ses… rancœurs pour le père de Harry, puisqu'il parvenait à rester avec lui, dans une même pièce, penché au dessus d'un livre, et ce, depuis plus de trois heures sans qu'il n'en viennent aux mains – ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de la première fois.

Un sourire à la fois désespéré et amusé effleura mes lèvres lorsque je me remémorai comment mon Oméga était rentré comme une furie dans mon bureau, trois jours auparavant.

J'étais tranquillement en train de travailler sur des plans du Ministère quand une tornade avait fait irruption, me faisant sursauter. J'étais assez pris dans mes papiers, et si j'avais bien senti une petite irritation du côté de mon Oméga, je n'y avait pas réellement fait attention – après tout, je savais qu'il était avec Severus, et je savais également que les choses pouvaient être… explosives entre eux.

Cependant, je devais bien avouer que s'il y avait une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue, c'était bien celle-là. Parce que, tout de même, voir Harry rentrer dans mon bureau, la magie crépitante, suivi de Severus qui avait passé la porte dans un tourbillon de robe, ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose que l'on voyait tous les jours.

Après des piques et des piques de sarcasmes, j'avais finalement compris de quoi leur problème retournait, et, par Merlin, pendant un instant, j'avais cru me trouver entre deux gosses qui se battaient pour un morceau de pomme. Je m'étais mordu l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas rire - ou déprimer, je n'étais toujours pas sûr -, bénissant le fait que mon Oméga soit trop occupé par foudroyer mon Mangemort des yeux pour s'en rendre compte. Néanmoins, leur dispute avait été, de mon avis, assez… mémorable. Et dire que tout cela avait été causé par un malheureux chaudron.

Je revins sur terre en secouant la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs, me concentrant à nouveau sur mon Oméga qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les explications du professeur de potions. Je voyais bien Severus prendre sur lui pour ne pas envoyer le livre dans la tête de Harry, mais de là où je me situais, je pouvais également affirmer que mon Oméga faisait des efforts.

Et Severus le remarquait aussi.

Et je pouvais dire que ça l'agaçait de voir qu'il s'était trompé sur Harry. Oui, le maître de potions détestait avoir tord.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées et observations lorsque mon Oméga demanda prudemment.

\- Hum, pro – Severus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tom n'a raconté que vous aviez crée une potion pour lui rendre son apparence normale. Comment est-ce que ça a pu être faisable ? Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait réussir à faire ça.

Même d'où j'étais, je pus voir Severus se redresser pourtant imperceptiblement, comme à chaque fois que l'on abordait avec lui ce qui touchait à des potions d'un niveau assez avancé.

\- Et bien, pour régler les problèmes d'apparence, la potion de base prise par la plupart des sorciers et sorcières est la potion de beauté. Ce sont principalement des adolescents qui la prenne pour camoufler et régler l'acné, grâce au Bubobulb. Cependant, dans le cas de Tom, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué qui ne pouvait pas se modifier par une simple potion de beauté, et ce, même si elle était prise à intervalle régulier. Les tissus de sa peau étaient abîmé en profondeur et paralysés, ce qui empêchait toute régénération cellulaire, commença par expliquer Severus.

Accoudé contre mon étagère, j'écoutais le tout avec la plus grande attention, et mon Oméga avait l'air totalement passionné par ce que disait mon Mangemort. Il fallait bien avouer que Severus, lorsqu'il parlait de potion en dehors de ses cours, semblait devenir quelqu'un de totalement différent.

\- A cause de ces tissus paralysés, il fallait prendre une base différente d'une potion de beauté classique. Celles-ci sont crées en utilisant principalement des ailes de fées.

\- Des ailes de fées ? S'étrangla Harry.

\- Oui, des ailes de – par Merlin, Potter, pas des ailes de fées vivantes ! Ce sont les mues de leurs ailes que nous récupérons.

\- Donc on ne les tue pas ?

\- Mais si, bien sûr, nous en faisons même de la chair à pâté, dit mon Mangemort, sarcastique, et cela piqua ma magie un instant. Évidemment, que nous ne les tuons pas ! Les fées sont une part existentielle de l'écosystème magique. Enfin, au lieu d'utiliser leurs ailes, il fallait donc commencer par soigner la paralysie des tissus de son hypoderme. Une idée, peut-être ?

\- … Il a fallut utiliser une potion anti-paralysie comme on trouve au chemin de traverse comme base pour la potion ? Hésita mon Oméga.

\- Il fallait une potion de meilleure qualité, renifla Severus, mais oui, c'est cela. Le problème était que l'utilisation de cette potion ne permettait pas aux tissus de son hypoderme de reprendre immédiatement leur force, et il était donc nécessaire de la coupler avec une solution de force, sauf que la poudre d'ongle de Griffon se stabilise mal avec les ingrédients de la potion anti-paralysie. Mais, les crins de licornes présents dans la potion de beauté, s'il l'on en met une quantité suffisante, permettent de pallier au problème. Après, il était simplement nécessaire d'accorder les trois potions aux ingrédients de la potion Capillours, en modifiant les quantités et les qualités des ingrédients ainsi que la magie insufflée à la potion.

\- La magie ?

\- Oui, la magie. En cinq ans de cours, Potter, j'ose espérer que vous avez au moins retenu cela !

Je ressentis tout à fait clairement le malaise qui habita soudainement mon Oméga, et visiblement, par le simple fait de l'avoir vu détourner les yeux, mon Mangemort compris également la non-réponse de Harry.

\- Par pitié, Potter, dites-moi que vous plaisanter…

\- Comment voulez-vous que le sache ? S'exclama-t-il, sa voix partant légèrement dans les aigus. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un me l'avait dit !

\- Mais c'est l'évidence même !

\- Ben pas pour moi !

Severus poussa un profond soupir en se massant les tempes, mais je décidai de me montrer, n'appréciant pas tellement le mélange de culpabilité – culpabilité pour quoi, par Merlin ? - et de déception envers lui-même qui habitait mon Oméga.

\- Hum, hum, fis-je, relâchant ma magie et mon âme.

Le garçon se retourna immédiatement vers moi, ses émotions négatives disparaissant instantanément, et un grand sourire éclaira ses traits. Il tenta de le maîtriser en se rendant compte de sa réaction, mais cela ne fit que m'amuser légèrement.

\- Tom ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

La question de Severus me sortis de la contemplation de mon Oméga et je tournai la tête vers lui.

\- Et bien, je voulais juste te rappeler que nous allons devoir faire rapidement le point pour la rentrée.

Il était vrai que j'aurais pu simplement lui transmettre le message par la marque, mais je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie de passer voir mon Oméga.

\- Je pensais passer demain, mais nous pouvons faire cela aujourd'hui, si vous préférez.

\- Non, non, dis-je en faisant un vague geste de la main, demain après-midi me convient parfaitement.

J'allais m'apprêter à ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brutalement, et un de mes Mangemorts déboula à toute vitesse, avant de s'arrêter à deux rangées de nous, tentant de reprendre maladroitement son souffle. Instinctivement, je m'étais placé de manière à masquer mon Oméga : après tout, je ne l'avais toujours pas présenté au reste de mes Mangemorts, sentant, je ne savais pas réellement comment, que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

\- Les… Les Malfoys ont été… attaqués… L'Ordre du Phoenix a lancé une offensive contre eux, et le Manoir est encerclé !

L'information ne mit que quelques millièmes secondes à atteindre mon cerveau, et, immédiatement, je me tournai vers Severus.

\- Retrouve Rodulphus et Rabastan, ainsi que Bella, et récupérer les Mangemorts du troisième Cercle. Toi, dis-je en m'adressant au Mangemort qui nous avait prévenu, va récupérer les Portoloins qui donnent l'accès aux jardins du Manoir Malfoy.

Le jeune adulte hocha la tête avant de repartir à toute vitesse alors que Severus avait transplanté, et je me retournai vers mon Oméga qui me regardait avec une pointe de panique dans ses yeux verts. Je l'attrapai rapidement par la taille, le remettant sur pied d'un geste, et nous fit transplanter dans notre chambre d'une simple pensée.

\- Chaton, attaquais-je d'emblée, il va falloir que tu restes ici pour le moment. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de t'amener avec moi chez les Malfoys, et il serait trop dangereux que tu restes à te balader dans le Manoir sans que aucun de mes Mangemorts du premier Cercle ne soit présent. Il est toujours possible que cela soit un piège, et même si je suis plus que confiant dans les protections du Manoir, on est jamais trop sûr de rien. Et puis, je risque de devoir partir pendant plusieurs heures, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps, mais cela risque de durer quelque peu et -

\- Tom !

Le léger cri de mon Oméga m'interrompit et ne me rendis compte qu'à cet instant de l'inquiétude qui l'habitait, bien que je le voyais tenter de la refréner dessous de nombreuses couches de fausse assurance.

\- Je… je vais tenir sans toi, dit-il après un léger balbutiement, relevant des yeux fermes dans les miens. Il faut que tu ailles aider les Malfoys, je sais que ce sont des puissants sorciers, mais s'ils ne sont que trois face à l'ordre du Phoenix, et encore, je suis pas certain que Malfoy – enfin, Draco, soit capable de se battre réellement et – enfin tu devrais y aller et je – juste, si tu réussi à te blesser, _je te tue_.

J'eus un léger instant de flottement avant d'avoir un léger rire, qui s'accentua lorsque je vis Harry se renfrogner. Sur un léger coup de tête, j'attrapai son visage entre mes doigts vivement pour lui donner un profond baiser. Mon Oméga gémit brutalement avant de se couler contre moi, et je sentis vaguement sa queue de chat entourer nos deux corps alors que je caressais ses pommettes de mes pouces.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude, un peu comme si Harry voulait me retenir, mais que d'un autre côté, il voulait me voir partir pour que je revienne le plus tôt possible. C'était toujours incroyable à quel point sa magie pouvait être expressive lorsque nous échangions un simple baiser.

Néanmoins, je finis par relâcher doucement les lèvres de mon Oméga, rouvrant les yeux, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises, lui murmurais-je, avant de transplanter, faisant taire l'inquiétude qui commençait déjà à me ronger l'estomac.

C'était quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas encore habitué, et je n'étais pas sûr d'y parvenir un jour. Réapparaissant au dehors des barrières de protection du Manoir, je vérifiai en quelques gestes que tout était bien en place, et que personne de mal attentionné ne puisse les franchir. Il m'étais déjà arrivé d'avoir un ou deux Mangemorts, hum, déserteurs, et j'avais appris de ces échecs. Aussi, si auparavant, seules les personnes avec la Marque pouvaient rentrer dans le Manoir, j'avais modifié les barrières, et depuis, et bien, je n'avais plus eu de problèmes. Je m'assurai toutefois une dernière fois d'avoir bien scellé la chambre que je partageais avec Harry – il était au courant de cette mesure, après tout, je préférais éviter une crise – et transplantai au Manoir Malfoy, espérant pouvoir en finir avec cela rapidement.


	26. Chapitre XXVI

Petit blabla : Bonjouuuur à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes, parce que en tout cas, pour moi, les cours reprennent la semaine prochaine... Mais passons ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ( et heureusement pour eux ), et tout ce petit blabla sort de mon cerveau. Et puis, en fait, je crois que j'ai un peu rien à dire aujourd'hui, donc je vais passer directement au réponses de reviews:

une fille : Aaaah du Sebaciel *^* en tout cas, merci pour tes remarques, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire tout ça ^0^ J'espère par contre que du coup, les prochains chapitre seront à la hauteur aha x3 Mais je dois dire que j'apprécie un peu beaucoup à la folie de faire les descriptions de la magie et de l'âme aha x) En tout cas, merci merci merci encore !

mamy 83 : aaah mais j'ai aucun mérite vraiment, le chapitré était déjà prêt le jour d'avant ( pas comme là où j'étais sûre de l'avoir préparé et en fait non ...) en tout cas, encore milles merci !

Voilà voilà ! Ah oui, et prière de ne pas me taper à la fin du chapitre ( on ne sait jamais... )

* * *

\- Lord Voldemort, je te jure que si tu reviens avec la moindre blessure, je t'enferme et tu ne sortiras plus de cette chambre, grognais-je dans le vide.

Un désagréable nœud était coincé dans ma gorge, et je me laissai tomber assis sur le lit, fixant sans réellement le voir l'endroit où mon Alpha venait de disparaître.

C'était la première fois que Tom quittai réellement le Manoir depuis que nous étions… ensemble. Et cela me faisait foutrement peur. Nous en avions parlé, pourtant. Pas réellement longuement, parce que j'avais – sciemment – évité le sujet, et maintenant, je le regrettais amèrement. Quelque part, j'avais espéré que le monde s'arrêterait de tourner, que… non, juste, que la bulle dans laquelle j'avais l'impression d'être nous bloquerait du reste.

Et cela n'avait pas été le cas. Je poussai un léger soupir en me laissant retomber totalement allongé sur le lit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Comme une ménagère dans toutes les pubs moldues qui passaient à la télé lorsque Dudley la regardait. J'eus un grognement en me passant une main sur la visage.

Bon sang…

Je me retournai sur les draps en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, ma queue de chat venant s'enrouler tout autour de moi en même temps qu'une espèce de gémissement s'échappait de ma gorge, faisant vibrer désagréablement mes cordes vocales.

Et dire que je ne pouvais pas sortir de cette pièce. S'il y avait réellement une chose que j'avais retenue des rares conversations portant sur ce sujet, c'était que je ne devais pas, mais surtout pas, quitter la chambre tant que je ne savais pas ce qui se passait.

D'un côté, j'avais tout de même réellement envie de sortir pour aller glaner quelques informations sur ce qu'il se passait au Manoir Malfoy, si Tom risquait sérieusement d'être blessé, ou si tout allait bien se passer pour lui – enfin, pour eux, parce que je me doutait que tout le Premier Cercle avait du se retrouver là-bas. Quoique. Après réflexion, il devait sûrement y avoir bien plus de Mangemorts que simplement ceux du Premier Cercle. Donc du coup, finalement, peut-être que je pouvais sortir, s'il ne restait personne… Mais Tom avait mentionné une histoire de protection.

Je fronçai les sourcils en tentant de me remémorer précisément ce qu'il avait dit, tripotant machinalement la couverture sous mes doigts. Mon Alpha avait également parlé de… oui, c'est ça, il avait dit que des barrières serait posées autour de la chambre, pour éviter… pour éviter quoi, d'ailleurs, déjà ?

Je poussai un grognement mélangé à un couinement en me retournant dessus les draps, avant de me figer.

Je reniflai doucement, puis un peu plus fermement, avant de me déplacer vers le haut du lit, m'engouffrant entre les draps, serrant fermement l'oreiller de Tom contre moi.

Il avait son odeur. J'étais pa-thé-ti-que. C'est pourquoi j'enfouis un peu plus mon nez dans l'oreiller, retenant un grognement de mécontentement. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester ici, enfermé dans notre chambre à ne rien faire, même si maintenant, je me rappelais clairement que c'était ce que mon Alpha m'avait demandé. Je me relevai brusquement du lit, m'asseyant en tailleur, l'oreiller serré entre mes jambes et contre mon torse alors que je fronçais les sourcils, fixant le mur devant moi. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire ?

Machinalement, je vins tripoter les mèches de mes cheveux qui me chatouillaient le menton. Je me sentais totalement inutile, là, à ne rien faire. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune idée miracle qui me traversait l'esprit, et c'était encore plus frustrant.

Par Merlin.

Je fus sur mes pieds, hors du lit, en un bond, et faisant taire la petite voix qui me disait que je me précipitais dans les emmerdes, je m'approchai de la porte de notre chambre, posant avec hésitation la main dessus la poignée.

Au moins, je ne m'étais pas pris de décharge ou je ne savais quoi, c'était déjà ça. J'empoignai un peu plus fermement la poignée et la fit tourner, mais il n'y eut pas un bruit indiquant le déverrouillage d'un quelconque mécanisme. Je fronçai les sourcils, jouant avec la poignée, mais je dus rapidement me rendre à l'évidence : je ne pouvais pas ouvrir manuellement cette _foutue porte._

\- C'est un blague, râlais-je entre mes dents.

D'un côté, j'étais incroyablement - et encore une fois, c'était pathétique - heureux que Tom prenne à se point à cœur ma sécurité, mais de l'autre, j'étais tout de même assez… agacé d'être parqué dans notre chambre comme un vulgaire _mouton_. En plissant les yeux, je m'apprêtais à faire jouer ma magie pour essayer de passer outre les barrières de protections, mais une de mes oreilles de chat frissonna soudainement. Immédiatement, je me figeai, stoppant même ma respiration pendant un court instant.

Il y avait des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Des voix déformées, un peu étranges, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le ton qui ne me plaisait absolument pas – et par là, j'entendais que cela me donnait des frissons de terreur. Le plus silencieusement possible, je reculai, regardant du coin de l'œil la porte de la salle de bain avec l'idée de me cacher dedans.

J'étais peut-être encore techniquement parlant un Gryffondor, mais par Merlin, depuis que je m'étais transformé en un homme-chat, j'avais l'impression que mon instinct de survie s'était considérablement développé – enfin, surtout quand je n'avais pas mon Alpha à mes côtés, ce qui était tout de même assez agaçant.

Et puis, la chose qui devait arriver arriva à ma plus grande horreur. Je me pris les pieds dans un des coussins qui traînaient parfois au sol, et même avec mes nouveaux réflexes, je ne pus rester debout plus de quelques secondes, avant de m'écraser lamentablement au sol. Magnifique.

Dehors, les deux voix, non, trois voix s'étaient tues, et je m'insultais de tous les noms en me redressant, tentant de faire le moindre bruit possible. Cependant, les hommes, il me semblait, se rapprochèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard, je pus sentir les protections de la chambre trembler légèrement. Un moment de silence passa, et j'osai espérer que un simple échec avait découragé les sorciers, mais un nouveau frémissement dans les barrières me démontra que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Ce bruissement fut suivit par d'autres, toujours plus puissants, et, par prudence, je me décidai à lancer un Protego sans baguette. Dire que Tom et moi avions justement prévu d'aller en acheter une nouvelle chez Ollivander demain matin, pour le coup, j'avais la poisse.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que les barrières de mon Alpha tiennent suffisamment pour que les hommes décident de partir. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire. Les sorts, de plus en puis puissants, faisaient vibrer les portes de notre chambre, et à un moment, une explosion plus forte que les autres me fit sursauter.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé par réflexe, je me rendis compte avec horreur que les protections avaient faibli, et que les coups répétés dessus allaient définitivement les faire lâcher. Par Merlin.

Je déglutis difficilement en me mettant dans la position de combat que m'avait enseignée Rabastan, plus à l'aise en combat singulier qu'en batailles comme l'était son frère. Je n'étais pas démuni, mais quand même, si les trois sorciers réussissaient à défaire les barrières de mon Alpha, cela voulait bien dire qu'ils n'étaient pas des Cracmols.

Et puis, finalement, les protections cédèrent, et les portes furent brutalement rendues en copeau de bois alors que je bénissais mon Protego de me servir de bouclier.

\- Harry !

Je relevai brutalement la tête en entendant une voix connue, avant de me figer en reconnaissant Remus. A ses côtés se trouvait Bill, et … et un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Par précaution, je fis un pas en arrière, et j'eus l'impression de voir un poids s'abattre sur les épaules du loup-garou.

\- Remus, je… commençais-je, ressentant le besoin de m'expliquer, mais il coupa ma phrase d'un geste.

\- C'est bon, Harry, nous sommes là et Voldemort ne va pas revenir de si tôt, piégé comme il l'est au manoir Malfoy, tu peux revenir avec nous sans crainte, il ne va plus poser ses sales pattes sur toi et -

\- _NON_ ! Feulais-je, mes oreilles se plaquant sur ma tête alors que ma queue de chat battait furieusement dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Tom ?

Les yeux de Rémus s'écarquillèrent à la fois en m'entendant et en voyant mes… mes attributs de chat, mais ce fut une expression de profonde pitié qui s'afficha sur ses traits alors qu'il secouait la tête avec désespoir.

\- Par Merlin, Harry, en quoi est-ce que ce monstre t'a transformé ? Tu dois revenir avec nous, affirma-t-il ensuite, prenant plus fermement en main sa baguette.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir, grondais-je.

J'aimais beaucoup Remus. Vraiment, c'était Moony, celui qui m'avait aidé plus de fois que je ne pouvais le compter, mais il voulait me séparer de mon Alpha, et ça, _je ne l'acceptais pas_.

Mais Bill posa brusquement sa main sur l'avant bras du loup-garou et de l'autre homme au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à s'avancer, le coupant dans leur élan.

\- Attendez !

Je clignai des yeux, surpris par le cri du Weasley, comme l'étaient visiblement les deux autres sorciers.

\- Attendez deux minutes, reprit-il plus calmement, posant sur moi un regard indéchiffrable.

Bill m'observa pendant de longues secondes, assez pour me mettre mal à l'aise, et je finis par demander, gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu… c'est ton héritage, n'est-ce pas ? Par Merlin… je n'arrive pas à y croire…souffla Bill, avant qu'un sourire émerveillé se place sur ses lèvres, à mon grand étonnement.

\- Tu… tu sais ? M'exclamais-je, ma voix partant légèrement dans les aigus.

Par Gryffondor, comment Bill pouvait-il être au courant ? Pourtant, elles étaient réellement bien cachées, les histoires de mon espèce !

\- J'ai appris énormément de choses durant mes voyages et – attends…

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent brutalement alors qu'il me fixait de haut en bas, puis la pièce tout autour de moi.

\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, et je n'eus pas besoin de plus de précisions.

\- Je… oui, soufflais-je.

\- Bon sang, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer de quoi l'on parle ici ?!

Je sursautai au brusque cri de Remus et me passai une main mal assurée dans les cheveux.

\- Je – enfin, Tom -

\- « Tom »? Tu appelle Voldemort « Tom » ? Harry, tu dois définitivement revenir maintenant avec nous, tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes !

Le loup-garou fit un pas en avant alors que même je me mettais à feuler une nouvelle fois, en même temps que Bill s'interposait entre nous.

\- Non, Remus, tu ne comprends pas, plaida-t-il, ils sont -

\- Stupéfix !

J'eus un cri qui ressembla plus à un grognement lorsque le sort toucha Bill, suivit d'un deuxième qui toucha Remus. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent, et je portai mon regard sur le troisième en retroussant les lèvres, bien que cela ne sembla pas l'intimider pour un sou.

\- Bon, si on discute encore longtemps, on va tous se faire prendre, alors maintenant, tu viens avec nous, Potter, de gré, ou j'utiliserai la force.

\- Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, crachais-je.

D'un mouvement, je me jetai sur l'homme pour le déstabiliser, et la manœuvre dut le surprendre, puisqu'il me repoussa que maladroitement.

\- Petrificus Totalus !

Je me laissai rouler au sol pour éviter le rayon qui sortit de la baguette de l'homme, et tendis la main devant moi pour lancer un sortilège cuisant. Je ne ratai l'homme que de quelques centimètres, mais visiblement, ce fut assez pour l'énerver. Le rythme des sorts du sorcier augmenta brutalement et je ne pris même plus le temps d'essayer de comprendre les formules qu'il lançait ou d'analyser la couleur des jets lumineux. Je me contentais simplement d'esquiver en tentant de garder le plus d'énergie possible pour les sorts que je lançais lorsque j'avais un instant de répit.

Cependant, ce n'était pas compliqué de voir que l'homme était bien plus habitué au combat que moi. Je m'essoufflai rapidement malgré l'entraînement que j'avais commencé à suivre, et à chaque fois, les sorts du sorciers ne me manquaient que de quelques centimètres. Si seulement je pouvais libérer Remus ou Bill… Mais mon adversaire dut penser à la même chose, puisqu'il lança une série de sort vicieux qui me forcèrent à me détourner des deux autres sorciers. La chambre était dans un sale état, mais là, tout ce qui me préoccupait était ma survie.

Puis, la vérité me frappa de plein fouet alors que je m'aplatissais au sol pour éviter _un foutu Doloris_ , par Merlin. Je ne pouvais pas tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon Alpha. Il devait être pris au piège quelque part, et même si je sentais vaguement la rage qui le parcourait, cela ne changeait pas le fait que dans mon duel, soit je gagnais, soit je me faisais emporté - ou tué, ou rendu à l'état de légume, parce que actuellement, avec les Impardonnables que l'homme lançait de plus en plus souvent, je me demandais si son but n'avait pas _légèrement_ changé.. Et je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser cela arriver. Je voyais mes pauvres options disparaître les unes après les autres, en même temps que des perles de sueur coulaient sur mon front.

Non, je n'allais pas tenir, et l'homme le savait. Après avoir lancé un puissant Protego, je repris mon souffle, et essayant de puiser dans mes dernières réserves, je lançai un dernier sort.

\- Avada Kedavra !


	27. Chapitre XXVII

Petit blabla : HOLY MOLY MACARONI. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici connait Black Veil Brides ? Parce que je dois absolument exprimer mon amour pour Wake Up. Enfin bref. Revenons à nos chatons. Harry et Tom et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas, et non, il est conseillé de ne pas me tuer si vous voulez la suite - j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein. Mais je dois dire que vos réactions étaient justes géniales x3 Alors bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et vous donner la suite, après avoir répondu à quelques reviews !

mamy 83 : la voilàààà ! Je te souhaite une bonne découverte, aha x3

une fille : Mais non, mais non, ce n'était pas une fin de sadique, juste une fin pas très gentille x) Tant qu'à savoir si Harry va devenir un meurtrier... et bien, tu vas le savoir quelques lignes plus tard. Je te laisse voir 8D ET JE RÉPONDS A TON CÂLIN AVEC PLAISIR !

harriet : aww merci !

et pour le guest... la réponse arrive ici =)

* * *

Au moment même où je transplantai dans le Manoir, couvert de sang – ce n'était pas le mien -, je sentis mon chaton tirer sur ma magie. Une vague de terreur me traversa alors que je transplantai à nouveau jusqu'à notre chambre, où je cherchai immédiatement mon Oméga du regard.

\- Harry ? _Harry_ !

La forme humaine à genoux au sol releva la tête, et je me précipitai sans réfléchir vers lui pour le serrer contre moi. Par Merlin. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru qu'il était évanoui, ou gravement blessé, mais je ne sentais pas l'odeur du sang sur lui, seulement celui qui me couvrait.

Cependant, mon Oméga ne répondit pas à mon étreinte, et je me reculai légèrement, attrapant son visage entre mes doigts, le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Sa magie paraissait totalement amorphe, et son âme, presque éteinte. Il y avait un immense blanc dans son esprit, et même en le regardant plus attentivement, je ne parvint pas à capter la moindre pensée.

\- Harry ? Redemandais-je plus calmement, tendant de ne pas faire transparaître mon inquiétude, caressant machinalement ses joues de mes pouces.

\- Je… je l'ai… je suis…

Les débuts de phrases de mon Oméga me firent froncer les sourcils, mais avant que je ne puisse demander autre chose, Harry s'effondra contre moi en se mettant à sangloter.

\- Par… Par Merlin, Tom – je l'ai – il est – je l'ai tué Tom je l'ai tué _il est mort_ !

Le garçon s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à ma cape poisseuse de sang alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage en même temps que toutes ses émotions semblaient se débloquer. Je me pris une vague d'horreur et de culpabilité dans le ventre qui me fit grogner, et je serrai fermement mon Oméga contre moi en parcourant la pièce du regard. Immédiatement, je tombai sur un corps au sol, et devinai sans peine que la vie l'avait quitté depuis quelques minutes déjà : sa magie était totalement éteinte, apparaissant à mes yeux tel un simple tas compact et visqueux, un peu comme de la boue.

Des résidus de la puissance de mon Oméga résidaient au niveau de son épaule, sur le coin. Le sorcier avait du manqué de peu son esquive, et cela lui avait été… et bien, fatal. En observant rapidement les pensées de Harry qui étaient à la lisière de ma conscience, des flashs de la scène repassèrent brièvement dans ma tête. Dans un sursaut de puissance, il avait lancé un Avada, celui avec lequel il avait le plus de familiarité, c'est-à-dire celui que j'avais employé contre ses parents, et contre lui la première fois.

Et visiblement, pour un premier Avada, il l'avait réussit. Cela ne me posait pas plus de problème que cela, après tout, j'avais assez de sang sur les mains pour en remplir un bain, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Harry. Son âme criait son désespoir, et pendant un instant, je fus totalement perplexe, ne sachant pas quels mots utiliser pour le calmer.

\- Harry, dis-je lentement, redressant son visage pour réussir à capter ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Tu t'es simplement défendu, il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Je n'étais pas présent pour te protéger alors que c'est mon rôle, alors la mort de ce… de cet _homme_ , dis-je en retenant mes mots, est sur moi, pas sur toi, d'accord, chaton ?

Mon Oméga me regarda fixement pendant de longues minutes, et je pouvais sa magie puer de culpabilité.

\- Chaton ? Redemandais-je. Tu n'es pas coupable. Tu t'es simplement défendu.

\- Mais… murmura-t-il, baissant le regard. Je l'ai tué. Je suis… je suis un meurtrier, je …

\- Harry, le coupais-je. Est-ce que tu voulais le tuer ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin…

Le Gryffondor se mit à triturer sa queue de chat, et je sentis la culpabilité reprendre toute la place dans son esprit.

\- Peut-être que si, finalement, marmonna-t-il. Sinon, il serait k.o., pas mort, non ? Si je n'avais pas eu la pulsion de mort nécessaire, il serait encore vivant, et puis, je -

\- Par Merlin, Harry _arrête_ !

Mon Oméga se figea brusquement, relevant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Tu n'est pas un meurtrier. C'était pour te défendre. Un Avada répond également à ce besoin, chaton. Tu. N'es. Pas. Un. Meurtrier.

Pour accentuer mes paroles, j'essuyai doucement ses larmes, le serrant un peu plus contre moi.

\- Et puis, ajoutais-je, tentant de le détendre, si tu es un meurtrier, je suis quoi moi, un tueur en série psychopathe ?

\- Ben… c'est un peu comme cela que l'on te représente, hein, sourit-t-il derrière ses larmes.

Une vague de soulagement me traversa en entendant sa pauvre blague et en ressentant sa culpabilité refluer doucement pour se parquer quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, toujours aussi violente, toujours aussi sauvage, mais apparemment, décidée à laisser tranquille mon Oméga - même si je me doutais qu'elle aller profiter de son plus petit instant de faiblesse pour revenir en masse. Puis, soudainement, je me redressai, sentant d'autres magies dont je n'avais pas remarqué la présence auparavant.

\- Qui … ? Grognais-je, avant que mon Oméga ne pose une main sur mon avant bras, à la fois pour me calmer et pour se relever.

\- Bill et Remus, dit-il simplement, la voix vacillante, avant de se diriger, maladroitement, vers deux corps qui s'entassaient dans un côté de notre chambre.

En fronçant les sourcils, je retins Harry, qui me lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, dis-je froidement, m'apprêtant à faire léviter les corps hors de la pièce pour les achever sans que mon chaton n'ait à voir cela, soupçonnant que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- Non !

\- Harry… sifflais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, Tom, ils ne sont – Bill avait deviné pour mon héritage, et il voulait les empêcher de me faire du mal, il -

\- Alors laisse-moi en finir avec le loup, avant que je décide que faire du Weasley !

Je claquai la langue d'agacement, même si, au fond de moi, je savais que cela était plus dû à mon inquiétude pour mon Oméga et ma colère de ne pas avoir su le défendre comme j'étais censé le faire. Mais Harry secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, se plaçant entre moi et les deux corps paralysés.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, plaida-t-il, ils ne sont pas dangereux, ils -

\- Ils étaient venus pour t'enlever à moi !

\- Ils étaient venus parce qu'ils croyaient me sauver !

\- Comme l'autre qui t'a presque vidée de ta magie ?

\- Je ne le connaissais pas !

Le brusque éclat de voix du garçon me laissa un instant silencieux, et il reprit plus doucement, plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- S'il te plaît, Tom, ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Laisse-moi leur expliquer la situation, et après, s'ils refusent de l'accepter, tu pourras, je ne sais pas, leur lancer un sort d'amnésie, mais ne les tue pas, il – il y a déjà eu assez de mort comme ça.

La culpabilité de mon Oméga refit surface et je lâchai un grognement très peu élégant en levant les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête.

\- Très bien. Mais si je juge que leur comportement ou leur réaction pourrait être la plus _petite_ des menaces pour toi, ils ne le resteront pas longtemps, dis-je, intransigeant.

Harry s'apprêta à négocier encore une fois, mais je le coupai d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, chaton. Je refuse de te mettre en danger une fois de plus.

\- … D'accord, soupira-t-il, ses oreilles de chat s'affaissant.

J'eus un sourire légèrement satisfait – mais pas trop non plus, après tout, j'aurais réellement préféré en finir avec eux pour avoir tenté de me prendre mon Oméga. D'un geste de la baguette, je fis d'abord disparaître le corps du sorcier mort, laissant les particules mortes de son corps, de sa magie et de son âme, s'éparpiller aux quatre coins du monde. C'était toujours simple de faire cela, puisque un mort _n'était plus_.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir cela ? Demandais-je tout de même une dernière fois, me retournant vers mon Oméga, qui hocha la tête en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Oui, il faut que les choses soient mises au clair…

Cependant, malgré les paroles de Harry, je voyais clairement la peur d'être rejeté le ronger sournoisement.

\- Viens là, chaton, dis-je, écartant les bras légèrement, éloignant le malaise léger qui me traversa à ce geste trop... _tendre_.

Le garçon me regarda avec incompréhension un instant, avant qu'un sourire mal assuré ne prenne place sur ses lèvres, et il s'approcha timidement de moi, pour finir par se précipiter contre mon torse. Ses mains se nouèrent autour de ma taille alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans mes vêtements. Ce fut à se moment là que je me rappelai qu'ils étaient tâchés de sang, et avant que Harry ne se reprenne assez pour le remarquer, je les nettoyai d'une pensée – et d'un minuscule geste de baguette. Après tout, j'avais laissé une bonne partie de ma magie exploser chez les Malfoys lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que oui, c'était bien un piège, et que oui, l'inquiétude qui me nouais la gorge faisait écho à la peur de mon Oméga. Toujours était-il que j'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, avant d'aller régler quelques petites choses, sûrement à coup de Doloris.

Harry inspira profondément contre moi et je baissai mes yeux sur ses cheveux en désordre, passant machinalement une main dedans, la laissant dessus sa tête. Mon regard retomba sur les deux corps paralysés et je les foudroyai du regard, assez horripilé par leur présence dans notre chambre – notre _intimité_ , par Salazar.

Comme si cela ramena mon Oméga sur Terre, il se sépara lentement de moi, avant de relever la tête, posant avec hésitation sa main à l'endroit où était mon cœur. Harry resta de longues secondes dans cette position, les paupières à demi-fermées, et finalement, se recula. Il se tourna vers les deux corps, et je dus faire un effort pour ne pas lâcher un grognement.

Posant une main possessive sur la taille de mon compagnon, je lança deux Enervatum avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser. J'avais envie que les choses soient terminées rapidement, et si possible, par la mort du loup et du sorcier. Ils avaient tenté de me prendre mon Oméga, après tout, et j'estimais que leur mort était foutrement légitime.

Le Weasley fut, étrangement, le premier à se relever, faisant craquer son dos avec un bruit désagréable, et immédiatement, son regard se posa sur nous. La main sur la baguette, je m'apprêtai à lancer un sort s'il faisait la moindre chose de suspecte, mais il ne fit que pousser un long sifflement de … d'admiration ? D'émerveillement ? Enfin, cela me laissa quelques secondes perturbé, bien que je me recomposai en quelques dixièmes de secondes un visage neutre.

\- Bill ? Demanda Harry, l'inquiétude se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Tout va bien ?

\- Moi ? Ouais, ouais, répondis le Weasley en faisant un vague mouvement de la main, avant d'avoir un gigantesque sourire. En tout cas, j'avais raison, et tu te débrouilles toujours pour attraper les plus gros poissons, hein ?

\- Quoi ? Mais – je -

Je m'apprêtais à lancer une remarque bien sentie lorsqu'un autre mouvement attira mon attention. D'un mouvement, je rapprochai légèrement mon Oméga de mon corps, retroussant légèrement les babines. Le loup garou regarda un instant Harry, puis moi, puis Harry à nouveau, avant de se mettre d'un bon sur ses pattes, la baguette en avant.

\- Ne touchez à Harry ! Gronda-t-il immédiatement, alors que ma magie se mettait sans attendre à fourmiller sous ma peau, agressive et prête à l'attaque.

\- Essaye un peu de me l'enlever, le loup, grondais-je.

\- Non – mais – _STOP_ !

Mon Oméga se dégagea de mon étreinte pour se précipiter entre nous deux, à mon horreur et à l'incompréhension de Lupin.

\- Le premier qui lance un sort, je lui attache les mains, okay ?

La fougue de Harry me laissa un instant stupéfait, puis finalement, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, avant de brusquement reprendre un visage neutre en voyant l'air amusé qui se peignait sur la tête du Weasley. Encore, je pouvais me permettre de laisser légèrement mes émotions transparaître devant mes membres du premier Cercle, parce que nous nous connaissions depuis des années, mais devant des inconnus, de plus, potentiellement des ennemis, il n'en était pas question.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda mon Oméga, alternant entre moi et le loup. Je peux parler sans que vous ne vous étripiez ?

Je ramassai légèrement ma baguette dans ma manche, regardant tout de même de haut l'autre sorcier, qui, au bout de quelques secondes, rangea également la sienne. Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, un sourire prenant place sur son visage malgré que je puisse encore distinguer sa nervosité, et sa culpabilité, et une vague de sentiments qui me faisait regretter de ne pas l'avoir endormis pour tuer les deux sorciers tranquillement. Par Merlin, mon Oméga me menait à la baguette.

\- Bon. On pourrait s'asseoir ? Proposa-t-il, et l'étincelle qui habitait en permanence ses yeux brilla de nouveau, et je pensai vaguement que cela ne me gênait finalement pas tant que cela, qu'il me menait à la baguette, si cette étincelle de vie était là.


	28. Chapitre XXVIII

Petit blabla : Bonjouuur ! Vous saviez que les mois de janvier et février sont les pires mois de l'année quand on est en terminale ? Parce que moi, je peux vous le confirmer u.u Enfin bref, ne parlons pas de ça ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, heureusement pour eux. Mais comme je n'ai absolument rien à dire pour aujourd'hui, passons directement aux réponses de reviews :

mamy 83 : et bien, elle va être... en deux temps aha x) !

HArriet : aaah c'est trop chou x3

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Bill à ma proposition de s'asseoir en souriant grandement. Parce que, je ne sais pas , je trouve l'atmosphère drôlement tendue, moi.

D'un geste de la main et d'un autre de la baguette, il ramena quatre fauteuils au centre de la chambre, et s'assit lourdement sur le plus proche de lui. Après un léger instant de flottement, Remus fit de même, restant tout de même sur le bord du siège. Tom s'assit élégamment sur le sien dans un bruissement de cape, et je m'installai sur ses genoux sans même y penser, avant de voir le regard franchement désapprobateur et perturbé et incompréhensif de Remus. Je rougis légèrement, mais ne bougeai pas, attrapant machinalement ma queue de chat pour jouer avec.

\- Donc, dis-je, me raclant légèrement la gorge, ne sachant pas réellement par où commencer. Je – enfin, Tom et moi nous – et bien -

\- Harry est mon Oméga, me coupa mon compagnon, et je suis son Alpha.

Je tapai légèrement sur la cuisse de Tom, totalement mal à l'aise, mais il me renvoya un sourire en coin avec un sourcil relevé. En fait, c'était simplement cet air qui me faisait toujours perdre les pédales, et je savais qu'il le savait.

\- Alpha ? Oméga ? Demanda Rémus, sur ses gardes, en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je restais étonné un instant par sa question. Mais, avant même que je ne puisse demander quelque chose, Tom prit la parole, avec un ton légèrement suffisant qui me hérissa un instant les poils.

\- Comment ça, vous ne connaissez pas ces catégories ? Pourtant, vous êtes un loup-garou, et même si Fenrir se plaint en permanence de vous, il y a certaines choses basiques qui sont connues de tous les membres de votre espèce, à moins que vous ne soyez particulièrement ignorant, railla-t-il.

Je fis les gros yeux à mon Alpha en lâchant un grognement, mais celui-ci se contenta de renifler, et je ne sentais pas la moindre once de culpabilité en lui, ce qui m'irritait assez, tout de même.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être un monstre, grogna le loup-garou, une grimace de douleur passant brièvement sur ses traits.

\- Rémus, murmurais-je en secouant la tête, tu sais très bien que -

\- Être un loup-garou n'est pas une tare, Lupin.

\- Venant de vous, _étrangement_ , cela me conforte dans mon idée.

\- Hum, je croyais que nous étions là pour parler de Harry ? Interrompit Bill, l'air de rien, tapotant l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et je le remerciai silencieusement pour son intervention.

Je n'aimais pas réellement – non, en fait, je n'aimais pas du tout être le centre de l'attention, mais je savais à quel point Remus haïssait sa condition, et… je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais qu'une discussion comme cela, avec mon Alpha, les deux prêt à se sauter l'un sur l'autre, n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

D'ailleurs, mon professeur sembla sauter sur l'occasion, rebondissant sur la question de Bill.

\- Exactement. Quel sort lui avez-vous jeté pour qu'il se transforme en… Oméga ?

\- Tom ne m'a rien fait du tout, Rémus, dis-je en secouant la tête alors que Tom claquait la langue d'irritation derrière moi, c'est mon Héritage.

\- Ton Héritage ? S'étonna le loup-garou. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tel.

\- En même temps, ces histoires sont vraiment peu répandues, dis-je en hochant la tête.

\- C'est ça qui m'étonne, Harry, intervint Bill. Comment as-tu pu en trouver des traces ? Il me semblait que cela ne se transmettait que de génération en génération chez les sorciers, et encore, en fonction des familles, ces récits ont parfois totalement disparus.

Je sentis une vague de curiosité émaner du corps de mon compagnon et je rougis légèrement en me raclant la gorge.

\- J'ai légèrement fouillé dans la Réserve.

\- Dans la – par Merlin, Harry ! S'exclama le loup-garou en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je parie que tu n'avais pas d'autorisation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ben… pas vraiment… mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas aller en demander une comme ça ! M'exclamais-je, tentant de combattre les rougeur qui avaient décidé de me réchauffer le visage.

Un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri passa sur le visage de Remus, et je me sentis instantanément plus détendu, même si je vis bien qu'il tentait de masquer son bref instant de relâchement, restant sur ses gardes.

\- Et donc… demanda-t-il à nouveau, en quoi le fait que vous soyez un Alpha et un Oméga doit-il me persuader que tout est normal ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vos odeurs sont mêlées comme ça ?

Cette fois-ci, je sentis Tom frémir de contentement, et il ne me fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour comprendre qu'il était juste terriblement satisfait que même un loup garou se rende compte de notre lien. Quoique. En fait, en y réfléchissant un peu, mon Alpha était sûrement simplement fier de pouvoir m'afficher comme étant _sien_ – je pouvais deviner cette satisfaction jusque dans ma magie. D'ailleurs, la réponse qu'il donna à Remus ne fit que confirmer mon hypothèse.

\- Harry est mon compagnon, dit-il, et je dus m'avouer que l'entendre énoncer cela aussi clairement une nouvelle fois à quelqu'un d'autre me rempli de béatitude. Nos odeurs sont mêlées parce que je l'ai clamé, par conséquent, il m'appartient et -

\- Harry n'est pas un objet à votre bon vouloir ! Gronda le loup garou, interrompant Tom, qui continua, imperturbable.

\- et je suis tout autant à lui. C'est pour cela que, contrairement à ce que vos pensées hurlent, je n'irais pas le mettre en danger ou le blesser volontairement, d'ailleurs, vous seriez priés de garder vos commentaire dans votre tête. Après, si cela ne vous plaît pas, rien ne vous retiens ici, et je vous tolère seulement parce que Harry me l'a demandé. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà mort pour avoir osé vouloir poser votre patte sur lui.

\- Tom ! M'exclamais-je, m'étouffant à moitié en me retournant, scandalisé. Qu'est ce que tu -

\- Non, Harry, laisse, me coupa Rémus.

En le regardant, je m'aperçus qu'il souriait, à mon plus grand étonnement, de ce sourire à la fois attendri et désespéré qu'il avait souvent en me regardant lorsque je faisait des idioties. Cependant, Bill, lui, semblait plutôt amusé par toute la scène, et, apparemment, quelque chose venait d'être partagé entre Tom et Remus sans que je m'en rende compte, parce que, _par Gryffondor,_ pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de s'observer tranquillement alors que deux secondes plutôt, ils étaient prêts à se sauter dessus ?

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Grognais-je, ma queue de chat battant de frustration contre la cuisse de Tom.

\- Je veux bien croire que votre… lien ne soit pas une contrainte, avança simplement Remus, s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Après tout, il n'y a que toi pour être capable de maîtriser Lord Voldemort, non ? Blagua-t-il en riant doucement, alors que mon Alpha se renfrognait derrière moi.

\- Lupin…

\- Excusez-moi, sourit-t-il en secouant la tête. Je pense qu'il va simplement me falloir un petit temps… d'adaptation.

\- En tout cas, intervint Bill, moi, je voudrais surtout savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans les cachots des Mangemorts, Harry.

\- Je devais aller faire les courses pour mon Oncle, il n'y avait plus assez de bière à son avis, et... et je me suis retrouvé ici.

Je devais avouer que tout de même, j'avais assez honte de ne rien avoir vu venir, mais... j'avais la tête assez ailleurs à ce moment là, à simplement tenter de marcher en portant les sacs sans m'écrouler au sol. Remus fronça les sourcils, comme s'il sentait que j'en disais moins que ce qu'il s'était réellement apssé, mais il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de poser une autre question.

\- Et que comptes tu faire, maintenant ? Tu vas rester caché ?

Je fut un instant silencieux face à la question du loup-garou. Nous en avions brièvement parlé avec Tom, et au final, nous nous étions accordé pour ne pas le dire immédiatement au monde entier ni à ses Mangemorts de cercles inférieurs, juste le temps que je puisse me défendre correctement. Mais… je poussai un léger soupir.

\- Non, dis-je, mais je n'aurais pas craché sur quelques jours de plus… Mais comme vous êtes là, je suppose que l'ordre du Phoenix tout entier sait que je suis ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, nuança Remus. En fait, nous même ne le savions que depuis quelques heures. Bill, Janus et -

Rémus fronça les sourcils alors que je me figeais brutalement, le sang se retirant de mon visage.

\- Ou est Janus Diggle, le fils de Dedalus ? Demanda le loup-garou, raffermissant la prise sur sa baguette en fixant mon Alpha.

-Mort, répondit tranquillement Tom. Il a voulu toucher à mon Oméga, l'emporter de force, et était en train de l'attaquer lorsque je suis arrivé. Il est donc mort.

Je restais estomaqué au mensonge de mon Alpha, ne comprenant, par Merlin, pas pourquoi il venait de dire cela, alors que _j'étais_ celui qui avait sur les mains le sang de… le sang de Janus Diggle.

\- Mais vous étiez en train de parler de l'ordre, Lupin, et je dois dire que j'apprécierais de savoir qui était au courant de la présence de Harry ici, reprit Tom, toujours comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, bien que je puisse clairement distinguer une certaine tension qui habitait sa magie.

\- Vous… vous venez de m'annoncer la mort d'un de mes coéquipiers, et vous voulez que je vous en explique plus ? Gronda Remus, un tic agitant sa paupière droite. Mais, par Merlin, pour qui vous prenez vous ?

\- Remus… tenta de dire Bill, mais mon Alpha le coupa.

\- Pour moi même, Lupin. Vous êtes ici chez moi, et toujours une potentielle menace envers Harry. Vous avez beau l'apprécier et vouloir sa protection, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Diggle, et croyez moi si je vous dis que j'aurais apprécié de le faire souffrir bien plus que cela.

\- _ARRÊTEZ_ ! Je – S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous disputer, dis-je en baissant la tête, me sentant dévoré par la culpabilité. Je suis celui qui – je suis celui qui à lancé l'Avada, Remus, Tom n'a rien fait, si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, c'est moi que tu dois viser, finis-je, la voix coupée.

Mon Alpha s'apprêta à réfuter ce que je venais de dire, mais je posai ma main sur sa cuisse en lui lançant un regard que j'espérais sûr. C'était à moi d'affronter ce que j'avais fait après tout.  
J'étais un meurtrier maintenant, et cela les choses ne pouvaient plus être changées.

Néanmoins, le regard que m'adressa Remus me donna l'impression de recevoir un couteau dans la poitrine et je grimaçai, tentant de me fondre contre le torse de mon Alpha pour échapper à mon professeur. Mais celui-ci ne se précipita pas sur sa baguette pour me jeter un sort contrairement à ce que je croyais, il s'enfonça simplement dans son dossier en se passant une main sur la visage. Il semblait avoir pris des années en quelques minutes, et cela était ma faute, par Gryffondor.

\- Par Merlin, Harry… souffla-t-il, et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge au désespoir de sa voix, comment as-tu pu faire cela ?

\- Je… commençais avant de me racler la gorge, fermant les yeux en me forçant à répondre. Après qu'il vous ait lancé deux sort de stupéfaction, il m'a demandé de vous accompagner, soit de gré, soit de force. Mais j'ai refusé, alors… nous avons commencé à nous battre, mais il était plus fort que moi, plus entraîné, et – et je suis désolé, Remus, je n'ai pas eu le choix, murmurais-je.

Je reniflai en tentant de ne pas pleurer, et seule la main de Tom qui s'était posé sur le haut de ma cuisse, son torse s'appuyant contre mon dos, me permettait de ne pas m'effondrer totalement. Remus me fixa un long moment sans rien dire, et je ne parvenais pas à lire dans son attitude une quelconque indication sur ce qu'il pensait. Cela devait sûrement être du dégoût, de la honte, et de la pitié.

Puis, d'un coup, Remus se releva, passant machinalement une main sur son pantalon froissé.

\- Lorsque Dumbledore nous a annoncé notre mission, nous étions seuls dans la pièce avec lui. Maugrey est cependant également au courant de ta présence, comme Minerva. Et je suppose que Snape doit le savoir aussi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser partir…

Mon Alpha s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement, il se rétracta, hochant simplement la tête.

\- Ais-je besoin de vous obliger à faire un Serment Inviolable ? Demanda-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

\- Cela ne sera pas la peine, répondit Bill en secouant la tête, se levant à son tour. Cette mission était censée être… secrète, et Dumbledore ne prendra pas le risque de la révéler. Et puis, maintenant, tout est une question de jours avant que cela ne devienne officiel, je me trompe ?

\- Non. Je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin de retour ?

\- Exactement. Bill, si tu veux bien…

Remus avait déjà commencé à partir, et le Weasley m'adressa un léger sourire, bien qu'il soit moins joyeux que les précédents.

\- Harry, j'espère que nous ne nous reverrons pas l'un contre l'autre… Et, tant que j'y pense, Hermione s'inquiète pour toi depuis que Hedwige ne parvient plus à te retrouver, peut-être devrais tu lui signifier que tu es encore en vie, et en bonne santé. Je vais essayer de lui en glisser deux mots, mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

\- Je… merci, murmurais-je, hochant la tête alors que les eux sorciers passaient la porte, et la culpabilité qui me déchirait les entrailles sans bruit m'envahit soudainement.


	29. Chapitre XXIX

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour à touuuus ! Alors certes, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais juste, je voulais vraiment vous remercier. Mais genre vraiment vraiment vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire qui était censée ne faire que douze milles mots, je crois, ait pu en arriver là, et je vous remercie encore et encore. Parce que quand même, guys, vous êtes des petits fous. Parce que bon, histoire de parler un peu de chiffre, ce petit bébé tourne actuellement à 313 reviews, 220 favs et 304 follows, et plus de 70,000 views. Et c'est un truc de dingue. Alors encore une fois, mille merci d'être là, vous êtes des amours, et je suis encore désolé s'il reste des petites fautes d'orthographe ou de tout ça. Voilà. J'vous aime. Et puis j'ai quelques réponses de reviews avant de vous laisser lire un nouveau chapitre x)

Guest ( bon c'était sur le chapitre 27 mais osef ) : aha mais de rien, je dois dire que j'apprécie également beaucoup d'en lire, et c'est un peu pour ça que j'en ai fait une x3

Harriet : Aaaaaaawww thanks xx !

mamy 83 : C'est ça aha ! Et puis, je voulais absolument que Harry tue quelqu'un, donc bon...

Emmaline : mouhaha on va bien voir x) Mais eh, ça serait pas drôle si je ne les faisais pas souffrir un peu aha ! En tout cas, milles mercis ^0^

Une fille : MAIS OUI DONNONS PLUS D'AMOUR A BILL PLEASE. Et je dois dire que en fait, je ne voulais pas du tout faire du bashing!Remus, donc nah, c'est la voix de la raison un peu x3 Mais du Tom/Harry sans morts... je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un *tousse*Tom*tousse* qui empêche cela... Mais je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ^0^!

Voilà voilààà !

* * *

La porte se referma, et immédiatement, je retournai mon Oméga sur mes genoux. Il résista quelques secondes, mais au moment où j'entourai sa taille de mes mains, le ramenant contre mon torse, des sanglots le prirent à nouveau, silencieux mais déchirants. Harry puait la tristesse et la culpabilité de tout son être, et cela me rendait presque malade. Ce qu'il ressentait tout à l'heure, lorsque je l'avais récupéré après qu'il ait tué Diggle, ce n'était presque rien face à ce qui s'échappait de sa magie et de son âme maintenant.

Et par Merlin, je n'étais pas prêt à faire face à cela. Jamais je ne m'étais senti réellement concerné par la peine des autres, je n'étais pas le genre d'homme qui pleurait parce que les autres pleuraient. Mais là, actuellement, la douleur qui irradiait de mon Oméga me faisait mal, vraiment mal. Comme si elle était la mienne.

Je me sentais… _dépassé_. Envahi par toute cette souffrance qui résonnait en moi.

Maladroitement, je rapprochai encore Harry de moi même si cela n'était pas possible, posant mon menton sur sa tête alors que ses larmes coulaient dans mon cou. Le garçon ne faisait pas un bruit, et j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il dormait si des tremblements ne secouaient pas ses épaules.

\- Chaton… murmurais-je, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire.

\- Ils vont me haïr, Tom, ils vont tous me haïr…

De nouveaux sanglots secouèrent mon Oméga alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le col de ma robe. Je fermai les yeux un instant, déposant mes lèvres sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Non, Harry. Ils étaient… choqués. Mais ils ne vont pas te haïr, parce que ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix.

J'avais utilisé un ton sûr de moi, mais en réalité, je n'en avais strictement… aucune idée. S'il y avait quelque chose que je ne savais pas faire et que je ne regrettais pas, c'était de ne pas être capable de me mettre dans la tête de purs Gryffondor pour comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient et comment ils pensaient.

Harry eut un autre sanglot contre mon torse, et je me mis à caresser doucement son dos, tentant de faire disparaître la peine qui l'inondait, ou, du moins, la diminuer quelque peu. Mon Oméga lâcha un gémissement étranglé, se mettant à baragouiner des paroles sans queues ni têtes, mais je pouvais clairement comprendre tout le dégoût de lui-même qui l'habitait, et cela me serrait la gorge en me donnant une sensation étrange, et totalement désagréable, dans le ventre.

\- Chaton, dis-je à nouveau, ramenant mes mains au niveau de son visage pour le redresser.

Les yeux de Harry était rouges et gonflés, des larmes brillantes coulant des coins de ses yeux et de ses cils pour glisser sur ses joues. Il y avait une certaine beauté dans ses traits, comme un ange brisé, et cela me donnait l'impression d'avoir des couteaux dans le cœur. Je détestait cela.

\- Je suis là, Harry, dis-je doucement, essuyant ses larmes alors qu'il reniflait, me renvoyant un pauvre sourire.

\- Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t'il, la voix cassée, et je regretta immédiatement d'avoir laissé Lupin repartir comme cela.

Actuellement, je voulais le voir se tordre sous un Doloris, sous plusieurs Doloris, un bon nombre de sortilèges cuisants, puis l'épingler à un mur avec des pics de bois ou d'acier, avant de faire glisser du nitrate d'argent sur chaque foutu centimètre de son corps, et lui en injecter dans les veines.

\- Tom !

Le faible geignement de mon Oméga m'éloigna de mes pensées destructrices une fraction de seconde, mais ce furent les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sur son visage qui me firent oublier toute trace de torture.

\- Ne… ne leur fait pas de mal pour ça, dit-il finalement après s'être raclé la gorge. Ils ne sont coupables de rien.

\- Chaton…

\- Non, Tom, s'il te plaît…

Harry enfoui son visage dans mon cou, et je poussai un léger soupir de frustration. Une partie de moi voulait en finir définitivement avec le loup garou – j'envisagerai peut-être de laisser la vie sauve au Weasley, mais juste parce qu'il n'avait pas été _horripilant_ et _borné_ et _stupide_ comme Lupin – et pourtant, d'un autre côté, j'étais prêt à laisser tomber cela pour le moment.

J'allai me plonger un peu plus profondément sur la question lorsque je remarquai que le souffle de mon Oméga s'était lentement calmé, reprenant un rythme bien plus paisible et tranquille, même si cela n'était pas le cas de sa magie qui tressaillait encore dans son corps. Avec étonnement, je compris qu'il s'était endormi, et je ne pus savoir si je devais en être soulagé ou inquiet. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il avait enchaîné un combat qui l'avait… énormément vidé de son énergie, se soldant par la mort de son adversaire, et par la suite, il s'était confronté à deux sorciers qu'il portait dans son estime.

En bref, tout cela l'avait épuisé, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, à en juger son corps totalement mou qui ne tenait sur moi que parce que mes bras le maintenait en place.

Je le redressai fermement avant de me relever, quittant le fauteuil, et me dirigeai vers le lit, pour le poser là où il serait bien plus à son aise. Je dus juste l'arranger auparavant, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que je remarquai dans quel état était la chambre. Pendant un instant, j'hésitai à appeler un elfe de maison, mais je finis par exécuter plusieurs gestes de la baguette, et progressivement, la pièce repris de son éclat.

Ma magie manifesta son mécontentement d'être à nouveau utilisé si tôt après avoir été puissamment sollicitée, mais lorsque je me glissai dans l'eau de la grande baignoire, j'eus un soupir de contentement. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi bien que d'être contre mon Oméga, mais je devais avouer ne pas me voir aller le réveiller maintenant, après ce qu'il s'était passé, juste pour cela.

Je restai quelques minutes dans l'eau, avant d'en sortir une fois propre, enfilant rapidement un bas. Un Tempus m'indiqua qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, les trois heures du matin avaient déjà sonné, à mon grand étonnement. Comme si en avoir conscience suffit à débloquer une barrière dans mon esprit, je ne pus retenir un bâillement sonore que je ne masquai pas – après tout, parfois, il n'était pas réellement utile de garder une quelconque prestance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans notre chambre à coucher, et une vague de satisfaction me traversa en voyant mon Oméga serré contre un coussin – plus précisément, contre mon coussin.

Cependant je fus quelque peu chiffonné en remarquant qu'il était encore dans ses vêtements froissés, et par endroits, un peu abîmés, ce qui était dû à son duel précédent. Je me rapprochai silencieusement de lui, avant de commencer à le déshabiller sans pour autant le réveiller.

Toutefois, Harry lâcha un léger grognement lorsque je m'attaquai à son pantalon après m'être occupé de sa robe et de son tee-shirt – à mon incompréhension, il restait attaché à ce type de vêtement, alors que pour ma part, je trouvais les chemises bien plus confortables.

\- Tom ? Marmonna-t-il en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Deux secondes, chaton, dis-je, enlevant les dernières pièces de vêtements.

Mais avant que je n'eusse le temps de les envoyer à côté, mon Oméga m'avait attrapé le bras, me tirant contre lui. Je restai un instant stupéfait par la force qu'il avait déployé sans même s'en rendre compte pour me plaquer contre le matelas, s'affaissant contre mon torse comme si j'étais une peluche – enfin, après réflexion, il me tenait juste de la même manière qu'il s'agrippait à mon oreiller. En secouant légèrement la tête, je m'apprêtais à dégager mes mains pour ramener les couvertures qui avaient étaient envoyées au fond du lit sur nous, mais Harry lâcha un grognement en raffermissant la prise de ses doigts sur moi.

\- Non, marmonna-t-il sans sembler réellement avoir conscience de ce qu'il disait. Pas bouger. _Reste._

J'eus un instant de flottement, hésitant entre être totalement attendri et amusé, ce qui ne collait pourtant pas exactement à mes ressentis habituels – quoique, avec mon Oméga… Ou être indigné par le ton ferme et directif qu'il avait employé.

Mais bon. D'un autre côté, j'étais tout de même assez rassuré en sentant la détermination naturelle qui transparaissait à nouveau dans sa voix, même à travers l'état de fatigue avancé dans lequel il était. Lentement, je ramenai la tête de Harry plus contre mon cou, avant de faire un léger mouvement des doigts pour ramener les couvertures contre nous – je n'aimais juste pas dormir sans draps, même si je devais avouer que mon Oméga était une bouillotte naturelle.

Le geste fut assez léger pour que Harry n'y prête pas attention, et je nous replaçai tranquillement, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. La fatigue prenait peu à peu le pas sur mon esprit, et, au final, je fermai les yeux sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Le cœur de mon Oméga battait exactement au niveau du mien, et la sensation qui se dégageait de cette résonance était réellement apaisante. De plus, si mes doigts s'étaient crochetés d'eux même à sa taille et ses cheveux, les siens étaient posés à plat au niveau de mes épaules, et alors que sombrai dans le sommeil, je ne parvins pas à déterminer si nous étions deux êtres différents ou une seule et même entité.

En tout cas, le fait est que je me réveillai ce qui me sembla être quelques minutes plus tard. Harry, perdu dans son sommeil, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps silencieusement sans faire le moindre mouvement. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses émotions qui se répercutaient en moi comme le rugissement d'un dragon, je n'étais pas sûr que je me serais réveillé.

Sans réellement le vouloir, je me vis, des décennies plus tôt, lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat, la nuit, à pleurer exactement de la même manière, pour ne pas être entendu ni être vu. L'idée que mon Oméga le fasse comme cela, inconsciemment, me fit serrer brutalement la mâchoire, et j'eus besoin de quelques secondes pour échapper à la rage qui m'obscurcissait l'esprit – colère envers ses Moldus, et envers ses camarades de dortoir. Après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir les ASPIC pour comprendre pourquoi le besoin de ne pas être repéré était si profondément inscrit dans l'esprit de Harry.

Je repoussai doucement les couvertures, me redressant contre la tête de lit, avant de ramener mon Oméga contre moi. Le geste ne le réveilla pas, mais il eut un geignement étranglé qui resta coincé dans sa gorge. Je m'apprêtai à le réveiller, avant de me rendre compte que par Merlin, je n'avais pas la moindre idée des phrases à dire. La première fois où Harry avait pleuré contre moi, le jour où je m'étais rendu compte de son héritage, il était éveillé. Là, il dormait, et si je n'étais pas… _expert_ concernant les relations sociales, je savais tout de même que réveiller une personne pleurant dans son sommeil pouvait être… néfaste ?

J'eus un grognement. Par Salazar, je n'avais pas la moindre idée sur ce que j'étais censé faire. Autant parfois, mes gènes d'Alpha m'indiquaient la démarche à suivre, autant là, elles semblaient s'être fait la malle. Avec hésitation, je finis par poser une main dans le creux des reins de mon Oméga, faisant des petits cercles du pouce, et je passai l'autre dans ses cheveux lentement. Une sorte de hoquet échappa à Harry, qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, et je continuai mes mouvements avec un peu plus de fermeté.

Je restai comme ça pendant de longues minutes, suivant le cours de ses émotions avec incompréhension. Il ne rêvait pas, et je ne comprenais définitivement ni comment ni pourquoi il parvenait à ressentir autant de choses à la fois. Mais le fait est que ses larmes finirent par se tarir tout aussi silencieusement qu'elles avaient coulé, et sa respiration se fit légèrement plus calme alors que ses muscles se relâchaient progressivement.

La peine et le désespoir finirent par s'évanouir eux aussi, remplacés par une sorte de vague tristesse – ou était-ce de la mélancolie ? - qui, si elle n'était pas joyeuse, avait au moins le mérite d'avoir calmé mon Oméga. En clignant des yeux, je maintins mes mouvements pendant quelques minutes encore, avant de finalement basculer dans le sommeil une nouvelle fois lorsque je fus certain que les émotions de mon Oméga étaient stabilisées, pensant vaguement que j'étais stupide et que j'aurais simplement pu lui donner une potion de Sommeil.


	30. Chapitre XXX

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, j'ai un bac blanc la semaine prochaine ( et j'ai à peine ouvert quelques cours ). Donc bon. Y'a mieux, dans la vie x) En tout cas, pour en revenir à nos moutons, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme c'est le cas depuis les vingt-neufs chapitres précédents, mais passons... J'ai une petite réponse de review, puis je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre avec Harry !

mamy 83 : Aww, c'est trop mignong ! Plus joyeux, je ne sais pas, mais il me semble qu'elle st un peu moins triste !

* * *

Parfois, la nuit, j'avais la sensation de faire des rêves étranges. Ce n'était pas réellement des rêves, plutôt des sortes de flash-backs, mais pas totalement non plus. c'était assez dur à expliquer. La plupart du temps, c'était lorsque quelque chose d'important c'était passé dans ma vie, quelque chose qui me bloquait et que je ne parvenais pas à dépasser. La première fois que que cela était arrivé remontait à des dizaines d'années. Mais là,cette nuit fut des ces nuits, où je me retrouvai à cauchemarder à propos de ma culpabilité qui, loin d'être apparue avec le… meurtre de Janus Diggle, remontait en fait aux premières années de mon enfance – précisément au moment où Tante Pétunia m'avait appris que mes parents étaient morts dans un accidents de voiture, d'après elle, en venant me chercher. Au final, après avoir pris conscience de mon héritage, qui était un de ces moments qui m'avait bloqué, j'avais fini par comprendre que cet autre moi était la… manifestation de mon Oméga. De mes gênes d'Oméga. Bref. En en discutant à demi-mots avec quelques gens, j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était le cas pour tout les sorciers dont l'héritage faisait d'eux des demi-créatures magiques.

Le fait était que ces rêves me donnaient toujours un mal de crâne au réveil, et je baillai longuement avant même d'ouvrir les paupières. Je me sentais étrangement alourdi, comme les rares fois où j'étais malade. Un fond sonore désagréable jouait dans ma tête et j'avais la sensation que ma tête pesait des kilos et des kilos. En même temps, je devais garder la bouche entrouverte pour parvenir à respirer correctement, et c'était quelque chose chose d'assez… agaçant.

\- Avales-ça, chaton.

Il me fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre les mots de mot Alpha, et j'ouvris la bouche en même temps qu'un œil, tentant d'avaler le liquide franchement dégueulasse que me tendait Tom.

Néanmoins, il eut le mérite de me réveiller totalement. J'eus un grognement en repoussant la fiole avant de secouer la tête, me reposant sur le torse de mon Alpha alors que mon malaise disparaissait, lentement mais sûrement. Les événements précédents me revinrent rapidement en mémoire, et je sentis la culpabilité s'insinuer encore une nouvelle fois dans mes veines, avant que je ne tente de la faire refluer au fin fond de mon esprit. Ce qui était fait était fait, après tout, gémir ou pleurer ou se morfondre ne changerait pas les choses.

\- Et bien, chaton, que nous vaut ce brusque changement de réflexion ? Demanda mon Alpha avec ce qui paraissait être de l'amusement, mais je voyais bien qu'il était perplexe.

\- Je… commençais-je, hésitant un peu à avouer ce qui m'étais venu en tête à un moment de la nuit, avant de hausser mentalement les épaules, et de reprendre. Tu vas trouver ça sûrement stupide, mais… je suis tout de même un Gryffondor, et je – enfin, ce n'est pas réellement dans nos habitudes de nous morfondre sur ce qui a était fait. Alors… je dois juste _continuer_ à vivre, je crois.

Enfin, ce n'avait pas exactement les sensations qui m'avaient traversé dans la nuit, mais je ne voyais tout simplement pas comment expliquer cela. D'un certain côté, je me sentais toujours terriblement mal à l'idée d'avoir tué le sorcier, mais de l'autre, je me demandais sérieusement si lui, à la fin, n'avait pas non plus dans la tête l'idée de me tuer. Dans ce cas là, c'était bien de la légitime défense... non ?

Mon Alpha me ramena sur Terre lorsque sa main passa sur une de mes oreilles de chat, et je tendis la tête en avant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, fermant les yeux de contentement. Bon sang, c'était tellement agréable, ça, quand il passait le bout de son ongle juste là et – par Gryffondor.

Je me redressai brutalement, tentant de combattre les rougeurs qui envahissaient mes joues alors que Tom me regardait avec son foutu sourire en coin et son sourcil levé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, chaton ? Demanda-t-il, et sa voix me donna l'impression de s'infiltrer dans mon corps.

\- Non, pas du tout, mentis-je avec aplomb.

Enfin, je ne mentais pas réellement, puisque mon Alpha savait que je savais qu'il savait que je tentais plus de garder la face qu'autre chose. J'eus un grognement en me laissant retomber sur le torse de Tom, et je le sentis tressauter doucement sous moi alors qu'il riait presque silencieusement. Ma fausse colère s'évanouit immédiatement au moment où je le vis comme cela, et j'en perdit pendant quelques secondes mon anglais.

 _Par Merlin._

Mon Alpha était magnifique. Je l'avais déjà remarqué et je m'en était déjà fait la réflexion, mais là, là, il était juste… magnifique. Et j'étais à lui. Par Gryffondor. Je me sentis une nouvelle fois rougir brusquement et j'enfouis ma tête contre la peau nue de Tom, tentant de ralentir les battements effrénés de mon cœur. C'était pas possible, bon sang, j'étais incapable de me maîtriser face à lui. Totalement incapable. C'était terriblement gênant – et aussi, ça me piétinait ce qui me restait de fierté.

\- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, dit tranquillement mon Alpha, et je grognai pour seule réponse. En attendant, chaton, il va falloir que tu me laisses quitter ce lit. Je dois aller vérifier dans quel état sont mes Mangemorts, et tout d'un tas d'autre choses avant de -

\- Laisses moi t'accompagner.

\- Hein ?

Je pouvais, il me semblait, avoir définitivement une médaille pour avoir laissé Lord Voldemort bouche-bée bien plus d'une fois – mais eh, c'était la contrepartie de me rendre incapable de lui résister.

\- Laisses moi t'accompagner, repris-je, tentant de masque ma nervosité à cette idée sous une bonne couche d'assurance. Comme ça, cela réglera le problème si le manoir est attaqué une autre fois ?

Mon affirmation sonna plutôt comme une question, mais j'eus la surprise de voir que Tom y réfléchissait sérieusement. Je pouvais sentir de légers pics de sa magie effleurer la miennes par moments, qui coïncidaient assez avec les quelques crispations dans la lumière de ses pupilles. Mais j'étais sérieux. Terriblement sérieux. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de mon Alpha, et les derniers évènements m'avaient bien montré que le danger était toujours bien présent. Alors, autant faire disparaître les problèmes que l'on pouvait faire disparaître.

\- Est-tu sûr de vouloir le faire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda finalement mon Alpha, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens fermement.

\- Autant battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

La main de Tom sur ma nuque dessina de tranquilles arabesques, et je me détendis presque tout de suite. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience que mes muscles s'étaient crispés. Visiblement, j'avais du mal à reprendre les choses en main après m'être reposé entièrement sur mon Alpha pendant tout ce temps. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tout le poids des choses sur ses épaules, pas alors qu'il devait en plus gérer la guerre et toute une armée. Alors si je devais douiller un peu, et bien, tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme si cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé.

\- Chaton…

Mon Alpha fronça les sourcils, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans les cheveux à la base de ma nuque, et je fermai les yeux petit à petit sous le mouvement du bout de ses doigts.

\- Hum ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

\- Et je ne veux pas que tu aies à faire face à tout, tout seul.

\- Je fonctionne comme cela, d'habitude.

\- Oui, mais je suis aussi là, moi, fis-je en tapotant du doigt son pectoral, là où se trouvait son cœur.

Une pensée étrange me traversa l'esprit et je relevai la tête en plissant les yeux.

\- On est pas mariés, mais je suppose que quand tu m'as clamé, c'était un peu la même chose, non ? Demandais-je.

\- En plus puissant, je pense, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il me semble bien qu'il y a une partie des vœux de mariages qui disent que les épreuves doivent être traversées ensemble, tout ça. Donc, désolé, mais tu vas devoir revoir l'idée de gérer tout tout seul sans personne à côté.

Mon Alpha me regarda fixement pendant un long moment où je me demandais si finalement, je n'aurais pas dû garder ma bouche fermée, mais un fin sourire finit par apparaître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il attrapait de son autre mains mes doigts qui jouaient tout seuls sur sa peau.

\- Tu aurais fait un incroyable Serpentard, chaton, dit-il en secouant la tête, avant de lever légèrement un sourcil. Est-ce que tout cela était une manière détournée de me demander en mariage ?

…

\- Quoi ? Non – je – enfin, je – _Tom_ !

Mon Alpha eut un éclat de rire qu'il ne retint absolument pas, alors que je sentais mes joues redevenir encore une fois rouges. Mais le pire, c'était que j'eus la bref image de moi, dans une tenue blanche, avec Tom, dans un costume plus foncée, avec les pétales de roses et tout le tralala que j'avais pu voir à la télé lorsque Tante Pétunia regardait ses émissions le soir, avant que Oncle Vernon ne revienne du travail.

\- Et bien, visiblement, il y aura un mariage, huh ?

La voix de mon Alpha me fit secouer la tête alors que je lui donnait une légère tape sur le pectoral.

\- C'est toi qui me donne des idées aussi, grognais-je en tentant de cacher mes rougeurs.

\- En attendant, cela va être qu'une présentation en bonne et due forme, Monsieur Potter.

D'un vif geste, Tom m'attrapa par la taille en se relevant, et j'eus un léger cri de surprise alors qu'il nous emmenait dans la salle de bain.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Cela ne se voit pas ?

De l'eau arriva sur nous brusquement, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que je remarquai que nous étions nus. Je fermai les yeux en recrachant – pas très élégamment – l'eau que j'avais avalé. Enlevant les mèches de cheveux qui avaient décidé de se mettre devant mon visage, je lâcha un léger soupir qui fit voleter un peu d'eau. De la vapeur avait déjà commencé à envahir la pièce, et sentir brusquement le corps de Tom contre mon dos me fis presque avoir un sursaut. Cependant, je me détendis immédiatement à son contact, me reposant contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous prenions une douche ensemble après tout, et je m'étais drôlement vite habitué à cela. Il y avait une sorte d'intimité au rituel, et j'adorais définitivement ça. C'était vraiment… doux. Tendre. Dans ces moments, j'avais l'impression que la couche… enfin, qu'une certaine rigidité qui restait toujours dans l'attitude de Tom disparaissait. Je ne savait pas réellement comment définir cela, mais j'avais juste la sensation qu'il devenait un peu plus humain. Pas qu'il ne le soit pas lorsque nous étions… au lit, mais c'était encore plus marqué là.

Il était à nu, quoi.

Je récupérai tranquillement le savon à la pêche – oui, j'avais été foutrement étonné, mais tous, absolument _tous_ les produits de mon Alpha étaient à la pêche. Sans exception. Même le dentifrice. Alors je ne comprenais réellement pas comment il était possible que son odeur soit aussi puissante et piquante, mais, eh, ce je n'allais définitivement pas m'en plaindre, même si elle me faisait souvent perdre les pédales.

Je me retournai tranquillement, posant les mains sur le corps de mon Alpha alors qu'il récupérait le savon, et je pris le temps de parcourir sa peau. Pour le coup, je n'avais pas réellement dans l'idée de faire déraper les choses – dans ma tête, il y avait encore le corps sans vie de Diggle, et c'était suffisant pour ne pas me donner envie de me tordre sous les mains de Tom. J'aurais trouvé cela… foutrement irrespectueux. Et tout de même, dérangeant.

Mon Alpha me retourna pour s'occuper de mon dos, et quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai enveloppé dans une serviette douce. Je me mis à ronronner sans réellement y penser alors que la vapeur disparaissait lentement, et je relevais paresseusement la tête pour surprendre Tom qui avait le regard braqué sur moi.

\- Un problème ?


	31. Chapitre XXXI

_**Petit blaba :** _Bonjouuur ! Alors, d'abord, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et je pense que malheureusement, cela ne sera jamais le cas... menfin ! Cela n'a absolument aucun rapport avec cette fiction, mais j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je me suis fait teindre les cheveux en vert. Voilà, j'suis heureuse. Je suis passée par le gris, le violet, le bleu pâle, le rose aussi, et après ça, je vais faire du orange, si ça vous intéresse x) Mais bref ! J'ai une réponse de review à donner pour le précédent chapitre, puis je vous laisse :

mamy 83 : mais non, faut pas s'inquiéter comme ça ! Pour une fois, il y a rien de grave x3

Voilàààà ! Bon chapitre, cette fois-ci, c'est le point de vue de Tom ^0^

* * *

Les yeux de mon Oméga étaient foutrement pétillants. Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, me contentant d'observer un instant Harry. Machinalement, je passai une main dans ses cheveux noirs, appréciant leur douceur. Il y avait quelque d'étrange dans ses émotions, mais cela ne me gênait pas plus que cela. Puis un problème de taille apparut dans mon esprit.

Nous partions pour une présentation en règle à mes Mangemorts, et qui voulait dire présentation, voulait dire… protocole. Et j'avais assez horreur de cela. Mais c'était quelque chose à laquelle je me pliais sans vraiment de problème, car étant un Serpentard depuis le début, j'avais été plongé dedans. Alors bon gré mal gré, je connaissais l'étiquette des sangs-purs – n'en étant un moi même, je m'étais arrangé pour avoir des… _protecteurs_ , dirions nous.

\- Tom ? Redemanda mon Oméga.

Je finis par enlever ma main des cheveux de Harry, avant de répondre :

\- Sèches toi, il faut qu'on s'occupe des vêtements adapté à une introduction.

L'incompréhension de Harry fut aussi présente dans sa magie que sur son visage, et je me dis que cela allait être bien long.

Mais, parfois, des miracles arrivent. Comme quoi, les miroirs magiques étaient une incroyable invention. En quelques minutes, nous étions fin prêt, et j'avais appelé mes Mangemorts pour une réunion dans la grande salle dans cinq minutes. Avant cela, j'avais juste eu une petite discussion avec les membres du Premier Cercle. La plupart d'entre eux étaient soignés et n'avaient plus de traces de leurs blessures, et si les Malfoys semblaient avoir été assez déstabilisés par l'attaque d'hier, ils semblaient s'en être remis. Au contraire même, ils m'avaient paru plus… en colère, ou du moins, remontés. L'important était que leur détermination d'en finir avec Dumbledore avait encore grandi.

Enfin. Je redressai légèrement le col de mon Oméga en fronçant les sourcils, enlevant une poussière, et m'apprêtai à remettre correctement un pli, mais Harry posa la main sur mon poignet, et je le regardai avec interrogation.

\- Oui, chaton ?

\- Tu es au courant que tu as l'air de stresser plus que moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas stressé, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon Oméga eut une étincelle dans les yeux, avant de poser une de ses mains à l'endroit où se trouvait mon coeur, et je me rendis compte avec étonnement qu'il battait anormalement vite. Je fronçai un peu plus les sourcils, m'éloignant légèrement de Harry, me concentrant sur ma magie. Elle était légèrement agitée, mais c'était bien plus que d'ordinaire.

Je n'aimais pas cela. _Du tout_. Cela signifiait que je n'avais pas le contrôle, et je _détestais_ ne pas avoir le contrôle. J'enfonçai l'ongle de mon pouce dans la paume de ma main, me concentrant sur la douleur. Cela avait toujours été ce qui me permettait de garder pied sur Terre, mais cette fois, un glapissement m'empêcha de me reprendre.

\- Tom, par Merlin, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Mon Oméga m'attrapa brusquement la main en me foudroyant du regard avant de claquer la langue.

\- C'pas possible, ça ! Marmonna-t-il à moitié alors que sa magie s'agitait pour réparer ma peau.

J'eus un grognement, voulant récupérer ma main, mais Harry me stoppa en relevant des yeux où se battaient l'inquiétude et la colère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais finalement, ne prononça pas un mot, à mon grand étonnement.

Nous restâmes un petit instant silencieux à nous dévisager, ne sachant pas réellement par quel bout prendre le morceau - d'ailleurs, y avait-il un morceau ? - puis finalement, mon Oméga changea de jambes d'appui maladroitement.

\- On devrait y aller, je crois, dit-il au bout d'un moment, et je hochai la tête.

\- Nous devrions y aller.

Pour ponctuer ma phrase, j'attrapai le garçon par la taille avant de nous transplanter, entendant vaguement une feuille qui se trouvait dans le coin voleter. Comme à son habitude, mon Oméga lâcha un grognement lorsque nous fûmes devant la porte de la salle de réunion, et je restai un instant immobile pour le laisser respirer, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Prêt à apparaître officiellement comme mon compagnon, chaton ? Demandais-je, n'attendant pas réellement de réponse, mais Harry eut tout de même un léger rire.

\- Oui, dit-il en secouant la tête doucement.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la grande porte lorsque mon Oméga m'attrapa la chemise - noire, la chemise -, et je baissai un regard interrogateur sur lui. Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de poser une question que je le vis se redresser légèrement, et il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de revenir à plat sur ses pieds.

\- En quel honneur était-ce ? Demandais-je, assez amusé par les rougeurs qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir.

\- Pour avoir de la chance, dit-il, paraissant quand même assez fier de lui.

Je secouai la tête face à sa réponse avant d'attraper sa main pour la poser sur mon avant bras. Il regarda le contact de nos corps un petit moment avant qu'un sourire fin et hésitant n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, et il sembla pousser un minuscule grognement avant d'indiquer les portes.

\- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Le levai les yeux au ciel face à sa phrase, avant d'ouvrir les battants de porte magiquement.

Ils claquèrent contre les murs dans un silence assourdissant, et lorsque le bruit s'atténua, je commençai à m'avancer, immédiatement suivit par Harry. L'amusement qu'il ressentait encore quelques secondes auparavant avait totalement disparu et je ne recevais de lui que de l'appréhension, mêlée à de la légère peur. Enfin, il me semblait pouvoir comprendre le pourquoi de cela.

L'entrée par laquelle j'arrivais toujours était plus basse que l'endroit où se trouvaient mes Mangemorts – en fait, la salle ressemblait assez à un amphithéâtre moldu, et plus mes Mangemorts étaient près de moi, plus ils appartenaient à des cercles inférieurs. Trouver des visages familiers sembla néanmoins apporter une touche de soulagement à mon Oméga, puisqu'il se détendit presque imperceptiblement et sa prise autour de mon avant-bras se fit moins crispée.

Nous atteignîmes dans un silence religieux les deux sièges trônant au milieu de la salle, et je n'avait même pas besoin de lire les pensées de mes Mangemorts pour savoir qu'ils commençaient à comprendre à quoi servait le deuxième siège. Puis l'un deux dû reconnaître Harry au moment où nous nous assîmes, puisque des murmures traversèrent la salle petit à petit. Je sentis mon Oméga se tendre de nouveau et je laissai légèrement ma magie sortir de mon corps pour rencontrer la sienne. Harry eut un minuscule soupir, et du coin de l'œil, je le vis afficher de nouveau un air sûr de lui.

Visiblement, les cours de Rodulphus avaient atteint leur but. Certes, Lucius était un maître pour masquer ses émotions en public, mais Rodulphus avait depuis toujours été celui les falsifiait le mieux. Je détournai mon attention de Harry pour laisser mon regard parcourir mes Mangemorts à travers leurs masques, et le silence se fit peu à peu alors que je les voyais se figer sous mes yeux. S'il y avait une chose que je n'appréciais pas, c'était le blabla inutile, ou les commentaires lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas lieux d'être.

\- Mangemorts, commençais-je, utilisant le ton que j'avais nommé en mon fort intérieur _le-ton-spécial-réunion_ , comme vous le savez, hier, une attaque a été menée contre les Malfoys. Grâce à notre organisation, nous avons pu être opérationnels afin de retourner contre les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix leur action.

Un vague murmure de satisfaction parcouru les rangs de mes Mangemorts et je les laissai faire pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole, imposant immédiatement le silence.

\- Mais s'ils ont choisi le Manoir Malfoy, c'était dans l'idée de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Pendant que nous étions en train de nous battre contre eux, un détachement des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'est infiltré, ici, dans le manoir.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de l'étonnement et de la colère qui traversèrent les magies de mes Mangemorts, et j'en eus un sourire intérieur.

\- Alors, dis-je fortement, faisant cesser le bruit, nous allons revoir les protections après demain, à dix-sept heures précisément, au Lac Vert.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement en voyant l'enthousiasme et la volonté transparaître chez mes hommes – et femmes. Il fallait dire que les… _rassemblements_ comme cela étaient, de mon avis, plutôt agréables. Mais non, cela n'avait absolument rien d'un pique-nique, au contraire. Durant trois heures, mes Mangemorts se défoulaient, dirions-nous, dans le but d'être les meilleurs. Une petite compétition qui maintenait un certain niveau – et puis, j'étais intransigeant lorsqu'ils lançaient des sorts devant moi.

\- Je suppose que vous avez deviné la raison de leur infiltration, repris-je lentement, faisant glisser mon regard sur chacun d'entre eux.

Des chuchotements reprirent, se dirigeant vers mon Oméga qui tentait de rester droit face à cela.

\- Oui, Harry Potter est parmi nous aujourd'hui. Et c'est le cas depuis maintenant deux semaines.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que des murmures s'éparpillèrent dans la salle, et je claquai de la langue sèchement.

\- Non, il n'est pas mon prisonnier. Et le premier que je vois ne serait-ce que tenter de poser la main sur lui sera mort. Harry Potter est mon Oméga.

Un silence sourd succéda à ma phrase alors que la magie de mes Mangemorts se mettaient à puer l'incrédulité pour certains, l'incompréhension pour d'autres. Mais ce qui me masquait cela, c'était la sorte de contentement qui émanait du garçon, bien que cela ne s'affichait pas sur son visage.

…

Mon Oméga était décidément un Poufsouffle, cela ne pouvait pas être possible autrement.

Enfin, des exclamations se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle, et cela devint rapidement une cacophonie qui me fit grincer des dents.

\- Silence ! Sifflais-je, ensuite satisfait par l'absence de paroles. Harry Potter est mon Oméga, repris-je, et je suis son Alpha. Si vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie, je vous conseille de faire quelques recherches. Mais, par conséquent, il restera ici, avec nous. Comme mon compagnon. Alors, le camp de la prétendue Lumière peut mettre une croix sur leur seul avantage qui leur restait dans cet affrontement.

Cette fois-ci, un frisson commun sembla parcourir mes Mangemorts, et j'eus un léger sourire en coin, ma magie s'agitant légèrement en moi.

\- Nous avançons toujours un peu plus, et je peux vous garantir que notre combat n'est plus qu'une question de mois, peut-être même de semaines. Et nous en sortirons vainqueurs.

Un grand rugissement souleva les sorciers – et autres espèces – présents dans la salle, et je les laissai exprimer leur joie pendant quelque instants avant de reprendre la parole.

\- En attendant, la rentrée à Poudlard où sont la plupart de vos enfants à lieu dans trois jours. Ceux qui rentrent en septième années seront marqués pendant les vacances de Noël s'ils en ont les capacités et la volonté, alors assurez vous de leur entraînement. De la même façon, restez en permanence en mesure de les contacter immédiatement, comme toujours.

Quelques hochements de tête apparurent de part en part de la salle et les fixai un léger instant.

\- Chacun de vous va savoir dans les jours qui viennent leur missions des prochaines semaines. Exécutez les proprement et nous remettrons un sens à ce monde magique !

De nouvelles exclamations sur firent entendre dans toute la salle, et je pouvais clairement lire l'espoir dans les magies de mes Mangemorts. La plupart n'aiment pas tuer, mais ils en avait la capacité – je m'étais assuré de cela personnellement. Cela ne changeait toutefois pas le fait que s'il pouvaient éviter les tortures, ils les évitaient. Enfin, certains appréciaient ces instants, et les résultats étaient toujours intéressants. Mais la guerre durait depuis bien longtemps, et les méthodes que nous – que les deux camps - employaient étaient de plus en plus violentes. Raisons de plus pour que cette guerre cesse – et que nous la remportions.

Et cela signifiait travail. Je me relevai lentement, indiquant que la réunion était finie, et mon Oméga en fit de même alors que mes Mangemorts s'éclipsaient en un brouhaha assourdissant par les portes situées un peu partout dans la salle. La main de Harry se posa immédiatement sur mon bras alors que je nous transplantais dans mon bureau, satisfait du résultat du rassemblement. Enfin, je le fus jusqu'à ce que je remarquai que mon Oméga semblait trop silencieux pour que cela soir bon signe.


	32. Chapitre XXXII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Petit question : suis-je la seule à avoir des problèmes avec les reviews ? Parce que des fois je vois que j'en ai, mais le site me dit que j'en ai pas... weird x3 Enfin bref, je vais y répondre ici, du coup. Mais d'abord, encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartient pas !

mamy 83 : la fin, la fin... c'est vite dit x) Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille, mais j'ai beau avoir tout plein de chapitre d'avance, j'ai l'impression que cette fiction va être interminable aha ! En tout cas, effectivement, Harry ne va pas retourner à Poudlard, mais ça, je ne crois pas que cela soit un gros scoop x3

Une fille : ouiii la pêche ! J'hésitais trop entre ça et le chocolat, puis je me suis dis " aller changeons x) " Je suis contente que cela te plaise en tout cas ^0^ Mais pour tout avouer, en fait, d'après Pottermore, je suis une Serdaigle x3 Encore une fois, mille merci pour ton adorable review *^*

Rosalie dido : Awww merci ! Mais en tout cas, ce n'st pas grave... enfin je ne crois pas !

Sayuri Ashihei : Ca fait un peu des étincelles c'est vrai aha ! Mais oui, on est d'accord, le Tom/Harry *^*

Voilààà ! Bonne lecture, avec cette fois, Harry !

* * *

\- Chaton ?

Je relevai la tête vers mon Alpha au bout de quelques secondes, toujours un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ouais ?

Tom fronça les sourcils, semblant me sonder du regard, et je penchai la tête sur le côté.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de demander cela, non ? Me renvoya-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Hein ?

Est-ce que j'avais raté quelque chose ? Mon Alpha claqua de la langue, et je pus sentir une once d'agacement agiter sa magie. Puis, finalement, il posa son ongle sur le bout de ma tempe, et je finis par comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par cela.

\- Non – je, enfin…

Je détournai le regard, assez mal à l'aise.

\- C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

\- Mes Mangemorts ?

\- Oui, avouais-je, attrapant nerveusement ma queue de chat. Je… Quelque part, je pensais que vous n'étiez qu'une petite troupe de fous sanguinaires mais terrorisés par toi quoi, pas… pas ça. Pas à des gens normaux, qui ont juste l'air de vouloir en finir avec une ère magique.

Je ne me comprenais pas réellement moi-même. Après tout, j'avais bien vu que les membres du premier Cercle n'étaient définitivement pas des malades mentaux – encore que, Bellatrix… - mais juste des sorciers et créatures magiques qui voulaient mettre à néant une hiérarchie entre les différentes espèces. Après, j'avais appris avec étonnement que tout était organisé, et maintenant, je voyais – et bien, je voyais ça. C'était réellement perturbant.

\- Comment Dumbledore peut-il ne pas encore avoir perdu face à vous ? Demandais-je en redressant la tête.

Mon Alpha eut une légère moue avant de prendre la parole.

\- C'est surtout à cause de ce qu'il représente. La foule sorcière est habituée à cette supériorité qu'elle a sur les autres espèces. Le changement est une chose qui peut-être effrayante, et c'est sur cela que joue Dumbledore. Même si certains de mes Mangemorts sont infiltrés dans le Ministère, comme Lucius, cela ne change pas le fait que Dumbledore compte parmi ses soldats de nombreux Aurors. En fait, c'est de toutes petites choses qui nous empêchent de prendre totalement le dessus sur lui, mais la balance penche de plus en plus en notre faveur.

J'écoutai avec attention les paroles de Tom, et eut un léger soupir de découragement.

\- Je voudrais que tout soit déjà fini, avouais-je à mi-voix.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, chaton.

Je relevai brusquement les yeux sur mon Alpha, étonné de sa phrase. Il me regarda un instant silencieusement, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Enfin, là n'est pas l'important, ajouta-t-il en haussant vaguement les épaules.

Tom avança sa main, comme s'il voulait passer une main sur mon crâne, mais son mouvement s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et il rabaissa sa main à ma grande incompréhension. Je fronçai les sourcils, et lâchai un léger grognement, ne réfléchissant même pas à mon action. Je m'avançai franchement pour me retrouver à quelques millimètres de mon Alpha, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Chaton ?

\- Arrêtes-ça, grognais-je en me redressant pour agripper le col de sa robe.

Je n'aimais pas cela. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait parfois de finir ses gestes quand il s'apprêtait à me toucher – du moins, me toucher lorsque nous n'étions pas en train de – enfin lorsque nous – _bref_. Et cela m'agaçait tout de même. Ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi, j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, m'appuyant sur lui pour pouvoir être assez grand. Son odeur me frappa une nouvelle fois, et je poussais un petit bruit de satisfaction en frottant doucement mon nez contre sa peau.

Puis, les bras de mon Alpha m'entourèrent lentement, avec hésitation, et je me mis à ronronner doucement. Je préférais tellement cela. Il me paraissait moins inaccessible, comme s'il acceptait d'avoir des gestes… _affectifs_.

\- Tu es impossible, chaton, murmura Tom contre mes cheveux.

\- Et fier de l'être, grognais-je avec un sourire satisfait en ressentant ses sensations.

C'était étrange, mais je commençais réellement à y croire. Je voulais dire, que nous commencions à arrêter de passer d'une embrouille à l'autre, que finalement ouais, nous commencions à ne plus faire en permanence des montagnes russes. C'était beaucoup plus agréable.

La main de mon Alpha s'enfouit dans mes cheveux, passant et repassant contre mon crâne, et je fermai les yeux de contentement. Ses doigts me chatouillèrent une oreille, alors que je lâchai un petit bruit de contentement. J'aimais la sensation de ses doigts. Ils étaient fins mais fermes, vraiment, c'était génial. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir me rouler par terre de contentement.

Et Tom le savait.  
Et je savais qu'il le savait.  
Et il savait que je savais qu'il le savait.  
Et cela le faisait bien marrer.

Mon Alpha eut un rire et je rougis légèrement en me rendant compte qu'il avait dû suivre mes pensées.

\- Tom… grognais-je en tentant de refréner mon rougissement.

\- Mais oui chaton, mais oui.

Je donnai une tape à mon Alpha qui ne fit qu'avoir un nouveau rire, et j'enfouis ma tête un peu plus dans son cou en tentant de me cacher un peu plus.

\- C'est pas marrant.

\- Non, absolument pas.

L'air de rien, Tom fit glisser son doigts à la base de mon oreille, et mon ronronnement se fit plus puissant sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

\- Tom !  
\- Oui ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant sa voix qui sous entendait qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait, mais presque immédiatement, mes yeux papillonnèrent alors que mon Alpha passait ses doigts sur toute mon oreille. Par Merlin. C'était totalement de la triche. Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, je voulu me détacher de Tom, mais ses bras étaient définitivement accroché à mon dos, et il me retint sans difficulté. Je poussai un nouveau grognement – plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et finis par fermer les yeux.

Ouais, j'étais bien, là, alors, pourquoi est-ce que je bougerais, après tout ? Et, à propos de bouger…

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que maintenant, je vais pouvoir me balader dans le manoir comme je veux ?

Mon Alpha se tendit un instant, et je rouvris un œil, ne comprenant pas la brusque tension qui l'habitait.

\- … Je préférais pour l'instant que tu reste en présence d'un de mes Mangemorts du premier Cercle, ou avec moi, lorsque tu es dans les couloirs communs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Au cas où.

\- Mais je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre ! Me rebiffais-je. Et puis, les cours que me donnent Rabastan ont... ils ont prouvé leur efficacité, finis-je en murmurant, fermant douloureusement les yeux en me rappelant le corps de l'homme que j'avais tué pas plus tôt qu'hier.

Bon sang. Je me rappelais parfaitement de la froideur de sa peau, lorsque je l'avais touché pour voir s'il était mort ou juste assommé – et je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour réussir à occulter la sensation de noirceur qui m'avait envahie juste après cela. Comme si je ne pouvais plus jamais fermer les yeux sans le voir, sans qu'il n'envahisse mon esprit en me traitant de meurtrier et de tueur. Après tout, c'était bien ce que j'étais.

\- Chaton… nous en avons déjà parlé.

La voix de mon Alpha résonna à mes oreilles alors que je me crispais un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je sais – mais… Il est mort. Par ma faute.

\- Des gens meurent tous les jours.

\- Oui, mais là, si je n'avais pas lancé ce sort, il serait encore vivant – et merde, son père pourrait encore le serrer dans ses bras, et -

Ma voix se coupa au moment où je fermais de nouveau les yeux, tentant de refouler des larmes. Tom laissa sa main sur mon crâne descendre au niveau de ma nuque, y faisant de petit ronds.

\- Il avait une famille, Tom, dis-je en reniflant. Et – et je l'ai détruite. Comment est-ce que je suis supposer pouvoir me regarder dans une glace après avoir fait _ça_ ? Comment est-ce que je suis censé continuer de vivre en sachant que j'ai pris la vie d'un autre ?

\- Écoute, Harry, cela finira par passer. Tuer quelqu'un est douloureux au début, mais avec le temps, tu l'oublieras.

\- C'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu as oublié ceux que tu as tué ?

J'avais murmuré, mais par Merlin, ce n'était pas censé sortir comme une accusation. Mon Alpha se tendit contre moi pendant quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Franchement ?

J'hésitai un instant, puis hochai la tête avec hésitation.

\- Oui. Je suis incapable de te dire combien de personne sont morts de ma baguette. Il doit sûrement en avoir plusieurs centaines. Si l'on compte en plus les attaques que j'ai mené, je pense même être la cause de milliers de morts. Je me rappelle de certains, comme tes parents, mais cela serait impossible pour moi de te dire les noms de toutes mes victimes.

Je restai un instant bouche-bée par la désinvolture avec laquelle Tom avait dit ça. Je me reculai légèrement pour le regarder, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc.

\- Vraiment ? Murmurais-je.

\- Hum hum, fit mon Alpha en hochant la tête, me fixant sans sourciller le moindre du monde. Et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Je n'ai pas tué pour le plaisir, chaton, et certaines fois, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le faire, mais si j'ai besoin de tuer, je _tue_.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais pour moi. La mort n'est pas une fin en soi, chaton. Il est plus pratique de tuer que d'enfermer.

La voix de mon Alpha était terriblement ferme, et il était juste – il était juste simplement tellement sûr de lui. Tout paraissait clair dans son esprit - non, tout était clair, et je le ressentais sans la moindre difficulté. Mais autant cela était Tom, autant cela n'était pas moi. Je baissai la tête en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de mon Alpha, de ne pas être suffisamment… mûr pour lui.

\- Je… je ne sais pas faire ça – je ne peux pas faire ça, marmonnais-je. Je ne peux pas oublier que j'ai du sang sur les mains que… je suis désolé, je ne peux pas…

Ma voix se cassa une nouvelle fois et je fermai les yeux en sentant la culpabilité me prendre à nouveau. Mais une main passa dans mes cheveux pour suivre la courbe de mon visage, avant de s'arrêter sur mon menton. Sans même y réfléchir, je relevai la tête, rencontrant les yeux de mon Alpha. Il me fixa pendant de longues secondes, et je me retrouvai enveloppé dans ses pupilles sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dedans, et je voulais juste m'y perdre, oublier un peu ce qu'il se passait en dehors du Manoir.

\- Je tuerai pour toi, dit-il simplement en clignant les yeux, avant de relâcher mon visage pour se redresser légèrement au moment même où l'on frappait à la porte. Entrez !

La carrure massive de Fenrir Greyback apparut sur le seuil de la porte, et mon Alpha, comme moi, redescendîmes brusquement sur terre.

\- Il me semble que c'est l'heure du cours du louveteau.

Bon sang. Entre Tom qui me prenait pour un chaton et lui qui m'appelait un louveteau, j'étais pas rendu. Cependant, même si la voix de Greyback était bourrue, elle n'était pas méchante. Ce n'était pas mon premier cours avec lui, et je devais avouer que l'homme n'avait pas grand-chose d'aussi menaçant que son apparence le laissait sous-entendre. Enfin… c'était une façon de parler, parce que j'avais bien vu que le loup partait au quart de tour lorsqu'on lui manquait de respect, ou lorsque les choses n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût. Et, pour le coup, Greyback était réellement menaçant. Mais sinon, il était plutôt cool, le loup-garou. Il me prenait peut-être pour un louveteau, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était une marque d'affection. Merde, il me rappelait Remus, sauf que lui ne m'avait pas tourné le dos.


	33. Chapitre XXXIII

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjour à tous ! C'EST LES VACANCES 8D ! Bon, j'ai pas mal de truc à faire alors ça ne va pas être de tout repose, mais quand même, tant pis aha. En tout cas, j'espère que les vôtres se passent bien, si vous en avez ! Mais bref, revenons à nos chatons... les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais beaucoup... Enfin bon. Passons aux réponses de reviews, et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, avec un point de vue de Tom !

Une fille : Vouii, soyons pour la diversité ! A vrai dire, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage aussi, c'est un de mes petits chouchous ... En tout cas, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur ce que tu dit ! *highfive* Mais merciiii pour tout ^0^

mamy 83 : aha, c'est plus compliqué à dire qu'à faire je pense x3 Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture les coupains !

* * *

Je fixai Fenrir un instant, remarquant immédiatement sa posture inégale que je n'avais pas vu avant.

\- Est-tu en état pour lui donner cours ? Demandais-je, et un sourire fit apparaître les dents pointues du loup garou.

\- Je vais bien. Ma patte est un peu boiteuse, mais cela n'aura aucune conséquence.

Je hochai la tête, libérant Harry, mais celui-ci resta encore quelques secondes près de moi avant de se décoller de mon corps. Ma magie sembla gémir un instant, s'accrochant à la sienne, avant de revenir tranquillement dans mon corps lorsque je tirai dessus. Je comprenais pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais il n'empêchait que je ne parvenais pas à l'empêcher de le faire.

\- Tom ?

\- Hum ? Dis-je en fixant mon Oméga qui était sur le seuil de la porte, Fenrir derrière lui.

\- On se retrouve pour manger ?

\- Oui, Harry.

Un sourire éclaira ses traits avant que la porte ne se referme, et je m'assis dans mon fauteuil en soupirant. Cela aussi faisait parti des choses qui avaient changées. Avant, je prenais toujours mes repas seul – ou avec les membres du Premier Cercle lorsque la situation s'y prêtait, mais cela restait rare. Je demandais de quoi me nourrir aux Elfes de maison, et dix minutes plus tard, j'avais fini, me remettant à travailler. Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas, puisqu'une certaine boule de poil envahissait mon bureau tous les midis.

Et certains après-midis, également.

Un peu tout le temps, en fait.

Par Merlin…

Je me passai une main sur le visage en tentant de réfréner le sourire qui venait me manger le visage. Mon Oméga m'avait transformé en Poufsouffle. j'allais définitivement devoir aller rendre visite aux portraits des Fondateurs pour leur demander si un Héritage pouvait réellement influer sur le caractère des gens à ce point là. Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus comme si Poudlard m'avait un jour refusé son accès…

Enfin. Je me perdis sans réellement m'en rendre compte dans mes pensées, me reposant sur les émotions de Harry. La première fois qu'il avait passé du temps avec Fenrir, j'avais senti le stress sortir par chacun des pores de sa magie, puis, peu à peu, de la curiosité l'avait remplacé. Je devais avouer ne pas avoir été totalement sûr de moi la première fois que mon Oméga avait été seul avec le loup garou. Après tout, la réputation de ce dernier n'avait pas été usurpée. Fenrir, aussi fidèle et sympathique qu'il pouvait être, appréciait grandement de planter ses dents dans les cous des jeunes gens qu'il croisait – bon, cela restait principalement les personnes qui prenaient sa race pour des vulgaires chiens dont le poil ne servait qu'à orner les cheminées, mais tout de même.

Simplement, quand Harry était revenu avec le loup-garou, et bien, un sourire lui mangeait le visage alors qu'il continuait de poser des milliers de questions, et Fenrir semblait l'avoir adopté. Par Merlin, si cela avait pu être aussi rapide entre mon Oméga et Severus…

Bah. Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait, après tout. Je secouai la tête et fis apparaître un verre de Whisky-pur-feu qui descendit rapidement le long de ma gorge, et sortis les deux dossiers qui me restait. Ils furent expédiés en deux temps trois mouvements, et je me retrouvai, une bonne heure plus tard, à fixer le feu magique de la cheminée, me demandant comment retourner définitivement l'attaque de Dumbledore contre lui-même. Certes, elle n'avait déjà pas eu l'effet escompté, mais je comptais bien la rendre bénéfique pour nous. Et puis… je connaissais la parfaite personne pour faire cela.

Barnabas Cuffe était l'éditeur de la gazette du sorcier, et accessoirement, un membre du Second Cercle. Ceux-ci étaient deux fois plus nombreux que ceux du premier, mais je les avait tout de même triés sur le volet, et comme pour tous mes Cercles, les places n'étaient pas acquises éternellement. Barnabas avait le mérite d'être le seul membre du Second cercle qui avait gardé sa position depuis le début. Je lui avait une fois proposé de faire parti du Premier après qu'un des numéros de la Gazette ait drastiquement modifié l'opinion du peule sorcier sur le Ministère, mais il avait décliné – très poliment, d'ailleurs – ma proposition, avec des arguments recevables. Enfin.

Par le bais de la Marque, je le cherchai un instant parmi les magies de mes nombreux Mangemorts, et la trouvai au bout de quelques secondes. Un picotement me parcourut le bras, et j'eus ensuite la sensation familière d'un esprit relié au mien.

« - Tom ?

\- Barnabas. J'aurais besoin de tes talents.

\- C'est en relation avec l'attaque d'hier, je suppose ? Demanda mon Mangemort d'une voix curieuse, et je souris imperceptiblement.

\- C'est cela.

\- En quoi puis-je répondre à vos besoins ?

\- Fais quelque chose avec le numéro de la Gazette de demain. Un article, une interview de Lucius, je ne sais pas, mais arranges-toi pour que les gens l'apprenne comme une injustice envers les Malfoys. »

Je pus littéralement sentir les rouages de l'esprit de mon Mangemort fonctionner, et je perçu le déplacement qu'il fit dans son bureau.

« - Dois-je également mentionné que Harry Potter est votre… compagnon ? Oméga ? »

La phrase avait été lancée prudemment, et je me tâtai un instant sur la réponse à donner.

« - Oui, finis-je par dire. Profites en pour ajouter des explications sommaires, de quoi tourner l'opinion à notre avantage. Enfin, tu sais comment faire, je ne vais pas t'apprendre ton boulot.

\- Oui, Tom.

\- Bien, concluais-je, m'apprêtant à finir cette conversation, avant de reprendre la parole. Barnabas ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est dans ton intérêt que cela soit parfait. »

Je ressentis très clairement mon Mangemort déglutir difficilement, et je coupai ici la discussion. Cela était une bonne chose de faite. Je n'avais jamais été déçu de son travail, mais bon, il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir, comme le dicton le disait. Et j'avais pu observer que mes Mangemorts travaillaient mieux lorsqu'il y avait juste de petits rappels que lorsqu'ils vivaient dans la peur constante de se prendre un Doloris derrière les oreilles. Cela avait tendance à… _miner_ leur enthousiasme. Et ils étaient donc plus efficaces dans l'autre situation. Alors, oui, j'avais finalement dû prendre mon mal en patience et réfrêner mes pulsions destructrices lorsque les choses étaient bonnes – mais pas _parfaites_ comme je le voulais.

Enfin. Je fis craquer chaque os de mon corps avec une satisfaction perceptible, avant de me pencher à nouveau au dessus de mon bureau. Je devais encore m'occuper de ce rendez-vous avec les Gobelins. On ne pensait pas, comme cela, mais la guerre, cela prenait du temps, des forces, mais aussi – par Merlin, surtout, de l'argent. Je devais nourrir tous les Mangemorts qui résidaient au château, surtout les plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas de situation financière stable. Et cela faisait tout de même une bonne centaines de personnes – et encore, beaucoup avaient des relations, et ainsi, il n'était pas rare que certains de mes Mangemorts restaient chez d'autres pendant des durées indéterminées. Mais cela n'enlevait pas ensuite les literies, et les meubles et – et un peu tout, en fait. Certaines choses, même la magie ne suffisait pas.

Le monde serait tellement plus simple si cela était le cas. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si je payais mes Mangemorts. J'eus un grognement en me passant une main sur le visage. Au lieu de ressasser tout cela, il serait plus productif que je m'active un petit peu. Je récupérai un miroir magique en le faisait léviter d'une étagère à mon bureau, et tapotai dessus de la pointe de ma baguette. La glace sembla se troubler un instant comme si elle n'était que de l'eau, et je prononçai distinctement le nom de la Banque. Quelque secondes plus tard, un brouhaha se fit entendre, un mélange de Gobelbabil et d'anglais. Le visage flouté d'un gobelin apparut, et il s'éclaircit presque immédiatement.

« -Lord Voldemort, prononça en premier celui-ci, inclinant brièvement la tête.

\- Bogrod, dis-je, faisant de même.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Il est rare que vous fassiez appel à nos services de manière aussi directe, my Lord. »

Bogrod parlait en Gobelbabil, comme s'il souhaitait me tester – cependant, il le faisait à chaque fois, et j'avais une bonne connaissance de leur langue. Du moins, assez pour que les gobelins soient… satisfaits de travailler de pair avec moi – et je devais avouer que cela m'arrangeais, surtout lorsque je m'étais rendu compte qu'avoir leur respect était synonyme de nombreuses barrières administratives en moins.

« - Effectivement, dis-je en souriant finement, devinant sans la moindre difficulté la curiosité liée à l'appât du gain dans la voix du gobelin. Je souhaiterais obtenir un rendez-vous avec vous, le plus rapidement possible.

\- Et bien… »

Le visage du Gobelin se recula alors qu'il semblait s'effacer derrière des tas de papier, et sa voix continua de résonner tandis qu'il paraissait fouiller dans des feuilles.

« -… il est est possible de m'entretenir avec vous demain matin, à partir de neuf heures, si cela vous convient.

\- C'est parfait, dis-je après avoir visualisé rapidement mon emploi du temps dans mon esprit. Si vous pourriez préparer les dossiers sur mes différents comptes, cela me serait très agréable.

\- Nous nous en occupons, Lord Voldemort. »

Bogrod s'écarta légèrement, et je m'apprêtais à couper la communication, avant qu'une idée ne me vienne brusquement.

« - Bogrod ?

\- Oui, my Lord ?

\- Serait-il également possible de s'occuper des coffres de Harry Potter ? »

Le gobelin afficha une mine stupéfaite, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« - Il est impossible pour nous, par notre politique de confidentialité, de remettre à d'autres personne que leur légitime propriétaire les relevés des coffres de nos autres clients. De plus, leur présence ou un acte de leur main est indispensable pour -

\- Harry Potter est mon compagnon, Bogrod, le coupais-je. Il sera présent avec moi. Alors, pouvez-vous, oui ou non, apporter les documents relevants de ses coffres ?

\- Et bien... dans ce cas, hum, il apparaît que oui, nous pouvons faire cela... mais il sera nécessaire de prouver son identité, comme vous le faites à chaque fois.

\- Très bien, dis-je en hochant la tête. Puisse votre or fluctuer.

\- Et puisse le votre rapporter toujours plus. »

Une seconde plus tard, le miroir magique était redevenu un simple miroir après s'être flouté, et je n'eus en face de moi que le reflet de mes yeux rouges. Je restait immobile quelques instants, avant de ranger l'objet sans bouger d'un pouce, préférant à la place m'affaler dans mon siège. Il ne me restait plus qu'à préparer ce que Severus aurait à faire à Poudlard, et il me semblait que cela serait fini pour cette matinée, somme toute assez chargée.

Je fis le dos rond avant de craquer mes doigts puis ma nuque, récupérant les dossiers nécessaires à Severus, et me penchai ensuite dessus, soutenant ma tête d'une main. Parfois, j'avais plus l'impression d'être un secrétaire qu'autre chose, et c'était assez frustrant. Rester toute la journée derrière un bureau n'était _réellement_ pas ma chose préférée – d'ailleurs, c'était pour ça que je ne comptais pas être le Ministre, j'allais laisser cela à Lucius. Enfin.

Cela ne changeait pas la situation. Je fis un récapitulatif des tâches de Severus sous forme de parchemin lisible uniquement par lui, un vieux procédé que j'utilisais depuis le début. Dessus, je n'annotai pas les choses évidentes qu'il connaissait par coeur, mais plus les actions spécifiques, dont je lui expliquerais les tenants et aboutissants cette après midi. Cela restait tout de même des choses coulant de sources, comme s'arranger pour surveiller Dumbledore, mais surtout le discréditer auprès des élèves – avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Il y avait bien d'autre petites choses, comme la récupération d'ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour ses potions afin d'améliorer nos attaques, mais à ce niveau là, il s'y connaissait mieux que moi. Les potions n'étaient malheureusement pas mon point fort – je me débrouillais bien mieux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'objet magiques.

A propos d'objets… j'allais définitivement devoir m'occuper de mes Horcruxes restant. Cependant, je repoussai cette pensée dans un coin de ma tête en sentant la magie de mon Oméga s'approcher à grand pas.


	34. Chapitre XXXIV

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuur à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai une question _**IMPORTANTE**_ à vous poser concernant cette fiction, alors, s'il vous plaît, si vous pouviez me répondre par review pour par mp, cela serait apprécié x3 Est-ce que je dois, à votre avis, regrouper un point de vue de Tom et un de Harry dans un même chapitre ? En gros, cela ferrait deux chapitre en un - je serais donc environ autour de 5000 mots par chapitres... Bref, je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je vous pose la question. En attendant, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et j'ai quelques réponses de reviews à donner avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, point de vue de Harry !

mamy 83 : Aw, tu es tellement adorable x3

Puoika : Mais noon, je t'assures, merci à toi de me lire encore !

Voilààà !

* * *

J'entrai dans le bureau de Tom après avoir frappé rapidement – mais sans attendre de réponse. Après tout, je savais qu'il m'avait senti arrivé, puisque sa magie s'était faite moins… soucieuse, moins encline à se pencher sur des dossiers pour travailler. Et, effectivement, mon Alpha avait déjà la tête relevée et ses yeux fixés sur moi. Comme d'habitude, je sentis ma gorge s'assécher brusquement alors que ma respiration avait un accroc, et il me fallu quelques secondes pour que mon système respiratoire et mon rythme cardiaque reprennent des allures normales.

Une fois que cela fut fait, j'allai m'asseoir en face de Tom, sur le fauteuil qui faisait son apparition à chaque fois que j'étais là.

\- Ne dis pas un mot là-dessus, grognais-je, sentant l'amusement de mon Alpha à travers tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Je n'aurais jamais osé, chaton.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais Tom reprit la parole, et je ne me penchai pas plus sur son amusement face à mes réactions.

\- Désires-tu manger quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je… commençais-je, hésitant un instant, avant de prendre un ton un peu plus sûr de moi, je voudrais bien des lasagnes. Si c'était possible. Au saumon.

Mon Alpha haussa un sourcil devant mon choix inhabituel, et je sentis le besoin de me justifier.

\- C'est pas ma faute, mais Fenrir avait donné un exemple avec des pâtes pour parler des créatures magiques, et ça m'a donné faim, donc voilà quoi !

\- Pour parler des créatures ma – je crois que je ne veux pas en savoir plus, dit mon Alpha en secouant la tête, avant de faire venir Rosy pour lui passer commande.

Une fois que l'elfe de maison se fut poppée – oui, _poppée_ – je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer en souriant.

\- C'est fou quand même, c'est tellement plus rapide qu'un livreur de pizza. Je suis sûr que rien que pour cela, dans le monde moldu, on gagnerait des millions.

Tom haussa un sourcil intrigué, et je me sentis rougir légèrement de gêne.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- C'est une idée… intéressante, mais irréalisable, chaton.

\- Je sais, dis-je en haussant les épaules, mais ça serait quand même pratique !

Mon Alpha secoua la tête, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, et je retins mon souffle sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Par Merlin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était magnifique à ce point-là, et surtout, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer? Ce n'était pas non plus comme si je ne le voyais pas tout les jours maintenant, et que je ne l'avais pas déjà vu sous toutes les coutures, et que -

Je fermai brutalement les yeux alors que mon Alpha venait de m'agripper par le col de ma robe, ses lèvres s'écrasant sans délicatesse contre les miennes. Elles se mirent à bouger rapidement, sa langue m'ouvrant la bouche sans que je ne puisse rien que songer à m'y opposer. Au contraire, je ne pus retenir une espèce de miaulement qui se perdit dans sa gorge, et je me redressai dans mon siège pour pouvoir entourer la nuque de Tom de mes bras. La magie de mon Alpha me donnait l'impression d'étouffer sous les sensations, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, je me regroupai un bref instant sur moi-même pour _bondir_ sur le bureau de Tom, glissant dessus pour me retrouver sur ses genoux. Le tout sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Par Gryffondor.

Mon Alpha lâcha un grondement en faisant descendre rapidement ses mains dessous mes cuisses, me collant un peu plus contre lui, même si des couches – trop de couches – de vêtements nous séparaient. Puis je finis par briser le baiser par manque d'air, hoquetant légèrement, et Tom en profita pour tracer un sillon de baisers le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou, écartant – sûrement magiquement car ses mains étaient définitivement sous mes cuisses – le col de mes vêtements.

Et il me mordit légèrement à cet endroit- _là_. Celui où il m'avait clamé l'autre jour, et je m'entendis lâcher un feulement qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain tandis que ma queue de chat s'enroulait d'elle-même autour de la taille de mon compagnon pour le serrer encore plus contre moi. J'eus la sensation que mon âme entière était poussée vers celle de mon Alpha, et que ma magie tentait par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de se mélanger à la sienne.

Maladroitement, j'enroulais les doigts de ma main gauche dans les cheveux en haut de la nuque de Tom, et je glissai mon autre main dessous sa chemise et sa robe pour pouvoir la plaquer dans son large dos, poussant un geignement lorsque nos peaux entrèrent une nouvelle fois en contact. Merde. C'était tellement agréable et fort que je -

"Pop."

\- Voici le repas que vous avez demandé Maître Voldemort, et celui de Maître Harry, et il y a également du courrier pour Maître Harry et Maître Voldemort -

\- Par Merlin, Rosy, est-ce que tu peux simplement déposer ces foutus plateaux !

\- Tout de suite Maître Voldemort !

Par Merlin.

L'elfe de maison disparut immédiatement et j'eus un grognement, reposant mon menton sur le crâne de mon Alpha en fermant les yeux. Quelques frissons continuaient de parcourir mon corps, mais ce n'était définitivement plus de l'excitation, simplement ma magie qui tentait tant bien que mal de retourner dans la bonne enveloppe corporelle. L'intervention de l'elfe de maison semblait également avoir refroidi Tom, qui se contentait de respirer profondément contre le haut de mon torse. Je sentais des frémissements traverser son dos, me chatouillant légèrement la paume de la main.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes comme cela, immobiles et silencieux, avant que mon Alpha ne bouge légèrement, déposant un baiser léger comme une plume - … _une plume_ , sérieusement.

J'en avais de ces comparaisons quand j'y pensais, par Merlin.

Enfin.

Il déposa donc un baiser léger comme une _plume_ à l'endroit de sa marque pour relever ensuite la tête, et la mienne par la même occasion. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens presque immédiatement, et je sentis une nouvelle fois mes poumons se bloquer lentement. Nom d'un hippogriffe.

Tom finit par se racler la gorge, et je clignai des yeux en tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Tes lasagnes vont être froides, chaton.

\- Huh huh, marmonnais-je, continuant de le regarder en tentant de comprendre pourquoi, par Merlin, ses yeux étaient tellement hypnotisant.

Mais ma recherche ne fut pas convaincante, et plutôt que de passer réellement pour un dégénéré, lorsque mon Alpha haussa un sourcil légèrement moqueur, je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel en me relevant. Un nouveau frisson me prit, mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas à cause du contact de Tom, mais, au contraire, je ressentis clairement le froid qui me pris lorsque nos peaux ne furent plus en contact. J'allai m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil qui n'était plus très en face du bureau, en contournant celui-ci – et non en passant par dessus. Tom ne m'avait rien dit tout à l'heure – en même temps, techniquement, cela aurait été compliqué, mais si je faisais cela à nouveau, Oméga ou pas, il risquait de me faire manger les papiers écrasés.

Ne jamais déranger les papiers de Lord Voldemort, ça, je l'avais vite appris comme règle numéro une.

Mais bon.

\- Wow, dis-je après avoir avalé une première bouchée de nourriture, c'est super bon !

Un éclair d'amusement passa dans les yeux grenats de mon Alpha alors qu'il se mettait également à manger, et moi, je pris le temps de savourer chaque bouchée que je prenais. Je réussissais à nouveau à prendre des repas complets, du moins, s'ils restaient assez… simples. Pas trop volumineux, quoi. Il m'arrivait de ne pas être capable de prendre un dessert, mais je devais avouer que pour le coup, j'étais plutôt content de moi-même – ce qui devait être noté en grand sur un mur, par Gryffondor.

\- Chaton, commença Tom au bout de quelques instants, demain matin, j'ai un rendez-vous à Gringotts. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner.

\- Hein ? Demandais-je, fronçant les sourcils, m'apprêtant à demander pourquoi, avant de m'arrêter avant d'avoir posé ma question.

En y réfléchissant… cela pouvait être une bonne idée. Depuis quelques mois, je commençais à nourrir certains… doutes concernant mon coffre. En fait, ces doutes étaient dû à Hermione, et je n'étais pas certain que celle-ci avait eu conscience qu'une phrase toute simple m'avait tracassé pendant des nuits et des jours. _C'est fou quand même_ , avait-elle dit, _que l'Ordre soit capable de vivre alors que presque aucun de ses membres ne possède l'argent pour entretenir autant de personne. Si Sirius n'avait pas proposé de prendre la maison du 12, Square Grimmaud, comme quartier général, je me demande où est-ce que Dumbledore aurait installé tout le monde. Avec le nombre d'allers et retours, cela me paraît une entreprise insurmontable._

Toutefois, cela ne m'expliquait pas pourquoi mon Alpha voulait m'amener avec lui.

\- Ton offre n'est pas désintéressée, n'est-ce pas, demandais-je en dégustant mes lasagnes.

\- Touché.

Ben tiens, je ne m'en serais pas douté, de celle-là. Je fis un vague geste de l'oreille – c'était pratique, n'empêche, ces appendices – pour l'inviter à développer, et il le fit avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Tu as réussi à prendre en main l'épée de Gryffondor lors de ta seconde année. Cet artefact possède la capacité de désigner les Héritiers de Gryffondor, qu'ils le soient par le sang ou par l'esprit. Lorsque tu as touché l'épée, elle a, en quelque sorte, déposée une marque sur ta magie, qui certifie que oui, tu es en mesure de te proclamer Héritier de Gryffondor. A Gringotts, chaque fondateur possède son coffre attitré, accessible seulement par leurs Héritiers et leurs accompagnateurs – et je dois dire que je suis plutôt curieux à l'idée de voir l'intérieur du coffre de Gryffondor, même si cela n'en sera pas l'ensemble. Les légendes racontent que, avant sa mort, il a laissé l'intégralité de ses possessions, sauf son épée, en sécurité dans son coffre, à disposition des Héritiers qui se révéleraient. Et parmi tout ça, il y a, normalement, bon nombre d'objets enchantés qui m'intéressent tout particulièrement.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant les yeux de Tom prendre une teinte particulière – la même qui s'affichait dès que quelque chose titillait sa curiosité. Il n'empêchait que je n'en étais absolument pas au courant, moi, que j'avais été marqué comme étant un des Héritiers officiel de Gryffondor. A propos de cela…

\- Est-ce que tu est réellement l'Héritier de Serpentard, demandais-je, quelque peu prudemment tout de même, car ma question pouvait paraître assez… malpolie ?

\- Évidement, sourit-il, à mon grand étonnement, avec une pointe de fierté. Les Héritiers de Serpentard, contrairement à ceux de Gryffondor, n'ont pas à toucher une épée pour être marqué, la simple maîtrise du Fourchelang atteste leur lien avec Serpentard. La plupart des sorciers pensent que pour le maîtriser, il faut soit être un sorcier « noir », ou descendre de la lignée du Fondateur or, ce n'est pas le cas de tous les Fourchelangs. Sinon, ils ne seraient pas autant disséminés dans le monde.

\- … Mais alors, je suis un Héritier, et de Gryffondor, et de Serpentard.

\- Oui, il semblerait, chaton.

Par Merlin. Décidément, je ne pouvais pas être un sorcier lambda, non, c'était trop demander. Forcément, il fallait qu'en plus d'être un Oméga – le seul depuis des siècles , je devais être lié à celui que j'étais censé tuer, et j'étais l'Héritier de Gryffondor, et celui de Serpentard, par Merlin, est-ce que ce foutu monde avait décidé de s'acharner sur moi ou comment cela se passait dans sa vie ?

\- J'en ai marre, marmonnais-je en jouant avec ma nourriture. Les choses ne pourraient pas être un peu plus simples ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin non plus de choisir de leur donner de l'importance, chaton.

\- Et je fais ça comment, moi ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne fais rien justement. Les Héritages sont une part naturelle de chaque créature magique. Un vampire millénaire m'a un jour dit que les choses compliquées étaient compliquées parce que l'on pensait à elles de cette manière. Alors, si l'on ne pense pas qu'une chose est infaisable, mais qu'au contraire, elle est possible, elle n'est plus compliqué, mais simplement… simple.

Je haussai un sourcil. Waw. C'était profond, ça.


	35. Chapitre XXXV

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouur ! Alors, comme d'habitude, je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, à mon grand désespoir. Ensuite, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos réponses sur le précédent chapitre ! Mais bon, au final, les réponses sont assez variées, donc j'ai décidé de faire un coup d'essai avec les deux chapitres en un, mais si cela ne convient pas, je reviendrai au format précédent :3 Donc voilààààà ! On commence avec un point de vue de Tom, et après, on passe à Harry =] Enfin, je réponds à une review, et vous laisse tranquille pour ce chapitre !

mamy 83 : Mais nooon, pas du tout, à vrai dire, je me demandais si je devais en faire un ou pas x3 En tout cas, merci de ta réponse ^0^

* * *

Mon Oméga me regarda pendant un long moment, les yeux ronds, et je finis par hausser un sourcil un peu perplexe, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi il paraissait tellement choqué par ma phrase. Je trouvais, personnellement, cette idée plutôt plaisante – et il fallait dire, assez rassurante, s'il l'on pouvait la qualifier d'ainsi. En tout cas, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce silence… drastique. Harry en avait arrêté de bouger sa fourchette dans son assiette, semblant méditer ce que j'avais dit.

\- Chaton ? Demandais-je au bout de quelque secondes.

\- Présent, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je réfléchissais juste.

\- J'ai remarqué ça. Tu vas t'en remettre ?

Les yeux de mon Oméga eurent une étincelle et il s'apprêta à se rebiffer, avant de remarquer mon sourcil amusé toujours haussé. Ceci le fit lever les yeux au ciel, et il eut un grognement en se remettant à manger.

\- Dit comme ça, reprit-il après une bouchée, ça à quand même l'air plus simple. Mais, tant que j'y pense… ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas à Gringotts, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Comment je fais pour quoi, chaton ? Dis-je, ne comprenant pas réellement le sens de sa question.

\- Pour pouvoir entrer et ressortir de la banque sans que personne ne te remarque. Je veux dire, tu ressembles à une plus vielle version du toi du journal, donc je suppose que l'apparence que tu as aujourd'hui est la même que celle que tu avais au moment où tu as commencé à réunir tes Mangemorts, non ? Mais comme les sorciers vivent vieux, la plupart doivent savoir à quoi tu ressembles, donc si jamais tu arrives à la banque, ça doit créer une pagaille monstre, non ? Parce que, c'est pas non plus comme si tu étais cité par la presse comme étant le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps…

Je restais un instant quelque peu stupéfait, avant de lâcher un léger rire que je masquai sous une toux maladroite, toujours pas totalement habitué à afficher mes émotions.

\- Glamour, chaton, glamour, dis-je après m'être essuyé les mains. Les sorciers, s'ils se reposent presque entièrement sur la magie, ne s'attendent pas toujours à la voir sur les gens. Certes, un afflux de magie se fait ressentir, mais un glamour porté intégralement, s'il est bien fixé, passe inaperçu, car il se fond dans la magie de son porteur. Et puis… Gringotts est organisé de manière à laisser de l'intimité aux gens qu'ils le souhaitent – et s'ils le savent.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda mon Oméga, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y a bien qu'un seul hall d'entrée, non ?

\- Justement, non. En fait, Gringotts est une banque construite un peu comme un… comme un triangle, en fait. La principale entrée est celle avec le portail en bronze. Cependant, il en existe également deux autres. Une se situe sur le chemin de Traverse, l'autre, la moins utilisée, se trouve dans l'allée des Embrumes. C'est par ici que j'y rentre, comme la plupart de mes Mangemorts qui ne peuvent pas se permettre de s'afficher en public.

\- Comme Fenrir, par exemple ? Demanda Harry avec hésitation.

\- Oui.

Je hochai la tête, avant de reprendre.

\- Mais pas que. Les Lestranges également, par exemple. Enfin, c'est une manière assez pratique d'éviter les queues interminables de la banque.

\- C'est vachement pratique, ça !

\- Assez, oui.

Mon Oméga eut un sourire en secouant la tête, repoussant légèrement son assiette qu'il avait fini. Ce faisant, la lettre qu'avait apportée Rosy glissa légèrement sur mon bureau, et Harry l'attrapa, la faisant glisser dans ses mains avec interrogation alors que je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a pas d'expéditeur, remarqua-t-il après l'avoir retourné.

\- Puis-je ? Demandais-je en tendant légèrement la main pour récupérer la lettre.

Mon Oméga me regarda un léger instant avec étonnement, avant de me tendre la lettre sans poser de question, et cette confiance m'ébranla un léger instant. Non, je n'étais définitivement pas habitué à cela. Certes, mes Mangemorts me faisaient confiance, mais je l'avais… chèrement acquise. A contrario, Harry, lui, m'avait … accepté, directement. Enfin, il y avait eu évidemment certaines choses à éclairer, mais nous étions passés par là. Revenant sur Terre, je passai une main au-dessus de la lettre en fermant les yeux pour capter les moindres particules de magies de la lettre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre note d'agressivité ou de méchanceté dans ce qui s'accrocha à ma magie, et s'il n'y avait pas non plus d'amour fou, cela me semblait neutre. Même, agréable.

Rassurant.

Et il n'y avait définitivement aucun sort visant à blesser à l'ouverture de l'enveloppe. Je rouvris lentement les yeux en rendant la lettre à mon Oméga qui eut un sourire quelque peu crispé.

\- Alors ?

\- Vas-y, dis-je en souriant, la déposant dans ses mains, touchant brièvement les doigts de Harry.

Je sentis très clairement un frisson le traverser de part en part, et je laissai intentionnellement ma peau un peu plus en contact de la sienne. Mon Oméga ne se dégagea pas, au contraire, il approfondit brièvement le contact entre nos mains, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. La lettre qu'il en sorti portait une écriture minuscule et rapprochée, et il ne restait presque aucun espace blanc, que ce soit au verso ou au recto que je voyais par transparence. J'hésitai un instant sur la démarche à suivre, puis décidai de me reposer contre le dossier de mon siège, tentant de ne pas envahir les pensées de mon Oméga pour lire la lettre en même temps que lui.

Mine de rien, je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi, mais si mon Oméga me faisait confiance, de mon côté, et bien… c'était également le cas. Je me surprenais à chaque fois à le penser, mais c'était réel. Sinon, j'aurais définitivement lu cette lettre avant lui. En attendant, une grande vague de soulagement traversa Harry, si puissante que je la ressentis jusqu'au bout de mes orteils.

Je croisai les bras sur mon torse, totalement intrigué, et je dus me retenir de ne pas glisser discrètement dans ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon Oméga releva la tête, et je remarquai tout de suite ses yeux brillants. Pas brillants comme d'habitude. Non, ils étaient brillants parce que Harry retenait des larmes. Je sentis quelque chose se coincer dans ma gorge et je fronçai les sourcils, me penchant à nouveau en avant.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je.

\- Non, murmura-t-il, c'est juste que… c'est Hermione.

\- Et ?

\- Elle…

Harry eut un petit rire en secouant la tête avant de renifler, passant une main sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

\- Bill lui a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et – et bien, c'est Hermione, donc elle connaissait déjà les légendes, en plus, d'après elle, dans le monde moldu, il y a beaucoup de…

Mon Oméga fronça les sourcils, reprenant la lettre pour rechercher quelque chose.

\- Fanfictions ? Sur des … fandoms, ou dans certains… UA, et bien, il y a des Omegaverse.

\- Chaton…

\- Oui ?

\- Peux-tu parler anglais ?

Harry redressa la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus la moitié des mots. Le fait est qu'elle connaît pas mal de chose, même si elle admet que certaines choses sont contraires à d'autres. Enfin, après que Bill lui ait expliqué ce qui c'est passé, et elle a pris Remus entre quatre-yeux pour en discuter avec lui. Et visiblement, il en a bavé, mais… elle paraît plutôt fière d'elle. C'est Hermione, quoi…

Le garçon eut un petit rire et je sentis une pointe de jalousie assez agaçante me traverser le coeur. C'était assez désagréable.

\- Tom ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il – Hermione, c'est comme ma sœur. On a eut des débuts difficiles, mais après, on s'est trouvé sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle m'a toujours soutenu, mais elle était aussi toujours là pour me faire garder les pieds sur terre ou me soutenir pour que je ne boive pas la tasse.

Mon Oméga fronça les sourcils, semblant se perdre un instant dans ses souvenirs, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Enfin… je suis presque sûr que sans elle, je n'aurais pas tenu.

Je n'eus pas besoin de traducteur pour comprendre que par là, Harry voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas vivant. La douleur qui m'étreignit le coeur fut bien plus puissante que la pointe de jalousie précédemment, et j'eus une légère grimace que je m'empressai de cacher alors que mon Oméga relevait la tête.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

\- Je me disais juste que si Mademoiselle Granger te rejoint ici, mon manoir va se transformer en réserve à Gryffondors.

\- Hein ? Il y a beaucoup de Gryffondors parmi tes Mangemorts ? S'étonna mon Oméga.

\- Et bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules, si une bonne moitié d'entre eux sont des Serpentards, les trois autres maisons de Poudlard ont des effectifs à peu près équivalents, même si les Gryffondors sont de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Mais – mais je croyais que seuls les Serpentard pouvaient être des Mangemorts…

J'eus un instant d'amusement face à la phrase de Harry, avant de me rendre compte que oui, _par Merlin_ , il était totalement sérieux en disant cela. Je fronçais les sourcils, croisant mes mains sous mon menton.

\- Chaton… une Maison ne détermine pas tes idéaux politiques. Certes, les Poufsouffles sont en minorité parmi mes Mangemorts et ceux-ci rechignent à donner la mort parce qu'ils n'aiment pas du tout cela, mais je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de réduire mes Mangemorts pour qu'il n'y ait que des Serpentards. Premièrement, cela serait idiot, puisqu'une fois sorti de Poudlard, la maison n'a presque aucune importance, et de plus, les qualités des Serdaigles, par exemple, sont très appréciables lorsqu'il s'agit de logistiques ou de calculs. Certes, les Serpentards sont bons dedans, mais ils n'excellent pas. Il en est de même pour mes Mangemorts sortant de Gryffondor. Ils sont souvent assez… impulsifs, mais sont les plus aptes à mener des offensives. Bien sûr, ce sont des traits… caricaturaux des maisons, mais la diversité permet de réduire les faiblesses.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, semblant méditer un instant, avant de pousser un profond soupir en reposant la lettre de sa camarade.

\- Tout est tellement compliqué, finit-il par dire, tripotant machinalement une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Pas compliqué. Différent, nuançais-je.

Il eut un léger rire qui s'évanouit dans l'air, avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Je restai un instant fasciné par le spectacle sous mes yeux, l'observant sans la moindre gêne. Mon Oméga avait définitivement repris le poids qui lui manquait, et il était… et bien, il était _beau_ , comme cela. De plus, je savais que les bleus sur sa peau avaient presque tous disparu, la rendant encore plus magnifique.

Enfin. Je me recentrai sur l'instant présent, demandant à Harry s'il souhaitait un dessert. Personnellement, je n'en voulais pas, mais je préférais savoir ce qu'il en était pour lui – ne savait-on jamais, peut-être aurait-il encore faim après des jours trop nombreux à mon avis à avoir mangé trop peu, même s'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

\- Non merci, je suis repu, dit-il avec un léger sourire tout de même gêné, et je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour la énième fois, Harry, je ne vais pas te forcer à manger si tu ne peux pas.

\- Et sinon, cette après-midi, il y a quelque chose de prévu ?

Je haussai un sourcil face à la tentative totalement… grossière pour changer de sujet, mais finalement, je décidai de laisser passer cela – mais je comptais bien revenir là-dessus plus tard, et il ne pourrait définitivement pas couper à cette discussion.

\- J'avais pensé que nous pourrions aller te trouver une nouvelle baguette. La tienne a été brisée lorsque mes Mangemorts lors de ta… capture, et malheureusement, elle est irréparable d'après Ollivander.

* * *

 _( donc voilà, ici, c'est le chapitre suivant, avec le point de vue de Harry (pouf, deux chapitres en un, c'est pas beau la vie ? ))_

J'accusai le coup, fermant douloureusement les yeux. Quelque part, je le savais bien, je le ressentais presque, mais j'avais gardé l'espoir qu'elle n'était pas brisée. Ma baguette, lorsque j'étais chez les Dursleys, c'était la certitude que tout n'était pas qu'un rêve, que oui, j'étais bien un sorcier, et que oui, je pourrais m'en sortir. Elle avait toujours été là, et maintenant – et bien, maintenant, elle n'était plus. Et par Gryffondor, cela faisais mal, tout de même.

\- Ce n'est qu'une baguette, Harry, dit mon Alpha, et je sentis sa perplexité et dans le ton de sa voix, et dans sa magie.

\- Je sais, dis-je en secouant la tête, rouvrant les paupières pour le regarder. Ce n'était qu'une baguette mais c'était – c'était _ma_ baguette.

Visiblement, cela n'éclaira pas plus Tom, qui fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Certes, chaque baguette à sa volonté propre, qui s'accorde plus ou moins avec son possesseur, mais je dois avouer ne pas bien comprendre… ton affection pour une baguette, chaton.

La manière dont il prononça le mot affection me tira à un sourire. J'avais l'impression qu'il parlait d'un concept qui lui était totalement étranger – et pourtant, au vu de notre lien, je pouvais affirmer sans me tromper qu'il en ressentait.

\- C'est juste que, quelque part, je me sentais attaché à elle, expliquais-je maladroitement, avant d'y renoncer en voyant que Tom avait l'air de ne pas du tout me suivre. On va donc chez Ollivander ?

\- Si tu le souhaites. Nous pouvons aller chez Ollivander ou faire un saut aux États-Unis.

\- Aux …

Par Merlin ? _Les États-Unis_ ? Je sentis ma mâchoire claquer de surprise en s'ouvrant.

\- Qu'est-ce que – pourquoi les États-Unis ? Et comment peut-on y aller, d'abord ? On prendrait l'avion ?

Mon Alpha haussa un sourcil, et je pus clairement l'entendre se demander où diable j'avais été chercher cela.

\- Harry… nous sommes des sorciers. Nous transplantons, je te rappelle.

Par Merlin. Est-ce que c'était possible de traverser tout l'océan Atlantique en se transplantant ? Cela paraissait foutrement incroyable.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire aux États-Unis ?

\- As-tu entendu parler de Violetta Beauvais ?

Je fronçais les sourcil, sentant une de mes oreilles de chat se pencher légèrement. C'était qui, elle ? Et… et c'était quoi, ça ? Je sentais me coeur se tordre légèrement, et ce n'était absolument pas agréable.

\- Non, dis-je fixant Tom. Qui c'est ?

\- Elle était une célèbre fabricante de baguettes de La Nouvelle-Orléans. Cela fait quelques années désormais qu'elle est à la soi-disant à la retraite, mais en fait, c'est simplement qu'elle trie désormais ses clients sur le volet après avoir eu quelques problèmes, mais elle a une dette envers moi et ne me refusera pas une baguette.

\- Et pourquoi _elle_ ? Demandais-je, fronçant encore un peu plus les sourcils en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Mon Alpha pencha imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, avant qu'un sourire ne se peigne doucement sur son visage alors qu'il se pencha par-dessus son bureau, posant ses coudes sur la table pour entrecroiser ses doigts, posant son menton dessus.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie, chaton ?

\- Quoi ? Grognais-je en retroussant le nez. Pas du tout !

…

Peut-être un peu, mais j'estimais en avoir le droit. Par Merlin, c'était mon Alpha, pas celui d'une… d'une fabricante de baguette de l'autre bout du monde ! Les iris grenades de Tom pétillèrent vivement, et son amusement m'agaça sans que je ne puisse réellement dire pourquoi. Je me renfonçai dans mon siège, le foudroyant du regard en reniflant.

\- Le fait est qu'elle reste une des meilleure fabricante de baguette du monde, meilleure que Ollivander d'après la plupart des Américains qui sont passés en Grande-Bretagne. Et non, Harry, me coupa Tom avant que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche sûrement pour protester – je ne le savais pas réellement moi-même -, nous n'avons pas eu de relation autre que pour parler de composants de baguette.

Mouais… Je sentis une certaine pression dans mon corps diminuer légèrement mais ce n'était tout de même pas agréable, et je masquai une grimace. La… légèreté avec laquelle mon Alpha prenait ça me – et bien, oui, cela _m'agaçait_. Principalement parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il en venait un jour à se rendre compte que je n'étais que… moi. Oui, j'étais peut-être un Oméga, son Oméga, mais je restais un adolescent, et au final, c'était tout. En plus, je ne pouvais désormais m'enlever de la tête l'idée que mon Alpha était bien plus vieux que moi – par Merlin, nous avions plus d'un demi-siècle d'écart ! Et cela voulait dire qu'il y avait tout une partie de sa vie qui pouvait revenir à tout instant. Et que peut-être, en revoyant des gens qu'il avait connu des décennies plutôt, qui avaient eu des années pour perfectionner leur magie, il se rendrait compte que je n'étais qu'un débutant.

\- Chaton.

Je relevai la tête brusquement, me retrouvant à quelques millimètres de mon Alpha.

\- Euh – Tom ? Demandais-je avec incompréhension, avant de me faire couper par ses lèvres qui accrochèrent brutalement les miennes.

Une brusque vague de… de je ne savais pas tellement quoi me traversa, me coupant le souffle. J'eus le brusque réflexe de me reculer, mais Tom agrippa ma nuque, me gardant contre lui alors que sa langue se glissait contre mes lèvres. Je fermai lentement les yeux, faisant taire mes doutes peu à peu, répondant avec tout de même une légère hésitation à son baiser qu'il menait sans le moindre doute. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, comme si mon Alpha était énervé de quelque chose. Et je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas réellement où était le problème.

\- Tu es mon Oméga, grogna-t-il contre mes lèvres, ne les quittant pas d'un pouce. Arrête de douter de mes choix.

\- Mais -

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer autre chose que mon Alpha reprit mes lèvres presque agressivement. Je laissa échapper un gémissement, totalement emprisonné dans son baiser, mais j'y répondis sans même y réfléchir. Ma magie s'emportait pour rejoindre celle de Tom, et je sentais la sienne faire de même, me faisant gémir sans contrôle. J'avais la sensation de me perdre en lui totalement, et c'était foutrement bon. Mon Alpha avait glissé ses doigts dans mes cheveux, les tirant légèrement alors que le bout de ses ongles râpait contre mon cuir chevelu. Je perdais peu à peu mon souffle, mais je ne voulais pas que tout cela s'arrête, pas alors que j'avais la sensation que Tom tentait de me garder conte lui – de me garder _avec_ lui. Mais il finit par relâcher ma bouche lentement même si avec réticence, collant nos fronts ensemble.

Ce fut à cet instant-là que je remarquai que j'avais posé mes mains sur la table pour rester stable, et j'en enlevai une pour la poser avec hésitation sur la joue de mon Alpha. Il s'y appuya imperceptiblement, mais à ce geste, je me sentis tout simplement rassuré. Comme si cela suffisait à dire que non, même s'il y avait mieux, je ne serais pas relégué au rang de père porteur – ou mère ? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'étais censé être qualifié.

\- Cesse un peu de te dévaloriser à chaque instant, Harry. Ce n'est pas sain. Alors maintenant, nous allons transplanter à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique, acheter ta baguette, revenir ici et nous aurons ensuite du sexe pendant toute la nuit et tu comprendras que je ne te laisserai pas partir. Et j'espère que ce programme te convient, parce que nous partons.

J'eus un foutu glapissement alors que je nous sentais transplanter, fermant les yeux.

Et Tom nous fit enchaîner cela deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Cinq fois. _Et six fois_. Après la sixième, lorsque nous ne repartîmes pas, je me séparai de lui brusquement, faisant fit du léger mouvement qu'il fit pour me retenir, et alla régurgiter le repas que je venais d'avaler. Tout de suite, les lasagnes étaient bien moins bonnes dans ce sens-là, et je sentis des larmes me piquer le coin des yeux alors que mon estomac semblait décidé à exprimer tout son mécontentement sans me laisser le droit de protester contre ça.

Bon sang. Je détestais toujours autant vomir. Une main chaude se posa dans mon dos, le tapotant doucement, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'adresser un simple sourire ou regard de remerciement à mon Alpha qu'un nouveau hoquet me prit. Un bout de lasagne se coinça dans mon œsophage et je me penchai en avant en toussant, tentant de le dégager, et il fut accompagné d'une nouvelle cascade de nourriture. C'était absolument dégueulasse. Et le pire, c'est que cela me donnait encore plus envie de vomir.

Mais finalement, mon estomac semblait avoir désormais apaisé sa colère, et même si je restai encore plusieurs secondes penché en avant, je ne régurgitai pas une nouvelle fois mon repas – de toute façon, je ne devais plus en avoir beaucoup dans mon ventre.

\- C'est bon, chaton ? Demanda mon Alpha, une note d'inquiétude pointant à travers sa voix.

\- Ne… ne refais jamais ça, grognais-je pitoyablement en me relevant, ma tête tournant un instant, et je crus voir des étoiles.

\- Et bien, j'ai le regret que te dire qu'après un aller, il y a un retour.

J'eus un geignement en roulant des yeux avant de les fermer. Par Merlin. Tom marmonna un sort, et l'odeur désagréable qui montait à mes narines disparut, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, mon mal de tête et le ventre ne disparurent. Je restai immobile une demi-seconde avant de rouvrir les yeux, tombant dans le regard mi amusé – mi concerné de mon Alpha.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, râlais-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

\- Je te crois.

Tom passa doucement ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale sans vraiment avoir l'air d'y penser, et je remarquai à ce moment que nous étions vraiment très proches.

Par Gryffondor. Ca aussi, c'était définitivement quelque chose qui avait changé avec lui. J'avais toujours détesté avoir quelqu'un de physiquement trop proche de moi. Je voulais dire, être en contact avec quelqu'un, cela m'avait toujours dérangé. J'avais la sensation que cela m'étouffait. Que j'étais _sale_. Les grandes claques que Weasley me donnait toujours dans le dos me faisaient frémir de dégoût, et je tentais en permanence d'échapper à son bras qui se posait sur mes épaules. Mais là…

Là, ce n'était absolument pas la même chose, au contraire. Tom était proche de moi, mais même s'en m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai encore plus. J'avais en fait l'impression de graviter autour de lui, et de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le toucher. Et quand j'y réfléchissais un peu, il n'y avait pas réellement eu un moment où nous étions dans la même pièce sans que nous nous touchions. Sauf, peut-être, lorsque nous étions devant ses Mangemorts. Mais bon, là… c'était tout de même assez différent.

\- … Harry ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Je redressai brusquement la tête, sortant de mes pensées, pour me rendre compte que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la tête de mon Alpha, qui avait définitivement un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Je sais que je suis attirant, mais -

\- _Mais_ je ne vais pas rester des heures à poiroter pour que Messieurs, tout aussi Alpha et Oméga qu'ils soient, finissent par mettre un pied dans ma demeure pour que je puisse aller finir ma journée de travail. Alors, bougez vos charmants postérieurs, et plus vite que cela !

J'avais brusquement sursauté, et Tom avait également eu un moment de stupeur, et je tournai ma tête vers l'endroit d'où avait surgi la voix. Une vielle femme colorée se tenait au pied d'une maison on ne peut plus moldue, totalement conforme aux maisons moldues anciennes dont j'avais l'image lorsque je pensais au sud des États-Unis.

\- Ah, les jeunes, soupira-t-elle. Je vous jure, toujours en train de se peloter, c'est pas possible. Enfin. Je vous attends à l'intérieur.

…  
…

Et la dame retourna dans sa maison, laissant la porte ouverte.

Wow. Quelle femme.


	36. Chapitre XXXVI

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuuur ! Alors, vous ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point tous vos commentaires m'on fait plaisir, vraiment, guys, vous êtes incroyables. Donc je pense continuer sur le format des deux chapitres en un ! Cela sera d'abord un chapitre du point de vue de Tom, puis un chapitre vu par Harry, mais au besoin, je le redirais, si vous trouvez que c'est utile ! Ah, et d'ailleurs, j'y pense, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Enfin bref, je réponds à une review, et vous laisse découvrir ces chapitres !

mamy 83 : et bien, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de un peu plus léger, je suis ravie que cela te plaise !

Voilàà ! Bonne lecture à tous x3

* * *

Je clignai des yeux un instant, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être étonné par la sorcière – comme à chaque fois que je la voyais, en fait.

\- Nous ne devrions pas la faire attendre, chaton. Son caractère est assez… explosif.

\- Je crois que j'ai remarqué…

Mon Oméga semblait totalement bouche-bée, avant de froncer les sourcils en relevant la tête vers moi.

\- Elle nous a appelés « jeunes » ? Mais quel âge elle peut avoir, pour dire ça de toi ?

\- Tu es en train de dire que je suis vieux ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

Ma magie frémit d'amusement devant la teinte rougeâtre qui se dessinait progressivement sur le visage de Harry, et avant qu'il ne s'enfonce, je me reculais légèrement, posant une main dans le bas de son dos.

\- Elle a deux ou trois fois mon âge, si tu veux le savoir. Mais ne fait surtout aucune allusion à cela devant elle, c'est un sujet, comme dire... _épineux._

Mon Oméga ria légèrement alors que nous avancions pour rentrer dans la maison coloniale. Si l'extérieur était moldu, l'intérieur était totalement sorcier – mais pas seulement sorcier, c'était surtout l'intérieur d'une vendeuse de baguettes. Ce n'était certes pas aussi… désordonné que chez Ollivander, mais il y avait tout de même des échantillons d'éléments à baguettes un peu partout, bien qu'ils soient parfaitement rangés.

\- Asseyez-vous, les fauteuils sont là pour ça, fit la voix de Violetta Beauvais, même si elle était hors de notre champ de vision. Je vous sers quelque chose ? Du thé, peut-être, vu que vous êtes anglais ?

\- Deux tasses seront parfaites, dis-je, indiquant du menton un siège à mon Oméga.

Il s'y assit un peu maladroitement, son regard passant dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables qu'il pouvait atteindre de ses yeux.

\- Alors, voilà donc le jeune homme pour lequel je dois confectionner une baguette, dit la vendeuse en revenant, posant un plateau sur la table basse alors qu'elle s'assit dans le fauteuil restant. Harry Potter, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, répondit un peu timidement mon Oméga en attrapant la tasse tendue alors que je récupérai la mienne.

\- Parle-moi de toi, jeune homme.

\- De moi ?

\- Oui. Je ne travaille pas comme Ollivander. Pour associer une baguette à un sorcier, je pars simplement de leur personnalité, et crée ensuite la baguette. Alors, j'ai besoin que tu me parles de toi. Raconte-moi ton histoire, ta magie, ton âme. Du moins, essaye de poser des mots dessus, car cela n'est pas toujours très simple.

Mon Oméga m'adressa un regard confus, mais voyant que je me contentais de siroter mon thé tranquillement, connaissant les méthodes de travail de la fabricante de baguette, il se recentra sur elle, semblant chercher par où commencer.

Il était vrai que j'aurais pu expliquer à mon Oméga comment travaillait Violetta, mais elle m'avait bien précisé que si je venais la voir pour la création d'une baguette à la destination de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne fallait pas que cette personne soit au courant de ses méthodes. Une histoire de première impression. Je n'y comprenais, je devais bien l'avouer, pas grand-chose, mais hé, j'étais Lord Voldemort, pas un fabricant de baguette, moi, et je ne comptais pas le devenir.

Enfin. Je revins au présent en ramenant mes yeux sur mon Oméga, qui avait commencé à parler. Sa voix était douce, comme toujours, un peu comme du satin qui glissait sur la peau. Les seuls moments où j'avais entendu sa voix varier étaient ceux où des émotions particulières le traversaient. Là, elle était simplement plus hésitante, comme s'il n'osait pas réellement raconter son histoire. Ce qui était compréhensible, après tout. J'écoutai avec attention ses paroles, notant ce qu'il laissait sous le tapis, mais je ne l'interrompis pas pour les rajouter. Je savais que, pour Violetta, le langage corporel était aussi important que les paroles, et les crispations qu'avait mon Oméga en parlant de ses Moldus signifiaient ce qu'il ne disait pas.

J'assistai une nouvelle fois à son histoire, la découverte du monde magique, ses années à Poudlard, puis la découverte de son héritage, et moi – _son Alpha._ Les sourcils de la fabricante de baguettes se haussèrent ,mais elle ne dit rien, continuant de l'écouter parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au jour même.

\- Vos magies et vos âmes sont donc intrinsèquement liées, finit-elle par murmurer, plus pour elle-même que pour moi ou Harry. Tom, est-ce que je peux avoir votre baguette ?

Je la sortis sans hésitation, la lui donnant, et elle la tapota un instant du bout de son ongle.

\- If. Trente-trois centimètre et soixante-quinze millimètres de long, avec une plume de Phoenix, n'est-ce pas ?

Je levai un sourcil d'étonnement – elle n'avait jamais vu ma baguette avant ce jour, mais hochai la tête.

\- C'est cela.

La fabricante sembla fermer les yeux un instant, jouant avec ma baguette entre ses doigts, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, redressant la tête pour fixer ses yeux violets sur mon Oméga.

\- Dis-moi, jeune homme. Lorsque ta magie prend le contrôle sur tes émotions, que ressens-tu ?

\- Je…

Mon Oméga parut réfléchir un instant, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cela dépend, mais la plupart du temps, je me sens… mieux. _Libéré._

\- Où te sens-tu le mieux ?

Et nous étions repartis pour une foulée de questions, qui, je devais l'avouer, m'intéressaient tout de même grandement. Certes, je ne voyais définitivement pas comment elle pouvait aider Violetta à trouver une bonne composition de baguette pour Harry, mais elle, au contraire, le savait parfaitement, et peu à peu, ses questions semblaient sur faire plus précises – et mon Oméga n'hésitait plus dans ses réponses. Tout semblait naturel.

\- Bien ! Fit-elle au bout d'un moment, claquant des doigts. Tu es un personnage décidément très intéressant, Harry Potter. J'ai très rarement eu à faire des baguettes aussi complexe que va l'être la tienne. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais vous apporter cela dans quelques minutes.

Harry eut à peine le temps de remercier la sorcière qu'elle virevoltait déjà dans la maison – malgré son âge important qui se voyait sur ses traits – puis elle disparut en un instant derrière une porte.

Aussitôt, mon Oméga se tourna vers moi, tout l'incrédulité se lisant pleinement sur ses traits.

\- Par Merlin, Tom, c'était quoi, ça ?

\- Et bien… c'était sa méthode pour trouver la composition de sa baguette.

\- La composition de – bon sang.

Harry se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil en avalant une gorgée de thé.

\- Et l'on dit que les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, soupira-t-il. C'est tellement rien face à une fabricante de baguette…

J'eus un léger ricanement, reposant ma tasse vide sur la table basse. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas tellement faux. Mais, en attendant, plusieurs questions m'étaient venues à l'esprit, et l'air de rien, je demandai.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as un faible pour les araignées ?

Mon Oméga s'étouffa à moitié avec son thé, avant de rougir légèrement en reposant sa tasse.

\- Ben… ouais. C'est juste qu'il y en avait plein chez les Dursleys, surtout dans mon placard, et parfois, je leur parlais, parce que tu vois quoi, j'avais l'impression d'être moins _seul._

Je ne savais pas si actuellement, je devais trouver cela adorable, ou me laisser envahir par la rage que je ressentais envers ses Moldus. Oui, j'avais encore trouvé une autre raison de les faire souffrir.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais dessous ton siège, ou ton trône, vu la taille, dans la grande salle de réunion, et bien, il y en a. Deux, plus précisément. Ce sont des femelles.

Pour le coup, j'en perdis quelques secondes mon latin.

\- … tu as – tu observais des _araignées_ ?

\- J'essayais de ne pas paniquer, okay ?

Par Merlin. Je me passai une main sur le visage, cachant un léger sourire.

\- Chaton, tu es… incroyable, finis-je par dire, secouant la tête. Des araignées, vraiment ?

\- Quoi, des serpents, cela aurait été mieux ?

Cette fois-ci, je ne retins pas un léger rire en me laissant légèrement partir en arrière. Cela aurait été… divertissant. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, puisque Violetta était déjà revenue. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était partie. La fabricante s'assit sur son fauteuil, tendant une boîte en bois stylisée à mon Oméga.

\- Ouvre, Harry.

Mon chaton prit la boîte avec révérence, et je devais avouer que je le comprenais parfaitement. Il y avait une sorte de… une sorte d'aura qui se dégageait de la boîte, et par Serpentard, je pouvais littéralement voir la magie de mon Oméga la tâter avec curiosité. Comme si elle lui correspondait. Harry ouvrit la boite précautionneusement, en sortant une baguette, et je vis clairement sa magie s'enrouler autour du bout de bois, se liant avec d'un simple éclat. Mon Oméga ne l'avait pas vu, mais en revanche, il l'avait clairement sentit, et un frisson le traversa de part en part, faisant frémir ses oreilles.

\- Elle est… elle est magnifique, souffla Harry.

\- Elle l'est, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma avec satisfaction Violetta.

\- De quoi est-elle faite ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

\- Le bois est de l'aubépine des marais, comme toutes mes baguettes. Le cœur est fait d'un poil de Rougarou enroulé autour d'un crin de Sombral.

\- Il y a deux cœurs ? S'étonna mon Oméga. Mais je croyais qu'il n'était possible d'en avoir qu'un seul ?

\- Techniquement parlant, il n'y en a qu'un, sourit la sorcière, ce qui fit ressortir ses fossettes. Le poil de Rougarou est intrinsèquement lié au Crin de Sombral, et leurs propriétés se sont mélangées. Seulement, cela n'est possible qu'avec peu d'éléments, et je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible dans ce cas-là. L'avantage, c'est que l'aubépine des marais est relativement souple et cela a permis au crin et au poil de se mêler en son centre. De plus, j'ai préféré choisir une taille à peu près moyenne de trente centimètres. Ton histoire m'a clairement indiqué de nombreux changement, et cette taille sera la meilleure pour répondre à ceux qui risquent de suivre.

Mon Oméga hocha doucement la tête, son regard revenant sur la baguette.

\- Je… merci. Elle est parfaite.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé repartir avec si cela n'était pas le cas, ria légèrement la fabricante de baguette.

J'eus un sourire en voyant celui qui s'affichait sur le visage de mon Oméga. Il paraissait tellement… _heureux._ Comme si la baguette avait totalement rempli le trou qu'avait laissé la destruction de son ancienne. Il fallait dire que celle-ci lui correspondait parfaitement – je les sentais totalement connectés.

\- Combien te dois-je ? Demandais à Violetta alors que mon Oméga caressait sa baguette avec admiration, sa magie faisant d'imperceptibles étincelles.

\- Nah.

La vendeuse fit un geste de la main en signe de dénégation.

\- C'était un plaisir de faire cette baguette. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à travailler avec des éléments comme cela, c'est une récompense suffisante. En plus, j'avais une dette envers toi. Elle est a présent réglé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidement, dis-je en souriant imperceptiblement.

\- Je… comment puis-je vous remercier ? Intervint mon Oméga, relevant la tête.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire, petit chat. Deviens simplement un chat complet, et cela sera assez.

\- Mais – je -

\- Harry Potter. Sentir la baguette répondre à ta magie est un remerciement qui vaut tout l'or du monde.

Harry s'apprêta à protester, mais un bruit de hiboux l'interrompit alors que la fabricante de baguette releva la tête.

\- Et bien, je suis désolé de devoir vous jeter dehors, mais mon prochain rendez-vous est arrivé. Par ici, messieurs…

Violetta se releva de son fauteuil alors que nous faisions de même, nous dirigions vers une autre porte. Je posai une main sur les reins de mon Oméga qui ralentit imperceptiblement son pas, se calant contre moi, et nous sortîmes de la maison coloniale en saluant la vendeuse.

\- Encore merci, Violetta, pour ton travail. - Mais, non, c'est rien !

Elle fit de nouveau un geste de la main, mais Harry secoua la tête.

\- Si, Madame, vous ne savez pas à quel point cette baguette est déjà précieuse pour moi.

Violetta eut un sourire attendri, avant de rire légèrement.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas-là, repassez me voir quand vous aurez des chatons, jeunes gens ! S'exclama-t-elle, et je m'étouffai à moitié.

* * *

Bon sang. J'eus encore envie de vomir lorsque nous fûmes de nouveau en Angleterre, et je m'agrippai maladroitement au bras de mon Alpha en tentant de faire disparaître mon malaise. Je détestais ça par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je détestais cela !

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas vouloir manger ce soir ? Demanda presque _doucement_ Tom, passant une main dans mon dos.

\- On va éviter, hein, grommelais-je en fermant les yeux, les oreilles basses.

Sa main remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, venant me gratter la nuque. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je m'étais de nouveau retrouvé contre le torse de mon Alpha.

\- On est où, au fait ? Demandais-je, n'ayant pas réellement eu le temps de voir où nous avions atterri.

\- Dans notre chambre, chaton.

\- 'Kay, marmonnais-je, étouffant un bâillement.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. J'ai quelques affaires à finir ce soir, mais je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

\- Tu reviens, après ?

…  
Par Gryffondor. Cette phrase n'était absolument pas censée sortir autant… enfin, aussi… comme si j'étais à ce point _dépendant_ de lui, quoi. Mais Tom sembla ne pas s'en soucier, et je le sentis sourire contre mes cheveux.

\- Oui. J'ai simplement à confirmer quelques points avec Severus, et je reviens après.

\- C'est pour Poudlard ? Fis-je après avoir fait fonctionner mon cerveau un peu plus.

\- C'est pour Poudlard, oui.

Je laissai passer un petit moment de silence, avant de demander, un peu hésitant.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander de – je ne sais pas, de veiller sur Hermione ? Je ne serais pas avec elle, mais comme notre, hum, relation va être révélée, elle risque d'être envahie par les gens et si Severus pouvait juste veiller qu'elle ne se fasse pas étouffer…

Mon Alpha hocha la tête lentement, me relâchant lentement.

\- Je vais lui faire suivre cela.

Je relevai la tête en souriant, avant de sentir un nouveau bâillement me prendre.

\- Va dormir, chaton. Je reviens.

Tom passa une main dans mes cheveux avant de décoller complètement mon corps, me tirant un frisson, et sortit de la chambre dans un bruissement de robe. Je restai quelques instants à fixer la porte avant de secouer les épaules, passant une main sur mes yeux. Par Gryffondor, cela m'avait tué, ce voyage. Je passai rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer, n'y restant pas plus de cinq minutes, le lit m'appelant trop pour que je puisse lui résister. J'avais simplement enfilé le pantalon en soie qui me servait de pyjama, avant de me glisser dans les couvertures en ne pouvant retenir un léger grognement en les trouvant froides. Surtout, ce qui me manquait, c'était la chaleur de mon Alpha. …

Bon sang. Je me tournai dans les draps pour attraper son oreiller afin de le plaquer contre moi. J'étais définitivement atteint. Pourquoi n'étais-je même pas capable de trouver le sommeil simplement parce que Tom n'était pas avec moi ? Je poussai un grognement avant de m'étendre sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartés comme si j'étais une étoile. Dans aucun de mes lits précédents je n'avais pu faire cela, et cela me donnait une impression étrange.

J'étais dans un lit deux places, par Merlin. Un lit deux places. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela pouvait m'arriver un jour. Mais un lit deux places, il y avait deux places, et moi, je n'avais pas mon Alpha dans la deuxième pla – pourquoi est-ce que mes pensées revenaient en permanence à _Tom_ ?

Un bâillement m'échappa et je me tournai une nouvelle fois, arrivant cette fois-ci sur le ventre, enfouissant ma tête contre le matelas en fermant les yeux. Je voulais juste dormir – simplement dormir. J'en étais capable, bon sang. Ce n'était pas la mort, de dormir.

Et un rayon vert traversa mon esprit alors que je revoyais le corps mort de Janus Diggle s'effondrer. Ses traits étaient figés dans une grimace d'étonnement, son sourcil droit plus relevé que le gauche, la bouche entrouverte, et une des mèches de ses cheveux avait décidé de se séparer du reste, faisant un épi derrière son oreille. Et puis il était tombé comme une statue sur le sol, n'y rebondissant même pas – non, il était simplement tombé, comme un _stylo_ , attiré par la gravité terrestre. Mort. Sans aucune étincelle de vie restante dans son corps.

Je fermai encore plus fort les yeux alors que je tentai de faire partir cette image de mon esprit. Mais non - elle était encore là, toujours là, et j'avais l'impression d'entendre la voix du sorcier résonner dans ma tête, accompagnée de celle de Dumbledore et de Sirius et de mes parents.

« J'ai honte que tu sois mon fils, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser naître. »

« Tu t'es allié avec Voldemort, bon sang ! As-tu à ce point perdu la tête ? »

« Un Oméga, mon garçon ? C'est n'importe quoi, tu n'es absolument pas assez bien pour en être un, tu te fait des idées… »

« Tu m'as tué, Harry Potter. Tu mérites la mort, Harry Potter. »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il a une quelconque affection pour toi, Harry ? Tu n'es qu'un simple jouet entre ses mains. Dès qu'il en aura fini avec toi, il te jettera comme une vulgaire chienne ».

Je gémis doucement, lâchant mon coussin pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Cela n'était pas possible, c'était juste mon cerveau qui déconnait, Tom ne ferrait pas ça, c'était mon Alpha, il ne – _il n'allait pas_ -

« Tu es tellement pathétique, Harry. Incapable de voir la vérité où elle est ré incapable. »

« J'aurais dû te ramener, Harry Potter. Entre nos mains, nous aurions su t'utiliser correctement, tu aurais enfin eu une utilité. »

« Mais là, tu es inutile, mon garçon. Tu es inutile. »

« Inutile. »

« Inutile. Inu - »

\- _Non_ !

Je poussai un gémissement en me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Je n'étais pas inutile. Je n'étais pas inutile. Je – Ma vie avait un sens, je ne pouvais pas les laisser dire ça – mais il n'y avait personne qui me disait cela, c'était moi-même, non ? Peut-être que j'étais réellement inutile, alors ? Peut-être que mon inconscient était en train d'essayer de me faire passer un message, peut-être qu'en fait, j'étais un incapable et – non non _non_.

J'agrippai des mèches de mes cheveux, tirant dessus en tentant d'oublier ce que venait de me susurrer les voix, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas et je – puis des yeux rouges apparurent dans mon esprit. Des beaux yeux grenat, les yeux de _Tom_ , ceux qui brillaient comme des rubis dès qu'il était intéressé par quelque chose, ceux qui étaient parcourus d'étincelles dès qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Les voix dans ma tête se turent progressivement, masquée par celle de mon Alpha, grave, puissante, qui les écrasait sans même avoir besoin de hausser le ton.

« Et bien, visiblement, il y aura un mariage, huh ? »

« Tu es mon Oméga, et je ne te toucherais pas pour te faire du mal. »

« N'essaye même pas de penser que tu n'es pas le bon Oméga pour moi. Même si j'avais eu l'embarras du choix, je n'aurais pas pu voulu avoir quelqu'un d'autre, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

D'autres moments suivirent ceux-ci, et petit à petit, j'eus l'impression que la pression dans ma tête diminuait. Je me retrouvais à reprendre une respiration normale que je n'avais pas eue conscience de perdre, et mon corps se détendit lentement. Tom n'allait pas m'abandonner. Les voix pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient, mais Tom n'allait pas m'abandonner, parce qu'il m'avait clamé, et que j'étais son Oméga, mais qu'il était également mon Alpha. Alors il n'allait pas m'abandonner.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je soufflais lentement, reprenant son oreiller contre moi en m'enroulant autour de lui. Tom n'allait pas m'abandonner. Il allait revenir. Un sourire rasséréné sur le visage, je sentis mes sourcils retrouver une courbe normale, et je dus soulever légèrement la tête pour qu'une de mes oreilles de chat puisse se redresser sans que cela ne me chatouille parce qu'une mèche de cheveux s'était glissée dedans. Tom n'allait pas m'abandonner.

Je me sentis progressivement glisser dans un état de semi-sommeil, mais cette fois, les voix ne m'atteignirent pas. Il y avait les yeux rouges de mon Alphas qui semblaient veiller sur moi, comme pour s'assurer que je ne perde pas la tête. C'était rassurant. Et agréable. Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas m'endormir, j'en avais vaguement conscience. Il me manquait quelque chose. Puis au bout d'un temps que je ne pus déterminer, j'eus l'impression que quelque chose se glissa contre moi, doucement, et une chaleur se diffusa contre mon cœur. Je me recroquevillai un petit peu contre la source, sentant vaguement que je ronronnais, mais je m'en moquais un peu.

J'étais mieux, là. J'étais avec mon Alpha. Et je pouvais dormir. J'eus un léger soupir de contentement, et me sentis partir lentement.

Et pendant mon sommeil, les voix ne refirent pas d'intervention, et il me semblait même à un moment que quelque chose me protégeait.

Ce fut une main qui me réveilla. Mais je n'avais vraiment, vraiment pas envie de me lever. Alors, comme tout être humain normal, j'attrapai maladroitement cette main et l'empêchai de bouger, poussant un grognement de contentement.

\- Chaton, tu dois te lever.

\- Cinq minutes… marmonnais-je, la voix pâteuse.

\- Et bien, en fait, nous sommes censé être partis dans quinze minutes.

J'ouvris un œil en baragouinant quelque chose, avant de m'éclaircir la voix.

\- Partis ? Pourquoi, partis ?

\- Les gobelins. Nous avions un rendez-vous, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

\- … Quel rendez-vous ?

\- Tu l'as oublié.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me redresser dans le lit, m'étirant en bâillant. Mon Alpha était assis sur le côté du lit, déjà habillé avec, cette fois-ci, une longue cape d'un gris presque noir qui détonnait avec sa chemise rouge comme ses yeux.

\- Les Gobelins, chaton. Pour nos coffres.

A ouaaais. Les Gobelins. Soudainement plus réveillé, je me frottai les yeux en me levant alors que mon Alpha me tendait des vêtements, que j'enfilai maladroitement, les gestes peu sûrs, et bâillai de nouveau.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que l'on se lève plus tôt ? Demandais-je, bataillant avec les boutons de ma chemise.

\- Et bien, cela fait vingt minutes que je suis debout et un quart d'heure que j'essaye de te réveiller. Mais je note, la prochaine fois, j'utiliserai un Aguamenti. -

Hein ? Non ! Protestais-je en redressant la tête.

Tom, avait ce sourire en coin, un sourcil relevé, et je grognai en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis prêt, dis-je, changeant de sujet pour lui faire oublier cette idée.

Il fallait dire que oui, vraiment, je ne tenais pas à être réveillé de cette manière. De un, c'était l'horreur – j'avais déjà eu des seaux d'eau de la part des Dursleys et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable – et de deux, c'était beaucoup mieux de me réveiller avec l'odeur de mon Alpha dans le nez – ça me mettait tout de même de bonne humeur.

\- On ne transplante pas de la chambre ? Remarquais-je alors que Tom se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Non. J'ai un accès de cheminette réservé dans mon bureau. C'est plus pratique, et en plus… tu ne seras pas malade.

\- Tu te moques là ? Demandais-je en relevant les yeux sur mon Alpha alors que nous traversions les couloirs.

\- Moi ? Absolument pas.

Mais ses lèvres recourbées démontraient le contraire, et ses yeux étincelaient doucement. Je secouai la tête, ne pouvant retenir un sourire, et enfouis mes mains dans les poches de ma robe alors que je passais derrière lui dans son bureau. Tom ouvrit un sac de poudre de cheminette qui traînait au-dessus de la cheminée, avant d'en prendre une poignée, et de se glisser dans l'âtre.

\- Et bien, chaton ? Tu attends le déluge ?

\- Mais, commençais-je en fronçant les sourcils, on ne peut pas être à deux dans une cheminée.

\- Dans les petites cheminées, oui, mais celle-là est suffisamment grande pour que l'on puisse rentrer à deux.

\- Oh… mais donc, j'ai besoin de poudre, moi aussi ?

\- Non, j'en ai suffisamment pris pour nous, dit mon Alpha en secouant négativement la tête.

Encore quelque chose de différent. Fichtre. Je rentrai à côté de lui, puis il énonça clairement Gringotts, et le monde se mit à tourner autour de nous.


	37. Chapitre XXXVII

_**Patit blabla :** _Bonjouuuuur ! Dites-moi, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Parce que, ta-daaam, voilà le rendez-vous de Gringotts ! Bon, j'ai essayer de replacer à peu près les choses dans le contexte historique et de faire quelque chose qui avait à peu près du sens pour l'argent, mais bon, c'est pas exactement mon domaine, comme on dit x3 Mais passons ! Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et du coup, on continue avec les deux chapitres en un : point de vue de Tom, point de vue d'Harry. Voilàààà ! Je réponds à quelques reviexs, et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ^0^ !

mamy 83 : aww, mais non, c'est toi qui est adorable x3 Merci tellement !

Une fille : Re-bonjouuur ! Et bien, je suis contente que ce nouveau format te plaise aha. Et oui, j'aime les araignée moi x3 Je suppose qu'on à tous besoin d'un Tom x) En tout cas, milles mercis ^0^ !

Ah oui, non, aussi, je voulais vous remercier encore et encore, tous, parce que vous n'imaginez pas comment tous vos commentaires me font plaisir. Sérieusement, guys, 403 reviews, 259 favs, 345 follows, et plus de 96,000 view, c'est un truc de dingue. Vous êtes incroyables, mes petits. Ou petites. Bref. Voilà pour le papoti papota.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Gringotts, je sentis mon Oméga trébucher sur ses propres pieds, et il serrait tombé si je ne l'avais pas retenu de justesse. À mon air étonné, ses oreilles s'abaissèrent légèrement, et il détourna le regard.

\- Huh, je ne t'avais pas prévenu que je n'arrivais jamais à arriver debout quand je prenais ce moyen de transport ? Parce que c'est le cas.

Pour le coup, j'en restai silencieux, avant de rire légèrement. D'abord le transplanage, et ensuite, la cheminette.

\- Et bien, chaton, on ne s'ennuie décidément jamais avec toi.

\- C'est pas drôle, grogna mon Oméga, ses joues rougissant _adorablement._

…  
Est-ce que je venais réellement de penser cela ? Par Serpentard. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres qualificatifs me venant en tête. Assez désireux de ne pas songer à cela plus longtemps, doutant de ma santé mentale, je poussai légèrement Harry, et nous sortîmes de la cheminée alors que j'époussetais ma robe où un peu de suie était tombée. Mon Oméga en avait également au niveau du col et je passai brièvement mes doigts dessus pour la faire partir, et je nous dirigeai vers une grande porte de bois massif, sur laquelle s'entremêlaient de nombreuses arabesques d'or. Elle s'ouvrit à notre présence, et, posant ma main aux creux des reins de mon Oméga, nous avançâmes dans le couloir. Il y avait certains sorciers, mais tous étaient cachés dans des capuches, parlant avec des Gobelins à voix basse.

Après avoir tourné à gauche, puis à droite, et encore à droite, nous fûmes devant le bureau de Bogrod. Là, j'annonçais notre venue en Gobelbabil à une statue aux yeux jaunâtres, et ses paupières se rabaissèrent.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda mon Oméga.

\- La statue ? Une sorte de secrétaire.

\- Non, la… langue ? Que tu viens d'employer. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais, ni du latin, non ?

Je baissais légèrement les yeux, rencontrant les sourcils foncés de Harry qui semblait repasser tous ses cours en tête.

\- C'était du Gobelbabil. La langue des Gobelins.

\- Mais je croyais que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas apprendre cette langue ?

\- Ils le peuvent, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une langue assez compliquée, mais pas plus que d'autres.

\- … Est-ce qu'il y a une chose que l'on m'a dite qui était réelle ? Grogna mon Oméga.

Sa magie brillait de frustration derrière ses yeux. En fait, même son âme semblait fortement agacée, ce que je ne pouvais que comprendre. Apprendre que les choses auxquelles l'on croyait été fausse était toujours... désagréable. Cependant, nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'approfondir cela, puisqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

\- Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Je passai brièvement ma main dans les cheveux de Harry, et sa magie sembla se calmer légèrement alors que nous rentrions dans le bureau de Bogrod. Comme tous les bureaux des gobelins, le sien avait des murs en pierre grisâtre, et une table imposante trônait au milieu de la pièce, que deux bibliothèques remplies d'ouvrages poussiéreux encadraient.

\- Je vous en pris, asseyez vous, messieurs.

La tête de Bogrod et son tronc réapparurent lorsqu'il le fut également, et je sentis une vague de nervosité parcourir la magie de mon Oméga. L'air de rien, je laissai ma magie quitter doucement mon corps pour toucher la sienne, tentant de lui transmettre un peu d'apaisement – ou du moins, de calme, parce que l'on ne pouvait pas réellement dire que j'étais quelqu'un d' _apaisé_.

\- As-tu les dossiers des coffres, Bogrod ? Demandais-je, en anglais pour que Harry puisse comprendre la conversation.

\- Oui, my Lord. Il y en avait plus que je le croyais concernant le jeune Potter, mais tout est là. Par où souhaitez-vous commencer ?

Je jetais un regard à mon Oméga, et n'eus même pas besoin de lui demander son avis puisque cela se voyait littéralement sur son visage.

\- On va commencer par moi, Bogrod.

\- Très bien.

Le gobelin envoya un paquet de papier voleter au bout de la table, avant d'ouvrir un dossier que je reconnaissais comme étant le mien. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, avant de le faire glisser vers moi. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de me le demander, j'attrapai le pic d'argent qui était posé à la séparation des pages et m'en piquai l'index, avant de le poser sur le vieux papier. Mon index resta collé à la feuille pendant quelques secondes sans que je ne puisse l'enlever, et la page s'illumina un bref instant, avant que la lueur ne disparaisse doucement.

\- Merci, my Lord.

Je redonnais le dossier au gobelin, qu'il reprit, avant de feuilleter les pages.

\- Pour commencer, votre coffre personnel à votre nom. Les derniers investissements que vous avez réalisés dans le monde Moldu ont été couronnés de succès, surtout ceux dans l'électronique. Approximativement, les rendements sont de cent-vingt pourcents, et cela continue à augmenter. Ensuite, pour le coffre familial, après avoir eu des hauts et des bas, cela semble repartir brusquement à la hausse. Néanmoins, cela ne me semble pas très prudent de continuer à miser sur les pays du sud-est asiatiques. Il semblerait que la Thaïlande ait atteint un certain seuil, et cela risque de se solder par une crise.

Je fronçai les sourcils, attrapant le graphisme que me donnait Bogrod, et l'étudia avec attention. C'était vrai que pendant quatre ans, cela avait alterné entre les brusques montées d'argents et les gigantesques sorties, avant de remonter une nouvelle fois depuis l'année dernière. Mais bon, en même temps, d'après mes contacts dans le pays, tout semblait accélérer brusquement.

\- Enlever tous les profits, finis-je par dire, pour les mettre dans les investissements de mon compte personnel. Laissez cependant le fond du porte feuille.

\- Comme vous le voudrez, my Lord. Ensuite, pour les comptes de Salazar Serpentard, votre part que vous utilisez pour les dépenses de vos Mangemorts commence sérieusement à baisser. S'il on en suit les montant des derniers mois, il faudrait verser au moins douze mille Gallions. Ainsi, cela permettrait de combler les trous et d'avoir suffisamment pour voir venir.

Je réfléchis un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Après, repris le Gobelin, pour les trois autres comptes, les revenus augmentent toujours progressivement. Ce n'est certes pas flagrant, mais les uns ajoutés aux autres donnent un résultat satisfaisant.

J'eus un sourire satisfait. Finalement, c'était beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais. Il me semblait que ma part dans le compte de Serpentard avait beaucoup plus diminué que cela, alors le renflouer de douze mille Gallions n'était réellement pas affolant – de plus, ce n'était pas comme si je ne les possédais pas, ces douze mille Gallions.

\- Est-ce tout ? Demandais-je tout de même, bien qu'il me semblait avoir fait le tour.

\- Oui. Passons-nous aux coffres de Monsieur Potter ?

Je tournai la tête vers mon Oméga qui avait déglutit en hochant la tête. Je pouvais sentir la tension qui avait commencé à l'habiter, mais pourtant, il était sûr de lui - sûr de vouloir aller au bout des choses.

\- Très bien.

Bogrod referma les papiers de mes coffres, avant de les envoyer voler d'un geste de la main à l'endroit où un autre paquet s'envolait pour se poser sur son bureau. Il était un peu plus petit que le mien, mais tout de même assez conséquent. Après l'avoir ouvert, il le fit glisser sur la table, et Harry le regarda avec une légère incompréhension.

\- Je suis censé me piquer le doigt, et le poser sur le papier ?

\- C'est cela, Monsieur Potter.

Mon Oméga fronça les sourcils, avant d'attraper le pic d'argent et de se l'appuyer sur le doigt. Je dus avouer avoir un léger instant de crispation, surtout quand une goutte de sang perla au bout de son doigt alors que Harry se pinçait les lèvres. Il le posa sur le papier, et celui-ci s'illumina un instant, avant de s'éteindre.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il avec interrogation.

\- Oui. Maintenant, voyons cela, dit le Gobelin en récupérant les dossiers. Par quel coffre souhaitez-vous commencer, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Huh… je ne sais pas, celui à mon nom ? J'en ai beaucoup, de coffres ?

\- Actuellement, vous avez le vôtre, celui de la famille Potter, une part dans celui de Gryffondor, une autre dans celui de Serpentard, plus les deux coffres que vous parents n'avaient pas fermé pour laisser l'argent fructifier. Au total, six, donc. Mais commençons par le vôtre.

Bogrod laissa un petit tas de papier sur le côté, avant de se concentrer sur le dossier en croisant les mains.

\- Comme Dumbledore est devenu votre tuteur magique après votre accord lors de votre première année, il a eu accès à la moitié de son contenu, qu'il est régulièrement venu -

\- Attendez attendez attendez, coupa Harry, fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça, Dumbledore est mon tuteur magique ? C'est quoi, un tuteur magique, d'abord ? Et pour quelle raison serait-il le mien ? Il aurait été plus logique que cela soit Remus ou Sirius, non ?

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils en redressant la tête. Il tourna quelques pages, avant de tendre une feuille à Harry.

\- Vous avez bien signé cette feuille, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon Oméga attrapa le papier avant de le lire, les sourcils froncés, et je pouvais littéralement sentir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner.

\- Je l'ai signé, reconnut-il. Mais je ne savais pas ce que cela était. Il me semble que cela s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire, après que Weasley – je veux dire, Ginny Weasley, ait faillit se faire tuer dans la chambre des secrets. J'étais… j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et il m'a demandé de signer cela, en m'indiquant que ce n'était qu'un papier sans importance. J'étais à moitié dans les vapes alors… j'ai signé, et puis nous n'en avons jamais reparlé.

Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils, alors que Bogrod et moi en restions… bouche bée. _Sérieusement_. Oser faire ça ? C'était incroyablement – et bien incroyablement et foutrement ignoble. Surtout que c'était mon Oméga, par Merlin. Et que je n'avais pas été là pour le protéger.

…

Même si à l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il l'était, et surtout, j'étais physiquement assez… _limité_. Enfin.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de… d'annuler ça ?

\- Et bien, dit Bogrod en se reprenant, récupérant le papier, de toute façon, à partir du moment où vous avez récupéré votre héritage, votre tuteur magique perd ses fonctions. Dumbledore est venu voir pour continuer à les exercer, mais cela lui a évidemment été refusé – comme c'est le cas avec tous les adolescents obtenant leurs héritages.

Mon Oméga ferma brièvement les yeux, mais je sentais très clairement sa magie s'agiter en lui, à la fois souffrante et en colère, mais également légèrement déçue. J'eus un grognement en posant ma main sur sa cuisse, n'appréciant pas que cette déception soit tournée vers lui-même. La magie de Harry voulut se rebeller pendant quelques secondes, crépitant contre la mienne, mais finalement, elle parut se mettre à… se mettre à bouder, et réintégra lentement son corps. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, soupirant imperceptiblement, avant de fixer le Gobelin, sa queue de chat s'agitant d'agacement dans son dos.

\- De combien… De combien mon compte a-t-il été amputé ?

\- Quatre cent soixante trois mille neuf cent quatre-vingt sept Gallions, quinze Mornilles, et vingt-cinq Noises.

Harry en fut soufflé. Totalement sans voix.

\- C'est énorme, souffla-t-il.

\- Cela ne fait que le quart de la moitié dont il avait accès.

\- Attendez – attendez – cela veut dire que j'ai, seulement dans un coffre, presque un million et neuf cent mille Gallions ? S'étrangla mon Oméga.

Personnellement, ce fut plutôt sa capacité de calcul presque instantanée qui me fit lever un sourcil. Et bien, je n'étais pas au courant de cela.

\- C'est cela, dit Bogrod. En tout cas, votre – ancien – tuteur magique n'a plus accès à votre coffre. Passons-nous au suivants, où voulez-vous vous pencher sur les montants retirés ?

Mon Oméga se passa une main sur le visage, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je pense que l'on peut passer à la suite. Histoire que je ne casse pas tout ce qu'il se trouve dans cette pièce, blagua-t-il même si cela se voyait clairement qu'il tentait simplement de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

\- Les coffres de vos parents nont pas bougé, l'argent dedans à simplement fructifié de douze pour-cents pour l'un et de dix-huit pour l'autre, tandis que le coffre familial à rapporté plus de cinq millions de Gallions.

\- Mais je suis riche, en fait ? S'étrangla une nouvelle fois Harry.

\- … Disons que, parce que votre argent ne bouge presque pas et que les placements ont été rudement bien placés, les résultats sont assez conséquents. Ensuite, votre part dans le coffre de Serpentard comporte notamment une propriété dans le Maine, aux États-Unis, ainsi qu'une autre en Australie. Dans celui de Gryffondor, il y a de nombreux objets magiques et non-magiques, mais par contre, pas de Manoir ou de propriétés quelles qu'elles soient.

À l'entente de cela, je devins soudainement plus intéressé, et cela n'échappa pas à mon Oméga, qui tourna brièvement la tête vers moi en retenant un sourire.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrions y avoir accès ?

* * *

\- Nous voilà arrivés. Pour entrer, il vous faut poser la main sur l'emblème de Gryffondor.

Je m'exécutai avec une fébrilité. Non seulement j'allais accéder au coffre de l'un des Fondateurs, mais en plus, j'allais pouvoir découvrir tout ce qui se cachait dedans – du moins, ce qui m'appartenait.

…

Il me semblait quand même que si moi j'étais fébrile, je sentais bien que Tom, lui, sursauterait si je me tournais pour lui faire peur.

En tout cas, lorsque je retirai ma main de la gueule de lion béante, un bruit d'engrenage se fit entendre, et la porte dorée du coffre de Gryffondor s'ouvrit. Les quatre portes des Fondateurs étaient dans quatre salles différentes d'après ce qu'avait expliqué Bogrod lors du voyage en train – étrangement, là, je n'avais pas eu envie de vomir du tout. Cherchez l'erreur. En tout cas, lorsque la porte finit par s'ouvrir après que j'eus l'impression de faire vibrer tous les fondements de Gringotts, elle donna sur un immense couloir en pierres grises sur lesquelles étaient drapées les armoiries de Gryffondor qui alternaient avec des portes. Elles étaient magnifiques, éclatantes, dont le doré était métallisé et le rouge pourpre, sanguin.

Oui, c'était _magnifique._

À cette vision du couloir, une image se superposa à la mienne. Les murs étaient plus clairs, plus blancs, et les armoiries imposantes de Gryffondor étaient remplacés par des élégantes voileries où le dessin de Serpentard voletait doucement. Je clignai des yeux, me rendant compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle, et j'expirai doucement. L'image s'évapora doucement et je me tournai vers mon Alpha, une question sur le bout des lèvres, mais il y répondit avant même que je ne la pose.

\- Oui, c'est bien le coffre de Serpentard.

Je retournai la tête vers le couloir aux draperies rouges, avant de demander au Gobelin quelle était le numéro de la porte dont j'étais le détenteur.

\- Votre part du coffre de Gryffondor est la quatrième. Lorsque vous aurez fini, veuillez – et bien, my Lord, vous connaissez la formule.

Mon Alpha hocha brièvement la tête en attrapant une sorte de pendentif, il me semblait. Le gobelin nous quitta comme s'il s'était envolé, et je penchai légèrement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une sorte de rappel. Ou une sonnette d'alarme, si tu préfères.

Je hochai la tête, et Tom repris la parole.

\- Après toi, chaton.

Je fixai un instant mon Alpha en souriant avant de secouer la tête en riant doucement. Son visage était peut-être neutre, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas de sa magie, qui pulsait d'elle-même vers la quatrième porte.

\- Tu es au courant que tu ne me trompes absolument pas ? Demandais-je avec un sourire, avançant tout de même.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Tom renifla brièvement en relevant le menton et je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr…

Lorsque nous fûmes devant la porte – la mienne, je sortis de ma poche la clé dont le Gobelin m'avait doté, et j'inspectai avec perplexité la serrure.

\- C'est simplement cela ?

\- Ici, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, pour le coffre de Serpentard, c'est cela. Une fois que le couloir est déverrouillé, une clé suffit à ouvrir les parts personnelles. Il y a une sorte de… règle tacite. Entre Héritier du même Fondateur, on ne se vole pas. Entre Héritiers des Fondateurs tout court, en fait.

Je hochai la tête, à vrai dire, peu surpris par cela. J'avais depuis longtemps remarqué de mes propres yeux certaines spécificités du monde magique. Elles n'étaient écrites nulles part, mais elles étaient transmises. Cela devait sûrement être pour ça que j'étais la plupart du temps assez à la ramasse…

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour philosopher là-dessus.

J'insérai dans la serrure dorée la clé simple aux dents simples qui y rentra parfaitement et la tourna jusqu'à ce que le mécanisme se fasse entendre. Ce fut un bruit assez sec et tenu, mais tout de même perceptible pour mes oreilles. Une vague de curiosité me prit, et cette fois-ci, j'étais parfaitement capable de dire que c'était la mienne, de curiosité, et pas les émotions de mon Alpha que je percevais. Même si la curiosité était également foutrement puissante chez lui, et que pour un peu, il trépignerait d'impatience.

Aussi, je ne nous fis pas attendre plus longtemps et ouvris la porte en récupérant la clé au cas où, rentrant dans la pièce alors que Tom murmurait un Lumos.

Par Merlin.

… Quoique.

Par _Gryffondor._

Et tout cela était à moi ? J'avais l'impression que mes yeux ne savaient pas où se poser tellement la pièce était grande. Et visiblement, c'était la même chose pour mon Alpha, qui avait poussé un sifflement d'admiration alors que son corps était presque collé au mien, vu que je m'étais arrêté sans prévenir.

\- Et bien, au moins, je comprends mieux pourquoi ta part d'héritage ne comprenait pas de propriétés, finit par observer Tom, et je ne pus que machinalement hocher la tête à cette réflexion.

Que pouvais-je dire de plus, après tout, à part une exclamation d'admiration ? Tout était parfaitement ordonné, chaque objet rangé sur une étagère, et celles-ci étaient alignés au millimètre près, donnant à la salle une impression de longueur incroyable. Elle n'était pas très large, mais bon sang, je ne croyais pas en voir le bout d'où nous étions actuellement.

\- Tom, rassure-moi, tu sais ce que tu cherches, au moins ? Demandais-je, trouvant que sinon, c'était plutôt mal parti.

\- … Pas réellement, non. J'étais plutôt simplement curieux. Beaucoup de livres qui m'intéressent sont censés être en la possession de Gryffondor, mais comme Bogrod est partit avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui demander la liste de tout les objets présents… et puis, je ne me vois pas lancer un Accio ici.

\- À cause de la magie des objets ?

\- Tu la ressens ? S'étonna avec une pointe de… _satisfaction_ mon Alpha, qui avait posé ses yeux sur moi.

Je hochai la tête machinalement, un peu mal à l'aise, en détournant le regard. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais encore une fois l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qui ne rentrait pas dans les normes ?

\- Oui. Elles s'entremêlent toutes et j'ai du mal à dire laquelle correspond à quel objet et lesquels ne sont pas magiques, mais je – oui, je la sens, fis-je.

Tom posa attrapa mon menton, me forçant à relever la tête, avant de secouer la sienne.

\- Tu devrais réellement arrêter d'avoir honte de ton potentiel magique, chaton. Être puissant n'est pas un crime.

\- Mais -

\- Il n'y a pas de mais.

Je poussai un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel. J'avais bien envie de protester, mais j'avais également comme qui dirait l'impression que si nous partions sur cette pente, on n'en sortirait pas avant un bon bout de temps. Au lieu de cela, je préférai poser une autre question qui me titillait depuis que l'on avait parlé de la magie des objets.

\- Pourquoi on la sent autant ? Je veux dire, il y a également des objets magiques à Poudlard, ou au Square Grimmaud, et pourtant, là-bas, je dois me concentrer pour sentir leur magie. Pourquoi ici, elle est presque visible ?

\- Vois les objets comme des réceptacles, ou des batteries. À Poudlard, ils sont manipulés presque sans discontinuité. Ils régénèrent la magie les composant lorsqu'il ne sont pas sollicités, ou en reçoivent de leurs utilisateurs, mais ces flux presque ininterrompus sont quasiment imperceptibles et souples. Maintenant, regarde la magie de celui-ci, me montra Tom.

Nous nous étions approchés d'une étagère pour nous placer devant une sorte de… et bien, une sorte de coupe, si j'en jugeais à sa forme.

\- Elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis qu'elle a été déposée ici, et a eu des siècles pour se recharger. Mais sa taille et sa contenance, elles, n'ont pas changé, alors sa magie déborde. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'échappe légèrement, mais continuellement. Après, imagine que chaque objet ou presque de cette pièce soit dans le même état depuis quelques dizaines d'années, puisqu'il faut quand même quelques siècles pour en arriver à ce stade, et on comprend tout de suite pourquoi l'air de la pièce vibre littéralement de magie.

\- Et donc, si on lance un sort, cela risque de faire une réaction en chaîne ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit mon Alpha en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne veux pas vraiment tenter l'expérience, surtout avec l'importance de tout ce qui est entreposé ici.

Je fis une vague moue. Effectivement, cela ne semblait pas être l'idée du siècle… Et puis, je préférais que ces objets soient tranquillement entreposés ici qu'entre d'autres mains qui voudraient les utiliser sur les autres.

\- D'ailleurs, demandais-je, comment ça se passe, la succession des coffres ? Je veux dire, il ne m'a pas attendu ici toute sa vie, quand même ?

\- Non, répondit Tom en secouant la tête alors que nous ressortions de la salle. En fait, les Fondateurs – en tout cas, c'est le cas pour Serpentard, mais je tends à penser que c'est le même cas pour les trois autres – ont séparé leurs coffres en un certain nombre de parts. Chaque part est affectée à un des Héritiers en fonction des siècles, mais s'il n'a pas été utilisé et que l'Héritier meurt, alors le coffre devient à la disposition de l'Héritier suivant.

\- Mais donc, à un moment, s'il reste plus rien dans les coffres, les Héritiers des siècles suivant n'auront rien, alors ?

\- C'est cela.

\- C'est vraiment pas cool, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, refermant la porte à clé.

\- Ce sont les traditions. Elles ne sont certes pas parfaites – mais ce sont, justement, des traditions. Enfin, c'est un peu le même cas pour les coffres familiaux.

\- C'est pas faux.

Je réfléchis un instant en penchant une oreille sur le côté, tandis que Tom appuyait sur le pendentif donné par Bogrod. Celui-ci s'illumina un bref instant de violet, puis clignota.

\- My Lord ? Fit une voix étouffée. Votre visite est-elle finie ?

\- C'est cela, Bogrod.

\- J'arrive, dans ce cas.

Le pendentif s'éteignit, alors que je le regardai avec des grands yeux ronds.

\- C'est un téléphone, en fait, ce truc ?

Mon Alpha cligna des yeux un instant, avant de fixer le pendentif.

\- Petit, alors, le téléphone. Très petit. Et sans fil.

\- Ils ne sont plus si gros que cela, maintenant, observais-je en souriant, amusé par l'image qui était apparue à la lisière de ma conscience. En plus, c'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de téléphone portable maintenant.

\- … De téléphone portable ?

Je hochais la tête alors que nous quittions le couloir du coffre de Gryffondor.

\- Oui. Ca date… d'une dizaine d'années ? Quinzaine ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à m'en souvenir. Mais le gros machin auquel tu penses, il n'existe plus maintenant. Ou dans les musées.

Mon Alpha eut une expression de perplexité, avant de secouer légèrement la tête avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et bien. Visiblement, il serait de bon ton que je retourne à un moment dans le monde Moldu, on dirait.

… _Pardooon_ ?

\- J'ai bien compris ? m'étranglais-je.

Mon Alpha m'offrit un regard blasé en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

\- Chaton, tu devrais réellement arrêter de croire que nous nous amusons à torturer des Moldus.

Je me sentis rougir atrocement et détournai le regard, commençant à parler, mais le reste de ma phrase se perdit dans un grondement alors que le wagon du gobelin s'arrêtait en trombe devant nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Me demanda mon Alpha, et je secouai la tête.

\- Non, rien, oublie, marmonnais-je en me dépêchant de rentrer dans le wagon.

\- Chaton…

\- Je suis désolé, okay ? Dis-je en ne le regardant pas, mal à l'aise, alors que le wagon repartait. J'ai parfois du mal à me dire que – ben, que non, tout ce que l'on m'a toujours dit est faux, quoi. Vous êtes tous tellement… _différents_. Humains.

Ma gorge s'était légèrement serrée et je me la raclai, mal à l'aise, tentant de me concentrer sur le wagon qui tournait dans presque tous les sens, avant de se stopper brusquement, et Bogrod nous invita à descendre sans que Tom n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose.

\- Vouliez-vous voir autre chose, my Lord ? Demanda le gobelin.

\- Non, je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Merci, Bogrod.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour nous. Puisse votre or fluctuer.

\- Et puisse le vôtre rapporter toujours plus, répondit mon Alpha, et le gobelin partit en nous adressant un léger signe de tête, alors que moi, je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise.


	38. Chapitre XXXVIII

Petit blabla : Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? En tout cas, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je vois le bout de cette histoire ! Enfin bon, par là, ça veux juste ire que je sais à peu près comment ça va se finir, amis que je dois encore l'écrire aha x3 mais bref ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, voilà. Comme d'habitude, désormais, on a la première partie du chapitre avec le point de vue de Tom, et le deuxième avec celui d'Harry ! Je réponds à une review, et vous laisse tranquillement lire ^0^

mamy 83 : Et bien, j'ai été farfouiller un peu partout sur Internet aha x3 Awww, tu es adorable !

* * *

Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, je me tournai vers mon Oméga, voyant bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, et l'attrapai par le col de sa robe alors qu'il s'éloignait l'air de rien, pour le ramener contre moi.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer parce que tu dis ce que tu penses, chaton. Tu es mon Oméga, pas un vulgaire sous-fifre, et je ne vais pas t'empêcher de parler.

\- Mais…

Mon Oméga poussa un soupir alors que ses oreilles s'abaissaient légèrement.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis né – enfin, que j'ai atterri chez les Dursleys, puis après, à Poudlard, tout ce que je dis est analysé, passé au grill – et que je n'ai pas le droit à la _moindre_ faute. C'est – enfin bref, quoi, s'interrompit soudainement Harry, tu vois l'idée. On rentre ?

Mon Oméga leva sur moi des yeux de chien battu qui me firent un instant perdre contenance.

Par Serpentard. Endurer des Doloris, oui, mais résister à _ça_ ? C'était impossible, sans aucun doute, et je me retrouvai à avancer sans l'avoir décidé. J'allais absolument devoir revoir ma résistance à type de regard, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

\- Au fait, Tom ? M'interrogea mon Oméga alors que nous approchions des cheminées.

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a quelque chose de prévu pour cet après-midi ? Il ne me semblait pas avoir des cours programmés, non ?

\- Non. Sauf si tu souhaites faire quelque chose, peut-être ? Demandais-je, prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette alors que nous rentrions dans la cheminée.

\- Nah, et puis, je dirais pas non à une après-midi de sommeil.

J'eus un léger sourire amusé. Il était vrai que Harry dormait assez… souvent. Longtemps. Comme un _chat_ , en fait, dans une certaine mesure.

\- On y va ?

\- On y va. MANOIR PEVERELL ! Dis-je fortement, et nous nous fîmes emporter par le réseau de cheminées.

Et encore une fois, à l'arrivée dans mon bureau, je me retrouvai avec un chaton trébuchant dans les bras, et si je ne l'avais pas retenu, il aurait chu sans la moindre élégance sur le sol.

\- Un jour, j'y arriverai, grogna-il.

\- C'est un coup à attraper, philosophais-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

Mon Oméga se redressa un peu plus adroitement que la dernière fois, époussetant sa jambe qui avait attrapé un peu de suie, avant de secouer la tête, et ses oreilles frémirent un petit instant. Je passais sans vraiment y réfléchir une main dessus, et elles tressaillirent brièvement alors qu'un ronronnement sortait de la gorge de Harry.

\- Tooom… marmonna-t-il, relevant la tête instinctivement pour se frotter contre ma main, son ronronnement s'intensifiant.

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu – oh, putain de merde.

\- Langage, souris-je alors que je sentais littéralement Harry fondre contre moi alors qu'il s'agrippait à ma robe, sa queue de chat s'enroulant autour de nous.

\- Continue, bordel, grogna-t-il en bougeant légèrement la tête, et mes doigts retrouvèrent la base de son oreille tandis qu'un frisson parcourut tout le corps de mon Oméga.

\- Ici ?

\- Juste – ouais, juste là…

Décidément. Tout le contrôle semblait avoir disparu de mon Oméga alors qu'il se lovait contre moi, ne bougeant plus d'un poil. Vraiment, lorsqu'il agissait comme cela, il ressemblait totalement à un chat – et je savais de quoi je parlais. En tout cas, si lui aurait pu se rouler de contentement, je n'étais pas mieux, puisque le sentir tout contre moi, détendu et – et _heureux_ , par Serpentard, me donnait l'impression d'avoir un doux feu dans l'estomac. C'était étrange mais foutrement agréable.

Néanmoins, je ne comptais pas rester debout éternellement, et je finis par arrêter de grattouiller – grattouiller, par Merlin, je grattouillais mon Oméga. Celui-ci eu un geignement de mécontentement, relevant la tête, et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux déjà légèrement vitreux rencontrèrent les miens.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Marmonna-t-il, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir attendri par sa tête.

\- Si tu veux dormir, la chambre serait plus appropriée, chaton. Harry fronça un petit peu plus les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de connecter ses neurones, avant de finalement hocher la tête.

\- Mouais.

Et il referma les paupières, posant sa tête sur mon torse alors que j'écarquillais les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de – nom d'un hippogriffe. J'eus un grognement en attrapant mon Oméga par le derrière des cuisses, et ce petit con _sauta_ , enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille alors qu'il se mettait à ronronner, et je sentis parfaitement bien son sourire dans mon cou.

\- Maintenant, tu peux nous amener à la chambre.

Par Salazar. Je ne savais pas si je devais actuellement m'offusquer ou m'en amusé. Sérieusement ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser un peu ?

\- J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, gloussa légèrement mon Oméga.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de grogner un peu, pour finalement resserrer mon emprise sur son corps et me mettre à bouger, sortant discrètement de mon bureau. Normalement, le couloir non plus n'était emprunté que par mes Mangemorts du premier cercle, et encore, rarement, mais pour le coup, j'espérais tout de même ne croiser personne – sinon, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir garder une quelconque réputation…

Enfin. Le trajet se passa dans un silence presque absolu, et au moment où je rentrai dans notre chambre, je remarquai que Harry était bel et bien en train de somnoler contre moi comme un koala. Ou comme un chaton. Encore que… Mais bon.

\- Lit ? Fauteuil ? Demandais-je à mon Oméga qui remua faiblement contre mon épaule.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Toi, répondit-il en grognant, replaçant sa tête contre mon cou, et je sentis son souffle reprendre doucement, comme s'il venait déjà de se rendormir.

J'en restai un instant… légèrement stupéfait, alors que le feu à l'intérieur de mon estomac semblait flamber doucement. Cela me fit avoir un grognement et je m'avançai vers le lit, refaisant mentalement mon emploi du temps dans ma tête. J'avais bien quelques heures de libre devant moi avant un débriefing avec des Mangemorts du troisième Cercle, et puis, j'avais bien ce livre d'enchantements que je voulais finir depuis quelques jours… Je lançai un Accio avant de déposer Harry sur le lit, même s'il grogna en tentant de s'agripper à mon cou.

\- Harry… Laisse moi enlever ma cape, au moins.

Mon Oméga ouvrit faiblement les yeux en décrochant ses mains avant de les faire glisser légèrement le long de mon vêtement, et celui-ci disparu pour se retrouver sur le dossier d'une chaise, alors que la sienne subissait la même action.

\- Là ? Me questionna Harry, un sourire à la fois pétillant et endormis sur les lèvres.

Face à cela je ne retins pas la brusque envie qui me prit et me penchai au-dessus de mon Oméga pour lui arracher un baiser. Il eut un léger cri de surprise avant de fermer les yeux, entourant mon corps de ses bras pour plaquer ses mains sur mes omoplates, et sa bouche s'ouvrit avant même que je ne lui en demandai l'accès. Et par Merlin, je serais resté des heures au-dessus de lui à savourer ses lèvres si un livre n'avait pas décidé de me rentrer dedans. Sur le _crâne_.

Et nom d'un hippogriffe, un livre, cela faisait mal. Je grognais en me relevant, attrapant le fautif, alors que Harry laissait ses mains descendre sur mes épaules, un sourire repu sur les lèvres.

\- Fais-moi de la place, marmonnais-je en me soignant rapidement où le foutu coin du livre m'avait cogné.

Harry se recula et je pus m'installer tranquillement, le prévenant tout de même de mon futur départ, mais à vrai dire, je n'étais pas réellement certain qu'il m'ait entendu – où que cela ait atteint son cerveau. Mon Oméga était allongé contre moi, un bras au-dessus de ma taille et une de ses jambes glissée entre les miennes, et un fin sourire restait placardé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait refermé les yeux, ronronnant faiblement. Il paraissait tellement tranquille… et sa magie l'était également. Elle était dans toutes les parties du corps du garçon qui touchait le mien, se lovant contre les particules de ma magie qui étaient plus actives.

En tout cas, je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour me lasser de regarder la magie qu'était celle de Harry Potter. Elle était simplement si belle et si pure, c'était impressionnant. Oui, je pourrais rester des heures à simplement la regarder – et _le_ regarder, également. Mais j'avais un livre à lire, alors… Je me redressai légèrement, ouvrant mon livre, et me plongea dedans en passant machinalement ma main dans les cheveux de mon Oméga. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je demandai un verre de vin à Rosy, qui me l'apporta immédiatement.

Là, c'était réellement parfait.

Et ce le fut encore plus lorsque mon Oméga, dont le ronronnement s'était peu à peu transformé en un ronflement léger, même si parfois, il semblait s'arrêter, pour reprendre de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard, bougea. Un coup de tête dans mon livre me fit relever la tête, et avec étonnement, je remarquai que mon Harry avait grimpé sur mes jambes, totalement affalé sur moi, et sa tête reposai tranquillement sur mon torse. Un sourire se forma sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher et je me remis à lire, ayant l'impression, pour une des premières fois de ma vie, d'être au bon endroit, au bon moment, et avec la bonne personne.

Aussi, lorsque je dus me lever quelques heures plus tard, cela m'agaçait assez. J'aurais bien aimé reporter ce debriefing qui me coupait mon après-midi, mais il avait déjà été repoussé de une semaine à la demande du chef de groupe. Et cela m'agaçait, parce que je détestais lorsque les choses n'étaient pas effectuées en temps et en heures.

Je refermai doucement la porte de notre chambre, remarquant avec amusement que Harry s'était enroulé de ma cape que je lui avais laissé. J'arrivais rapidement dans une des salles de réunion – pas la gigantesque où j'avais présenté mon Oméga ni celle qui faisait plus office de salle à manger où je dînais parfois avec mes Mangemorts du Premier Cercle. Celle-ci était plus petite, faite pour réunir au maximum une dizaine de personne.

Lorsque j'y arrivai, mes Mangemorts du Troisième Cercle n'étaient pas là.

Et il était cinq heures trente.

Cela commençait mal. Très mal. Je détestais le retard.

Avec un grognement, je m'installai dans mon fauteuil, fusillant les autres sièges du regard même si personne n'était assis dessus, et commençai à compter les secondes de retard. Heureusement pour mes Mangemorts, ils arrivèrent avant que je n'atteigne les quarante-cinq secondes, et se placèrent devant leurs places, la tête basse. Je fixai les cinq hommes longuement, n'appréciant pas réellement la… crispation de leurs épaules. Lorsque mes hommes étaient dans cet état, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose – qu'ils avaient peur. Et s'ils avaient peur, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas correctement exécuté les ordres. L'agacement me tira un frisson et je plissai légèrement les paupières.

\- Travers. Puis-je savoir les raisons de votre retard ?

\- Je …

L'employé du ministère de la Magie se racla légèrement la gorge, gardant la tête basse, avant de rependre.

\- Nous avions eu un problème de dernière minute avec le rapport, dit-il, sortant de la poche de sa robe une liasse de papiers qui étaient plus ou moins en bon état.

\- Apporte-moi ça.

Le Mangemort s'exécuta, les mains tremblantes, et ce fut une nouvelle information qui me fit tiquer. Il se recula rapidement et lorsque je leur indiquai de s'asseoir, mes hommes le pire prestement, alors que je commençais à lire leur rapport. Et dès le début, cela commençait mal. Je fronçais les sourcils, continuant ma lecture, alors que ma magie commençait à s'agiter légèrement en moi. Peu à peu, mon agacement se transforma en colère, et lorsque je finis de lire les quatre pages écrites maladroitement, j'étais franchement énervé. Claquant les feuilles contre ma cuisse, je relevai la tête, fixant du regard Travers qui s'agitait inconfortablement dans son fauteuil alors que je le fusillais du regard.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est que cela ?

\- Hum, et bien, ce sont les résultats de la mission que vous nous avez attribués et -

\- J'ai bien remarqué, que ce sont les résultats ! Persiflais-je. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comme cela est-il possible qu'ils soient à ce point _merdiques_ !

Le Mangemort tressaillit. Je n'étais que rarement vulgaire dès le début d'un débriefing, mais là, ce que je venais de lire me sortait par les oreilles.

\- Mennis, dis-je en m'adressant à l'homme de droite, rappelle-moi quel était le but de cette mission.

\- Nous devions nous lier avec le Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection afin de pouvoir créer des liens par la suite avec tous les services du Département de la justice magique, pour pouvoir en prendre le contrôle, débita à toute allure le petit sorcier.

\- Et combien d'hommes ais-je placé par service ?

\- Deux par service, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors _putain_ , pourquoi est-ce que seulement la moitié d'entre eux a pu être reliée ? Criais-je, et ma magie s'échappa brutalement de mon contrôle.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Maladroitement, je tentai de me relever, mais je retombai sur le lit à cause de la cape de mon Alpha dans laquelle j'étais enroulé. En grognant, je me dégageai de celle-ci, mais à peine eus-je posé un pied en dehors du lit qu'une vague de colère me traversa brusquement, et j'eus un geignement en posant une main sur ma tête, fermant les yeux. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, encore ?

En tentant de faire le tri entre ce que je ressentais, je me rendis compte que la colère – non, à ce stade, ce n'était plus de la colère, mais de la _rage_ \- qui semblait m'habiter n'était pas la mienne mais celle de Tom. Ouvrant les paupières, je scannai brièvement la pièce du regard, mais il n'était pas dans notre chambre. Un nouveau flux de rage me traversa et ma magie y réagit faiblement, tentant de calmer mes émotions, mais ce n'étaient pas les miennes, et je ne pouvais rien faire dessus. Même en tenant de rejoindre l'esprit de mon Alpha, une sorte de barrière me donnait l'impression que je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre, et ce fut cela plus qu'autre chose qui me fit peur.

Bon sang. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir Tom dans cet état, et là, c'était terriblement flippant. J'avais la sensation qu'il perdait lentement mais sûrement le contrôle sur sa magie, et que tout cela ne pouvait que se finir mal. J'enfilai rapidement une paire de chaussures qui traînait à côté du lit et sortit de la chambre rapidement sans prendre le temps de me questionner sur ce que je faisais.

Je savais juste qu'il fallait absolument que je calme Tom, que je réussisse à apaiser mon Alpha avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de mal tellement la colère qui l'envahissait était puissante. Mais le problème était que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où il était. Avec un grognement, je tentais de mettre sa rage de côté, et peu à peu, je finis par réussir à le situer dans le manoir. Par Merlin, heureusement que nous étions liés, parce que sinon, je n'aurais jamais réussi à le retrouver.

Espérant ne croiser personne, je me mis à courir dans les couloirs pour l'atteindre le plus rapidement possible alors que les vagues de colère continuaient d'affluer dans mon esprit. J'esquivais de justesse une silhouette vêtue d'une cape noir qui eut un léger cri, et je criais un « désolé » sans me retourner. J'y étais presque, il ne me restait que quelques mètres…

J'ouvris brusquement la porte d'une salle, sans réellement faire attention à celle-ci, et je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche, avant d'être figé par le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux. _Par Merlin_.

Quatre corps étaient au sol, immobiles, alors qu'un cinquième tressautait, des cris de pure agonie lui échappant par moments alors qu'il se tordait par terre.

Puis, il y avait mon Alpha. Assis. La baguette tendue en avant dans la direction de la silhouette qui se tordait sur le sol. À présent, la rage que je ressentais était bien plus forte, plus puissante, et elle semblait littéralement irradier de sa peau. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ses yeux briller de cette manière, et c'était foutrement terrifiant.

Tom arrêta un bref instant le Doloris qu'il lançait et le corps au sol se figea comme les quatre autres.

\- Relève-toi, Travers, siffla la voix de mon Alpha, et la silhouette sembla vouloir bouger, mais elle ne put que s'effondrer à nouveau. J'ai dit, RELÈVE-TOI !

J'eus un tressaillement et le Mangemort finit par réussir à s'agenouiller sur le sol, encore tremblant, la tête basse.

\- Je – je suis désolé My Lord, nous n'aurions pas dû – nous -

\- Silence, murmura Tom, et son murmure fut plus fort qu'aucun cri n'aurait pu l'être. Tu as abusé de ma patience, Travers. Encore une fois. C'était la fois de trop.

\- Non – s'il vous plaît – je peux encore – je vous en supplie -

\- Endolo -

\- Tom – _Stop_ !

Je me jetai en avant, ayant brusquement l'impression de reprendre conscience de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas laisser l'âme de mon Alpha s'abîmer encore – pas par cela. Mais ma présence sembla perturber Tom, puisqu'il baissa légèrement sa baguette, le sort encore sur le bout de la langue. Je me plaçai entre les Mangemorts et mon Alpha qui fronçai les sourcils alors que la colère semblait lentement refluer dans son esprit.

\- Harry ?

\- Calme-toi, Tom, s'il te plaît, dis-je doucement, les mains en avant. Cela ne sert à rien de blesser tes Mangemorts.

Mon Alpha fronça les sourcils, raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

\- Ils ont échoué, Harry. Décale-toi.

\- Alpha, non, plaidais-je en avançant lentement. Leur lancer le Doloris n'améliorera pas les choses, juste, calme-toi, s'il te plaît.

Je déglutis difficilement en sentant la magie de mon Alpha s'agiter dans son corps et la mienne s'échappa légèrement du mien. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je la laissai avancer pour rencontrer la magie de Tom alors que je continuais de marcher vers mon Alpha. Lorsque nos magies se touchèrent, cela me fit avoir un frisson, mais je ne reculai pas pour autant.

Sa colère semblait refluer lentement, et ses yeux reprenaient cet éclat que je connaissais mieux. Tom abaissa finalement sa baguette totalement et je me sentis respirer un peu plus, soulagé.

\- C'est bon, Tom, dis-je doucement en m'approchant encore. Tout va bien, okay ?

Mon Alpha laissa passer un long silence avant d'ouvrir la bouche lentement.

\- Partez, dit-il finalement, s'adressant aux Mangemorts.

Je me figeais alors que les hommes derrière moi se relevaient difficilement, mais je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à quel moment ils quittèrent la salle. Mon Alpha semblait s'être détendu légèrement, fixant son regard sur moi sans sourciller, mais ses sourcils étaient toujours aussi froncés.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Harry ? Demanda-t-il, et sa voix paraissait froide, terriblement froide.

J'eus un bref instant au coup au cœur et je voulus m'approcher encore pour le toucher, mais son regard me figea.

\- Je … Tu étais tellement en colère, et j'avais peur que – je ne sais pas, tes Mangemorts étaient au sol, Tom, et -

\- La manière dont je traite mes Mangemorts ne regarde que moi, siffla mon Alpha, plissant les yeux.

Son ton me fit une nouvelle fois perdre un battement de cœur, et je tentai de refouler cela au fond de ma tête alors que je déglutissais difficilement.

\- Pas lorsque toute une guerre est en jeu derrière, dis-je lentement, mais Tom me coupa la parole.

\- Es-tu en train de remettre en question ma manière de diriger les choses, _Oméga_ ?

Par Merlin. Je retins un gémissement en baissant la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. La colère était revenue dans sa magie, mais cette fois, c'était contre moi qu'elle était dirigée, et putain, cela faisait si mal – tellement mal, et j'avais juste envie de m'enfuir pour avoir énervé mon Alpha. Je dus faire appel à toutes mes forces pour relever la tête, la secouant légèrement.

\- Non, Tom, je ne remets pas en question ta place, je dis simplement que peut-être que torturer tes Mangemorts n'est pas – cela n'apporte – ce n'est pas indispensable.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'opposer à moi !

\- SI ! Criais-je, bien que tout mon être était tremblant. Si, répétais-je, lorsque tu perds les pédales, Tom, je dois -

\- Tu ne dois rien du tout ! Rugit mon Alpha.

Il se leva brutalement, et son siège se renversa en arrière alors qu'il avançait à grands pas vers moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de reculer, mais je me pris les pieds contre une dalle un peu plus autre que les autres et basculai au sol. Mon Alpha se baissa au-dessus de moi, la colère déformant ses traits – et par Merlin, là, j'avais tellement peur. Tom attrapa le col de ma chemise, me redressant à moitié, ses yeux fixés dans les miens, mais je ne le reconnaissais pas – cela ne pouvait pas être mon Alpha, ce n'était pas _possible_. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais ma gorge me semblait bloquée, et je en parvenais pas à formuler le moindre mot.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'opposer à moi, grogna une nouvelle fois Tom, et toute la colère que j'entendais dans sa voix me fit frissonner.

Mais le pire, c'était que derrière cette colère, il y avait autre chose, et j'eus besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre ce que cela était.

\- Tom, dis-je après m'être raclé la gorge, Alpha, je ne suis pas contre toi, je ne veux pas te trahir. Je ne suis pas de l'autre côté, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Alpha. Je…

Ma voix se brisa alors que je levai légèrement une main pour la poser sur la joue de mon Alpha. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que je faisais, mais il fallait que je le fasse – je le _devais_.

\- Je suis ton Oméga Tom, prononçais-je lentement en caressant légèrement sa joue alors qu'il s'était figé. Je – Je t'appartiens, Alpha. Je suis _à vous_.

Tom resta immobile un long instant, sa magie également, puis il papillonna des yeux, et toute sa rage disparut soudainement. Ses iris perdirent leurs étincelles noires, redevenant d'un magnifique rubis, et sa magie se précipita sur la mienne pour l'enlacer.

\- Par Merlin, chaton…

Mon Alpha lâcha le col de ma chemise et j'en retombai totalement sur le sol, mais cette fois-ci, Tom avait glissé une de ses mains derrière ma tête et l'autre dans le bas de mes reins. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter la même phrase que quelques instants plus tôt. Avec hésitation, je fis glisser ma main sur sa joue pour agripper sa nuque, et mon autre se crispa dessus son dos.

Pendant un bref instant, j'avais cru qu'il ne – que nous – que je n'arriverai pas à le ramener à moi – ou quelque chose du genre. Mais… Tom était bien là, me serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Son souffle résonnait contre ma tempe gauche, et ses mots se mêlaient doucement à mes cheveux. Il était là.

Sa magie avait perdu toute trace d'agressivité, au contraire, elle se pressait sur la mienne, se lovant contre toutes mes particules magiques. Et elle était foutrement chaude, réconfortante, à des lieux de ce qu'elle avait pu être précédemment.

Je relâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre contre, me détendant totalement contre mon Alpha.

\- Tom… murmurais-je faiblement, un léger sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres alors que je respirais pleinement son odeur.

\- Je suis là chaton, je suis là, par Merlin, j'ai cru que je ne – _par Merlin._

Tom déposa longuement ses lèvres sur le côté de mon crâne, au-dessus de mon oreille gauche, et j'eus la véritable sensation de revivre. C'était tellement agréable, aux antipodes de ce que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Harry ? j'aurais pu te tuer sans m'en rendre compte, et-

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser les blesser plus, marmonnais-je contre sa peau, et j'avais peur que tu – enfin, que tu les tues, tu étais tellement en colère…

\- C'est toi qui aurais pu mourir, crétin de Gryffondor !

Mon Alpha se releva légèrement pour attraper mon visage entre ses mains, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Jamais je n'avais réussi à lire en lui comme maintenant. Il paraissait tellement inquiet, avec tellement de remords, et tellement coupable aussi…

Je tirai légèrement sur ma nuque pour coller mon front au sien, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- C'est bon, Tom, tu ne l'as pas fait, tes Mangemorts sont vivants, et je suis en vie aussi, tout est okay, souris-je doucement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon, gronda mon Alpha. Ne refais jamais ça.

Je fis une petite moue.

\- Et tu ne tortureras plus tes Mangemorts ?

\- … Je ne peux malheureusement pas te promettre cela.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas te jurer de ne pas refaire des trucs stupides comme ça. Je ne te laisserais pas salir inutilement ton âme par des meurtres, Tom, affirmais-je, sûr de moi.


	39. Chapitre XXXIX

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouur ! Alors, tout d'abord, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme d'habitude, mais bon, je pense qu'après trente-neuf chapitre, on le sait aha. En tout cas, je dois avouer que je suis un peu à court d'idée pour introduire ça chapitre... Quoique. Serait-ce utile de vous prévenir que ce chapitre est vraiment fluffy comme tout ? Avec un petit lemon, certes, mais du fluff avant tout, moi je dis. Surtout dans la partie de Harry... Enfin, je vais vous laisser découvrir cela ! Juste avant, une petite réponse de review, et je vous laisse avec Tom, puis Harry.

mamy 83 : Exactement aha ! Tout ne peux aps être tout rose tout le temps, non plus x3 Mais non, vraiment, merci à toi de commenter !

Voilà !

* * *

Je fixai les orbes verts qui me faisaient face pendant un long moment, avant de laisser échapper un soupir, fermant légèrement les yeux.

\- Tu es totalement impossible, chaton, marmonnais-je sans pouvoir empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

\- … J'ai cru comprendre que je devais le prendre comme un compliment ?

J'ouvris un œil, tombant sur le regard pétillant de mon Oméga, et ne pus que sourire encore un peu plus.

\- Oui.

Harry eut un grand sourire et je soupirai, presque… _attendri,_ en me redressant légèrement pour lui permettre de bouger.

\- Allez, relève-toi, chaton, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Mon Oméga l'attrapa et se leva d'un geste souple, se retrouvant contre mon torse.

\- Du coup, par contre, j'ai pas mal dormi, et j'ai faim, moi, sourit le garçon en ne lâchant pas ma main. On va manger ?

\- Cela me paraît être une bonne idée, avouais-je.

Il était vrai que l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables avait toujours tendance à consommer plus de magie que les sorts plus basiques, et au final, je me retrouvais régulièrement avec un petit creux après certaines réunions.

\- Génial !

Sans lâcher ma main – d'ailleurs, mon Oméga avait entrelacés nos doigts sans que je ne m'en rende compte -, Harry me tira à sa suite, quittant la pièce, avant de se figer.

\- … Par contre, j'ai aucune idée d'où on est. Faut se diriger par où pour aller à la cuisine ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire en secouant la tête, et cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui l'entraînai à ma suite.

\- On est dans l'aile est du manoir. La plupart des salles de réunion sont ici, de plus en plus petites plus on monte dans les étages, expliquais-je alors que nous descendions un escalier. Dans l'aile ouest, on trouve surtout les appartements de mes Mangemorts, et des salles de combats. Mais en fait, beaucoup des portes sont magiques et permettent de passer d'une aile à l'autre sans avoir à traverser tout le manoir… comme tu as dû le faire pour arriver ici, je présume.

Et visiblement, j'avais raison, à en juger le pli qui apparut sur le nez de mon Oméga.

\- Mais, comment on put différencier une porte normale d'une porte magique ? Les seules portes magiques que je connais sont celles qui donnent accès aux salles communes des Maisons.

\- Et celle qui mène à la Salle sur Demande. - Et celle qui – oh, attends, tu veux dire qu'on doit passer devant un mur plein de fois en espérant qu'il y ait une porte derrière ?

\- Non, chaton, dis-je en secouant la tête, assez amusé par le désespoir dans sa voix. Les portes permettant de transiter d'une aile à l'autre sont grises, alors que les autres, qui font le simple passage d'une pièce à l'autre, sont noires. Celle-ci, par exemple, est normale, ajoutais-je alors que nous passions devant une porte noire, alors que celle-là mène au sous-sol, où il y a les cuisines des elfes de maison.

J'ouvris légèrement la porte grise à côté de ma main libre, et Harry y passa une tête curieuse, avant de s'y engager, sa queue de chat battant lentement derrière lui. Je le suivis en refermant la porte derrière moi, et nous fûmes directement dans le couloir des cuisines.

Sans la moindre hésitation, mon Oméga ouvrit la première porte qui lui tomba sous la main et qui était noire, et je me retrouvai entraîné avec lui dans les cuisines où toute une foule d'elfes de maison se retrouvèrent devant nous à piailler en un instant.

\- Maître Harry ? Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour Maître Harry ? Maître Harry souhaite-t-il quelque chose ?

Devant toute cette avalanche de question, j'eus l'envie de transplanter immédiatement, mais mon Oméga, lui, se contenta d'avoir un léger rire avant de se mettre à parler aux Elfes tranquillement, et je perdis vite le compte du nombre d'Elfes qui défilèrent.

Mais Harry semblait aimer leur parler. Enfin, il ne semblait pas aimer, il _aimait_ tout simplement leur parler. Aussi, je décidai de rester en retrait, l'observant tranquillement. Et puis, après dire, j'étais tout de même… inquiet pour lui. J'avais assez, comment dire, perdu les pédales tout à l'heure, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Déjà, juste après l'avoir clamé, nous avions eu un moment d'incompréhension qui aurait pu se terminer assez mal, et là… Pendant un instant, j'avais eu une période de flottement où je m'étais senti, hum, _trahi._ Et cela était totalement illogique et stupide. Harry était mon Oméga – et j'étais son Alpha, nous ne pouvions pas nous retourner l'un contre l'autre.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en jouant machinalement avec le col de ma chemise. J'allais sûrement devoir revoir mes Horcruxes. Et cela ne se faisait pas comme cela, malheureusement. Mon journal était déjà parti en fumée – par mon Oméga, justement, ironie, lorsque tu nous tiens. En plus de cela, Severus était arrivé trop tard pour récupérer le fragment d'âme contenu dans la bague de Gaunt qu'avait récupéré Dumbledore. Aussi, j'avais dû tuer Nagini pour reprendre ce bout d'âme – ce qui m'avait enlevé un serpent somme toute agréable.

Après, à ma grande rage – et à la douleur de mes Mangemorts, je n'avais pu remettre la main sur le médaillon de Serpentard, qui n'était plus dans cette foutue caverne. Toutefois, la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle étaient toujours là où je les avais laissées.

Au final, je n'avais pu récupérer que la moitié de mes fragments d'âme, plus celui qui était depuis le début resté en moi. Mais là où cela coinçait, c'était qu'il m'en manquait toujours un bout. Et celui-là, je ne savais foutrement pas où il était, ni ce qu'il était. Mais rester avec seulement la moitié de son âme n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente du monde – je l'avais remarqué lorsque j'en avais encore moins, alors il fallait absolument que je le récupère.

Ne serrait-ce pour ne plus… perdre les pédales. Je ne doutais pas avoir encore des moments où je ne serais plus en mesure de réfléchir, mais au moins, je ne risquerais plus d'égorger mon Oméga. Ou mes Mangemorts. Mais mon Oméga était plus important.

Enfin.

Il fallait juste que je _trouve_ mon bout d'âme manquant.

Cependant, Harry ramena mon attention sur lui, et je laissai pendant un instant mes pensées sur mes Horcruxes de côté. Mon Oméga était en train de récupérer de la nourriture des Elfes de maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il paraissait beaucoup plus détendu maintenant, et je pouvais sentir sa magie s'agiter avec curiosité autour de lui, des molécules s'éparpillant un peu partout autour de lui, et je pouvais les voir se poser sur les étagères avant de disparaître lentement. C'était beau. D'ailleurs, en regardant ce qu'avait pris Harry en nourriture, j'eus une petite idée, même si je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi cela m'était venu en tête.

\- Tom ?

\- Oui ? Dis-je en replaçant mon regard sur mon Oméga.

\- On y va ?

Je pesai un instant le pour et le contre, puis finalement, je me dis que vu mes… réactions de plus tôt, l'idée qui m'était venue à l'esprit pouvait être une manière de passer à autre chose. Aussi, je posai ma main sur l'épaule de mon Oméga, avant de poser une question avec un léger amusement.

\- Tu tiens les plats ?

\- Oui, pourquoooi ?

La voix de Harry partit brutalement dans les aigus alors que je nous transplantais dans les jardins avec un sourire en coin incontrôlable. J'allais décidément devoir continuer à faire cela, histoire de voir toute la palette de réactions qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Tom, par Merlin ! S'exclama mon Oméga, retenant de justesse les assiettes alors qu'il trébuchait.

Je le retins en relevant un sourcil, le plaquant contre moi pour qu'il ne chute pas.

\- Et bien, tu ne tiens plus debout ?

\- Très drôle, vraiment, râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de regarder autour de lui. On est… dans un parc ?

\- Oui, dis-je en hochant la tête, plus précisément dans le parc du Manoir.

\- Mais… il est passé où, le Manoir ?

\- Par ici, dis-je en pointant une direction vers le Nord.

\- Je ne le vois – ah, si, je vois une tour ! C'est laquelle ?

\- La tour Sud de l'aile est.

Mon Oméga resta un petit moment à la fixer, la tête légèrement penchée, avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, au fait ?

\- Retourne-toi, dis-je avec un léger sourire dans la voix.

\- Pour – Wow ! C'est magnifique !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry alors que ses yeux pétillaient… adorablement.

\- Mais, en fait, tu dis en permanence que je suis un Poufsouffle, mais toi, t'es pas un peu _romantique_ , quand même ? Demanda-t-il, son sourire étant désormais gigantesque sur le visage.

Je reniflai dédaigneusement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Et si je sentais le bout de mes oreilles caché derrière mes cheveux rougir légèrement, je fis comme si de rien était, préférant regarder mon Oméga qui perdait le souffle devant le paysage en face de nous.

Il fallait tout de même avouer que le parc du Manoir était magnifique – même de mon avis, alors que je n'étais pas forcément quelqu'un se penchant sur la beauté des paysages, ayant plutôt l'habitude de les voir comme des terrains de combat. En tout cas, le fait était que là, à la nuit presque tombante, il y avait quelque chose de féerique – oui, pas magique, mais bien _féerique_ \- qui se dégageait du lac en face de nous. Ses bordures étaient à la fois travaillées tout en semblant naturelles, et quelques colonnes romaines étaient plantées en groupe comme par hasard à certains endroits, et le lierre qui s'y collait donnait l'impression de voir des éclat blancs à la place de la pierre, comme des lumières.

Enfin bref, c'était _beau._

Et visiblement, Harry aimait cela. Oui, c'était définitivement lui le Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs, il sembla remarquer l'arbre gigantesque à côté de nous qui faisait un abri naturel, et fini par comprendre pourquoi je l'avais amené ici. Je me retrouvai avec un Oméga serré contre moi sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, mais finalement, face à… l' _affection_ débordante qu'il dégageait, je souris tranquillement, faisant léviter nos assiettes pour qu'elles se déposent sur la pelouse sans se casser.

\- Est-ce que c'est une manière de me dire que tu es désolé pour tout à l'heure ? Demanda mon Oméga, relevant sa tête qu'il avait enfoui contre mon torse.

\- Absolument pas, dis-je, avant de faire une légère moue face à l'amusement que je perçus clairement. Bon, peut-être un petit peu, avouais-je du bout des lèvres.

Harry eut un doux rire clair qui résonna dans le parc, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux, qu'ils soient magiques ou non, puis il se redressa légèrement pour frotter son nez contre le bout de mon menton. Un léger ronronnement se fit entendre, et j'eus l'étrange impression que ce son me détendit, alors que je n'avais pas conscience d'être crispé.

\- Tu es… _Adorable._

\- Les plats vont refroidir, grognais-je pour seule réponse, et mon Oméga ria un peu plus.

Néanmoins, il s'écarta tout de même de moi pour s'asseoir au sol, déposant sa robe dessous lui-même si l'herbe était sèche, et j'en fis de même – avec tout de même un peu plus de… d'élégance. Peut importait le nombre de fois que Lucius donnait des cours sur l'étiquette des sangs-purs, ou tout simplement, de la bonne manière de se comporter en société, il semblait que mon Oméga ait la fantastique capacité de tout oublier entre deux cours, pour miraculeusement s'en rappeler dès que le blond était dans le coin.

Mais ces pensées furent vite chassées lorsque mon Oméga me posa mon assiette sur les genoux, disant un joyeux « bon appétit », avant de se mettre à manger comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemains.

* * *

Par Merlin. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bien. Mon Alpha et moi avions fini de manger quelques minutes plutôt, et je ne pouvais pas faire cesser mon ronronnement alors qu'il passait ses doigts sous mon menton. C'était foutrement agréable, ça. Je bougeai légèrement pour m'étendre un peu plus contre lui, et il se stoppa momentanément, avant de reprendre ses caresses, et je ronronnai un peu plus fort.

\- Tu sais que tu es en train d'agir exactement comme un animal, là ? Demanda Tom, un brin moqueur, et je n'eus même pas besoin d'ouvrir un œil pour savoir qu'il avait le sourire en coin.

\- M'en moque, dis-je, ne prenant pas la peine de hausser les épaules réellement.

À vrai dire, j'appréciais trop ce que faisait mon Alpha pour en avoir honte. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de nous, alors _merde_ , par Gryffondor. Par contre, alors que je finissais de hausser les épaules mentalement, un grondement retentit au loin et j'ouvris une paupière, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Questionnais-je, tentant de regarder autour de nous sans pour autant bouger.

\- Simplement de la -

Tom fut coupé par un autre grondement, puis une goutte de pluie tomba sur mon visage, suivit d'une autre, et encore une autre. Mon Alpha jura entre ses dents avant de faire un geste de la main, et quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un véritable déluge qui se déversait sur nous.

Enfin, sur l'écran de protection.

Je me relevai des jambes de Tom où je m'étais confortablement installé, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon torse pour me plaquer contre le sien. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration faire voleter légèrement mes cheveux sur le sommet de mon crâne, et il écarta légèrement les jambes pour que je puisse m'installer plus confortablement, ce que je fis en laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être.

Par Merlin. Qu'est-ce que j'étais _bien_. Tom se redressa imperceptiblement pour poser son menton sur le haut de ma tête et je posai mes mains par-dessus les siennes, jouant avec ses doigts qu'il avait posés contre mon ventre. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, mais à vrai dire, je ne ressentais pas spécialement le besoin de parler – nos magies étaient là pour cela. Sans m'en rendre compte, je laissai la mienne sortir légèrement de mon corps de manière semi-consistante – enfin, consistante… cela restait quelque chose de.. gazeux, la magie.

En tout cas, les rubans rouges et verts qui flottèrent devant mes yeux furent vite rejoints par d'autres, plus dessinés, argentés et noirs. Un frisson de contentement me traversa alors que je papillonnai légèrement des paupières, m'affalant encore un petit peu contre mon Alpha alors que nos magies semblaient se lier encore et encore et merde, qu'est-ce que c'était agréable.

\- Tom ? Marmonnais-je, ma voix à moitié couverte par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait en trombe autour de nous.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai envie de faire un truc extrêmement niais.

La magie de mon Alpha se teinta d'étonnement, mais également de curiosité, et je pris cela pour un accord. Me retournant sur lui, je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de nouer mes mains derrière son cou, puis je l'embrassai. Tom resserra sa prise sur ma taille pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, et son odeur me frappa une nouvelle fois alors que j'inspirai tandis que mon Alpha approfondissait le baiser.

Et je fis le truc extrêmement niais. Autrement dit, je fis disparaître l'écran de protection qui nous couvrait. En moins d'une demie seconde, nous fûmes totalement trempés, et Tom poussa le couinement le plus viril au monde.

\- Par Merlin, Harry ! S'exclama-t-il en séparant nos lèvres, et je ne pus retenir un léger rire face à l'indignation présente sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? J'avais dit que c'était niais !

\- Mais pas que c'était à ce point stupide !

\- … C'est qu'un détail.

L'indignation de mon Alpha sembla se transformer en incrédulité et je riais de nouveau en voyant cela. La pluie transperçait totalement mes vêtements, mais cela ne me gênait pas. En fait, l'aversion à la pluie devait être la seule chose que je ne tenais pas de ma nature d'Oméga. Tom eut un soupir en secouant la tête, et des gouttelettes d'eau s'échappèrent de ses cheveux.

\- Maintenant, on est bon pour prendre un bain, râla mon Alpha, mais sa magie affichait clairement qu'il n'était absolument pas agacé.

\- Je suis pour !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'apparaisse sur son visage, et je déglutis difficilement.

\- N'essaye même pas de – putain, Tom !

Mon estomac protesta vivement alors que mon Alpha nous faisait transplanter dans notre chambre en ricanant.

\- C'était pour nous avoir trempé. Maintenant, à la douche, chaton.

J'eus un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne protestai pas, sentant l'eau glacée qui s'était infiltrée dans mes vêtements commencer à me refroidir réellement. J'allais me préparer à enlever mon tee-shirt – d'ailleurs, est-ce que ma robe était restée dans le parc ? - lorsque je ramenai les yeux sur mon Alpha avant de me figer.

Par _Merlin._

Il était magnifique. Tom enlevait tranquillement sa chemise mouillé qui soulignait ses muscles, et quand le vêtement tomba au sol, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Était-ce humainement possible d'être beau comme ça ? Mon Alpha retira ensuite ses chaussettes et ses chaussures avant de détacher sa ceinture, et merde, le bruit de métal me donna un foutu frisson qui descendit de ma nuque au bout de ma queue de chat.

Puis Tom se retourna, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, et à cet instant, j'en oubliai comment respirer. Cet homme était mon Alpha. Nom d'un hippogriffe, comment pouvais-je mériter cela ? Il était bien trop puissant, trop beau, trop – bon sang, il était juste trop _parfait_ pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Une bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, me coupant dans mes réflexions, et je relevai la tête par réflexe, fermant les yeux. Mon Alpha avait pris mon visage en coupe entre ses larges mains et j'attrapai ses hanches pour avoir un peu plus de stabilité alors que je me surélevai sur mes pieds. Toute une vague de sentiments me traversa et j'eus un gémissement, sentant mon âme s'agiter en moi de concert avec ma magie. Un courant d'air survint et je me sentis soudainement nu – alors que je me rappelai clairement ne pas avoir enlevé le moindre vêtement. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai incapable de formuler la moindre pensée logique, me perdant contre le corps de Tom, maintenant nu, qui était collé au mien. Sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes, il nous fit reculer, et je sentis l'eau atteindre mes pieds, puis ce furent mes mollets, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'eau sans nous être décollés un instant. Et cela ne me gênait foutrement pas.

J'eus un gémissement lorsque mon Alpha fit glisser ses lèvres le long de mon cou, et je penchai la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans son dos alors que je me retrouvais assis sur ses cuisses, toujours dans l'eau. Il devait y avoir un banc ou je ne savais quoi, mais honnêtement, j'en avais un peu rien à cirer. Non, pour le moment, là seule chose que je voulais était mon Alpha.

Puis Tom me mordilla à l'endroit où il m'avait clamé, et je poussai un grognement en me cambrant contre lui. Par Merlin. Une décharge de plaisir me traversa brutalement, et merde, tout cela était bien trop bon. Tentant de reprendre mes esprits, je fis glisser une main le long du corps de mon Alpha, toujours plus bas, avant d'attraper maladroitement son érection entre mes doigts. Je n'avais jamais fait cela auparavant, et quelque part, j'aurais dû être gêné, mais – c'était mon Alpha, par Merlin. Et puis, le grondement que j'obtins fit tomber toutes mes barrières, et je commençai à bouger lentement ma main sur son sexe.

\- Chaton… grogna Tom, et je m'arrêtai, hésitant.

\- Je ne… ce n'est pas ce qui faut – enfin, je -

\- Par Serpentard, Harry continue, dit mon Alpha en plaquant ses mains sur mes fesses pour me coller encore un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'il mordillait cet endroit où j'avais été marqué.

Je gémis en papillonnant des yeux, devenant me concentrer pour pouvoir reprendre mes mouvements, faisant glisser ma main sur son érection. Je pouvais sentir la mienne battre contre mon ventre, et les doigts de mon Alpha s'étaient glissés contre mon entrée, mais ne faisaient que passer dessus sans rien faire de plus. Je grognai, accélérant légèrement ma main en tentant d'onduler sur ses cuisses.

\- Tom – s'il te plaît, demandais-je.

Un doux rire me répondit et je m'apprêtai à lancer une remarque, mais je fus complètement coupé dans mon élan lorsqu'il rentra deux doigts en moi, et je hoquetai à la sensation.

\- Est-ce mieux comme cela ?

Je ne réussis pas à répondre tout de suite, tentant de ne pas faire attention à la légère brûlure qui m'avait traversé. Mon Alpha sembla le remarquer et il s'immobilisa, semblant soudainement plus inquiet.

\- Il y a un problème, chaton ? Tu veux que je ne -

\- N'essaye même pas de finir cette phrase, grognais-je en rouvrant les paupières, ramenant mes deux mains sur ses épaules mouillées. Mais… pourquoi ça fait mal ? Je ne suis pas censé me – hum, genre, me lubrifier naturellement ?

C'était foutrement gênant de dire cela à voix haute, mais Tom ne parut pas faire attention à cela.

\- Tu es lubrifié, Harry. Tous les Omégas le sont – enfin, de ce que j'en sais. Cela ne veut toutefois pas forcément dire que tu es détendu.

\- Mais la dernière fois que nous avons fait – enfin, quand tu m'as clamé, je n'ai rien ressenti, dis-je ne fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien ressenti, vraiment ?

À l'insinuation présente dans la phrase de mon Alpha, je me sentis rougir brusquement, et cela n'était définitivement pas dû à la chaleur de l'eau. Je me mis à bégayer, avant de prendre une bouffée d'air alors que Tom avait levé un sourcil en souriant imperceptiblement.

\- Je veux dire, je n'ai pas eu mal, quoi. Et pourtant, tu n'as pas – enfin, je – hum, je n'avais pas eu tes doigts avant, quoi, dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Je pouvais littéralement sentir l'amusement dans la magie de mon Alpha, mais celui-ci ne fit que secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Cette fois-là, je te clamais. Ton corps – enfin, tes sensations étaient _entièrement_ portées vers le plaisir, tout comme les miennes. On aurait pu se faire couper un bras à ce moment-là, il n'y aurait pas eu de douleur. Maintenant, il faut faire cela plus… dans les règles de l'art.

Tom ponctua sa phrase en écartant légèrement ses doigts en moi et j'eus un couinement, absolument pas préparé à cela, et je m'agrippai un peu plus à ses épaules en gémissant. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvai à bouger en rythme avec ses mouvements, et je ne pus pas dire à quel moment un troisième doigt avait rejoint les deux précédents – mais bon, je n'en avait un peu rien à faire, quand même. Et puis, je voulais autre chose que les doigts de mon Alpha, aussi bons soient-ils. Je voulais mon Alpha tout court.

\- Tom – arrêtes – je – plus, dis-je, mes mots entrecoupés alors que je tentais de ne pas gémir.

\- Arrête, ou plus ? Ce n'est pas éxactement la même chose.

\- Bordel, grondais-je en foudroyant Tom du regard, prends-moi, tout de suite.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de mon compagnon et ce fut à son tour de grogner alors qu'il enlevait ses doigts, et il marmonna quelque chose avant de me soulever légèrement, pour s'enfoncer en moi d'une longue poussée.

Par Gryffondor, heureusement qu'il avait pensé au sort de protection, parce que ce n'était pas moi qui l'aurais fait – et encore moins maintenant.


	40. Chapitre XL

Petit blabla : Bonjouuur ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : cette fiction est -enfin- finie ^0^ ! D'être écrire, je veux dire. Je peux donc vous dire que, normalement, il reste cinq chapitre, puis l'épilogue. Voilàà ! Mais cela ne change malheureusement pas le fait que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Enfin. Dans ce chapitre, point de vue de Tom, puis point de vue d'Harry, avec la suite du lemon, et surtout... la réponse sur les Horcruxes. Mwahaha. Je réponds à quelques reviews, et vous laisse lire !

Harriet : Mais noon, merci à toi de laisser des reviews ^0^ !

mamy 83 : Faut pas s'inquiéter comme ça, voyons... il y a toujours une suite x3 En tout cas, encore merci merci merci !

Voilààà !

* * *

Je ne pus quitter les yeux de mon Oméga alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour tenter d'attraper de l'air. Je pouvais littéralement voir son âme briller de désir, et c'était magnifique. Mais il y avait encore cette douleur qui résonnait en lui, et même si l'eau autour de nous avait ralenti mon mouvement, je décidai de rester quelques secondes immobile pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. Visiblement, ces quelques secondes ne furent pas de trop puisque Harry posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, le souffle court, avant de commencer à remuer avec hésitation.

Agrippant ses hanches de mes doigts, je l'aidai à bouger lentement, et le gémissement de douleur qui avait résonné à mon oreille se transforma en soupir de plaisir. Ses mains glissèrent de mes épaules à mon dos et je sentis une queue de chat humide venir s'enrouler autour de ma taille, tout délicatement. Je fermai un instant les yeux, appréciant notre presque immobilité – et par Merlin, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je prenais Harry, c'était quelque chose de différent qui se produisait en moi. Mais c'était toujours tellement _bon_ , tellement agréable, que j'en perdais mon anglais.

En tout cas, la seule chose que je savais, c'est que cette fois-ci, cela serait quelque chose de plus doux – même si je ne savais pas faire dans la douceur. Peut-être que cela serait juste moins précipité.

\- Tu sais être doux, marmonna mon Oméga en se redressant légèrement pour frotter son nez contre le mien, et je haussai un sourcil à la fois dubitatif et franchement pas convaincu.

\- Je ne crois pas réellement.

\- Tu m'appelles « Chaton », et y'a pas plus d'une heure, tu m'as amené pour un pique-nique – qui ressemblait vachement à un rendez-vous galant, en passant. Ce n'est pas doux, cela ?

…

Je fronçai les sourcils, mes doigts jouant sur sa peau. C'était vrai que dit comme ça… Cela pouvait assez prêter à confusion.

Mais Harry me sortit de mes pensées en se redressant légèrement, et cela fit jouer ses muscles. J'eus un grognement en même temps qu'un frisson le parcourait, et je le soulevai un petit peu pour reproduire cette friction.

\- Tom…

\- C'est effectivement moi, souris-je en regardant mon Oméga qui fronçait adorablement ces sourcils.

\- Peux-tu – _ah_ !

Mon sourire se fit plus prononcé alors que je recommençais lentement le mouvement qui avait fait gémir mon Oméga.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Juste – recommence, Tom.

Et par Merlin, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire face à la tête qu'affichait Harry. C'était un mélange de plaisir, mais en même temps, il restait bien conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait, et il paraissait tellement autoritaire alors que ses paupières s'ouvraient sur des yeux qui _suppliaient_. En souriant, je raffermis ma prise sur les hanches de mon Oméga, et frottai mon nez contre le sien pour reproduire encore cette action. Harry couina délicieusement alors que je frottai sa prostate lentement. La magie de mon Oméga eut une brusque impulsion en se redressant sur mes cuisses, et elle se précipita sur moi pour rencontrer la mienne. Un grand frisson me traversa de part en part et je dus resserrer mes doigts pour ne pas perdre pied. Je voulais absolument voir Harry se détendre totalement entre mes mains, et il n'était pas question que je me perde avant lui.

En me mordant la lèvre, j'inspirai profondément, et déposai mes lèvres dans le cou de mon Oméga, caressant sa peau de ma bouche. Visiblement, j'étais peu à peu en train de réussir mon but. Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre moi, son souffle se perdant quelque part au-dessus de mes cheveux alors que je souriais contre son cou. Je dus néanmoins descendre légèrement sur le haut de son torse afin de ne pas me prendre son épaule lorsque je le redressai. Cette fois-ci, je heurtai directement sa prostate, et Harry gémit.

Fortement. Délicieusement. Magnifiquement.

Je refis une nouvelle fois ce mouvement, et à ce moment, la magie de mon Oméga sursauta contre la mienne. C'était doux. Agréable. Et puissant. Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, ma magie rejoignit la sienne, mais ce n'était pas tout. Son âme s'éparpillait dans les particules de sa magie, et je ne pus retenir un hoquet lorsque mon âme restante eut le même mouvement.

Nom d'un hippogriffe. J'eus un grognement en attrapant collant mes lèvres à la bouche de Harry. C'était un peu chaotique, mais ni lui ni moi ne s'en soucions. Il n'y avait que sa magie – son âme – son corps – _lui._ Et _moi._ Et la jouissance qui nous frappa brusquement n'était pas prévue, réellement pas.

Je pus sentir la surprise se mêler au plaisir et se déverser dans les veines de mon Oméga et je n'étais moi-même pas en reste, lui mordant l'endroit où je l'avais clamé.

C'était… Et bien, je n'avais pas de mots.

À vrai dire, je perdis tout simplement le contrôle.

Harry eut un bref cri qui résonna dans la pièce alors que l'eau autour de nous se mettait à bouger brutalement, éclaboussant tout le reste de la salle de bain sous l'effet de notre magie bouillonnante.

Il nous fallut de longues minutes pour nous remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Par Merlin, c'était tellement différent de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque je l'avais clamé où lors de notre première fois, mais par Serpentard, c'était toujours aussi _parfait._

\- Je… C'était quoi, ça ? Marmonna mon Oméga dans mon oreille, le souffle haché.

Il me fallu une minute pour réussir à reformer mes pensées, et fronçai les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, avouais-je après un moment de silence.

Enfin, ce n'était pas que je ne savais pas, c'était que j'étais totalement perplexe.

\- C'est bizarre, je…

Harry se coupa dans sa phrase, se redressant sur mes cuisses et je frémis face à ce geste alors que sa queue de chat remuait brièvement contre moi.

\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir en moi, finit-il par dire, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Techniquement parlant, je suis encore en toi, chaton, dis-je, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres pour tapotant ses hanches de mes doigts, et je savourai le rougissement qui le prit.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je voulais dire que c'est comme si… un peu comme si une partie de ta magie – non, de ton _âme,_ se corrigea-t-il, était en moi.

Dès que ses paroles atteignirent mon cerveau, je me figeai, faisant fi du regard incompréhensif qu'il m'adressa, et plongea mes yeux dans ses pupilles.

\- Où ?

\- Où quoi ?

\- Où ressens-tu mon âme ?

Il fallait dire que je ne la voyais pas dans son corps, mais si… par Merlin, si jamais ce qui venait de me traverser l'esprit était vrai, et bien alors – bordel, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire.

\- Dans mes pensées, je crois. Ou dans mon crâne. Enfin, au niveau de ma tête. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a un probl – Tom ?

J'avais remonté une main pour la poser sur sa tempe, avant de fixer de nouveau mon Oméga.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me laisser entrer, chaton ?

Certes, je n'avais pas besoin de demander, j'aurais très bien pu m'inviter dans son esprit pour lui arracher les informations que je voulais, mais faire cela était comme un viol mental, et je refusais d'infliger ça à Harry.

\- Je – oui, dit-il simplement.

Et bon sang, toute la confiance qui se dégageait de ce simplement me renversa un bref instant avant que je me reprenne. Même si son esprit tendait vers le mien, et même si je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer pour entendre ses pensées, ce n'était pas elles dont je voulais l'accès, mais quelque chose d'ancré plus profondément en lui – dans son inconscient. Gardant mes yeux dans ses yeux pour plus de facilité, je prononçais lentement un _Légilimens_ , et me plongeai dans sa tête, faisant fit du sursaut qui agita brièvement mon corps.

…

C'était un peu le bazar, par ici. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi les pensées de Harry qui me parvenaient étaient toujours en vrac – dans sa tête, c'était pire. Occultant cela, je me mis à traverser son esprit vers les profondeurs de sa conscience. Ce n'était tout de même pas compliqué de m'y retrouver, puisque pour trouver l'inconscient de quelqu'un, il suffisait de se tourner vers l'endroit où les pensées étaient regroupées le moins clairement possible. À un moment, ce n'était même plus des pensées formulées, mais simplement des vagues sensation accompagnées d'images, de mots et de souvenirs. À partir de là, ce fut plus compliqué d'avancer, puisque je me mis à trébucher sur des mots qui passaient – et franchement, trébucher sur un mot était _compliqué_.

Enfin. Je finis par atteindre l'inconscient de mon Oméga, et là, j'en restai bouche-bée en voyant ce qui s'agitait, caché derrière la couleur verte de l'Avada.

 _Putain de bordel de merde_.

J'évitais de jurer habituellement, mais là… Fichtre. J'effleurai délicatement la petite boule noirâtre qui lévitait dans l'inconscient de Harry, et elle se déplia brutalement, étendant ses… Membres ? Tentacules ? Tout autour de nous, dans un réflexe d'auto-défense. Cependant, j'étais toujours en contact avec elle, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'éclaira lentement, reprenant la forme d'une petite boule, et cette fois, je n'eus plus le moindre doute en ressentant une étincelle me parcourir.

Cette boule maintenant grise était une des parties manquantes de mon âme. La partie manquante. Par Merlin, mon Oméga était également mon Horcruxe.

Je me retirai vivement de l'esprit de Harry, et réintégrai mon corps dans un sursaut. Bon sang, comment cela avait-il pu se faire ? J'avais déjà créé six Horcruxes, alors pourquoi Harry était un septième ?

\- Tom ? Me demanda mon Oméga, et je ramenai mon regard sur lui en essayant de faire fi de mon incompréhension. C'est quoi, un Horcruxe ?

Pendant une brève seconde, je pesai la possibilité de ne pas mettre mon compagnon au courant de cette magie, de le préserver de cela comme j'avais décidé de le faire avant, mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence : cela ne servait plus à rien maintenant que je savais qu'il était mon Horcruxe manquant. Me questionnant sur la façon la plus simple de présenter la chose, je me retirai - physiquement parlant - de mon Oméga, avant de récupérer le savon, et posai mes mains sur ses épaules en commençant à le laver.

\- Les Horcruxes sont des objets, dis-je, qui sont devenus par le biais d'un sort des réceptacles. Simplement, au lieu de garder des souvenirs ou un petit peu de magie, les Horcruxes contiennent des morceaux d'âmes.

Mon Oméga se figea, son cerveau semblant fonctionner à cent à l'heure, avant que sa queue de chat pleine de savon ne me tape le biceps.

\- Par Gryffondor, Tom, tu n'as tout de même pas – c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ton âme était déchirée ? S'exclama-t-il, et la douleur dans sa voix me fit relever les yeux dans les siens.

\- Oui, dis-je simplement, avant de continuer mes explications. En créant un Horcruxe, on divise son âme en deux, mais cela est… Extrêmement douloureux, et nécessite la mort d'un tiers. En contrepartie, on devient immortel, tant qu'un morceau de l'âme reste vivant.

Une horreur pure se refléta dans les yeux de Harry qui se tendit sur mes cuisses, ses mains qui passaient sur mon dos se figeant, et je remontai légèrement une de mes mains à sa nuque.

\- Tu… Nom d'un Hippogriffe, Tom… Rassures-moi, tu n'en… Tu n'en as fait qu'un ?

\- Six.

\- Si – putain ! Mais tu avais totalement perdu la tête pour faire ça ? Cela veut dire que tu as -

\- Je croyais en avoir fait six, le coupais-je, caressant légèrement sa nuque. Mais visiblement… Il est apparu que mon âme n'a pas été découpée en sept mais en huit.

\- Mais – tu, comment ça peut être possible de ne même pas l'avoir remarqué ? S'étrangla Harry alors que je fis légèrement la moue.

\- Au bout d'un moment, la douleur ne se ressent plus – enfin, je _crois_ que c'est à cause de cela que je n'ai pas remarqué le moment où j'ai fait un septième Horcruxe.

\- … Par Merlin, Tom.

Harry entoura brusquement mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui – et bon sang, pourquoi était-il en train de pleurer ?

\- Ton âme, dit-il comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, ce qui devait sûrement être le cas, elle est dans un tel état – et je croyais que c'était juste parce que tu avais vécu des guerres, mais – ton âme bon sang, Tom…

\- Elle est tout de même un peu réparée, dis-je en essayant de dédramatiser un peu les choses. J'ai réintégré à mon âme trois Horcruxes, mais deux ont étés détruits et un est perdu je ne sais où – mais bien protégé.

\- … Cela ne fait tout de même que six. Qu'en est-il du septième ? Demanda mon Oméga en reniflant, et je redressai son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es mon septième Horcruxe.

* * *

J'étais son… _Par Merlin._

\- Mais… mais, bégayais-je, tu viens de dire que ce sont des objets ? Je suis un humain, moi !

\- Et bien, dit mon Alpha en faisant une grimace, théoriquement, seuls les objets peuvent être des Horcruxes. Dans une certaine mesure, des animaux magiques le peuvent aussi, mais seulement s'ils entrent en correspondance avec le bout d'âme qu'on veut y déposer. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas cela possible qu'un être humain devienne un Horcruxe. Mais… cela a sûrement dû être possible car tu es mon Oméga. Et puis, cela explique également pourquoi les barrières de nos esprits son si… _faibles,_ lorsqu'il s'agit de regarder dans celui de l'autre, ajouta-t-il.

…  
Nom d'un hippogriffe. Je fermai un bref instant les yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, alors que mon Alpha passait ses mains savonneuses sur mes cuisses. Cela expliquait alors également pourquoi les leçons d'Occlumancie de Severus n'avaient servi à rien, mais également pourquoi j'avais accès à certains… Souvenirs et certaines actions de Tom.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes récupérer le morceau d'âme qui est en moi ? Demandais-je, redressant la tête pour croiser les pupilles rougeâtres de mon Alpha.

\- Je peux le faire, comme je peux ne pas le faire, dit-il lentement. A vrai dire, je comptais le faire quand je ne savais pas où il était pour retrouver plus de … stabilité au niveau de mon âme, mais le fait que tu sois mon Horcruxe change tout. Au vu de notre relation, je n'ai pas tant que ça besoin de le récupérer. De plus, cela risquerait de te blesser au moins autant que moi, et je ne veux pas tenter cette expérience par ces temps-ci.

Une des mains de mon Alpha qui s'était perdu sur ma joue pour enlever le savon sur mon cou la caressa doucement et je fermai les paupières, me laissant envahir par le calme que dégageait Tom. S'il avait été agité quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Au contraire, il semblait même un peu… _amusé_ ?

\- Je ne comprends pas réellement ce qu'il y a de drôle à la situation, marmonnais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- La situation en elle même est comique, chaton. Dumbledore se reposait sur toi pour me tuer, mais tant que tu es en vie, je ne peux pas mourir.

La formulation de mon Alpha me fit un instant tilter, et je dus réfléchir un petit moment pour comprendre d'où cela ve-

\- Par Merlin ! M'exclamais-je brutalement, faisant presque sursauter Tom. C'était comme ça qu'il fallait interpréter la prophétie, alors !

\- La pro – tu la connais ? Entièrement ? S'étrangla mon Alpha alors que je hochai la tête.

\- Oui. Dumbledore me l'a dit après que – après que Sirius soit mort, dis-je en me raclant la gorge. Elle dit quelque chose du genre que celui qui peut te vaincre approche, qu'il sera né en juillet, et que tu le marqueras comme ton égal. Mais…

Je fronçai les sourcils une bref secondes pour essayer de me rappeler la suite, avant de reprendre.

\- Mais il aura un pouvoir que tu ne connais pas, et après, ça dit que l'un sera tué par l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais je suis presque sûr de la dernière partie. Mais du coup, je suppose que le pouvoir que tu ne connaissais pas, cela peut en fait être le fait que je suis un de tes… Horcruxes.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, murmura mon Alpha, son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure. Et alors, avant de t'avoir clamé, je ne faisais que survivre, mais maintenant, nous vivons à deux, et la boucle est bouclé. Chaton, tu es génial.

La main de Tom sur ma nuque fut plus ferme, et je me retrouvais à embrasser mon Alpha sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais je me sentais bien, alors tant pis. Par contre, je me sentis ramollir petit à petit contre Tom, et lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je ne pus retenir un bâillement.

\- Je crois qu'il est vraiment l'heure de se coucher, chaton, ria légèrement mon Alpha, et je fis la moue.

\- Mais -

\- Au lit, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Une brusque vague d'eau nous arrosa, enlevant les moindres traces de savon qui restait sur nos corps alors que je crachai l'eau que j'avais avalée, pas réellement près à cela.  
Un mouvement puis un claquement de doigts plus tard, nous étions dehors, secs et en pyjama.

\- Tu sais, je peux marcher, observais-je alors que Tom me portait vers le lit.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement, mais il ne me fit pas pour autant descendre de mon perchoir.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'il me laissait retomber sur le lit, mais un… Bruissement me fit redresser une oreille, et je me décalais, pour retrouver un exemplaire de la Gazette posé sur le lit. Un exemplaire de la gazette où ma photo s'affichait, avec dessous le titre : « _Les choses ne seraient-elles pas différentes que ce que l'on nous rapporte ? L'Élu, compagnon du mage noir !_ ».

\- Tom ? C'est quoi, ça ? -

Le dernier numéro de la Gazette. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire, mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde.

Mon Alpha me ramena entre ses jambes et remit la couverture sur nous alors que j'ouvrai le magazine, la gorge serré d'appréhension en me reposant totalement sur le torse de Tom, avant de commencer à lire. Le souffle de Tom résonnait à mon oreille, m'apaisant sans même y penser. C'était vachement agréable.

Et je devais avouer que j'étais… Surpris par ce que j'étais en train de lire. C'était… Pas du tout comme ce que j'avais l'habitude de lire sur moi dans la Gazette. Peut-être que c'était parce que Rita Skeeter n'en était pas l'auteure, c'était… Nom d'un hippogriffe.

\- Par hasard, Tom… Le directeur de la gazette serait pas un de tes Mangemorts ?

\- Si, me répondit celui-ci, et je pus entendre la satisfaction clairement dans sa voix.

Je ne pus retenir un léger rire, et ma queue de chat s'enroula autour de son bras qui reposait sur mon ventre.

\- En tout cas, repris-je, j'hésite à dire si c'est… Flatteur ou un peu rondouillard. « _Les Alphas et les Omégas, pour dire simplement, peuvent être vus comme des âmes-sœurs, sauf qu'à la différence de celles-ci, leur lien ne peut pas basculer dans la haine. Nous avons donc face à nous Vous-Savez-Qui et Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, liés pour toute leur vie dans un amour indéchirable._ » Un amour indéchirable, carrément ? C'est…

\- Poufsouffle ? Tenta mon Alpha, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Romantique, Tom, romantique. C'est pas toi qui disais qu'une Maison ne faisait pas tout ?

\- Oui, mais ça en fait quand même un peu, grogna Tom, mais je pouvais sentir son amusement.

Je secouai légèrement la tête avant de tourner la page, continuant à lire.

\- En tout cas, finis-je par dire, c'est pas trop mal, comme pub. Reste à savoir comment le reste du monde l'a prit…

Une légère inquiétude me prit à cela, mais mon Alpha enfouit son nez dans mon cou, y déposant un bref baiser, avant de redresser la tête.

\- J'ai proposé à Severus de servir de messager, si jamais Miss Granger souhaitait t'envoyer des messages. Ou du moins, si elle a besoin d'être rassurée sur le fait que tu es en vie, sa cheminée peut arriver ici.

\- Réellement ? Demandais-je, tournant la tête avec un gigantesque sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et bien… Il a râlé un peu, mais c'est bon, ria légèrement mon Alpha.

Je secouai la tête, n'arrivant pas réellement à me faire à l'image de Sna – de Severus, servir de pigeon voyageur.

\- En plus, j'ai envoyé un message à Lucius. Draco veillera sur Miss Granger de loin. Mais après, certains des Gryffondors de septième année sont des Mangemorts, et cela permettra de mesurer la… Température dans ta maison.

Je lâchai un petit soupir soulagé. Au moins, je n'avais plus tellement à m'inquiéter pour Hermione. Et puis… Luna sera toujours là pour elle, même si Hermione avait parfois du mal à la cerner. Mais après tout, qui pouvait réellement comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Luna ? Peut-être Neville.

\- Hum… Tom ? Demandais-je, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ? - Pour les Londubats… Est-ce que tu sais si… enfin, tu vois, quoi ?

\- Et bien, heureusement que tu es légèrement dans ma tête, parce qu'autrement, je n'aurais pas compris, ria doucement Tom, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Mais non. Depuis que Frank et Alice Londubat ont perdu la tête, Augusta Londubat s'est retirée de la guerre, et par conséquent, Neville Londubat et elle n'ont rien à voir avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il faut dire que d'après ce que j'ai compris, Dumbledore n'a pas un grand intérêt pour le garçon car il apparaît comme… peu dégourdi, c'est cela ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais il est beaucoup mieux que ce qu'on peut croire, il faut juste le connaître.

\- Et bien, en tout cas, le fait est que Dumbledore ne s'y intéresse pas.

Mon Alpha haussa les épaules légèrement.

\- Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, continua-t-il. C'est sûr des erreurs comme ça que l'on perd une bataille et la guerre. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton père nous a rejoint ? Dumbledore avait, dès le début, prit pour acquis les Gryffondors. Aussi, c'est pour cela que la plupart des Gryffondors de cette génération sont devenus des Mangemorts. Sauf Sirius Black, évidemment. Ton parrain a totalement fait une réaction face à ses parents, alors…

\- Et Remus.

\- Et le loup-garou. Il faut dire que Fenrir n'avait pas été le plus intelligent en le mordant.

\- Mais c'est Fenrir, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

– Exactement.

J'avais appris à connaître Fenrir, après tout, et… et bien, je me demandais quand même s'il y avait pas deux ou trois Mangemorts qu'il avait mordu discrètement – ou pas discrètement, d'ailleurs. Je l'avais vu une fois en colère, une des premières semaines, et bon sang, qu'est ce que cela m'avait fait peur.

\- Il l'a fait.

\- Hein ?

\- C'était un petit jeunot qui était récemment arrivé. En général, je ne prends pas réellement le temps de m'occuper d'eux. Mes membres du Premier et du Second Cercle les supervisent lors des entraînements, et j'observe après ceux qui sortent du lot. Et donc, ce nouveau, Edward Park, il me semble, a été remarqué. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il flattait les membres des Cercles Supérieurs, mais dénigraient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas assez haut placé pour ses ambitions. Et il était également assez… Raciste, seulement envers certaines espèces magiques. Espèces magiques dont Fenrir faisait parti. Simplement, les loups-garous ont la faculté de savoir quand quelqu'un leur ment, et Park mentait en permanence. Au bout de deux semaines, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Fenrir a craqué, et en a fait un exemple.

J'eus un frisson. Mon Alpha avait eut une étincelle d'amusement dans la fin de sa phrase, mais je me doutais que ce n'était en fait pas quelque chose de très joyeux… Surtout que les images floues qui arrivaient parfois dans mon esprit étaient répugnantes.

\- Le jour précédent la pleine lune, il l'a mordu pendant un entraînement, et a obligé les jeunes recrues à rester à le voir se transformer. Puis, devant eux, il l'a tué. Lentement. Avec beaucoup d'argent. Je dois dire que je n'aurais pas mieux fait. Enfin, finit Tom en haussant les épaules, c'était un bien pour un mal. Certains nous ont quittés après un Serment Inviolable, mais les autres – et bien, ils n'avaient plus peur de la torture.

...

Magnifique, vraiment.


	41. Chapitre XLI

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuur ! Alors, premièrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je pense que après quarante chapitres, vous le savez x) Mais passons. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le petit problème technique de la semaine dernière, excusez moi encore, vraiment. Mais peut-on parler de la chaleur de cette semaine ? C'était bien trop pour moi aha, je fonctionne à quinze degré, pas vingt-cinq x3 Mais ne nous épanchons pas pendant trois-cent sept ans dessus - attendez, petit sondage : est-ce que certains de vous emploient le mot chienlit, ici ? En tout cas, je réponds à quelques reviews puis vous laisse ce chapitre, point de vue de Tom, puis celui d'Harry, comme habituellement !

harriet : Aww, mais non, merci à toi d'être là !

mamy 83 : Ca va aller, faut pas déprimer comme ça aha !

Pouika : oui, effectivement, j'ai corrigé cela le plus vite possible, encore toutes mes excuses ^^'

Voilàà, bonne lecture !

* * *

En y réfléchissant un peu, peut-être que cela n'était pas le meilleur instant pour parler de torture. Mon Oméga avait une incroyable capacité à faire des cauchemars, et lui comme moi étions assez fatigués de notre… Activité précédente. En tout cas, je ressenti clairement son dégoût.

\- C'est…, commença-t-il, avant de pousser un long soupir. Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas changer un loup en brebis, après tout.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Je ne suis pas sûr que les brebis-garous existent, en plus, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais après tout… Les panthères-garous existaient, les chiens-garous étaient assez rares, et les alpagas-garou se trouvaient en Amérique du Sud.

\- Des – des quoi ?

Mon Oméga s'étrangla en redressant la tête, et je compris rapidement qu'il avait capté mes pensées. Par Merlin, c'était moi où cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ?

\- Des alpagas-garous.

\- C'est quoi, un alpaga ?

\- C'est… Un peu comme un lama, si tu veux, expliquais-je. Mais il est plus proche de la vigogne.

Harry me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout ça pour dire que finalement, peut-être que les brebis-garous existent. Même si je pense que le nom serait du coup des moutons-garous.

\- … Tu es au courant que c'était une blague ? Demanda mon Oméga, et je fronçai les sourcils.

\- … C'était une blague ?

\- C'était une blague.

Je restai un moment silencieux avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Peut importe, dis-je, et je sentis le corps de mon Oméga tressauter contre moi alors qu'il riait. Il serait peut-être temps de dormir, chaton.

\- C'est pas faux.

Justement, un bâillement lui échappa, et je pris le magazine entre ses mains pour le poser sur la table de chevet à ma gauche. En murmurant un sort, la luminosité de la pièce diminua lentement, et un ronronnement échappa à Harry, qui se retourna pour se pelotonner contre moi – comme un foutu chat, et c'était totalement… _Adorable._

Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en sentant son corps serré contre le mien, et sa magie qui touchait la mienne, et son âme qui scintillait doucement.

Sa couleur jaune avait viré à un orangé délicat, et elle pulsait lentement, un peu comme un lever de soleil, se collant contre mon âme. Mais la chose qui me marquait le plus, c'était qu'elle semblait murmurer des mots comme _maison_ et _bien-être_ , et ces mots m'étaient tellement étrangers que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si tout cela n'était pas trop beau pour moi. J'avais cru, lorsque j'avais compris la nature de mon Héritage à quinze ans, que j'allais être condamné à rester seul pendant ces siècles, et à partir de ce jour, je n'avais cessé de vouloir enfermer mes sentiments.

Et puis – la boule de poil qui dormait contre moi était arrivée, bousculant toutes mes résolutions – en me faisant disparaître une première fois, et en faisant renaître l'organe qui me servait à faire circuler le sang dans mes veines, et accessoirement, à ressentir.

Une vague d'affection me traversa et je me baissai légèrement pour poser mes lèvres dans ses cheveux alors que je me rallongeai plus confortablement, laissant mon Oméga se remettre tranquillement contre moi.

Étrangement, sa présence m'apaisait. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tous mes objectifs se retrouveraient bousculés, mais désormais, si jamais je me retrouvais à devoir choisir entre mon Oméga ou dominer le monde sorcier, je n'étais plus sûr de prendre la deuxième option, alors qu'avant, la question ne se serait même pas posée.

Enfin. Je réglais notre réveil à neuf heures et demi puisque mon Oméga devait voir une heure plus tard Lucius, et de mon côté, je devais encore régler quelques détails avec certains membres du Second Cercle, mais rien d'excessivement important. J'éteignis ensuite totalement la lumière avant de fermer les yeux, posant mon menton sur les cheveux de mon Oméga, et me laissai bercer par le doux ronronnement qui s'échappait de sa gorge, avant de m'endormir.

Je me réveillai exactement dix-sept secondes avant que le réveil ne sonne, et j'en profitai pour l'éteindre avant qu'il ne réveille Harry. Mon Oméga ronflait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, mais pourtant, cela restait délicat. Et puis, je ne savais pas comment cela était possible, mais il s'était littéralement enroulé autour de moi.

Je restai sans m'en rendre compte de nombreuses minutes à l'observer sans bouger, ne pouvant quitter des yeux ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient par moment comme pour laisser passer quelques mots, avant de se refermer. Il me fallut un moment avant de remuer, passant mon index le long de sa joue, puis sur sa pommette, et au final sur son front qui se plissa un instant avant de se détendre.

\- Tom…

Je haussai un sourcil surpris. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Pourtant, c'est un œil bien alerte qu'il ouvrit alors qu'un sourire planait sur ses lèvres.

\- Harry, répondis-je tranquillement.

Il gigota légèrement, avant de bâiller, ses oreilles de chat s'aplatissant un bref instant en arrière avant de se pointer de nouveau vers moi.

\- Tu n'avais pas mis un réveil, comme d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si, mais je l'ai éteint. Cependant, il va réellement être l'heure de bouger.

\- … Vouais.

Harry bâilla une nouvelle fois et j'ouvris mes bras pour rouler un peu sur le côté, m'étirant brièvement. S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait changé aussi depuis que j'avais mon Oméga contre moi, c'était mon sommeil. Je ne passais plus seulement trois heures à dormir un peu n'importe quand, mais je faisais des nuits complètes et tranquilles. Mes pensées ne fourmillaient plus à n'importe quel moment et je parvenais à ne pas me réveiller en permanence.

Enfin.

Je m'assis sur le côté du lit en faisant craquer ma nuque, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur celle-ci.

\- C'est mauvais pour la santé de faire craquer ses os, grogna mon Oméga, et je tournai un regard étonné vers lui.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je – Les docteurs, quand j'étais plus jeune, disaient toujours que c'était mauvais pour la santé de se faire craquer les os. Une histoire de bulle, je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qui se passe.

Mon Oméga fit une petite moue avant de se lever en baillant encore une fois.

\- Enfin, après tout, y'a sûrement une potion pour les os, non ?

\- Il y en a, dis-je en souriant, me levant également.

Je me dirigeais vers le dressing alors que mon Oméga démêlait les poils de sa queue de chat, et attrapai rapidement de quoi nous vêtir. J'avais rapidement noté les ensembles que portait Harry, et aussi, lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, je lui tendis sans réellement y réfléchir un jean, un tee-shirt et une robe de sorcier, alors que je me demandais quelle chemise porter. Pas que cela importait réellement, mais j'aimais les chemises, point à la ligne.

\- Celle-là, marmonna Harry avant de se retourner pour récupérer une ceinture, qu'il enfila rapidement – problème de la queue de chat.

J'attrapai ce qu'il me tendait, notant vaguement qu'à chaque fois qu'il donnait son avis, c'était quelque chose de bordeaux, et m'en vêtit tranquillement.

\- C'est Lucius, alors, aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, dis-je en rehaussant le col de ma robe. Il me semble qu'il souhaitait te parler des histoires des plus anciennes familles de Grande-Bretagne, surtout celles qui ont eu le plus d'influence.

\- Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup, non ?

Je me retournai vers Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et bien, chaton, tu vas rapidement désenchanter, dis-je, un brin amusé.

\- Mais… je ne vois que les Malfoys, les Blacks… Peut-être les Londubats… Les Notts, aussi ?

\- Les Notts sont une famille assez récente, expliquais-je alors que nous quittions le dressing. Mais les familles dont tu as cité le nom ne sont que des familles de sorciers, Harry. Contrairement à ce que l'on enseigne à Poudlard – ou plutôt, ce que l'on n'enseigne pas, les créatures magiques ont également des familles, ou des clans, très anciens, qui ont une importante influence sur leurs espèces respective. Parmi les vampires, le clan Sanguina est l'un des plus puissants.

\- Mais… Alors pourquoi l'importance des créatures magique est-elle tant minimisée ? Demanda mon Oméga alors que nous nous dirigions vers la bibliothèque, là où Lucius était censé nous retrouver.

\- Parce que l'idée que les sorciers sont des êtres supérieurs s'est peu à peu encrée dans l'imaginaire collectif, alors…

Je haussai les épaules. Cela était définitivement l'une des choses que je voulais changer. Et puis, en fait, cela m'avait permis de ramener de nombreux clans de créatures magiques de mon côté, principalement celles qui étaient catégorisées comme étants dangereuses ou noires, la plupart du temps, sans aucune raison.

\- Ça va pas être compliqué, de changer tout ça ?

\- Ça va l'être, avouais-je en faisant la moue avant de continuer. Mais moins que ce qu'on peut croire. Dans une situation de… Crise comme ça, les croyances s'effritent, les opinions changent. On rencontre beaucoup cela dans l'histoire, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. Lorsqu'un peuple est dans une situation difficile, c'est au final assez simple de lui faire prendre un certain chemin.

\- De le manipuler, non ?

\- Aussi. On peut voir les choses des deux manières. Mais je ne détiens pas une vérité universelle, alors je ne peux me contenter que de proposer une solution.

J'aurais aimé être toujours sûr de mes choix, et être capable de dire avec certitude que ce dans quoi j'avais embarqué mes Mangemorts était la bonne façon de raisonner, et que nos actions servaient la juste cause. Mais contrairement à Dumbledore, j'avais appris qu'il n'y avait pas un plus grand bien, alors je ne cherchais pas à œuvrer pour celui-ci.

\- Tom ?

\- Oui, chaton ? Demandais-je en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour… Je ne sais pas, aider à changer la situation ?

Le regard de Harry était ferme, et pourtant, il y avait bien une lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans son âme, éclairant ses pupilles.

\- Le simple fait que tu sois avec moi est une aide incroyable.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda mon Oméga, dubitatif.

\- Sais-tu combien de personnes ont voulu devenir des Mangemorts depuis que nous sommes apparu dans la Gazette en tant que couple le plus incroyable de l'année ? Quarante-sept. En une journée. Habituellement, il me faut un mois de propagande pour obtenir ce résultat.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est dingue !

\- Pas tellement, chaton, souris-je. Autant je suis le… Symbole du camp des Ténèbres, autant tu es censé représenter Dumbledore. Beaucoup de sorciers ne restaient neutres que parce que tu es le sorcier censé me défaire. Mais si tu es avec moi, ils n'ont plus aucune raison d'osciller entre les deux camps.

Harry eut un grognement en secouant la tête.

\- Vraiment, ils pourraient arrêter de me prendre pour un tueur en série de mages noirs, marmonna-t-il. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu des siècles non plus pour m'exercer.

Je haussai légèrement les épaules, pas réellement sûr de quoi répondre à cela, et nous arrivâmes à la table où Lucius nous attendait, des piles de livres devant lui.

\- Lucius, dis-je tranquillement, et mon Mangemort redressa la tête, avant de nous saluer et de se tourner vers mon Oméga.

\- Assis-toi, Harry. Vous comptez rester, Tom ?

\- Non, j'ai quelques affaires à régler.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez.

Lucius repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, ce qui était un de ses rares tics, et je passai machinalement une main dans les cheveux de Harry qui tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Passe une bonne mâtinée, chaton.

\- Toi aussi !

J'ébouriffai brièvement ses cheveux avant de tourner les talons, partant m'occuper des préparatifs pour la révision des protections du manoir de cette après-midi. Les émotions de Harry tournaient toujours en fond dans mon esprit, et je dus avouer ricaner légèrement en entendant son appel à l'aide lorsque Lucius ouvrit le premier livre.

* * *

Nom d'un hippogriffe. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir regarder partout en même temps. C'était ça, la révision des protections du manoir ? Moi, j'aurais plutôt appelé ça le _concours pour celui dont le charme de protection marche le mieux_. Non mais vraiment !

Pris d'une subite envie, je fis quelques pas en arrière avant de grimper à un arbre – je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de faire ça, moi -, et m'installai sur une branche pour observer tout ce qu'il se passait à mes pieds.

Tous les Mangemorts de Tom étaient à un même endroit, et cela faisait quand même pas mal de monde. Ils avaient été séparés en petits groupes d'une dizaine de personnes et effectuaient un roulement dont je ne comprenais pas réellement le sens, mais en tout cas, eux, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire et quand ils devaient agir. Le fait est que de temps en temps, certains ou certaines quittaient le groupe pour se regrouper derrière le reste, et j'avais fini par comprendre qu'ils devaient être des perdants. Tom passait d'un groupe à l'autre sans laisser passer un moment de repos à ses Mangemorts, et parfois, il lançait même un sort – ce qui faisait que l'auteur de la protection se retrouvait derrière.

Mais merde, cela ne ressemblait foutrement pas à un entraînement où tout le monde éclatait ses adversaires ! Au contraire, je parvenais sans mal à saisir des encouragement ou parfois des moqueries, mais elles n'étaient définitivement pas méchantes vu leurs tons. En tout cas, le fait était que je pouvais clairement voir des protections s'ajouter aux protections qui s'ajoutaient aux protections et c'était tout un enchevêtrement de magies qui se liaient les unes aux autres pour se répartir tout autour de la surface du Manoir et de ses jardins. C'était un spectacle dont je ne pouvais pas me lasser, encore moins quand je _ressentais_ la fierté bourrue que ressentait Tom.

Ce n'était pas la fierté d'un père pour ses enfants ni même d'un professeur pour ses élèves, mais quelque chose entre les deux, plutôt comme un grand frère qui voyait son cadet progresser. Ou quelque chose du genre. Après tout, je n'avais pas de frère, donc bon… Même si je supposais que Hermione était tout comme une sœur.

À propos de cela… D'un coup de ma nouvelle baguette magique, je transformais une feuille d'arbre en parchemin et une branche en stylo bic parce que c'était tout de même tellement plus pratique que les plumes et l'encre, avant de commencer à écrire.

« Chère Hermione,

Je vais bien. »

Et ensuite ? Je mâchai machinalement le bout de mon stylo de mes canines pointues, laissant mon regard se perdre sur les Mangemorts, dont plus de la moitié était derrière, et sur mon Alpha. Un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres, et même si j'étais loin, je pouvais voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qui me faisait penser un peu à son âme lorsque les nôtres se liaient. Sans réfléchir, je passai un doigt sur ma cicatrice qui me chatouillait, la frottant doucement, et Tom se retourna brusquement, me cherchant un instant du regard, avant de me fixer.

Bon sang. Même à cette distance, il était magnifique. Sans pouvoir le retenir, un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je lui fis un vague geste de la main qui voulait dire je ne savais quoi, et mon Alpha m'envoya comme une vague de… Tendresse qui me sonna un instant, avant de se retourner vers ses Mangemorts, qui nous regardaient avec interrogation, et je me sentis rougir légèrement. Je restai immobile quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, me reprenant, et recommençai à gratter le papier.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ma santé, Tom s'arrange toujours pour que je mange correctement, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal au début. Et mes cauchemars ont totalement disparu, je n'ai même plus besoin de potion de sommeil.

Pour en revenir à Tom… Et bien, c'est mon Alpha. Il y a quelques livres dessus dans la Réserve Interdite à Poudlard, si jamais tu réussis à y aller, je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver tout ce que tu veux, ou presque. En tout cas, tu as dû lire l'article qui est paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et pour une fois, à peu près tout ce qui est dedans est vrai. Bon, l'histoire de l'amour fou est peut-être un peu poussée, mais »

Mais quoi, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que j'aimais Tom ? Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé la question.

Est-ce que _j'aimais_ Tom ? Nom d'un hippogriffe. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que la réponse s'affichait dans mon esprit. Bon sang.

Je… J'aimais Tom. J'aimais Tom d _'amour._

Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un de ma vie, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais j'aimais Tom. Putain. Le pire, c'était que j'avais la sensation que cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ma condition d'Oméga et la sienne d'Alpha. Certes, j'aimais notre lien, et ce qui en découlait, mais… je n'aimais pas Tom qu'à cause de ça.

J'aimais mon Alpha à cause de son corps contre lequel j'aimais m'appuyer, je l'aimais parce que sentir sa magie contre la mienne me retournait l'estomac dans tous les sens, j'aimais lorsque ses yeux passaient d'une teinte de rouge à l'autre et j'aimais lorsqu'un sourire -

Par Gryffondor. J'étais _amoureux_ de mon Alpha. Je fermai un instant les yeux, laissant cette pensée envahir mon esprit. C'était tellement… Naturel. J'aimais Tom. Je repris mon stylo, un sourire sur mon visage.

« mais je l'aime.

Autrement, tu te demandais dans quel environnement j'étais. Je suppose que tu as torturé Remus et Bill pour avoir des réponses, mais laisse moi te donner mon avis. Déjà, les Mangemorts, ils ne sont pas tous si terribles que ça. Savais-tu que Lucius Malfoy avait un faible pour les framboises ? Bon, certes, j'esquive Bellatrix dès que je vois une mèche de ses cheveux – en plus, ils sont moches -, mais comme elle en fait de même, cela reste tranquille. Et puis, tu t'en doutes sûrement, mais je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard. Alors les Mangemorts du Premier Cercle de Tom me donnent des cours, et franchement, c'est bien mieux qu'à Poudlard. Mais je me perds.

Je me sens bien. Je vais bien, je me sens bien, et réellement, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Par contre, j'ai cru comprendre que les Weasleys te cherchaient des poux ? Est-ce que cela est supportable ? Mais, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passais toutes tes vacances chez tes parents ? Dumbledore t'a-t-il forcé à revenir dans le monde sorcier, en disant que tes parents risquaient quelque chose ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas vrai.

Oui, tu m'as bien lu. Tes parents ne risquent rien des Mangemorts de Tom. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon Alpha que je te dis cela, mais parce que c'est tout simplement la vérité. J'ai appris pas mal de choses, que ce soit par Tom ou par ses Mangemorts eux-mêmes. Attaquer les parents des élèves de Poudlard ne sert strictement à rien, surtout lorsqu'ils sont des moldus, puisqu'ils ne participent pas à la guerre. Alors tes parents ne risquent rien. Cependant, je ne peux pas te certifier que Dumbledore serait près à les attaquer lui-même en faisant croire à une attaque de Tom, ça ne serait pas son premier coup d'essai.

En tout cas, pour Poudlard, même si je ne suis pas là, il y aura toujours du monde autour de toi. Oui, même Snape. Il est pas si terrible, en fait, mais ça, je suppose que tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Il a proposé – enfin, Tom lui a fait comprendre que tu pourrais utiliser sa cheminette à un moment, pour que l'on puisse se voir. Et Lucius a sous-entendu que Malfoy serait là si jamais tu as besoin d'aide. Voilà.

Je pense que je vais arrêter cette lettre ici sinon elle ne sera jamais finie, alors à bientôt, j'espère.

Harry. »

Je reposai mon stylo sur ma cuisse avec un léger sourire. Je me sentais… Étrangement libéré. C'était agréable. Je relus ma lettre tranquillement et voulus ajouter deux-trois choses, mais finalement, je ne le fis pas, n'en ayant pas la place. Aussi, j'appelais Rosy, qui apparut debout sur la branche à côté de moi.

\- Que puis-je faire pour Maître Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, et encore une fois, je me sentis mal à l'aise face à ce titre que les elfes de maison ne semblaient pas décidés à lâcher.

\- J'aimerais que tu apportes cela à Hermione Granger, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux le faire ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Maître Harry ! Rosy aurait juste besoin de savoir où se trouver Hermione Granger, Maître Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas certain, dis-je avec hésitation, mais je pense qu'elle se trouve au 12, Square Grimaud. Mais sinon, elle sera à partir de lundi à Poudlard.

\- Rosy va trouver Hermione Granger et lui remettre la lettre de Maître Harry ! Rosy doit-elle venir avertir Maître Harry lorsque la lettre sera transmise ? Demanda l'elfe en clignant ses yeux globuleux.

\- Non, Rosy, ne te fatigues pas pour cela, souriais-je. Je verrais bien quand elle me répondra.

\- D'accord, Maître Harry ! Rosy part tout de suite trouver Hermione Granger !

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un « pop » sonore, et mon merci fut adressé à la branche. Je secouai la tête, un peu amusé par l'empressement de l'elfe à s'exécuter. Cela me mettait un peu mal à l'aise de l'utiliser comme facteur, mais bon, je ne savais pas si Tom possédait des hiboux. Enfin, il devait sûrement en avoir, mais comme je n'avais pas exploré le Manoir de fond en comble – oui, mon Alpha était toujours un peu stressé lorsqu je n'étais ni avec lui ni avec un des membres du Premier Cercle, même s'il le niait à chaque fois – je ne savais donc pas s'il y avait une volière.

Mais bon. Mes yeux se replacèrent d'eux même sur mon Alpha. Il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts autour de lui, tout le reste étant derrière. Les Mangemorts restant étaient sans aucun doute les plus puissants, ou du moins, ceux qui avaient une magie la plus adaptée aux sorts de protection. Il y avait Rabastan Lestrange, Topaze Nott et Lucius – enfin, plus maintenant, puisqu'il venait de rejoindre l'autre groupe. Je ne connaissais pas les autres Mangemorts qui étaient autour de Tom, mais il me semblait que j'avais vu la rousse parmi les membres du Second Cercle. Le reste, par contre… Je devais avouer que je séchais.

Après plusieurs sort dont la puissance faisait vibrer l'arbre sur lequel j'étais, il ne resta autour de Tom que Nott et la rousse. Et bon sang, c'était définitivement foutrement impressionnant. Ils lançaient des sorts les uns après les autres, et leurs magies combinées donnaient des résultats incroyables. La magie bleue de la rousse réagissait avec celle plus grise de Topaze. Les sorts de protections étaient de plus en plus complexes, et finalement, la rousse sembla s'essouffler peu à peu, comme Nott, mais celui-ci s'épuisait moins vite. Ce fut sûrement grâce à cela que Topaze réussit à prendre le dessus sur les sorts de protections de la femme, et finalement, elle eut un léger rire en se reculant. Avec un sourire, je descendis de mon arbre, observant avec amusement mon Alpha tenter de refréner le sien alors qu'il félicitait tous ses Mangemorts, et en particulier Nott.

Il tenait à eux, bon sang, cela se voyait tellement. Dans sa magie et dans son âme, d'ailleurs, pas seulement avec les traits de son visage. C'était… Presque attendrissant, j'aurais envie de dire.

C'était un peu comme s'ils étaient une petite – enfin, gigantesque famille. Je fermai un instant les yeux, inspirant profondément, et les rouvris. Oui, c'était comme une petite famille. Les magies se liaient les unes aux autres tranquillement, comme cela se passait à Poudlard, comme cela se passait lorsque les gens étaient ensemble sur le chemin de Traverse. C'était beau. Et lorsque je vis que certaines magies arrivaient jusqu'à moi, particulièrement celle de Tom et des membres du Premier Cercle, j'eus l'impression d'être _chez moi._


	42. Chapitre XLII

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuur ! Vous savez quoi ? JE SUIS EN VACAAANCES ! Et à Londres en plus - petit racontage de vie, bref - mais je ne vous oublie pas, alors voilà ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^0^! Egalement, n'oublions pas que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement... En attendant, voilà quelques réponses de reviews !

mamy 83 : Et bien, il est possible que les choses ne se passent pas si mal... mais on verra plus ça au prochain chapitre :)

Stridou : Awww, je suis contente que cela ait l'air de te plaire en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^0^!

Voilà ! Ah, et tant que j'y pense... après le point de vue de Tom, dans la partie d'Harry... on a un petit lemon ( vouis, il y en a une un quelques chapitres plutôt, mais je voulais vraiment le placer là, et puis, vous comprendrez le pourquoi de cela dans les prochains chapitres... :3 ).

* * *

\- Chaton ?

Mon Oméga avait les yeux ouverts, mais perdus dans le vide, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, et il était appuyé contre un arbre, sa queue de chat se balançant lentement à côté de lui.

\- Harry ?

Il cligna brusquement des yeux, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

\- Tom ? Qu'est-ce que – Ah ? C'est déjà fini ? Me demanda-t-il, ses yeux partant sur le côté alors qu'il se redressait.

\- C'est fini, oui, souriais-je. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Nan, c'était – huh, c'était beau. Et puis j'ai écrit une lettre à Hermione, aussi, sourit-il. Je l'ai envoyé par Rosy. Je pouvais, au fait ?

Une brusque inquiétude prit mon Oméga, chassant toute sa plénitude.

\- Oui, par Merlin, bien sûr que tu pouvais, dis-je, et toute l'angoisse de Harry disparut comme une vague.

Il eut une sorte de ronronnement, avant de se détacher complètement de son arbre, et nous prîmes le chemin du retour vers le Manoir.

\- Au fait, chaton, dis-je. À un moment, j'ai eus l'impression que quelque chose t'es passé par la tête, mais je ne parvenais pas à distinguer ce que c'était.

Un rougissement apparut sur ses joues alors que ses oreilles de chat s'abaissèrent.

\- Je – hum, et bien… Il se peut que je me sois rendu compte que – je – tu – enfin…

Et bien, on pouvait dire que cela était parfaitement compréhensible.

 _Humour._

Même les pensées de son Oméga étaient totalement floues, un mélange de couleurs et de sensations et je parvenais seulement à saisir quelques mots qui n'avaient aucun sens les uns par rapport aux autres.

Je posai une main sur les reins de mon Oméga pour l'arrêter alors que nous étions dans le hall principal, et j'appuyai légèrement dans le bas de son dos pour qu'il soit face à moi.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, chaton.

\- Je -

Harry détourna les yeux quelques instants, s'appuyant pourtant contre ma main, avant de pousser un petit soupir, pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il redressa sa tête, s'approchant d'un petit pas, et ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Son âme brillait derrière ses prunelles, et c'était diablement _envoûtant_.

\- Je – putain, je t'aime, Tom.

…

Mon Oméga plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, sa queue de chat s'agitant furieusement dans son dos alors qu'il devenait totalement rouge.

\- Je suis désolé – c'était pas censé sortir comme ça – merde, désolé – je ne -

Harry eut un couinement alors que je pris brutalement son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser fortement. Merde. Quelque chose semblait avoir décroché dans ma tête, et la seule chose que j'étais capable de penser était que mon Oméga, par Merlin, ma foutue moitié, mon Horcruxe, m'aimait. Il n'en avait pas l'obligation, il n'en avait pas…

Par Merlin.

J'eus un grognement qui se perdit dans sa bouche alors que sa langue glissait contre la mienne, chaude et délicate. J'avais l'étrange sensation que le contact de Harry était de l'air qui me permettait de ne pas suffoquer, et je ne pouvais pas quitter sa bouche. Il eut soudainement une sorte de miaulement désespéré en entourant mon cou de ses bras ainsi que ma taille de ses jambes, et je me rendis vaguement compte que j'avais bougé, le plaquant contre une colonne du hall pour mieux le garder contre moi alors que mes mains avaient glissé sous ses cuisses. Mais là, tout cela me paraissait tellement secondaire, la seule chose qui comptait était le fait que tout notre être semblait se lier ensemble pour ne faire qu'un.

 _Harry m'aimait_. Par Salazar. Et il avait dit cela tellement naturellement, comme si c'était évident – comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur la chose. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'aspirer brusquement, obtenant une sorte de hoquet alors que mon Oméga semblait encore plus se couler contre moi, et une de ses mains vint se perdre dans mes cheveux, les serrant fortement comme pour approfondir notre baiser encore plus.

Mes capacités cérébrales devaient définitivement être réduites à néant, puisque j'étais incapable de penser ou de réfléchir. Mais le manque d'air finit par se faire ressentir et à mon plus grand regret, je dus quitter la bouche de Harry, gardant nos fronts collés. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour être capable de respirer à nouveau, et je frottai affectueusement mon nez à celui de mon Oméga.

\- T-Tom ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, sa voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude me tirant un frisson.

\- Tu es le seul à m'avoir dit cela, chaton.

Mes pouces caressaient le dessous de ses cuisses alors que je fermai brièvement les yeux, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur apaisante de mon Oméga. Aujourd'hui, il sentait plus la nature que d'habitude, et cela devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à voir avec les bouts de feuilles coincés dans le col de sa robe et un peu dans ses cheveux. Mais comme d'habitude, c'était tellement agréable, et je rouvris lentement les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te dire cela, chaton, dis-je, et une vague d'inquiétude traversa Harry, alors je me hâtai de reprendre. Je ne l'ai jamais dit – ou plus simplement, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Mais… mais je peux te le _montrer_ , ajoutais-je en souriant légèrement.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de mon Oméga qui se mit à ronronner, ses lèvres affichant un sourire éclatant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, Tom. Je le sais.

\- Tu le sais, repris-je simplement, avant de prendre lentement sa bouche.

Harry eut un petit bruit appréciateur, se cambrant légèrement contre moi alors qu'il ouvrait ses lèvres sans hésitation, mais calmement. C'était différent des baisers que nous avions échangés avant, je ne ressentais pas cette fois le besoin pressant de prendre mon Oméga et de le faire mien.

Là, je voulais juste… Savourer.

Le savourer. L'aimer. Par Merlin.

Mon Oméga m'avait définitivement transformé en quelqu'un de bien trop sentimental pour mon bien. Mais actuellement, et bien, je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre.

Je souhaitais simplement continuer à l'embrasser pendant le restant de mes jours, envoyer le reste du monde voir ailleurs si j'y étais, et goûter encore et encore et encore ses lèvres si douces qui bougeaient contre les miennes. Mais visiblement, les bonnes choses ne duraient pas, et un raclement de gorge finit par atteindre mes oreilles. Avec un grognement, je lâchai les lèvres de mon Oméga, m'apprêtant à foudroyer celui qui nous avait interrompu – voir, lui lancer un Doloris. Merde, quoi.

Mais là, cela risquait d'être un petit compliqué, puisque en fait, presque la moitié de mes Mangemorts étaient dans le hall, à nous regarder comme si nous étions une toute nouvelle espèce magique. La plupart d'entre eux avaient l'air pourtant de ne faire que passer, mais ils semblaient s'être figés en nous voyant. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas si je devais en être agacé ou amusé. En tout cas, un silence assez… gêné remplissait la pièce, et finalement, ce fut Harry qui le rompit.

\- Okay, ça, c'est _foutrement_ gênant, dit-il, et sa phrase résonna dans le hall silencieux.

Étrangement, cela sembla remettre les pendules à l'heure et la plupart de mes Mangemorts présents rougirent brusquement avant de détourner le regard, continuant leur route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mon Oméga, lui, décrocha ses jambes de ma taille, se laissant glisser entre moi et la colonne de pierre alors que mes mains remontaient sur sa taille. J'avais foutrement envie de l'embrasser encore, mais me donner en public, comme ça… Définitivement non. Déjà que j'avais dû mal à réaliser que Harry arrivait à me faire perdre la tête au point que je ne voie plus ce qui se passe autour de nous, alors non.

En tout cas, cela ne changea pas le fait que la salle se vida presque, et ce fut ce moment-là que Severus choisit pour s'approcher, un sourire en coin presque invisible, mais pourtant bien présent sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je, à moitié grognant, et le maître des potions eut un ricanement rentré qui me fit levé les yeux au ciel.

Enfin, je devais tout de même avouer que j'étais assez amusé par le fait que Harry venait d'enfouir sa tête contre mon torse pour se cacher derrière ma robe, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à _oh par merlin, Snape nous a vu bordel de merde._

\- J'aurais besoin de vous parler ; à tous les deux. C'est à propos de certains de vos amis, Potter.

Immédiatement, mon Oméga releva la tête, dardant sur mon Mangemort un regard à la fois curieux et inquiet.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- … Et bien, cela dépend du point de vue. Pour vous, non. Pour moi, plutôt, grogna-t-il. Pouvons-nous nous rendre dans un endroit clos ? Demanda-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour dans un grand mouvement de robe.

Severus et son art dramatique, réellement.

\- Nous pouvons aller dans mon bureau, dis-je, enlevant une de mes mains des reins de mon Oméga, mais gardant tout de même l'autre en place sur sa peau alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma pièce de travail.

Une fois là-bas, je fis apparaître une chaise pour Severus alors que Harry et moi nous assîmes dans nos fauteuils respectifs – et assez rapprochés, au point où je pouvais sentir la chaleur du corps de mon Oméga, et que la queue de chat de celui-ci frôlait mon bras lorsqu'elle bougeait lentement. Rosy venait de nous amener deux thés et un chocolat chaud pour Harry, et j'attrapai ma tasse brûlante entre mes doigts.

\- Donc, demandais-je après avoir pris une légère gorgée de thé qui me brûla doucement la gorge – rien de désagréable, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Je me suis fait alpaguer par quelques Gryffondors, dont Miss Granger, grogna Severus.

\- Vraiment ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de mon Oméga, et ses yeux pétillèrent doucement.

\- Vraiment. Il y avait également les jumeaux Weasleys, ainsi que Bill, et Lupin.

Severus renifla légèrement avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

\- Ils voulaient savoir si cela était possible d'avoir un… rendez-vous. Avec vous.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Demandais-je, assez intrigué.

Et surtout, je devais l'avouer, assez satisfait de voir que oui, il y avait bien des gens sur qui mon Oméga pouvait compter. C'était assez satisfaisant.

\- Principalement car nous avons eut une discussion assez agitée avec Dumbledore dans la matinée.

\- Elle n'était pas au programme.

\- Elle n'était pas prévue, confirma mon Mangemort. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et je dois avouer que Miss Granger en est sortie assez remontée. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que Dumbledore a utilisé de… mauvais qualificatifs pour vous décrire, Potter, et que cela à mis le feu aux poudres. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils souhaitent simplement discuter, mais à terme, voir si se joindre à vous est une option possible.

\- Ils - ils voudraient faire ça ? S'étrangla mon Oméga.

Cependant, je n'avais pas besoin de fouiller dans la tête de Harry pour comprendre que surtout, ce qui le choquait, c'est qu'ils voulaient faire cela pour lui. J'enlevai une main de ma tasse pour la poser sur sa cuisse, avant de m'adresser à Severus.

\- T'ont-t-ils donné une date, par hasard ?

\- En raison des cours de Miss Granger et des obligations de Bill Weasley à Gringotts, la meilleure option pour eux serait de vous retrouver lors de la première sortie de Poudlard au Pré-au-Lard. Elle va se dérouler le mercredi après-midi de la première semaine de septembre, soit dans peu de jours. Les jumeaux Weasleys ont proposé de se retrouver dans l'arrière de leur boutique, puisque seuls eux peuvent permettre l'accès.

Je réfléchis pendant un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, cela me paraît être une bonne idée. Les Weasleys sont censés être des sorciers totalement liés au camp de la lumière, et même si les jumeaux Weasleys sont… Et bien, particuliers, cela nous permettra d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur Dumbledore. Oui, c'est réellement une bonne idée, souris-je légèrement, et je pus sentir une vague de joie traverser mon Oméga.

\- On pourra se voir, alors ? Demanda-t-il, et sa magie éclata de joie lorsque je hochai la tête. Génial !

Harry vida son chocolat chaud d'une traite, un sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, et bon sang, cela était réellement trop _adorable._

* * *

J'eus un grognement, attrapant ma queue de chat avec agacement pour la tripoter machinalement. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je stressais. Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? Et s'il y avait un problème ? Et si jamais -

\- Chaton, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de paniquer ? Il n'est que quatorze heures, et le rendez-vous est fixé à quinze heures quarante.

\- Oui, mais on sait jamais, protestais-je, si Dumbledore se rendait compte de quelque chose ? Ou si Remus ne pouvait pas venir ? Et si Hermione était interdite de sortie ? Si -

\- Harry, calme toi, par Serpentard !

Mon Alpha posa une main sur les miennes, et je m'immobilisai sans même y penser, me retrouvant happé par des yeux rougeoyants.

\- Cela va bien se passer, okay ?

Les doigts de Tom se lièrent aux miens au-dessus de son bureau, et je relâchai mon souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir bloqué.

\- … T'es sûr ? Demandais-je finalement.

\- J'en suis sûr. Mais, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien, m'attirant sur ses genoux d'un geste, je connais un bon moyen pour se détendre, hum ?

 _Le_ sourire en coin était apparu sur le visage de mon Alpha, en même temps que _le_ haussement de sourcil, et j'eus un gémissement sous les images que m'envoya Tom directement dans mon esprit alors que ses paumes se glissaient sur mes cuisses.

\- Je, tentais-je sans vraiment avoir envie de le repousser, Tom... On ne va pas avoir le temps de -

Le reste de ma phrase se perdit dans la bouche de Tom. Par Merlin. Comment étais-je censé résister à cela ? Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je me retrouvai à répondre à son baiser, me pliant sans aucune hésitation à son rythme alors que je liais mes doigts derrière sa nuque. Merdasse, comment je pouvais penser à autre-chose que le corps de mon Alpha ? Et puis, je pouvais déjà le sentir durcir contre moi, ce qui me fit réagir presque immédiatement alors que je me collais contre lui, avant de me frotter lentement contre son bassin. Tom gronda, effectuant lui aussi un mouvement de bassin, et une étincelle de désir me traversa de haut en bas.

\- Tom, marmonnais-je, alors sa bouche s'était glissé dans mon cou, mordillant ma peau encore et encore, vraiment – on ne peut – on ne peut pas faire ça maintenaaaant !

Ma voix partit dans les aigus sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Je me cambrai contre son corps, glissant mes mains dans son cou puis sous sa chemise, avant de grogner, appuyant sur sa nuque pour faire remonter sa tête, ce qu'il finit par faire avec un grognement, ses yeux ayant pris une teinte plus bordeaux que d'habitude.

\- Tom, grognais-je également, me léchant les lèvres sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
\- Quoi ?

Ses mains s'étant glissées sous mes cuisses, puis sous mes fesses, et j'eus un léger couinement, perdant pendant un instant le fil de mes pensées, et mon Alpha eut un léger rire alors que mon jean disparut, me laissant que mon boxer.

\- Prends-moi. _Maintenant._

Je ne savais pas réellement d'où me venait cette confiance, mais visiblement, cela fit quelque chose à mon Alpha, puisqu'il eut un grondement puissant que je sentis jusque dans ma magie. D'un geste, j'enlevai sa robe et sa chemise – il me semblait avoir arraché un bouton au passage, mais tant pis. Tom reprit mes lèvres en me soulevant, et sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvai allongé sur le dos sur son bureau, juste avec mon tee-shirt sur moi.

Bon sang. Je sentais ma magie faire des étincelles dans mon corps, cherchant à rejoindre mon Alpha, mais le pire, c'était la sienne, qui vibrait totalement contre la mienne. C'était juste… tellement fort, _puissant,_ que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus, toujours plus, encore plus. Je passai une main derrière sa nuque pour le coller contre mon torse, et je posai l'autre sur ses reins pour coller nos bassins ensemble. Tom grogna contre mes lèvres, et ses doigts humides se glissèrent entre mes fesses. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'insérer en moi fermement, mais tout de même lentement pour ne pas me faire mal. Cette pensée me fit sourire contre ses lèvres, et je frissonnai en remontant mes deux mains dans ses cheveux alors que ses doigts continuaient de travailler en moi, son autre main me caressant doucement la cuisse.

\- Tom, juste – vas-y, par Merlin, suppliais-je, détachant nos lèvres en contemplant son visage.

Mon Alpha ouvrit les yeux et ils m'avalèrent encore une fois, avant que Tom ne frotte doucement son nez contre le mien.

\- Non, chaton.

\- Mais – ah, Tom…

Ma tête partit en arrière, rencontrant le bois dur de la table, mais la faible douleur ne me fit rien. Par contre, les doigts de mon Alpha qui heurtaient ma prostate en continu, ça, c'était définitivement autre chose. Je me retrouvais le souffle coupé au bout de quelques secondes, incapable de formuler une seule pensée correcte. Certes, ce n'était pas Tom, mais c'étaient ses doigts, et par Gryffondor, il _savait_ les utiliser. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvris encore un peu plus les cuisses, mes doigts se crispant dans les cheveux de mon Alpha.

Puis il fit un _je ne sais quoi_ avec sa magie qui me fit totalement perdre la tête. C'était elle qui me remplissait totalement, appuyant là où les doigts de Tom n'étaient pas, et elle me brûlait de l'intérieur – et c'était juste foutrement bon. Je sentais vaguement mon corps bouger en rythme avec les mouvements de Tom, mais ce n'était pas assez, il me fallait plus – il me fallait mon Alpha.

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux, avant de poser mes mains sur les avant-bras de mon compagnon.

\- Je – j'ai besoin que tu – Tom…

Je ne réussis qu'à simplement prononcer cela avant qu'une nouvelle vague de magie ne me fasse perdre la tête, et ma queue de chat s'enroula autour de la taille de Tom pour le rapprocher encore un petit peu alors qu'il riait légèrement, prononçant brièvement un sort. Puis ses doigts me quittèrent – mais pas sa magie, et il agrippa mes hanches d'une main, avant de me soulever le bassin, et de –

Par Merlin, enfin ! Je lâchai un long gémissement, me sentant merveilleusement rempli. C'était tellement bon, tellement puissant – juste, tellement parfait. Il y avait toujours cette légère douleur sourde, mais la magie de Tom m'avait presque totalement détendu – et à vrai dire, je ne m'étais même pas crispé en le sentant entrer en moi tellement tout mon corps suppliait pour cela. Cependant, mon Alpha s'était immobilisé alors que je sentais nos bassins totalement collés, et j'eus un pitoyable geignement, ouvrant maladroitement les yeux pour essayer de rencontrer les siens.

\- Tu es tellement magnifique, Harry, souffla-t-il, et mon souffle se coupa alors que je me noyais dans ses pupilles vibrantes.

Tom ramena sa main qui ne tenait pas mon bassin au niveau de ma tête, caressant lentement mes cheveux, puis un fin sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un de ses sourires habituels, à vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vu son visage dégager autant de _tendresse_ qu'en cet instant, et mon cœur loupa un battement avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Toute son âme tendait vers la mienne, et je ne pus qu'onduler contre mon Alpha, cherchant à approfondir encore plus le contact entre nous jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un.

Puis Tom commença à bouger, lentement mais profondément, et je me cambrai contre lui, sentant vaguement ma queue de chat appuyer contre son dos pour le rapprocher, et je l'embrassai doucement, fermant peu à peu les yeux alors que je me laissai emporter par tout ce que m'offrait Tom – tout ce que je n'avais jamais osé espérer avoir.

C'était horriblement doux et horriblement bon, au point où ma magie, d'habitude si… vivace lorsque nous faisions – lorsque Tom me – _bref_ , ma magie était maintenant calme, cherchant simplement à s'enfouir dans celle de mon compagnon, sans la moindre trace de précipitation. Et c'était incroyable. Je sentais le plaisir monter lentement en moi, et mon esprit, totalement ouvert, recevait toutes les sensations de mon Alpha qu'il ne tentait même pas de cacher, ou au moins de minimiser. Jamais je ne nous avais senti si proches – émotionnellement parlant.

Mais j'aimais cela, par Merlin. Tom sortait et entrait en moi sans la moindre pause, soufflant contre mon cou, et sans que je ne sache comment, j'avais trouvé ses mains, entremêlant nos doigts ensemble. Et je ne lâchai pas mon Alpha un seul instant, ni lorsque mon corps commença à demander grâce, ni lorsque ma prostate heurtée à chaque coup me faisait approcher toujours plus de la délivrance, et encore moins lorsque la bouche de Tom descendit dans mon cou pour venir se placer là où il m'avait marqué.

\- Tom… Réussis-je tout simplement à souffler lorsqu'il me mordit la peau, d'abord doucement, puis plus fermement.

Avec ce geste, il s'enfonça encore une fois dans mon corps, et cette fois-ci, je ne pus me retenir plus, jouissant en un long soupir entre nos torses encore vêtus. Visiblement, cela suffit à mon Alpha pour venir également au fond de mon corps, ses dents toujours profondément plantées dans le haut de mon corps. Cela ne faisait pas mal, cela n'était pas douloureux, cela me faisait juste planer encore et encore alors que je sentais les vibrations d'un gémissement sortir de la gorge de Tom pour s'échouer directement sur mon épiderme à fleur de peau.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous restâmes immobiles, liés comme si nous n'étions qu'un, incapable de se séparer – ou à vrai dire, de simplement _penser_ à l'idée de nous décoller. Être serrés comme cela était trop bon pour je puisse imaginer être ailleurs. J'avais la sensation de flotter, je ne savais pas réellement où, mais en tout cas, j'étais certain qu'au moment même où mon Alpha décollerait sa bouche de ma marque, cet état finirait.

Et ce qui se passa, lentement. Il enleva tout d'abord ses dents doucement, et sa langue râpa ensuite contre ma peau alors qu'il ne restait plus que ses lèvres sur la marque de ses dents. Tom exerça une petite pression sur mon épiderme avant de le quitter, se redressant au-dessus de moi en s'appuyant sur nos mains liées.

Il me fallut un bon moment pour retrouver le fil de mes pensées, des frissons parcourant toujours mon corps alors que mon Alpha faisait de petits cercles de ses pouces sur mes mains. Puis finalement, je finis par remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, et j'eus un sourire satisfait. Foutre, je me sentais drôlement bien. Cependant, lorsque Tom se retira de moi, j'eus un grognement mécontent, et mon Alpha eut un léger rire qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel, avant que je ne roule légèrement sur le côté pour m'étirer le dos – mine de rien, une table n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour – enfin, pour les activités de ce genre. Et puis -

\- Merde, Tom ! M'exclamais-je en me redressant brusquement. Le rendez-vous !

Mon Alpha eut brusquement l'air de celui qui vient de mordre dans un fruit aigre et lança un bref tempus, ce qui nous arracha à tous les deux une grimace.

Par Gryffondor, on était _foutrement_ en retard. Je lançai un sort avec ma baguette pour nous nettoyer rapidement – oui, j'avais finis par l'apprendre, celui-ci -, et nous nous rhabillâmes en quatrième vitesse. Mais évidemment, c'est toujours lorsque l'on est pressé que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme on le veut.

\- Tom, est-ce que tu as vu mes baskets ?

\- … Je n'ai pas réellement fait attention où je les ai fait disparaître, dit-il, bataillant un instant avec sa cravate, ce qui m'attira un grognement de frustration, pour deux raisons.

Premièrement, cela voulait dire que j'allais devoir lancer un Accio sur une autre paire de chaussures, mais surtout, pourquoi mon Alpha était aussi… _bandant_ , alors que l'on venait juste de faire l'amour ? Ce n'était pas juste !


	43. Chapitre XLIII

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuur ! Alors, comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais ne faisons pas une fixette dessus, l'important, c'est de pouvoir en faire ce qu'on veut, un peu x) Enfin, bref. Ca me fait bizarre, quand même, d'arriver presque à la fin de cette fic ! Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que trois, dont l'épilogue... vouais, c'est weird, guys x) Mais passons aux réponses de reviews, et je vous laisse lire !

mamy 83 : Aaaah, merci tellement, j'ai toujours peur qu'il y ait quelque chose qui n'aille pas quand j'en écrit ... En tout cas, je pense que oui, Tom s'est bien rendu compte qu'il aime Harry x3 Et encore merci de ta review !

Stridou : Je suis contente que tu l'aimes aha ! Voici la suite, alors x)

AH ! NON, DEUX MINUTES ! Dans la partie d'Harry, à un moment, il y aura un passage en italique : cela sera une petite insertion dans les pensées de Tom. Dit comme ça, ça doit sembler bizarre, mais cela sera plus compréhensible quand vous lirez - enfin, j'espère !

* * *

\- Je te déteste, marmonna mon Oméga alors que nous venions de transplanter au Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Mais oui, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, marchant rapidement vers le magasin des jumeaux Weasleys qui se tenait devant nous. Tu ne disais pas cela tout à l'heure, il me semble, chaton.

Nous portions certes un glamour, mais les rues restaient tout de même pleines d'adolescents en robe noires, avec les écussons de leurs maisons de Poudlard brodés dessus, et je voulais arriver le plus vite possible dans un endroit où mon Oméga ne risquait pas d'être démasqué.

\- Hé, c'est de _ta_ faute si on est en retard ! S'exclama Harry.

Je roulais des yeux, amusé, avant de le laisser passer en premier après lui avoir ouvert la porte. Immédiatement, nos sens furent assaillis par toutes les odeurs de la boutique, et par Salazar, c'était encore plus varié que dans le laboratoire de Severus. Mais mon chaton semblait savoir où il allait, et il nous mena vers un sous-sol.

\- Je te signale que _tu_ étais celui qui stressait. Et puis, c'est toi qui as faillit initier un second round, lui rappelais-je, un sourire en coin alors qu'il rougissait.

\- Mais c'est toi aussi, grogna-t-il. Ça devrait illégal d'être canon comme ça, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même, mais je l'avais parfaitement entendu.

J'eus un léger sourire, attrapant son bras pour le plaquer contre moi alors que nous arrivions dans un espace où il n'y avait personne. Je fis disparaître nos glamours d'un mot, retrouvant avec plaisir le visage de mon Oméga, qui eut un hoquet en se coulant contre moi.

\- Tu vois, dit-il quand même en déglutissant, c'est vraiment injuste. Moi aussi, je veux un corps comme ça.

Il leva une main pour la poser sur mon torse, relevant ses yeux dans les miens, et j'eus un grognement en voyant la lueur qui les éclairait.

\- Chaton…

\- Alpha, lâcha-t-il lentement, un sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres face auquel je ne pus strictement rien faire à part m'emparer de sa bouche.

Mon Oméga eut un léger soupir de contentement, visiblement satisfait d'avoir enfin l'étreinte post-orgasmique que nous n'avions pas eu précédemment. Il ramena ses mains sur mes épaules, avant d'entourer ma nuque de ses bras, continuant de m'embrasser lentement alors que je serrais son corps fin contre le mien. Par Salazar. J'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça, à simplement picorer les lèvres de Harry, si un toussotement ne s'était pas fait entendre à quelques mètres de nous. Je lâchai à regret les lèvres de mon Oméga en tournant les yeux, pour voir deux têtes rousses qui nous regardaient avec des immenses sourires.

\- Non mais on vous en prie…

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour nous…

\- Et continuez vos activités !

J'eus un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Harry riait, se séparant de moi pour aller donner une accolade aux jumeau Weasleys – d'ailleurs, qui pouvait bien être qui ? Leurs âmes étaient identiques. Enfin, elles devaient sûrement être différentes, mais je ne les étudierait sûrement jamais assez en détail pour trouver ce qui les différenciait.

\- Salut, Harry ! Visiblement,

\- Tu es en pleine forme !

\- Je vais bien oui, sourit mon Oméga, ses yeux revenant sur moi, avant de se retourner vers les jumeaux. Et vous ?

\- Nickel !

\- En fait,

\- On attendait plus que vous. Les autres…

\- Sont déjà arrivés !

Je sentis immédiatement une certaine tension revenir dans le corps de Harry, et je m'approchais de lui, posant ma main dans le bas de son dos alors que les jumeaux avaient fait un demi-tour.

\- C'est par là ! S'exclama l'un deux, et trois couloirs et une porte plus tard, ils rentrèrent dans une pièce.

Harry et moi échangeâmes un bref regard avant de les suivre, un silence nous accueillant alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi. Parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard, je reconnus sans problème Lupin et Bill Weasley. Étrangement, il y avait aussi McGonagall. Et bien, cela allait promettre. Mais surtout, il y eut un boulet de cheveux emmêlé qui se dirigea droit sur Harry, qui le réceptionna alors que toute sa magie criait sa joie.

\- Nom d'un chien, Harry, tu sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué.

\- Moi aussi, Mione, rit doucement mon Oméga, serrant dans ses bras la sorcière qui devait sûrement être Hermione Granger.

Ils restèrent un instant serrés l'un contre l'autre, avant que finalement Mademoiselle Granger ne le laisse respirer. Elle le prit par les épaules, fronçant les sourcils, avant de le scanner de haut en bas.

\- C'est moi, ou tu as rapetissé ? En tout cas, tu as bien meilleure mine que d'habitude, sourit-elle doucement. Et puis, ces oreilles, c'est vraiment _adorable._

Mon chaton rougit légèrement en bégayant, ce qui fit rire l'étudiante. Puis celle-ci se figea soudainement, et je ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi. Elle se tourna vers moi, tendue, et je haussai un sourcil, l'observant plus attentivement. Sa magie, qui paraissait plutôt… confuse, était d'un orange doux, qui tendait plutôt vers le marron. Ceci était plutôt rassurant, puisque même si elle criait sa soif de savoir, sa magie respirait tout de même l'amitié – en l'occurrence, pour mon Oméga.

Ensuite, sa stature en elle-même montrait, certes sa perplexité, mais également son envie de comprendre. De plus – et c'était un bon point, même si Mademoiselle Granger paraissait intimidé, elle refluait cela, se montrant ferme sur ses appuis.

Et bien, mon Oméga avait réussi à trouver une amie de choix. J'eus un sourire avant de tendre la main, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise à certaines personnes présentes. La sorcière eut un instant d'étonnement, avant de sourire également, tendant elle aussi sa main en inclinant la tête. Je la pris entre la mienne pour lui donner un baise-main bref, mais qui restait dans les standards de la société.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, dis-je, relâchant sa main en me redressant. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai énormément entendu parler de vous.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Lord Voldemort, répondit-elle sans hésiter un instant.

Et visiblement, tout le plaisir était pour mon Oméga également, puisque son âme hurlait _littéralement_ son soulagement, et ses pensées cavalaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit – et un peu dans le mien, également.

\- Bon, vu que tout le monde -

\- Connaît tout le monde,

\- On pourrait s'asseoir, peut-être ?

… Parlaient-ils réellement toujours comme cela ? C'était… légèrement _perturbant_. Harry eut un léger rire et, comprenant qu'il avait suivi mes pensées, je roulais brièvement des yeux. Enfin. Sans attendre la moindre réponse, les jumeaux Weasleys s'étaient dirigés vers la table en plein milieu de la pièce, s'y installant à leurs aises, et peu à peu, tout le monde fit la même chose. Mon Oméga s'était placé à côté de moi et Mademoiselle Granger était de son autre côté. Suivaient les jumeaux, puis leur frère, et Lupin. À ses cotés se trouvait la professeur McGonagall, qui était par conséquent à ma droite.

\- Vous étiez en retard, il n'y a pas eu de problème ? Demanda Mademoiselle Granger, et le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues de mon Oméga alors que j'avais un sourire amusé.

\- Il ne – non, il n'y a pas eu de problème, pas le moindre du monde, bégaya Harry, avant de se retourner vers moi tandis que je riais mentalement. Ne te moque pas, dit-il en me tapant l'avant-bras, je maintiens que c'est de _ta_ faute. J'ai dû me retrouver des baskets parce que _tu_ les as perdues !

\- Et bien, fis-je en levant un sourcil, je pensais un peu à autre chose à ce moment-là, il me semble.

\- Bah j'espère bien, quand même. Ça serait vraiment vexant sinon, je te signale.

J'eus un léger ricanement, et mon Oméga roula des yeux.

\- Je crois que je ne veux pas en savoir plus, sourit la jeune sorcière.

Je fus soudainement ramené sur Terre – et par Merlin, est-ce que nous venions de se chamailler comme des… comme des _je ne sais quoi_ devant eux ? Je repris un visage plus sérieux en quelques millièmes de seconde, mais vu le sourire qui ornait le visage de Bill Weasley, celui-ci voyait clair dans notre relation. Je reniflai, brièvement, avant de tourner la tête vers McGonagall.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant de votre présence.

\- Et bien, commença la sorcière en remontant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, ce n'était originellement pas prévu. Mais les actions du directeur m'interrogeaient depuis quelque temps, et apprendre la nature de votre relation m'a fait réfléchir, surtout avec les réactions qu'a eut le professeur Dumbledore face à cela.

Je hochais la tête, et la professeur croisa ses mains, plissant ses yeux de chouettes derrière ses lunettes.

\- Je suis curieuse, Lord Voldemort. Un tel renversement ne vous ressemble pas.

Je fis une brève moue, avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre face à mon Oméga, avouais-je sans honte.

Après tout, cela était la vérité, et Harry était quelqu'un de… de _remarquable,_ qui m'avait fait redécouvrir certains sentiments que j'avais pourtant pris soin d'occulter. Enfin, ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir – déjà que mon Oméga avait presque un libre accès total à mes pensées.

\- Mais parlez-moi de vous, dis-je en m'adressant un peu à tout le monde. Pourquoi un tel revirement ?

\- Pour Harry, dirent sans hésiter Mademoiselle Granger et les jumeaux en même temps.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard, et l'un des jumeaux prit la parole.

\- On dirait pas comme ça, mais Harry,

\- Il a toujours eu le nez fin.

\- Il trouve toujours le meilleur moyen pour arriver aux emmerdes, mais en dehors de ça,

\- Il sait qui sont les bonnes personnes.

\- Et puis… Hermione fit un pause un bref instant, avant de sourire. Un Alpha et un Oméga, _quoi._ Ce fait à lui tout seul suffit à savoir quel côté de la barrière est le bon. Pourquoi la magie se serrait cassée la tête à faire revenir ces gênes en force chez vous, alors que presque tout vous séparait ? On se croirait dans un roman d'amour français !

Bill Weasley eut un rire rauque, secouant la tête.

\- Exactement. Même Remus a fini par accepter l'idée.

Le loup-garou eut un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel, mais posa son regard mordoré sur mon Oméga, dont la magie vibrait d'attente et d'espoir. Par Salazar. Si le loup lui faisait du mal encore _une_ fois, il ne finirait pas la journée vivant. Mais un sourire finit par éclairer son visage à la cicatrice, et il secoua lentement la tête.

\- Tu es mon louveteau, Harry. Même si on me forçait, je ne me battrais pas contre toi.

\- Même pour… hum… Janus Diggle ?

\- Même pour Diggle. La survie peut être chère.

Le soulagement envahi mon Oméga avec tellement de puissance que pendant un instant, j'eus peur qu'il s'écroule sur sa chaise. Je posais une main sur sa cuisse, la caressant discrètement, et Harry afficha un sourire… et bien, un sourire tout simplement magnifique.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je peux pour autant rejoindre le camps du loup qui m'a transformé, finit par ajouter le loup-garou.

Je fronçais les sourcils, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il faisait une telle fixette sur – mais oui, suis-je stupide. Fenrir l'avait transformé alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Évidement, son but n'était pas simplement de transformer n'importe quelle personne qui traînait sur son chemin, mais simplement ceux qui étaient suffisamment fort pour y survivre et joindre sa meute.

Ou ceux qui devaient tout simplement mourir. Mais même si mon Mangemort avait eu certains problèmes avec les Lupins, il n'avait eu l'idée de mordre leur enfant que lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il était revenu les yeux brillants, ne cessant de dire qu'il le voulait dans sa meute.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées comme il le voulait, et je savais que pour Fenrir, Remus Lupin était son plus gros… sa plus grosse _déception_. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'échangeais un regard avec mon chaton. Je voyais le conflit qui s'affichait sur son visage, et surtout dans ses pensées. Après tout, je savais que Fenrir l'avait plus ou moins prit sous son aile – ou plutôt, sous sa patte, et que voir les deux loups se grogner dessus le faisait souffrir. Puis une de ses pensées traversa ma tête, et je fronçais les sourcils. Peut-être cela pouvait-il effectivement être la solution.

\- Fenrir, dis-je en redressant la tête pour regarder le loup-garou qui frissonna en entendant le nom, n'aurait pas de problème pour une… discussion.

\- Je ne -

\- Remus, Fenrir n'est pas… Il est cool, quand il veut.

Puis Harry fit son attaque qui était aussi puissante qu'un Avada Kedavra. Il fit ses yeux de chaton.

* * *

Remus me regarda pendant un long moment, puis finalement, soupira.

\- D'accord.

Par Merlin, oui. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, me relâchant sur ma chaise en posant ma main sur celle de mon Alpha qui était toujours sur ma cuisse, entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- Génial, dis-je, souriant au loup-garou. Et allons-nous…

Je me figeai brutalement, alors que mon Alpha faisait de même. Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait _pas_. Je fronçais les sourcils, mes oreilles de chat bougeant dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas un murmure, ce n'était pas un bruissement, mais c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement déplaisant.

\- Fred, Georges ? Demandais-je, sentant un frisson désagréable remonter le long de ma nuque.

\- Ouep ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des protections dans la boutique ou -

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une brusque détonation se faisait entendre, et les murs tremblèrent autour de nous. Sans même nous concerter, nous sautâmes tous sur nos pieds, baguette en main et prêt à se battre. Les jumeaux sortirent de la pièce, et nous tous sur leurs talons.

Et lorsque nous fûmes dehors, ce fut le chaos. Il y avait des sorts qui traînaient dans tous les sens, des explosions retentissaient partout et -

\- Par Merlin, pourquoi il y a des Mangemorts partout ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes Mangemorts, gronda mon Alpha à McGonagall, et tout mes amis se tournèrent avec étonnement vers lui.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos Mangemorts ? S'étonna Remus, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Ces masques, ce ne sont pas mes créations.

Bougeant brusquement, Tom attrapa le bras d'un… Et bien, d'un _Mangemort-qui-n'était-pas-un-Mangemort_ , le plaquant au sol, et d'un sort, enleva son masque.

\- Emmeline Vance, gronda-t-il.  
\- Vance ? S'étonna Bill, s'approchant. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

La sorcière – dont je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve d'ailleurs - fronça les sourcils, en nous voyant tous, avant de vouloir sortir sa baguette, mais son poignet fut écrasé par le talon de mon Alpha.

\- Question. Réponse, dit-il, et moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver foutrement attirant et ce n'était foutrement pas le moment de penser à ça mais c'était foutrement vrai.

\- Vous pouvez me torturer, je ne trahirai pas Dumbledore, dit-elle en montrant les dents.

\- Et bien, c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir, sourit mon Alpha, et il assomma la sorcière qui ne semblait plus si jeune que cela d'un sort de la baguette.

Étrangement, le fait qu'il ne tua pas la sorcière sembla être la seule chose qui manquait à mes amis, puisqu'ils échangèrent un regard, avant de s'approcher de nous.

\- Si Dumbledore est bien à l'origine de cette attaque, commença McGonagall, elle est sûrement faite pour créer le plus de dégâts, et il y aura des victimes collatérales sans aucun doute.

La sorcière s'interrompit au moment où les jumeaux la protégèrent d'un bloc de maison tombait à côté d'elle, et je sentais les rouages de mon Alpha fonctionner à cent à l'heure.

\- Chaton, ramène tout le monde dans le parc du Manoir, dit-il en me lançant un objet, et je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce que je devais faire – après tout, je venais de le voir dans l'esprit de Tom.

Aussi, je m'empressais de ramasser tout le monde sans faire attention à leurs protestations, et quelques secondes plus tard, le Portoloin nous emportait. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon Alpha comme ça, alors même si je ne voulais pas me battre, je quittai le Manoir, faisant confiance à mes amis et professeurs pour ne pas se mettre à dos les Mangemorts qui étaient toujours dans le manoir, et rejoignis mon compagnon – pas moyen qu'il se fasse tuer _cet idiot,_ et me plongeai dans son esprit pour le retrouver.

 _Allons bon. Je lâchais une insulte entre mes dents, écartant deux élèves de Poudlard. Par le biais de la Marque, j'appelais à moi certains de mes Mangemorts de différents cercles, ceux qui étaient les plus aptes à se battre – et surtout à défendre. En même temps que je les appelais, j'expliquais rapidement ce qu'il se passait – et surtout, comment retourner l'attaque de Dumbledore contre celui-ci. Et puis merde, il copiait mes Mangemorts ! On ne copiait pas_ mes _affaires !_

 _L'idée m'était apparu soudainement alors qu'une Poufsouffle de… troisième année, je dirais, me criait de me baisser. Il fallait simplement que je montre qui étaient les vrais Mangemorts – et que contrairement à ce que Dumbledore voulait faire croire, le but n'était pas de tuer tout le monde et de prendre des bains de sang._

 _Lorsque mes Mangemorts arrivèrent, j'avais affiché sur toutes les capes noires des faux Mangemorts un phénix on ne peut plus brillant, et ce seul dessin allait suffire à donner le déclic à tous les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient vécu la première guerre – et à tous les enfants qui en avaient entendu parler._

 _Et les choses furent pliées exactement comme je l'avais espéré. Tous les élèves présents avaient eu le temps de voir que les personnes détruisant les alentours avaient un phœnix sur le dos. Alors, lorsque mes Mangemorts avec_ mes _masques étaient arrivés, personne ne se posa une seule question. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que, en me baladant incognito dans le monde sorcier, j'avais entendu les hésitations de ses habitants. Il fallait juste la petite goutte – la petite goutte qui avait été mon Oméga._

 _Mes Mangemorts avaient acculé les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix dans une ruelle étroite, et peu à peu, ceux-ci faiblissaient. Pendant quelques instants, je me posai la question de la survie ou non des sous-fifres de Dumbledore. J'avais_ envie _de les tuer, simplement pour être sûr qu'ils ne me reviendront pas dans les pattes, mais d'un autre côté… La première guerre m'avait fait comprendre que les morts pouvaient toujours servir de martyrs. Les vivants, moins, parce qu'on pouvait toujours les discréditer – et surtout lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas trop crédités de base. Enfin._

 _Avec un grognement, je fis signe à mes Mangemorts de les laisser vivants, et les magies de la plupart d'entre eux eurent un frémissement de soulagement. Oui, j'avais fait le bon choix. Certes, mes Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus nombreux, mais les nouveaux n'avaient pas la même… hargne. Dans un excès de zèle, je les ligotai magiquement avant de me reculant, quittant la place où ils étaient, les laissant au milieu du village, leurs masques enlevés et posés à côté d'eux, et leurs capes noirs au dessin de phœnix à leur pieds._

\- Tom ! M'exclamais-je, alors que déjà, les trois-quarts des Mangemorts avaient disparus.

Mon Alpha se retourna brusquement, un air étonné sur le visage, mais je ne le laissai pas prendre le temps de dire la moindre chose que je me jetai contre lui, les sourcils froncés, alors que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le scanner de haut en bas pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. J'eus un léger soupir de soulagement, laissant mes mains reposer sur son torse.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire quelque chose d'aussi… irréfléchi que ça ! M'exclamais-je, essayant de calmer l'inquiétude qui m'avait envahi en suivant ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête alors que je tentais de le retrouver. Et si jamais tu t'étais pris un sort dans le dos ? Et si tes Mangemorts n'avaient pas pu te rejoindre à temps ? Et si jamais tu -

\- Calme-toi, chaton, me coupa mon Alpha, attrapant mes mains entre ses doigts. Je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'une bataille.

\- Oui, mais…

Ma voix se coupa dans ma gorge alors que je lâchai un léger soupir. Il n'y avait presque plus personne autour de nous, si ce n'est les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix deux rues plus loin. Tout le reste des gens s'étaient enfuis, ou cachés, pas près de nous.

\- Si jamais cela avait mal tourné ? Murmurais-je, la gorge serrée.

\- Cela ne pouvait pas mal se passer, Harry. Et puis, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Tant que tu vis, je ne peux pas mourir. Par contre…

Mon Alpha fronça les sourcils, me ramenant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Je t'avais renvoyé au Manoir pour que tu ne sois pas pris dans les combats.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, comme ça ! Tu es mon Alpha, Tom, grognais-je, le fixant dans les yeux. Je – je n'aime pas me battre et je suis passé aussi loin des combats que possible, mais je ne pouvais pas être tranquillement à l'abri en te laissant tout faire, okay ? Je…

Je secouai la tête, me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Je sais que je suis plus jeune, et que je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi, ou tout simplement, que je suis un Oméga et que normalement, je suis censé te laisser me défendre. Mais merde, je refuse que tu prennes tout les risques, surtout lorsque cela tombe sur des attaques comme ça qu'on avait pas prévu !

Mon Alpha resta silencieux une minute, me fixant longuement alors que je peinais à me calmer. Puis, finalement, un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et il ramena une de ses mains contre mon visage, la posant sur ma joue et ses longs doigts s'entremêlèrent dans mes cheveux trop longs.

\- C'est bon, chaton, dit-il tranquillement, et toute sa magie vibrait d'assurance. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. Par contre, nous devrions rentrer, histoire de ne pas tomber sur les Aurors qui sont en train de transplaner.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire que j'avais encore pas mal de choses à dire, mais effectivement, en tendant une de mes oreilles, j'entendis le bruit familier des transplanages. Aussi, je fis la moue, mais hochai tout de même la tête.

\- Mouais.

Mon Alpha leva les yeux au ciel, et mon estomac se tordit alors que nous disparaissions.

Mais, pour une fois, la sensation de malaise qui m'habitait habituellement après ce mode de transport fut aujourd'hui minime, ce qui m'attira un faible sourire. Et bien, au moins, ça, c'était vraiment cool. Par contre, ce qui était beaucoup moins cool, c'était l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait. Je me décollai de mon Alpha, en cherchant la raison, mais n'eus pas à me questionner longtemps. À l'endroit où j'avais laissé mes amis et professeurs se trouvaient également Fenrir, ainsi que Lucius et Severus. Et par Merlin, l'électricité qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était vraiment perturbant. Merde, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ils avaient tous leurs baguettes de sorties ? Il n'y avait que Hermione qui se trouvait à moitié au milieu, comme pour tenter de calmer tout le monde.

\- Tom ? Fit Lucius d'une voix traînante alors que nous nous avancions, pas que je veuille remettre votre santé mentale en doute, mais… réellement ? Des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Oui, Lucius. Si vous vouliez bien tous baisser vos baguettes… Je ne souhaiterais pas que les protections du Manoir soient endommagées alors qu'elles ont été refaites il y même pas une semaine.

Pendant un moment de vide, j'eus peur que personne ne s'exécute, mais finalement, les Mangemorts de Tom finirent par ranger leurs baguettes, et après un instant de flottement, mes amis en firent de même. Hermione comme moi eûmes un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien, dit mon Alpha avec satisfaction, alors que pour ma part, j'étais plus soulagé qu'autre chose. Et si nous finissions notre discussion assis autour d'une table, au lieu de se regarder en chiens de faïence ? Lucius, Fenrir, Severus, pourriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

Les trois Mangemorts acquiescèrent même si la question n'en était pas réellement une, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous fûmes tous assis dans la salle de réunion où j'avais rencontré les membres du Premier Cercle pour la première fois, dans l'aile est du Manoir.

\- Donc, commença Tom, posant son menton sur ses doigts entrecroisés, posant son regard sur tout le petit monde présent dans la pièce, il y avait encore une chose que je voulais savoir. Certes, vous voulez rejoindre Harry. Mais voulez-vous, pour autant, prendre la marque et devenir des Mangemorts ?

... Hein ? C'était prévu, ça ?


	44. Chapitre XLIV

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Alors, encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir... et en plus, c'est la fin des vacances. Et le bac arrive dans pas trop trop trop longtemps non plus. Voué, c'st pas cool, tout ça T.T Mais passons. J'espère que vous allez bien pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Au programme la fin de la réunion, et - enfin - la réponse sur le pourquoi des derniers lemons... mwahaha. Ah, et je suis désolé si jamais il reste des fautes d'orthographe ou de quoi que ce soit, vraiment. Comme d'habitude, partie de Tom, partie de Harry ! Je réponds à quelques reviews, et vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! UN BONBON POUR CELUI QUI TROUVE LA REFERENCE A SUPERNATURAL.

mamy 83 : Tes mots me vont droit au coeur, vraiment, cela me fait immensément plaisir ^0^ Et oui, cela va pas si bien se passer que ça pour Dumby plus tard !

Stridou : Aha, je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plus :3 ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas ^0^!

* * *

Les amis de mon compagnon échangèrent un bref regard, puis finalement, ce fut Bill Weasley qui prit la parole.

\- À vrai dire, nous nous sommes déjà posé la question. Il nous semble être plus pertinent que juste certains d'entre nous prenne la marque, puisque pour d'autres, cela serait plutôt… compliqué. Pour Remus, Hermione, ou le professeur McGonagall, par exemple.

Je hochai la tête. Cela avait du sens.

\- Nous serions donc plutôt partis sur l'idée que moi, Fred, et Georges, prendrions la marque.

\- Cela ne va pas être gênant avec vos parents ? Demanda mon Oméga aux jumeaux, une touche d'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

\- Non, cela ne va pas être un souci,

\- Vu que de toutes façons, nous, on vit à l'étage de la boutique.

Harry eut un léger soupir soulagé, alors que moi, j'étais un train de me creuser les méninges pour savoir quand je pourrai les marquer.

\- Si vous êtes prêt à recevoir la Marque, finis-je par dire, il faudra d'abord que l'on règle un certain nombre de choses.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Lupin, fronçant les sourcils.

\- De simples assurances. Et non, je ne vais pas demander de torturer des Moldus, par Merlin, fis-je en roulant des yeux.

C'était incroyable à quel point cela était encré dans leurs cerveaux, quand même. Bon sang, ici ce n'était pas Wall Street, nous avions un petit quelque chose qui s'appelle de l'intégrité !

\- Ce sont plutôt des sortes de… tests sur la puissance de votre volonté, expliquais-je tout de même, voyant leurs regards perplexes.

Même la magie de mon Oméga était pleine de curiosité, et effectivement, en y réfléchissant, je ne lui avais pas parlé de cela.

\- Lucius pourra vous expliquer cela, si vous le souhaitez.

Mon Mangemort fit une légère moue avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux blonds en arrière, et hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Je me tournai ensuite vers Fenrir, remarquant avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'autre loup-garou des yeux depuis que Harry et moi étions arrivés.

\- Fenrir, je pense que toi et Lupin devriez également mettre certaines choses au clair.

\- Totalement, grogna à moitié mon Mangemort, mais il y avait plus une sorte d'empressement dans sa voix qu'autre chose, et la magie de Lupin eut un frisson.

Après tout, Fenrir restait l'homme qui l'avait transformé, par conséquent, il avait une influence sur lui qui ne pouvait pas être reniée, surtout que je soupçonnais Lupin de ne pas savoir avec exactitude quelle était la nature qui reliait un chef de meute à ses loups – après tout, même moi, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer avec précision bien que Fenrir m'en ait informé. Cela faisait parti de ces choses qui ne pouvaient qu'être… _ressenties._ En tout cas, Lupin déglutit difficilement et s'apprêta à protester, mais Fenrir leva sa main aux ongles pointu.

\- Simplement cinq minutes. Si après ces minutes, tu n'es pas prêt à m'en accorder plus, et bien tant pis.

Le loup-garou sembla hésiter un instant, semblant ne pas réellement croire mon Mangemort, puis finalement, hocha la tête avec un grognement qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de Fenrir.

\- Cinq minutes ?

\- Cinq minutes.

\- … Dans ce cas…

J'eus un sourire satisfait. Et un autre problème de réglé. Nous restâmes encore de longues minutes à discuter sur certains détails, par exemple, sur les informations que j'apprécierais qu'ils me transmettent, puis le sujet dériva sans que je ne le puisse l'empêcher sur mon Oméga, et notre relation. Nom d'un hippogriffe. Je détestais avoir à me justifier, surtout lorsque je considérais que cela ne les regardait pas. Mais Harry posa sa queue de chat sur ma cuisse, et je le regardai un instant avec incompréhension, avant de remarquer ses pensées réellement proches du bord de ma conscience.

« - Laisse moi m'occuper de ça.

\- Mais -

\- Tom. S'il te plaît. »

J'eus une espèce de grognement, avant de hocher la tête, et Harry se mit à répondre aux questions de ses… amis.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demandais, Harry, demanda Mademoiselle Granger, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Ses doigts jouaient machinalement avec ses cheveux – et quels cheveux, par Merlin ! Ils ressemblaient à ceux de Bellatrix avant qu'elle n'aille à Azkaban, volumineux, bouclés, de vraies réserves de magie.

\- Oui ?

\- Vu que tu sembles avoir fusionné avec les gènes d'un chat, ça veut dire que tu vas avoir des portées, non ?

Par Salazar. Je ne sus pas de qui moi où mon Oméga s'étrangla le plus fort, mais en tout cas, nous partageâmes le même regard avant de fixer la sorcière, qui n'avait pas l'air plus gênée que cela – au contraire en fait, elle paraissait juste curieuse comme tout.

\- Je…

Mon Oméga se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre.

\- Oui, je pense. Mais après, comme je reste… humain, je ne sais pas vraiment si je serais capable d'avoir une grosse portée et – c'est gênant, quand même, marmonna mon Oméga, et la jeune sorcière secoua la tête.

\- Désolé, je – tu sais, curiosité, tout ça, marmonna-t-elle, ne semblant pas non plus si désolé que ça, même si des rougeurs étaient apparues sur sa peau.

J'eus un léger soupir, me passant une main sur le front, puis finalement, je repris la parole après quelques minutes.

\- Bon, peut-être qu'il serait temps d'arrêter ici cette discussion pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Je pense également, grogna Severus. Trop d'informations que je n'étais pas prêt à entendre, ajouta-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, et l'air désespéré qu'il afficha m'amusa légèrement.

\- Est-ce que certains de vous souhaitent loger ici ? Demandais-je plutôt, même si j'espérais assez que non, parce que seulement mes Mangemorts en avaient l'autorisation.

Les jumeaux secouèrent négativement la tête, et peu à peu, ils déclinèrent tous l'invitation, et je réfrénai une légère vague de soulagement car je n'aurais pas à jouer les hôtes – même si j'étais assez persuadé que mon Oméga s'en serait occupé avec grand plaisir.

Quoique. En fronçant les sourcils, je me tournai légèrement vers mon Oméga, qui venait de ravaler un bâillement. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que je remarquai son état de fatigue, et je m'en voulus immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Par Merlin, j'étais son Alpha, quand même. Mais la queue de chat de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de ma cuisse s'agita légèrement, et je me concentrai de nouveau sur les personnes autour de nous. Je fis un vague geste de la main en pensant une formule, et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une légère ondulation dans les protections du manoir.

\- Vous pouvez transplaner d'ici, dis-je. Vous pourrez également revenir, mais simplement si les protections vous jugent conscients de vos actes, sans mauvaises intentions, et non-accompagnés.

Une vague d'étonnement passa dans la magie des – anciens – membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, puis finalement, ceux-ci hochèrent la tête.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité… Voldemort ? Dit Bill Weasley avec hésitation, et je fis un geste de la main.

\- Appelez-moi Tom, cela facilitera la vie de tout le monde.

\- Et bien, merci, Tom. Harry, tout le monde, salua-t-il, avant d'interpeller ses frères. Vous devriez passer voir Maman, avant qu'elle ne décide de mettre Pré-Au-Lard à feu et à sang pour s'assurer que vous êtes vivants, dit-il avec amusement, et les jumeaux déglutirent ensemble difficilement.

\- Effectivement -

\- On devrait mettre les voiles.

\- À la revoyure, Harry -

\- Et Tom, finit l'un des deux, et ils disparurent.

Allais-je _réellement_ avoir la migraine à force de les entendre parler en alternance ? Parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression que cela allait être le cas. La professeur McGonagall s'occupa de ramener Mademoiselle Granger après que celle-ci soit allée prendre mon Oméga dans une étreinte de lionne, disant au passage qu'elle avait bien reçue sa lettre et qu'elle y répondrait dans la semaine. Lucius et Severus quittèrent eux la pièce en marchant, et je dus avouer que j'observai avec un amusement non feint Lupin traîner des pieds alors que Fenrir les faisaient transplaner dans ses quartiers.

\- Dis… Il ne va rien lui faire, Fenrir ? Parce que là, c'est assez… flippant, quand même, s'inquiéta Harry alors que nous retournions dans notre chambre sans transplanter.

\- Non. Il va simplement remettre certaines choses à plat entre eux.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda mon Oméga, une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux.

Je haussai légèrement les épaules.

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais je suppose qu'il va tenter de le faire enfin rejoindre sa meute.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, l'incompréhension faisait bouger ses oreilles alors que son cerveau bourdonnait.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire que maintenant, Moony veuille bien intégrer sa meute ? Je l'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il détestait Fenrir. Alors… pourquoi là, les choses changeraient ?

\- Et bien… Je pense que premièrement, il n'a plus une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore, et qu'il a compris que les choses ne sont plus aussi noires ou blanches qu'il le croyait. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est la première fois qu'il accepte de parler à Fenrir – ce qui montre quand même un changement dans son comportement. Et puis…

Je fronçais les sourcils devant la porte de notre chambre, l'ouvrant, et mon Oméga rentra en me relaçant.

\- Et puis ?

\- Et puis Fenrir reste son Alpha. Lupin est certes un Bêta, donc pas aussi soumis qu'un Oméga – sans vouloir t'offenser, chaton. Les choses sont différentes chez les loups-garous. Enfin, Lupin est donc d'un rang inférieur à Fenrir, et il lui doit… obéissance.

\- Bah, pourquoi Fenrir ne l'a pas obligé à se soumettre à lui et rejoindre sa meute avant, alors ?

\- Fenrir a toujours espéré que Lupin revienne à lui de sa propre volonté, dis-je en faisant un vague geste de la main.

\- Ce qui n'a pas été le cas.

\- Jusqu'à _maintenant_ , ajoutais-je.

Mon Oméga hocha la tête, avant de faire la moue en enlevant sa robe.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'ils s'entendent, marmonna-t-il. - Cela serait… plus confortable pour tout le monde.

J'avais également enlevé ma robe, me mettant pieds-nus en faisant craquer mes coudes derrière ma nuque. Mine de rien, nous avions passé pas mal de temps à discuter, et en ajoutant cela à… l'escarmouche de cette après-midi, il était vingt-heures passé. Heureusement que j'avais bouclé ce que je devais fignoler en cas de bataille ce matin, parce qu'honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de m'y mettre maintenant.

\- Tom ?

\- Huh ?

Je rouvris une paupière, mes yeux trouvant instantanément mon Oméga qui se débattait avec ses cheveux qui avaient décidé de se nouer dans le col de son tee-shirt – et par Merlin, comment est-ce que cela pouvait être simplement possible ?

\- Tu pourrais pas m'aider ? J'arrive pas à voir ce que je fais et – aïe !

Une grimace de douleur déforma les traits de Harry qui venait de s'arracher une mèche de cheveux qui n'était pas anodine. Pendant un bref instant, je ne sus si je devais être amusé ou désespéré, et choisi finalement de rouler des yeux en me mettant derrière lui.

\- Enlève tes mains, chaton.

Mon Oméga s'exécuta avec un grognement, et en quelques secondes, je réussis à décoincer ses cheveux qui avaient bel et bien fait un nœud avec son tee-shirt. C'était… Et bien, c'était théoriquement impossible, mais pourtant vrai.

\- … Tu as un trou dans les cheveux.

\- Hein ?

\- La mèche que tu t'es arrachée a fait un trou, chaton, dis-je en roulant de nouveau des yeux, cette fois amusé alors que je nous déplaçais dans la salle de bain pour nous placer devant le miroir.

J'en fis ensuite apparaître un second que je plaçai derrière sa tête pour qu'il puisse voir sa nuque, où ses cheveux étaient séparés en deux mèches. La bouche de Harry s'entrouvrit sous l'étonnement, puis il tordit légèrement sa tête pour mieux voir sa nuque. Un flot d'insultes passa dans son esprit et mourut en grognement dans sa gorge, pour finalement hausser simplement les épaules.

\- … Je crois que je vais devoir me couper les cheveux.

* * *

En disant cela, je me concentrai brièvement pour transformer ma mèche de cheveux arrachée en ciseau, avant de lancer un regard à Tom.

\- Tu peux garder le miroir comme ça deux minutes ?

\- Pour – par Merlin, Harry, tu comptes te couper les cheveux maintenant ?

Je m'immobilisai en entendant mon Alpha s'étrangler à moitié, et je lui jetai un regard, confus.

\- … Oui ? Quand veux-tu que je le fasse, sinon ?

\- En prenant un rendez-vous au coiffeur, par Salazar !

J'eus un léger rire en secouant la tête.

\- J'y suis allé deux fois, Tom, et les deux fois, la coupe n'a tenu qu'une journée. Le lendemain, c'était retour à la case départ. Mes cheveux ont la fâcheuse tendance à… refuser de se plier au coiffeur, souris-je, et mon Alpha roula dramatiquement des yeux.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais définitivement garder un trou dans tes cheveux.

Je fis la moue, avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur mes cheveux en commençant à les couper.

\- C'est ça. Et puis, ça commençait à m'agacer, d'avoir les cheveux longs, moi. On aurait dit une fille.

\- Toutes les femmes n'ont pas les cheveux longs, chaton.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange ? Narcissa Black ? McGonagall ? Hermione ?

\- Violetta ?

\- … Touché.

Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas dire que la fabricante de baguette avait les cheveux longs. Ils étaient presque rasés, mais cela était beau – et en plus, cela lui allait bien. Je coupai une nouvelle mèche de cheveux au-dessus de mon oreille qui tomba au sol, et je vis le regard de mon Alpha la suivre.

\- De plus, je ne suis pas sûr que Lucius trouve sympathique d'être confondu avec sa femme parce qu'ils ont tous deux des cheveux longs.

Je pensai un instant à cela, et ne put m'empêcher de rire en imaginant la situation. Lui qui était si à cheval sur les manières, et les places que devaient avoir les gens dans la société, et toutes ces petites choses… Ça lui porterait atteinte à sa dignité, c'était sûr.

\- C'est fou, n'empêche, remarquais-je en finissant de couper le côté droit de mes cheveux.

\- De quoi, chaton ?

\- À quel point le monde sorcier est sexiste. Je veux dire, quand on regarde les personnes qui font la pluie et le beau temps, ce sont la plupart des hommes. On parle toujours de Lucius, presque jamais de Narcissa et les noms qui sont évoqués sont quasiment tout le temps des Lords et jamais des Ladies. Même quand j'ai… comparu devant le Magenmagot, il y avait quoi… Quatre femmes ? Cinq femmes ? Pour toute une assemblée d'hommes ?

Mon Alpha resta silencieux un moment alors que je me penchai légèrement pour attaquer l'autre côté de mes cheveux.

\- La communauté sorcière de la Grande-Bretagne a en effet une société légèrement… patriarcale, fit Tom, avant de hausser les épaules. Ce n'est pas le cas partout, mais ici, c'est voyant.

\- Ca rend dingue Hermione. Elle a déjà pas mal de problème avec le fait qu'elle est une Née-de-Moldu, puisque cela lui brise l'accès à plein de postes. En plus, elle a beau travailler tout le temps, passer son temps à lire et à étudier, à Poudlard, elle est vue comme la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, personne ne dit cela des Serdaigles, ou des Serpentards qui connaissent tout sur tout en potion sans avoir jamais bossé. Tant qu'ils sont des hommes, tout va bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mettez une femme à côté qui travaille alors qu'eux se tournent les pouces, montrez à quel point elle est meilleur, et c'est le crime le plus odieux du monde.

Je pestai en remarquant que je venais presque de me couper l'oreille gauche, avant d'aviser le regard que me portait mon Alpha.

\- … C'est moche ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te caches derrière l'image d'un Gryffondor borné qui agit avant de réfléchir, chaton.

\- Je ne me cache pas ! M'exclamais-je, sentant le bout de mes oreilles nouvellement dégagées rougir. C'est juste que c'était plus simple de me glisser dans la peau de quelqu'un dont le chemin était totalement tracé, grommelais-je, me tortillant un peu pour couper les cheveux derrière ma nuque.

Puis, sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre, Tom me piqua ma paire de ciseaux, et se mit à me couper mes mèches de cheveux qui traînaient dans ma nuque.

\- Ce qui t'a mis dans des problèmes pas possibles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Bon, peut-être un peu, mais c'était plus simple que de me créer ma propre place. Je veux dire, j'étais même pas arrivé dans le monde magique qu'il y avait déjà des biographies sur moi.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Donc oui, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes, mais j'en aurais eu encore plus si j'avais dû me tailler ma propre place.

Mon Alpha fit la moue, avant de me rendre les ciseaux, et je restai épaté par le résultat.

\- T'es sûr que t'as pas été coiffeur, dans une vie antérieure ? Demandais-je, riant, me retournant pour être face à lui.

\- Nah, dit-il en reniflant. Pas assez magique pour moi.

J'eus un léger rire face à la tête que fit mon Alpha, et celui-ci roula une nouvelle fois des yeux.

\- Serais-tu en train de te moquer ?

\- Naah, dis-je, un air innocent sur le visage.

Par contre, mon sourire disparu lorsque je vis le sourire en coin – mais pas le sourire en coin qui disait _oui je suis un dieu vivant_ , plutôt celui qui disait _ah vraiment tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça_ ?  
Et bordel, c'était bien trop séduisant pour ma santé mentale. Je déglutis difficilement, reculant alors que Tom avançait vers moi.

\- Huh, Tom, qu'est-ce que tu – waaah !

Je fermais les yeux par réflexe alors que je me transformais en sac à patates, et je me retrouvais sur l'épaule de mon Alpha qui me portais comme si je ne pesais rien. Sans avoir le temps de dire magie, je me retrouvais jeté sur le lit où je répondis, le souffle coupé.

\- T-T-Tom ? Bégayais-je, reculant une nouvelle fois alors que mon Alpha grimpait au-dessus de moi.

Mon dos cogna contre les oreillers alors que Tom s'assit à califourchon sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de -

\- Chut.

Mon Alpha attrapa mon menton d'une main, faisant glisser son dos sur mes lèvres, et je me retrouvais silencieux sans même penser à protester.

\- Rébellion donc, chaton, huh ? Faudrait-il te rappeler qui est censé être l'Alpha ?

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge lorsque le sourire de mon Alpha s'agrandit encore un peu, et il bougea légèrement au-dessus de moi et bordel de merde. Depuis quand j'étais en train de – depuis quand je – enfin, _bref_ ! Et visiblement, Tom en était satisfait. Sa main, qui tenait mon menton, me redressa le visage, et un gémissement se perdit dans ma gorge. Bon sang. J'avais l'impression de lui être totalement soumis sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. …

Et puis même, est-ce que j'avais envie de lui résister ? En tout cas, lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça, j'avais juste envie de me glisser sous lui et d'en ronronner de bonheur. _Fichtre._

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux de mon Alpha et il raffermit encore plus sa prise sur mon menton, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que je remarquai à quel point il me dominait physiquement parlant. Et là, pour le coup, j'avais tout de même envie de lui montrer que non – il allait devoir me… gagner. Alors je redressai un peu le menton, comme pour le défier.

Le sourire de Tom devint encore un peu plus dentelé, et il attrapa mes lèvres brusquement. Je gémis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, tentant de me redresser, mais l'autre main de mon Alpha attrapa mes mèches nouvellement courtes, tirant dessus. Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de prendre le contrôle du baiser. Simplement, mon Alpha avait les rênes, et je ne pouvais pas – je ne pouvais pas – et je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois à gémir dans sa bouche. Mes mains allèrent d'elles même trouver la taille de Tom, tentant de le rapprocher contre moi. Simplement, il ne bougeait pas, ses cuisses étaient fermement plaquées sur les miennes, et il ne voulait pas se mouvoir le moindre du monde.

\- Pas bouger, chaton, ricana-t-il contre mes lèvres, et je poussai un grognement de frustration en lui mordant la lèvre.

Je savais bien que nous avions… que nous avions fait l'amour pas plus tard que au début de l'après-midi, mais je ne savais pas, j'avais juste tellement besoin de lui – en moi – et cette pensée me donnait des frissons dans le corps et foutre j'avais besoin que mon Alpha me prenne maintenant, je n'allais pas survivre sans cela.

Une vague de quelque chose traversa soudainement Tom et il recula son visage du mien, se redressant en faisant fit de mon grondement de protestation.

\- Tom ? Demandais-je, finalement en ouvrant les yeux, essayant de mettre de côté la chaleur qui m'embrumait l'esprit. Pourquoi tu -

Hein ? Mon Alpha venait de poser une main sur mon front, les sourcils froncés alors qu'un air soucieux s'affichait sur son visage, et moi, je ne pouvais que penser à ce corps perché au-dessus du mien et à l'endroit précis où il était et -

\- Merde !

Tom se suréleva brutalement de moi pour se lever du lit, et cette fois-ci, c'est un gémissement de désespoir que j'eus, sentant toute sa chaleur partir – et cela faisait mal.  
Je me retournais rapidement pour tenter de me relever, mais mes jambes faiblirent presque immédiatement, et je retombai sur le lit.

\- Tom… Geignais-je faiblement, voulant qu'il revienne près de moi, mais lui faisait les cent pas devant les lit, ses épaules tendues comme je ne les avais jamais vu.

Puis finalement, il s'arrêta, me regardant, et je vis très clairement sa respiration avoir un à-coup en même temps que ses pupilles se dilataient.

\- Harry… Dit-il, et sa voix chaude me fit avoir un frémissement.

Bon sang. Je ne savais pas pourquoi sa voix me chauffait autant et presque instantanément, mais en tout cas, cela ne faisait que confirmer mes idées embrumées – j'avais besoin que mon Alpha me prenne _maintenant._

\- Harry, écoute-moi, tu es en chaleur, chaton, expliqua-t-il, mais ses mots n'atteignirent pas réellement mon esprit.

Je voulais dire, chaleur ou pas, actuellement, je n'en avais rien à faire, la seule chose que je voulais était Tom, et j'avais besoin que ce feu me parcourant disparaisse, qu'il se noie dans la chaleur de mon Alpha. Je savais que j'aurais logiquement dû être affolé par ce fait, mais mon cerveau ne fonctionnait définitivement pas normalement, et la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais émettre une réflexion censée était le corps de mon Alpha. Mais quelque part, je parvenais encore à ressentir l'inquiétude de Tom, et cela était perturbant. Maladroitement, je me redressai en m'appuyant sur la tête de lit, le souffle court.

\- Je… suis en chaleur, dis-je difficilement en essayant de me concentrer, avant de croiser son regard et de gémir.

Comment étais-je censé me centrer sur son inquiétude si un simple regard me donnait envie de me mettre à quatre pattes devant lui et de le laisser me -

\- Harry, calmes-toi, claqua mon Alpha, et je grognai en essayant de me focaliser sur ce qu'il me disait et pas sur les pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit. Tu es en chaleur, répéta-t-il, et les sorts de protection ne marchent pas face à cela. J'ai déjà fait des recherches pour une potion avec Severus, mais elle n'est pas totalement -

J'interrompis brutalement Tom en me jetant sur ses lèvres, incapable de résister aux pulsions qui me dévoraient les entrailles. Nous tombâmes au sol, moi à cheval sur lui, et j'eus un grondement de satisfaction contre ses lèvres en sentant _enfin_ nos corps ensembles.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Tom, geignais-je, ondulant contre son bassin sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Et visiblement, mon odeur devait avoir autant d'effet que la sienne – si puissante, par _Merlin_ – en avait sûr moi, puisque je sentis clairement à quel point il était dur sous moi. Pourtant, il tira mes cheveux, m'obligeant à redresser la tête, ce que je fis avec réticence, ouvrant à demi mes yeux.

\- Non, Harry, je ne peux pas te mettre enceint alors que tu n'es pas totalement conscient des conséquences, réussit-il.

Le pire, c'était que je voyais clairement l'effort qu'il devait faire pour garder la tête froide, et par Gryffondor, cela ne me fis que l'aimer encore un peu plus – et me donner encore plus envie de lui.

\- Dis que ça ne te ferrait pas bander, Alpha, sifflais-je, bougeant mon bassin contre le sien alors que je pouvais sentir mon corps réagir totalement à la pression qu'exerçait son membre contre moi, et ce, même à travers les couches de nos vêtements, ce qui m'embrumait encore plus la tête. Tu aimerais me prendre alors que je suis enceint, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, tu adores l'idée que je porte nos chatons.

\- Harry…

\- Je veux que tu me prennes maintenant, Tom, grondais-je, et si tu ne veux pas, alors j'irais trouver un autre Alpha pour le faire.

Je ne le pensais absolument pas, mais visiblement, ce fut la chose qui apporta le déclic à Tom, puisqu'il eut un grondement avant d'attraper mes hanches, donnant un brusque coup de bassin, et je me retrouvai au sol, à gémir sans honte alors qu'il m'embrassait durement, ses mains détachant ma ceinture, et je sentis ma magie s'agiter pour rejoindre la sienne. J'avais besoin de son contact plus que tout au monde, de son âme, de sa magie, de son corps, de son _être._

\- Jamais je ne te laisserais partir loin de moi, gronda mon Alpha contre mes lèvres, et je gémis de contentement, pleinement satisfait de ce qui se passait.


	45. Chapitre XLV

Petit blabla : Bonjour à tous ! Comment-allez vous ? Aujourd'hui, avant dernier-chapitre ! Voui voui voui, ça va vite... Alors encore une fois, els personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais toute l'histoire vient de ma petite tête. Autrement, je susi vraiment heureuse de vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre, 'javais peur que cela bloque un peu ! ^0^ Ici donc, on a une petite fin de lemon, et puis les choses sérieuses arrivent... Enfin, je ne vais pas toute dire non plus ! Une réponse de review, et puis ce quarante-cinquième chapitre sera à vous :3

mamy 83 : Aaaawwn thanks xoxo ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre !

Voilààà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Putain. L'odeur de mon Oméga était partout autour de moi, et je devenais totalement incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je devais le prendre, et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Avec un grondement, je fis disparaître nos hauts, et passai une main dans le dos de Harry pour le ramener encore plus contre moi alors que ma magie choisissait d'elle-même d'enlever nos bas.

\- Tom… Geignit mon Oméga lorsque je quittai ses lèvres, avant de _pleurnicher_ de bonheur lorsque je mordis la marque en dessous de son manubrium sternal.

Par Merlin. La vague de plaisir qui envahit Harry se répercuta directement dans mon esprit et dans mon corps, et je grognai contre sa peau, enfonçant mes dents encore plus profondément dans son torse alors que je glissai une main entre ses cuisses pour le préparer.

Sauf que, visiblement, je n'en avais pas besoin. Mon Oméga était déjà humide sous moi, et totalement ouvert, à un tel point que j'eus l'impression que son corps aspirait littéralement mes doigts lorsque je les glissai en lui. J'eus un grondement, redressant la tête pour venir l'embrasser avec brutalité alors que je m'installais entre ses jambes, écartant encore plus ses cuisses, ce qu'il fit avec célérité.

\- Tom – j'ai besoin que – s'il te plaît – maintenant !

La voix de Harry était dégoulinante de luxure, et je m'enfonçai en lui sans attendre, soufflant de plaisir dans sa bouche alors que j'étais enserré dans son corps de la manière la plus délicieuse qu'il soit, avant de perdre le contrôle.

Je ne l'avais jamais perdu à ce point, mais là, l'odeur de Harry était tellement prenante – _phéromones_ , me glissa la partie consciente de mon esprit – que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je devais le prendre, le faire mien, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce et que nous ne soyons plus en état de faire l'amour.

Enfin, faire l'amour…

Actuellement, nous étions plutôt en train de baiser comme des bêtes sur le sol. Harry me griffait douloureusement le dos en accompagnant le moindre de mes mouvements, sa tête rejetée en arrière alors que des gémissements coulaient de sa gorge, et l'instant d'après, il me mordait l'épaule, tremblant contre moi. Je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que lui, puisque je pouvais sentir la sueur rendre ma peau glissante, et mes mains passaient de son cou à son torse à ses hanches pour agripper ses cuisses, et finalement revenir sur ses hanches.

Oui, nous baisions comme des animaux sur le sol de la chambre alors que le lit n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de nous, mais cela ne nous posait pas le moindre problème. Le corps de Harry était brûlant contre le mien, et cette chaleur s'incrustait dans ma peau, m'embrouillant toujours plus les pensées.

À vrai dire, à un moment, il me sembla bien que Harry vint sur nos ventres et que je jouis dans son corps, mais je n'en était pas tellement sûr, puisque maintenant, il était à quatre pattes sous-moi, des borborygmes incompréhensibles quittant ses lèvres. D'une main, je tenais ses hanches fermement, grognant alors que je m'enfonçais toujours plus profondément en lui, et mon autre main avait agrippé ses cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière pour que je puisse ravir ses lèvres.

Mes tout cela restait flou, très flou. La seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'était que l'odeur de Harry était magnifique, que nos corps s'épousaient indéfiniment, et que nous continuâmes encore pendant des heures et des heures.

Lorsque, finalement, nos corps rendîmes l'âme, nous étions arrivés sur le lit, toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, à tenter de reprendre tant bien que mal notre souffle. Plus mal que bien, d'ailleurs. Harry ronronnait plus qu'il ne respirait contre moi, et un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Son esprit ressemblait à un brouillard blanc, mais je n'étais pas certain que le mien soit bien plus actif – j'étais… _fourbu_. Enfin. Après un moment, j'eus besoin de m'étirer et voulu quitter le corps de mon Oméga, mais Harry gronda, serrant ses bras autour de mon torse et ses raffermissant la prise de ses jambes autour de ma taille, me mettant dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

\- Reste.

Et ce n'était pas une demande – clairement un ordre. Et alors que ma nature d'Alpha détestait cela, elle ne dit pas un mot, et je sentis au contraire une vague de satisfaction me parcourir. J'aurais sûrement des crampes au réveil, mais tant pis. Aussi, je me contentai de passer un bras derrière la nuque de Harry, et sa queue de chat s'enroula autour d'une de mes jambes.

\- Dis, tu crois que je suis enceint ? Marmonna mon Oméga, et je pensai un instant à la question.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il y a peu de chance pour que tu ne le sois pas, ajoutais-je au bout d'un moment.

Cependant, je n'étais pas sûr que Harry m'avait entendu, puisque son ronronnement s'était transformé en un doux ronflement. J'eus un sourire attendri, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, et me laissa bercer par les battement calme de son cœur, m'endormant petit à petit.

À vrai dire, ce fut sûrement la seule fois où je pus dormir plus de quatre heures à la fois pendant les deux jours qui suivirent.

Les chaleurs de Harry ne s'étaient pas arrêtés après cette première fois, revenant à intervalles régulières et toujours plus fortes. Mais si j'y répondais toujours avec plaisir – et parfois, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir tant que cela le choix, puisqu'il me semblait que les phéromones de mon Oméga avaient un effet plutôt… puissant – réellement puissant sur moi ; cela ne changeait pas le fait que j'étais Lord Voldemort, que j'avais des Mangemorts, et que je devais m'occuper de tout un tas de trucs à côté. Alors pendant que Harry roupillait tranquillement dans le lit après une intense partie de sexe, cela n'était malheureusement pas mon cas, et je devais régler tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire pendant que je m'enfonçais avec délice dans le corps de mon chaton.

Surtout qu'en plus, tout semblait s'être décidé à accélérer. Il n'y avait pas eu de manifestation sorcière depuis des décennies, et évidemment, c'était lorsque mon Oméga avait ses chaleurs qu'il y en avait. Dumbledore n'avait pas été aussi vindicatif depuis la première guerre, mais maintenant, il lançait des attaques à tout vas – enfin, dans la mesure de ses troupes. Et moi, je jonglais entre ça, mon Oméga, les entraînements de mes Mangemorts, leurs missions, toute la paperasse et encore mille et une chose.

Je bénissais les potions énergisantes.

Parce que ce n'était définitivement pas Harry qui me laissait me reposer. En fait, il refusait de me laisser partir avant d'être profondément endormi, même si à vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il se rende compte de mes départs, puisqu'une fois qu'il dormait, c'était pour au moins cinq heures, et que j'étais toujours là avant son réveil – son odeur m'atteignait brusquement, et ce, même si j'étais à l'autre bout du Manoir, me rendant dur presque instantanément.

Enfin. Aujourd'hui, ses chaleurs semblaient enfin décidées à se calmer, puisque je pus régler les problèmes du Manoir sans ressentir son odeur, et que je sentais son esprit calme à la lisière du mien. Visiblement, si je commençais à être réellement fatigué par nos parties de jambes en l'air, cela devait être encore plus le cas pour mon Oméga, puisqu'il dormit plus de treize heures à la suite – et je le rejoignis lors des cinq dernières. J'avais enfin rattrapé le retard que j'avais accumulé, et lorsque je m'étais effondré à côté de mon Oméga – qui n'avais pas enfilé un seul vêtement depuis le début de ses chaleurs, je m'étais endormis comme une masse.

Quand je me réveillai, il était plus quatorze heures, et Harry devait avoir pris une douche, puisque son odeur était beaucoup moins puissante, couverte par le savon, et qu'il avait enfilé une de mes chemises avec un sous-vêtement. Il jouait tranquillement avec mes cheveux en mangeant une pomme, le soleil illuminant notre chambre faisant comme un halo au-dessus de ses cheveux. Je papillonnai des yeux un instant avant de m'étirer, baillant lentement alors que mes bras craquaient.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta immédiatement mon Oméga, et j'eus un léger sourire en l'attirant contre moi.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça, répondis-je. Tes chaleurs sont finies ?

\- Je crois. J'ai plus ce feu permanent dans le corps. Et… Je suis désolé, ajouta Harry après coup, enfouissant sa tête contre mon torse.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe, alors que je glissai une main contre sa nuque, mes doigts jouant avec ses cheveux courts.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ben… Pour mes chaleurs. Je veux dire, je voyais bien que tu étais fatigué, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'empêcher de – enfin, j'avais toujours autant besoin que… Que tu me prennes, marmonna-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

\- Chaton, ce sont des chaleurs, souris-je, sentant tout de même quelque chose d'agréable remuer mon estomac. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, et crois moi, j'étais tout à fait enthousiaste à l'idée d'y répondre.

\- Oui, mais -

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Harry. C'est naturel.

Mon Oméga grogna, et se redressa légèrement pour s'installer sur mes cuisses. Contrairement aux jours précédents, il n'y avait rien de sexuel de le geste, et lorsqu'il déposa son nez dans mon cou, c'était simplement pour inspirer profondément. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais cette action me rappela quelque chose.

\- Harry.

\- Huh ?

\- Severus m'a donné une potion de grossesse. Et… si tu ne désires pas les chatons alors que tu es enceint, j'ai aussi préparé une potion d'avortement.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas avorter si je suis enceint ! À moins que tu ne veuilles pas de chatons ? S'affola brusquement mon chaton en redressant la tête. Parce que dans ce cas-là alors je -

\- Doucement ! M'exclamais-je, voyant une sorte de panique envahir Harry. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants, chaton. Je viens simplement d'évoquer l'hypothèse que si tu n'es pas prêt à en avoir maintenant, il est possible de te faire avorter.

\- Je ne veux pas !

Mon Oméga me foudroya presque du regard avant de renifler.

\- Si je suis enceint, je n'avorterai pas, dit-il, avant de poser ses doigts sur mon torse, y traçant des arabesques invisibles. Si tu le veux également, s'entend.

\- Même alors que tu n'as que seize ans ? Demandais-je prudemment, ayant l'impression que mon Oméga n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect.

D'ailleurs, il eut une petite moue, mais secoua la tête.

\- Même si j'ai seulement seize ans. Je… J'ai toujours voulu former ma famille, marmonna-t-il. Et là, si je suis enceint – enfin, soyons honnête, y'a quasiment aucune chance que cela ne sois pas le cas, huh ? - Mais bref, si je suis enceint, je ne pourrais pas les tuer, Tom.

Harry releva ses yeux brillants sur moi, et je déglutis difficilement. Effectivement, vu comme cela…

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais devoir m'assurer que les Elfes de maison aient toujours un stock de fraises d'avance ?

\- Quoi ? Tom !

Mon Oméga rougit brutalement en me tapant le torse, et j'eus un léger rire, avant de faire un mouvement de la main pour attirer à moi la potion de grossesse qui traînait dans une de mes robes. Le flacon en verre voleta jusqu'à nous et je l'attrapai, avant de le tendre à mon Oméga.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de tirer des plans sur la comète, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je tranquillement, même si à l'intérieur, je ne l'étais pas tellement.

Bon sang, et si jamais je devenais père ? Je savais bien que mon… histoire familiale ne pourrait pas se répéter et que nos chatons ne finiraient pas dans un orphelinat, mais cela ne voulait tout de même pas dire que je savais quel était le comportement adapté d'un père. Je ne m'étais jamais incrusté dans la vie familiale de mes Mangemorts, aussi près que je sois des Malfoys, et je n'avais donc jamais réellement vu l'interaction entre des parents et leurs enfants.

Par Serpentard. Mais ce n'était pas comme si je ne voulais pas de chatons – par Merlin, je pouvais déjà vaguement m'imaginer leur apprendre la magie. Et puis, je ne pouvais décemment pas forcer mon Oméga à avorter, encore moins quand je percevais clairement l'attachement qu'il avait à l'idée d'avoir une famille et -

\- Tom ? Pourquoi je brille ?

* * *

Mes mains brillaient. Mes bras brillaient. Ma foutue queue de chat _brillait_ ! C'était hyper flippant, j'avais l'impression d'être une lanterne.

\- Et bien, tu es enceint, chaton.

\- … Oh. Et je vais faire de la lumière pendant longtemps ?

Mon Alpha ria légèrement, avant de passer lentement une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Non. Quelques secondes encore, et cela disparaîtra lentement.

J'adressai un regard dubitatif à Tom, mais effectivement, ma peau perdit lentement de sa brillance, avant de s'éteindre comme si rien ne s'était passé – et à vrai dire, s'il n'y avait pas au l'arrière-goût dégueulasse de la potion dans ma gorge, j'aurais pu douter d'avoir sérieusement avalé la chose.

Puis je sentis une boule se former à l'arrière de ma gorge, et un trop-plein d'émotions me submergea soudainement.

J'étais enceint.

J'allais avoir mes chatons.

Les enfants de Tom. _Foutre_. J'étais enceint.

La main de Tom continuait de me caresser lentement les cheveux, et il prit doucement la parole.

\- Cela va bien se passer, chaton. Tu es avec moi, d'accord ? Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.

Je ne sus pas réellement si ce fut la tendresse dans sa voix où la certitude qui se ressentait dans son ton, mais en tout cas, mes pensées se calmèrent peu à peu, et sa magie se glissa contre la mienne comme pour lui faire un câlin. _Un câlin_. J'eus un soupir de contentement, me pelotonnant un peu plus contre lui, et nous restâmes comme cela de longs moments, à simplement écouter l'autre respirer alors que nos magies s'entrelaçaient indéfiniment.

Malheureusement, les choses ne restèrent pas aussi bien que cela pendant des heures, puisqu'un esprit presque affolé s'aventura à la lisière de notre conscience. Ou plus précisément, à la lisière de la conscience de mon Alpha.

« - Tom ? Il y a un problème à Poudlard ! »

Tom et moi reconnûmes presque instantanément la voix de Severus, mais surtout, ce qui fut plus choquant que tout au monde, ce fut la peur dans sa voix. Par Merlin, Severus Snape, qui avait _peur_ ? C'était invraisemblable. Alors sans même nous concerter, nous nous levâmes rapidement – et pour le coup, je bénis ma nature d'Oméga. Même après ces trois jours assez… intenses, je n'avais pas de douleur particulière dans mon corps. Je me doutais également que cela devait être dû aux potions que m'avait données Tom et aux repas qu'il m'apportait.

En tout cas, je n'avais pas mal, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. En deux-trois mouvements, nous fûmes habillés, prêts à partir, alors que je sentais Tom recevoir en permanence des informations de Severus, et ce que je captais de tout cela, cela m'affolait grandement. Au moins, je n'eus même pas à batailler avec mon Alpha pour venir avec lui, car au moment où il en avait eu l'idée, je l'avais foudroyé du regard. Tom avait eut envie de protester, puis finalement, parut préférer que je sois avec lui que seul au Manoir. En tout cas, cela ne m'empêcha pas de trébucher au moment même où le souffle de mon Alpha se coupa en recevant une nouvelle information de Severus.

…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Tom nous transplana dans le parc où il y avait déjà tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait appelé avant, et nous disparûmes pour Poudlard immédiatement.

Et ce fut le chaos.

Enfin, pas tout de suite, mais je le sentais dans l'air et dans la magie de tous qui crépitaient de peur, de colère, et d'angoisse. Nous étions arrivés dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, qui était vide de tables, et les élèves étaient tous tassé dans un coin. Face à eux se trouvaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, accompagnés de certains Gryffondors et Serdaigles, et par Merlin – ils paraissaient tous tellement agressifs, c'était… _violent._

Mais surtout…

Surtout, au milieu de la salle, il y avait Hermione. Devant elle se trouvait Severus, Remus et McGonagall, mais il y avait Hermione, et elle n'était pas dans un bon état, et Ron Weasley, la baguette encore tendue, était caché derrière Maugrey.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour additionner deux et deux, et la colère qui m'envahit brusquement sembla rejaillir sur mon Alpha. Sa magie s'étendit tout autour de lui, puissante et presque asphyxiante, attirant sur nous l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Tom ! Te voilà donc.

Dumbledore, qui nous était caché par Maugrey et Weasley, apparu soudainement, son sourire de grand-père aux lèvres, mais la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux n'avait rien de sain. Son regard glissa de mon Alpha à moi et un frisson désagréable me traversa alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

\- Et Harry, également, mon garçon.

Le surnom fit instantanément revenir des souvenirs détestables dans ma tête et je dus me retenir de me cacher derrière tous les Mangemorts dont la magie virevoltait deux pas plus loin.

\- Je ne suis pas votre garçon, grognais-je, ma queue de chat battant derrière moi.

\- Non, c'est vrai, ria doucement Dumbledore, avant que son rire ne se coupe brutalement dans sa gorge, comme si le couperet était tombé. Tu es devenu une monstruosité, pas le garçon censé sauvé ce monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas qu'à le détruire, aussi, grondais-je.

\- Oh, Harry…

Dumbledore fit sa petite moue de grand-père déçue qui me retourna l'estomac, et cette fois-ci, je ne pus pas me retenir de m'appuyer contre mon Alpha, et nos magies se mêlèrent brièvement avant de se séparer.

\- Tellement malléable, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Dumbledore, dardant sur moi son regard brillant, mais brillant de méchanceté. Tu l'as toujours été.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tom qui eut un grondement, et il sortit sa baguette avant de traverser la salle d'un pas ferme, et si sa robe ne volait pas derrière lui comme le maître des potions savait le faire, il n'en avait pas moins d'allure. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix semblaient se tendres, au contraire des élèves qui se relâchaient peu à peu, et j'avais définitivement l'impression qu'ils voulaient glisser vers nous.

Puis Tom fut à simplement quelques pas de Dumbledore, séparant Hermione et les professeurs de Ron et Maugrey.

\- Cela va se finir, maintenant, siffla mon Alpha, et ses mots avaient un étrange son de Fourchelang.

 _Là_ , ce fut le chaos.

Je ne sus pas exactement qui avait lancé le premier sort, mais il fut lancé, et je me retrouvai emprisonné dans un tourbillon de magie. À ce moment-là, mon seul but fut de rejoindre mon Alpha pour l'aider, mais un groupe de jeunes adultes de l'Ordre du Phoenix me bloqua le passage. Je n'eus pour réaction qu'un simple grognement avant de commencer à envoyer des sorts, pas mortels, mais suffisamment puissants pour en mettre sur le carreau – du moins, lorsque je les touchais. Il n'empêchait à quatre contre un, c'était un peu – _rien qu'un peu_ – inégal, et j'avais l'impression de reculer plus que de n'avancer. Ou du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'au moment où Rabastan se joignit à moi.

Tout de suite, ce fut plus simple pour nous, et le Mangemort m'adressa rapidement un signe de tête pour me dire d'aller retrouver Tom tandis qu'il s'occupait d'eux. Je grognai en réponse avant de me glisser sur le côté, courant en essayant d'esquiver les sorts perdus. Je n'arrivais pas réellement à savoir à qui ils appartenaient, mais la seule chose qui m'importait en ce moment était _mon Alpha_ – parce que merde, je pouvais sentir sa magie tirer par instant sur la mienne, et cela n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Je l'avais quasiment atteint lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre à mon oreille, et je me jetai au sol pour éviter un rayon violet qui me passa juste au-dessus de la tête. Roulant sur le côté, je me redressai rapidement, cherchant d'où le sort était venu, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un coup au cœur en reconnaissant Molly Weasley. Une grimace déformait ses traits, mais surtout, sa magie puait la haine – et envers _moi_ , la haine.

\- Après tout ce que l'on a fait pour toi, Potter, cracha-t-elle alors que sa magie se tassait dans sa main qui tenait sa baguette, nous trahir, comme ça… C'est ignoble.

\- Molly, plaidais-je, mais elle me lança un sortilège rouge que j'évitais difficilement.

\- Non ! Tu aurais dû épouser Ginny. Tu aurais dû redorer le blason des Weasleys ! Nous t'avons accueillit, c'était la moindre des choses ! Tu nous devais ton argent ! Tu nous devais ton pouvoir ! Tu devais épouser Ginny et la rendre riche ! Cria-t-elle, laçant un Bombarda, qui s'écrasa sur mon bouclier.

Mais par Merlin, ou était-elle partie chercher tout cela ? Il n'y avait jamais rien eut entre sa fille et moi ! Pourquoi aurais-je dû l'épouser ? Je voulus poser cette question, mais au moment même où j'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander, je dus me jeter sur le côté pour éviter un Sectumsempra, mais n'y parvins que partiellement puisque celui-ci me toucha le bras. J'eus un geignement, la douleur me perturbant un instant, et je dus aller chercher la magie de Tom pour réussir à me reprendre.

Mais Molly Weasley n'avait pas attendu que je me redresse pour relancer un sort, et je ne l'esquivai que de peu. Néanmoins, j'avais très bien compris que c'était un Avada, et la faible estime que j'avais encore pour elle disparu. Serrant les dents, je lui lançais un Stupéfix puissant qui l'assomma durement puisqu'elle tomba au sol, son visage figé dans une expression hébétée. Je ne m'attardai pas plus sur elle et repris ma route, me lançant rapidement un sort de soin sur mon bras au passage, et finis par réussir à arriver à quelques pas de mon Alpha.

Celui-ci se battait violemment avec Dumbledore, et je me demandai si finalement, je n'allais pas plus le gêner qu'autre chose. Mais en voyant bouger Tom, une idée me vint à l'esprit, et j'approchai doucement la barrière qui séparais nos esprits pour lui signaler ma présence sans non plus le divertir trop de son combat.

« - Tom ? Puise dans ma magie.

\- Ta… »

Mon Alpha fronça les sourcils dans son duel, évitant un sort particulièrement vicieux de Dumbledore qui alla s'écraser derrière le mur derrière lui, et me lançai un regard inquiet.

« - Si je prends ta magie, tu risques de… Tu risques de te retrouver sans défense, reprit-il après avoir lancé un Evanesco sur le sort du directeur qui s'approchait à vive allure de lui.

\- Je t'ai dit de puiser dans ma magie, pas de la prendre entièrement ! Répliquai-je, en lançant un Duro sur la baguette d'un sorcier qui semblait viser dangereusement mon Alpha.

\- Chaton, tu es enceint, cela pourrait te vider trop de ta magie et -

\- Tom, grognais-je en me retournant pour me battre contre une sorcière, si tu utilises pas ma magie maintenant, c'est pas enceint que je vais être, mais mort. Y'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que la plupart des hommes de Dumbledore ne se battent que parce qu'il est là. S'il n'est plus en état de se battre, alors ils devraient laisser tomber. »

Tom eut un grognement, lançant un Impedimenta, et nous partageâmes un bref regard avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

« - D'accord. Mais si jamais tu sens faiblir, tu retournes au Manoir.

\- Okay, répondis-je en hochant la tête. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis des milliers de mes particules magiques être tirées vers mon Alpha, et je les laissai me quitter sans rechercher à les retenir. Pendant un bref instant, je fus un peu désorienté, mais cela ne dura que deux secondes, et je me remis à me battre férocement, même si je sentais ma magie faiblir lentement.

\- Potter, sur ta droite !

Je me détournai brusquement, lançant un Protego devant moi, et un sort vert s'écrasa dessus. Je n'eus cependant pas à répliquer, puisqu'un Sectumsempra passa à quelques pas de moi, pour atteindre la sorcière à la poitrine.

\- Malfoy ? M'étonnais-je en tournant la tête, et Draco Malfoy renifla.

\- Y'a pas que toi qui sais te battre, Potter. Et puis, j'ai pas non plus trop envie que tu crèves alors que je suis à côté. De un, Père me tuerait, de deux, le Lord me ressusciterait pour me tuer à nouveau derrière.

J'eus un léger sourire amusé alors que Malfoy se plaçait dans mon dos, et nous nous remîmes à nous défendre.


	46. Chapitre XLVI

_**Petit blabla :** _Et bien, et bien, et bien. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, en fait, pour ce dernier chapitre ( le habituel " les persos ne m'appartiennent pas " ? ). God, ça fait vraiment bizarre de ce dire que finalement, cette fic est terminée ! Mais bon, il faut bien, un jour, après tout... Ça fait dix mois et onze jours qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté toutes les semaines, et aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier. Les feeels. M'enfin ! Je voudrais remercier du fond du coeur les 376 followers, les 285 mises en favoris, les actuelles 488 reviews qui m'ont soutenues encore et encore, les plus de 121 000 vues, et tous les lecteurs invisbles. Vouis, j'vous aime tous guys ! Donc voilà, dernier chapitre, épilogue, appelez-le selon votre préférence :3

Mais avant de vous laissez avec Tom ( oui, juste Tom, parce qu'on commence avec Tom, on finit avec Tom ! ) , j'ai encore quelques réponses de reviews !

Ellana816 : Et bien, je suis parti du principe que en fait, effectivement, Dumbledore a laissé les barrières de Poudlard ouverte pour pouvoir mettre une raclée à Tom... ou pas aha x3 En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé le lemon, et cette histoire ^0^ Encore merci pour ta review !

mamy83 : Aww, malheureusement, oui, c'est le dernier chapitre... Mais je voulais te remercier très fort pour toutes les reviews que tu as posté sur cette fic, réellement, merci de m'avoir suivie depuis le début ! ^0^

Une Fille : Et oui... dernier chapitre ! Je suis contente que tu aies pu prendre ton pieds avec les descriptions de la magie aha x3 Et bien... réponse maintenant ! En tout cas, merci pour les reviews que tu as postées !

harriet : awww thanks xoxo, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé !

Voilà voilà... bonne lecture ! ( P.S. : ... petite annonce à la fin ... j'dis ça j'dis rien :3 ... )

* * *

Nom d'un hippogriffe. C'était qu'il était résistant, le vieillard glucosé. La magie de Harry me permettait d'avoir le dessus sur lui, mais je devais avouer qu'il avait plus d'expérience que moi – j'avais peut-être une moitié de siècle de combats derrière moi, mais lui, il avait presque un centenaire complet d'expérience. C'était du simple au double. Mais j'étais en meilleur état que lui, et cela faisait une grande partie de la différence.

Au début du combat, j'avais réussi à le toucher avec un Rictusempra – oui, je n'envoyais pas que des Avadas non plus, ce qui m'avait permit de lancer un Confringo qui avait magnifiquement touché le bras gauche de Dumbledore. Malheureusement, cela ne l'avait pas déconcentré tant que ça, et nous étions parti pour faire un duel dans les règles de l'art, même si nous ne nous les respections pas, ces règles. Sinon, ce vieux fou n'aurait pas cherché à me lancer mes propres Mangemorts contre moi.

Mais hé, c'étaient mes Mangemorts, et je n'avais eu qu'à les appeler par la Marques pour qu'ils soient libérés du sortilège que leur avait envoyé Dumbledore. Cela m'avait agacé, quand même.

Alors depuis que Harry m'avait prêté sa magie, j'envoyais des sortilèges toujours plus puissants, tentant tout de même de ne pas le vider de sa magie. Et si cela ne porta pas ses fruits tout de suite, à un moment, Dumbledore vacilla, une fois, deux fois, et je lui lançai un Avada lorsqu'il manqua de choir une troisième fois.

Lorsque mon sort toucha Dumbledore, celui-ci eut une bref grimace d'étonnement, mais il s'effondra sur le sol, pas mort, mais ses fonctions vitales si basses qu'il glissa instantanément dans le coma.

À cet instant là, seul le bruit des combats arrivait à mes oreilles, puis celui-ci diminua lorsqu'un des sorciers de l'Ordre du Phoenix se rendit compte que j'étais le seul debout, puis une autre, et un troisième, et finalement, un grand silence finit par régner dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Merde, comme on dit. C'était vraiment fini ?

...

Mais j'avais beau cligner des yeux, Dumbledore ne se relevait pas, il n'avait pas un énième atout caché dans sa manche, et fichtre, c'était... Terminé.

\- C'est fini, dis-je simplement, et le soulagement de tous mes Mangemorts m'envahit par la marque, celui-ci d'Harry les recouvrant totalement.

* * *

« Albus Dumbledore, envoyé à Azkaban avec le reste de ses fidèles. Comment Lucius Malfoy, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, va-t-il gérer le pays ? »

Harry eut un léger rire alors que je souriais dans son cou, mes doigts glissant sur son ventre rebondi.

Cela faisait désormais trois mois que la « Bataille de Poudlard », comme l'avait renommé la Gazette, s'était déroulée – et nous l'avions gagnée. Pas sans pertes, certes, mais elle avait été gagnée.

Certains de mes Mangemorts étaient morts, comme Bellatrix et quelques autres, mais majoritairement, le fait d'avoir eut les élèves de Poudlard à nos côtés avait été franchement bénéfique. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, eux, étaient soient morts, soit, désormais, à Azkaban. Les nombreux procès avaient duré deux mois, mais il avait été fait avec précision et dans les règles, ce qui avait achevé de rallier l'opinion sorcière à mes Mangemorts.

Par Merlin, il n'y avait pas eu une trace de rébellions ou de manifestations, c'était… _reposant._

Et surtout, surtout, mon Oméga était censé accouché dans un mois et -

\- Oh, ça bouge encore, grimaça Harry, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Vous êtes agitées aujourd'hui, les filles, huh ?

\- Elles sont comme leur maman, on dirait, riais-je doucement, et mon souffle se coupa lorsque je sentis un pied contre ma main.

\- Ne m'appelle pas « maman ». J'suis pas une femme, grogna Harry, mais je pouvais sentir son attendrissement alors qu'il posait le magazine.

Pendant de longues minutes, nous restâmes silencieux, tous les deux – enfin, tous les quatre. Au bout de trois mois de grossesse, lorsque nous étions allés à Sainte-Mangouste, l'obstétricien ayant pris en charge Harry avait fait remarquer que la grossesse de Harry serait sûrement bien plus courte que celle d'une femme, non seulement parce que c'était un homme, mais en plus car l'animal avec lequel il avait fusionné n'avait qu'une durée de gestation de deux mois. Don, probablement, quatre mois pour mon Oméga.

Puis, le médecin avait fait une échographie, et nous avions découvert que non seulement mon Oméga ne portait pas un bébé mais deux, des faux jumeaux, mais qu'en plus, _ils_ étaient _elles_. Harry en avait été tout de suite gaga. De mon côté, j'avais eu un peu de mal à lier les deux formes qui s'agitaient sous mes yeux comme étant celles de mes enfants – _mes chatonnes_ , par Merlin – mais désormais, j'avais déjà l'impression qu'elles faisaient partie de la famille.

Oui, la famille. Je n'avais jamais eu de famille – mes Mangemorts du Premier Cercle étant proches, mais pas à ce point. Pourtant, en quelques mois, je n'avais pas réellement compris comment, mais Remus Lupin était devenu ce que je pouvais qualifier de proche, Hermione Granger était une sorte de belle-sœur que je n'avais jamais demandé, et Lucius ainsi que Severus étaient des… Amis.

C'était définitivement étrange pour moi qui avais plutôt eu l'habitude d'être en permanence éloigné du reste du monde, mais je devais avouer que cela n'était pas désagréable.

Bien qu'être seul avec mon Oméga était encore mieux. Après m'être assuré que le monde magique repartait sur des rails en meilleur état en plaçant mes Mangemorts à certains postes du Ministère, Harry et moi avions décidé de partir un peu plus loin du monde britannique. Après tout, mes Mangemorts n'avaient plus de raison d'être liés à moi, alors que je les avais libérés de leur marque, qui était devenu un simple tatouage, comme un rappel de ce que nous avions accompli ensemble.

Presque toutes les lois discriminatoires envers les créatures magiques avaient été supprimées et Lucius travaillait encore à effacer les dernières restantes. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans heurts, mais le peuple sorcier s'était remis en question, ce qui m'avait grandement étonné. Mon Oméga, lui, n'avait fait que hausser les épaules.

\- Ils se sont pris une claque lorsque toutes les charges contre Dumbledore ont été annoncées. Comment auraient-ils pu rester figer après tout cela ?

Il n'avait pas tord, après tout. Et puis, je devais bien avouer que ne pas être en permanence en train de gérer une armée était reposant. Mes – anciens – Mangemorts étaient peu à peu partis du Manoir Peverell, que j'avais laissé au bon soin de la meute de Fenrir – meute que Remus avait finalement rejoins, je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais d'après ce que j'avais compris... Il y avait trouvé quelqu'un.

Harry et moi avions préféré quitter l'Écosse pour le Pays de Galles. J'y avais acquis un cottage, dans les années soixante, qui était foutrement agréable, et surtout, il était plus adapté à la vie de famille – _de famille_ , bon sang – qu'un gigantesque Manoir. En plus, il faisait beau. Oui, on était au Pays de Galles, et il faisait beau la plupart du temps, avec cinq jours d'ensoleillement pour deux jours de pluie par semaine environ.

J'eus un soupir de contentement, caressant doucement la peau nue de mon Oméga sous mes doigts, me rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi contre moi. Nous étions installés dans la véranda, entièrement faite de verre, mais cela ne posait pas de problème de voisinage, puisqu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de voisins.

Ce cottage était un petit bijou, j'aimais y vivre, et visiblement, mon Oméga aussi. Nous l'avions inauguré dès le premier jour, il a deux mois, en faisant confortablement l'amour, Harry me chevauchant, et cela avait été tout simplement magnifique. Malheureusement, le médecin avait recommandé à mon Oméga d'éviter de faire trop d'activité, et depuis, nous nous restreignions tant bien que mal. Parce que merde, avais-je signalé à quel point la grossesse rendait mon Oméga incroyablement beau ?

Son ventre grossissait chaque jour un peu plus, et c'était adorablement mignon. À cela s'ajoutait le fait que ses hanches s'élargissaient lentement – pour préparer l'accouchement, nous avait-on dit – et aussi, ses mamelons grossissaient légèrement. Oui, il était _magnifique_. Je déposai un léger baiser dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément son odeur. Celle-ci aussi avait légèrement changé. Elle était devenue plus douce, plus… sucrée.

J'aimais cela. En fermant les yeux, je bougeais légèrement dans le sofa où nous étions installés, redressant le coussin pour me mettre en position semi-allongée, et laissai mon Oméga glisser légèrement sur mon torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calé entre mes jambes, la tête sur mon torse. Là, c'était encore mieux, et pendant une vingtaine de minutes, je restai simplement comme cela, à me gorger du soleil, de la chaleur, et de la présence de Harry. Le calme était définitivement quelque chose auquel je m'habituais sans aucun problème.

\- Tom ? Marmonna mon Oméga, ouvrant légèrement un œil en baillant.

\- Chaton ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Léa ? Ou Clémence ?

Je haussai un sourcil, ouvrant les yeux. Sérieusement ?

\- C'est un peu moldu, ça, comme prénom, dis-je, et Harry roula des yeux.

\- Y'a un problème avec les prénoms moldus ?

\- Et bien, disons simplement que ça peut porter chance pour une sorcière d'avoir un prénom qui a une histoire. Pourquoi pas Ari ? Ou Aïcha ?

\- … J'aime bien Aïcha, sourit mon Oméga. La première sera Lian, et la deuxième, Aïcha.

\- Allons-y pour Lian et Aïcha, alors, souris-je tendrement à mon tour, serrant Harry contre moi en respirant à plein poumons son odeur.

Parfois, j'avais encore le sentiment que tout cela était trop beau pour être honnête – trop beau pour être vrai. Cela avait été tellement inespéré… Mais mon Oméga était bien là, entre mes bras, et il se tortilla pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Un léger sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il venait lier ses doigts derrière ma nuque, et je le regardai faire avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tom ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants, et je glissai mes mains sur ses cuisses avant de les passer dessous pour le faire remonter un peu plus vers mon torse.

\- Harry ?

Mon Oméga roula des yeux, avant de se pencher pour frotter doucement son nez contre le mien – et décidément, ce geste était bien trop doux pour que je puisse un jour me remettre du fait que _oui_ , j'étais également capable d'être délicat avec quelqu'un.

\- J'ai très envie que tu me prennes, _là_ , sur ce sofa.

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge alors qu'un gémissement rauque sortit de ma bouche sans mon autorisation. Au fil des mois, Harry avait arrêté d'hésiter à formuler une demande, peu importe la nature de celle-ci, mais lorsqu'il me disait des choses comme ça, comment étais-je censé rester de marbre ?

\- Chaton… Dis-je, la voix rauque, le médecin a précisé que tu ne devais pas faire d'activité physique trop forte. Je doute réellement que faire l'amour, aussi plaisante cette activité soit-elle, soit conseillée.

Mon Oméga eut un petit rire qui coula comme une _putain_ de cascade dans l'air, et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes, fermant un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir lorsqu'il recula sa tête. Il était tellement… beau, comme cela, que mon cœur chavira une seconde.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça violemment, non ? Et puis, j'ai assez envie de prendre mon temps.

Et lentement, Harry effectua un roulement de bassin au-dessus de mon bas-ventre – et par Serpentard, si j'avais su qu'il avait eu cela dans la tête au moment où il s'était mis à califourchon sur moi, je ne l'aurais pas bougé, parce que j'étais bien trop faible pour lui résister.

\- Harry…

\- Tom ?

\- Tu es insupportable, grognais-je, mais le sourire qui me démangeait les lèvres contredisait totalement mes mots, tout comme ma magie qui touchait déjà celle de mon Oméga.

Celui-ci eut un bref rire que j'allai avaler tranquillement en me redressant pour l'embrasser lentement. Après tout, il avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvions faire cela tendrement. Et puis, je ne pouvais nier que les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de mon Oméga étaient le plus beau son du monde – à vrai dire, j'avais l'impression que tous les bruits que faisait Harry étaient beau.

Par Merlin.

Je me demandais si nos filles seraient aussi splendides que lui.

* * *

...

Z'êtes toujours là ?

Parce que je voulais juste indiquer que la prochaine fiction sera un Wincest, _Just Skinnier_. Voilà. L'est déjà fini, by the way, et j'espère vous revoir là-bas ! Je commencerais à le poster la semaine prochaine, comme tous les samedis. Bye !


	47. Bonus - 1

_**Petit blabla :** _Alors non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Vouivouivoui. Oui, cette fiction est finie, oui, je n'étais pas censée poster autre chose dessus, et non, ceci n'est pas un bonus (damn, en vrai, c'en est totalement un). Donc, voilà. Bonus pour vous, les gens. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ? Cela fait un siècle que je n'ai pas écrit sur Harry Potter, donc j'ai quand même eu l'impression d'être un peu rouillée. Enfin. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça. Et puis, je préviens, c'est quasiment que du fluff, ce bonus. Genre... vraiment. Y'a peut-être deux trois passages pour réhausser le niveau,mais c'est que du fluff. J'ai honte, un peu. Bref.

Et... Enjoy !

* * *

Harry avait l'impression que son corps tout entier allait exploser. La douleur faisait mal, par Merlin, plus mal que tout au monde. Quand Narcissa disait que les Doloris n'étaient pas aussi douloureux que ça, elle ne plaisantait pas, bordel !

Un cri de douleur plus fort que les autres lui échappa alors que son bas-ventre lui paraissait être écartelé, et il serra brutalement la main qu'il tenait fortement.

Son Alpha eut un léger bruit de douleur, et Harry ouvrit péniblement les paupières pour le foudroyer du regard.

\- Tu veux accoucher à ma place, peut-être ? Lança-t-il hargneusement, avant de laisser sa tête retomber en arrière lorsque le médicomage lui demanda de pousser une nouvelle fois, parce que les jumelles étaient presque là.

\- Tu y es presque, chaton.

Et si une partie du cerveau d'Harry s'insurgea contre les paroles de Tom parce que par Gryffondor, presque, ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était fini l'autre partie se calma légèrement à l'entente de la voix de son Alpha, lui permettant d'être un peu moins accaparé par la douleur.

Putain.

Pourquoi les accouchements devaient être _si_ douloureux ?

* * *

Ce fut des pleurs qui réveillèrent Tom, et il se frotta un instant les paupières, tentant d'ouvrir les yeux réellement. Une fois qu'il y parvint, il se dégagea lentement de l'huître qu'était son Oméga quand il dormait, le prenant pour son rocher.

Il observa pendant quelques secondes son amant refermer ses bras autour de l'oreiller qu'il utilisait, avant de se détourner pour quitter leur chambre. Tom entra doucement dans une autre, en face et deux portes plus loin.

Là, il y avait Aïcha qui s'était mise à pleurer presque silencieusement, comme pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur. Seulement, Lian avait ses sourcils fins tout froncés, et Tom savait par expérience que dans deux minutes, minimum, les pleurs de sa sœur l'auraient atteinte.

Aussi, il attrapa précautionneusement la première-née, la calant sur sa hanche, puis la deuxième, et il s'assit tranquillement dans le grand sofa présent dans la chambre des petites. Là, Tom se mit doucement à fredonner, laissant Aïcha se redresser alors qu'elle venait instinctivement glisser sa tête dans la nuque de son père.

À voix basse, Tom continua de chanter – et non, il ne s'était pas découvert un faible pour les chansons moldues, mais Sweet Child O' Mine était un classique qui marchait à tous les coups sur Aïcha. Pour Lian, il fallait faire un saut de dix ans dans le temps, puisque son point faible était I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. tom blamait Harry et la radio.

Et non, il ne les connaissait pas sur le bout des doigts à car il n'avait _définitivement_ pas un faible pour les chansons moldues ; il appréciait seulement son sommeil et avait saisi ce qui pouvait lui certifier que les jumelles dorment. En tout cas, au bout d'une petite minute, la magie de Aïcha se calma lentement, et elle redevint d'un bleu tout tranquille et tout apaisé, se mêlant de nouveau délicatement à la magie de sa sœur.

Avec un sourire satisfait – et doux, parce que par Salazar, Tom avait un foutu faible pour ses gosses -, il reposa les filles dans leur berceau commun. Au début, Harry et lui en avaient pris deux séparés, mais… Visiblement, cela ne convenait pas aux demoiselles.

Tom caressa brièvement le front de Lian puis celui d'Aïcha, avant de se reculer et de se détourner, s'apprêtant à rejoindre Harry dans leur lit – seulement, Harry était là, en face de lui, à moitié appuyé contre le chambranle.

Ses cheveux partaient de tous les sens, comme s'il s'était passé la main dedans en se réveillant – ce que Tom savait qu'il avait fait.

\- Tu devrais chanter plus souvent, murmura Harry lorsque son Alpha fut à son niveau.

Tom haussa les épaules, ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que ça, préférant à la place rapprocher son Oméga de lui. Harry eut un petit ronronnement satisfait, se coulant contre son torse avec plaisir, et le reste de la nuit fut tranquille.

* * *

\- Chaton… Pourquoi as-tu absolument tenu à leur offrir des balais pour leurs trois ans ? Soupira Tom, se frottant le front brièvement.

Parce que, par Merlin, diriger une armée était compliqué. Faire une révolution était compliqué. Mais éduquer des gosses… c'était impossible. Surtout lorsque les deux demoiselles avaient eu des balais pour leur anniversaire. Et qu'elles avaient certainement dû obtenir de Harry leur capacité à voler comme des as dès leur premier essai.

\- Parce que c'est indispensable ! Affirma Harry, un gigantesque sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il regardait Aïcha et Lian faire des pirouettes dans les airs.

\- _Indispensable_ , vraiment ? Redemanda Tom après un instant, lorsque Lian se retrouva la tête en bas, rigolant de tous ces poumons.

Par Merlin, si l'une des demoiselles ne se cassait pas un bras, c'était un miracle.

* * *

Un matin, Harry se retrouva à vomir tripes et boyaux au-dessus des toilettes. Tom, derrière lui, était foutrement inquiet, parce que mince, son Oméga n'était jamais malade, d'habitude.

Puis il apparut que Harry n'était pas malade, mais enceint.

Les filles furent toutes folles pendant les quatre mois de la grossesse, mais après avoir eu une discussion avec Papa, elles s'étaient montrées plus calmes en présence de Dad.

Mais en tout cas, lorsqu'elles découvrirent leur petit frère, Gabriel… Et bien, Tom, comme Harry, ne purent que voir l'étrange alchimie qui se forma presque immédiatement entre leurs trois enfants.

Comme si Aïcha et Lian venaient de jurer de toujours protéger leur petit frère.

* * *

Mais quand on parlait de bras cassé… À cinq ans, ce fut étrangement Aïcha qui se cassa une jambe. Et ce ne fut même pas à cause des balais.

Non, ce fut à cause du Chat.

Oui, le Chat.

Tom et Harry avaient adopté un chat. Ou plutôt, c'était un chat qui avait adapté Harry comme mère. Mais… Littéralement. Un jour, sans comprendre ni comment cela c'était passé, ni pourquoi cela s'était passé, le Chat était arrivé. C'était un dimanche tranquille, un dimanche de grasse matinée, où le lit de Tom et Harry s'était retrouvé envahi par deux petites filles qui avaient choisi de finir leur nuit-là, et un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas être seul dans son berceau.

Un chat était arrivé. Purement et simplement, il était arrivé, s'était installé sur l'oreiller de Harry – Harry qui squattait l'oreiller de Tom, qui squattait le creux de la nuque de son Oméga – et n'en avait pas bougé, jusqu'à ce que la famille se réveille.

Là, les deux demoiselles s'étaient excitées comme des puces, et la seule réaction du chat avait été de couiner et de se précipiter contre le bas du ventre de Harry, y cachant sa tête, le haut du torse de l'Oméga était déjà occupé par Gabriel. Étrangement, Tom n'avait pas réagi – du tout.

Il n'avait pas réagi du tout, et c'était quelque chose de tellement rare que même Harry en fut choqué. D'habitude, son Alpha était… et bien, possessif était un faible mot. Tom n'appréciait que peu le toucher des gens sur son Oméga, même s'il avait appris à se maîtriser au fil des ans, et surtout au fil des coups de gueule d'Harry qui ne supportait que moyennement cela.

Mais là, Tom n'avait rien fait du tout. À vrai dire… Et bien, à vrai dire, Tom ne paraissait même pas avoir remarqué qu'un chat était là, puisqu'il venait juste de redresser la tête en grognant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se… Par Salazar. Qu'est-ce que fout ce chat ici ? Gronda-t-il, se redressant sur un coude, alors que les jumelles étaient déjà en train de crier – enfin, crier doucement, parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas réveiller Gabriel - pour demander s'ils pouvaient garder le chat.

Et le chat était resté, devenant le Chat.

Et c'était donc à cause du Chat qu'Aïcha était tombé, et s'était cassé la jambe. Tout simplement en passant devant elle alors que la petite fille était en train de se lécher les doigts parce qu'elle avait piqué les deux dernières framboises qui lui avaient tâché les doigts.

Lian avait passé la journée à pleurer en sentant la douleur de sa jumelle, même avec les potions, et Gabriel aussi, parce que ses sœurs pleuraient.

* * *

Harry eut un doux sourire, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Tom. Un léger ronronnement sortit de sa cage thoracique lorsque les mains de son Alpha virent se perdre dans son dos, l'une d'entre elle se mettant à jouer tranquillement avec sa queue de chat.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le grand hamac du jardin, qui se balançait lentement par magie. C'était rare que les jumelles ne soient pas en train de faire du raffut, mais elles étaient visiblement tellement fatiguées de leur mâtinée qu'elles faisaient une sieste – ce qui était rare à six ans, surtout qu'elles avaient arrêté cela à cinq ans et demi. Gabriel, lui dormait également comme un loir, mais ça, c'était plus normal.

Mais tout le monde dormait, et Harry était tranquillement installé sur Tom à savourer les caresses de son Alpha.

\- Hé, Tom ? Marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment, frottant son nez dans le cou de celui-ci.

\- Chaton ?

\- Tu penses qu'elles auront quoi, comme héritage, les filles ? Et Gabriel ?

Tom arrêta de bouger ses mains un instant, avant de reprendre ses mouvements machinalement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement quelque chose de puissant.

Harry fit une légère moue, n'ouvrant pas pour autant les yeux.

\- Pas trop puissant, alors. Ça pourrait leur causer des problèmes.

\- … Chaton, tu nous as vus ?

Ah, touché. Tom eut un ricanement en sentant les émotions qui traversèrent son Oméga, mais il se tut lorsqu'un léger bruit se fit entendre. Il apparut que c'était simplement le Chat venait de s'installer comme si de rien était sur eux.

* * *

La troisième fois que Harry tomba enceint, les jumelles avaient six ans et demi Gabriel, tout juste trois. Autant pour celui-ci les chaleurs d'Harry n'avaient joué aucun rôle, autant là…

Et bien, là, Harry avait légèrement emporté Tom. Ou Tom avait légèrement emporté Harry.

En tout cas, même si, comme pour les jumelles, la procréation n'avait pas tellement été prévue, la famille s'était agrandie. Darren était censé venir tout seul, mais… mais visiblement, même la magie avait des failles, puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu un seul chaton, mais deux. Du coup, avec Appolo, cela montait le nombre d'enfants à cinq. En trois accouchements.

Tom se demandait réellement comment il pouvait réellement mériter cela. Son Oméga respirait la joie de vivre, et lui-même s'était étrangement bien habitué à la vie en famille.

Et ses foutus gosses, c'était comme un baume sur son âme. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

* * *

Mais on ne se rend compte que les choses sont belles que quand elles vont mal. Les deux nouveaux – vrais, cette fois – jumeaux avaient à peine atteint quatre mois que le cottage fut attaqué. Et merde, parce que c'était supposé être un après-midi tranquille, où tout le monde était dans le jardin.

Et à vrai dire, après cinq ans de calme plat – oui, il y avait quand même eu pas mal de grognements, après la mort de Dumbledore -, Harry n'était comme qui dirait pas prêt à cela. L'accouchement des jumeaux avait été quelque chose, alors son corps avait à peine récupérer de la fatigue accumulée.

Tom, par contre… Même s'il n'était pas plus prêt que Harry à subir une attaque, et encore moins chez eux il réagit au quart de tour.

Par Salazar, personne n'allait toucher à ses enfants et à son Oméga. Avec le temps, et surtout avec l'amour d'Harry et des enfants, il avait peu à peu perdu cette froideur qui lui était coutumière. Bon, fallait pas déconner non plus, il restait tout de même Voldemort – même s'il était à la retraite -, et Tom n'hésitait pas à manipuler légèrement les gens si cela lui était bénéfique.

Tout ça pour dire que Tom n'avait pas perdu la main lorsqu'il s'agissait de combat. En deux secondes, il avait appelé sa baguette, jeté un bouclier devant sa famille, et analysé les personnes en face de lui le tout pendant que Harry mettait les jumeaux dans les bras des jumelles, gardant Gabriel avec lui alors qu'il faisait transplanter tout le monde dans la maison. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau aux côtés de son Alpha après avoir lancé un puissant sort de protection sur la chambre parentale, là où il avait dit aux filles de protéger leurs frères et de surtout ne pas bouger.

Seulement, pendant les trente secondes que cela avait duré, les assaillants étaient déjà en train de s'attaquer au bouclier de Tom, qui bloquait tant bien que mal les sorts de la dizaine de sorciers. Tom eut un grognement en voyant revenir son Oméga, mais celui-ci lui envoya un regard à la fois noir et outré, et Tom n'eut même pas de besoin que Harry dise un mot pour savoir que celui-ci allait se battre.

En tout cas, lorsque le bouclier tomba et que les sorciers se précipitèrent sur eux, ils les attendaient de pied ferme. Certes, cela faisait peut-être plusieurs années que ni Tom ni Harry n'avaient combattus réellement - Tom se battait encore fréquemment avec ses anciens Mangemorts les plus proches, pour le plaisir - mais la Guerre n'était pas quelque chose qui s'oubliait, en particulier quand on s'appelait Voldemort. Et si les attaquants étaient forts, lui se battait pour quelque chose qui décuplait la puissance de ses sortilèges.

Il se battait pour sa famille.

* * *

Autant dire qu'après cet évènement, les protections du cottage, pourtant déjà importantes, furent encore et encore renforcées. Six des dix sorciers avaient été froidement abattus par Tom, mais Harry n'avait même pas sourcillé à cela – à vrai dire, il avait tué trois autres.

Et certes, il savait que c'était mal – par Merlin, il se rappelait encore de l'état dans lequel il avait été après avoir tué Janus Diggle -, mais un des trois hommes face auxquels il était avait crié à ses compères d'aller s'occuper des monstres.

Harry n'avait que moyennement apprécié entendre ses enfants être qualifiés de monstres. À vrai dire, il avait légèrement perdu le contrôle, et il était revenu à lui seulement grâce à l'intervention de son Alpha. Mais maintenant, l'âme de l'Oméga était bien plus tâchée, et elle ne redeviendrait jamais propre.

Tom eut un grondement en entendant les pensées de son Oméga, et il le serra un petit peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Chaton…

\- Je sais, grogna Harry, fermant douloureusement les yeux. Je sais Tom. Ils allaient s'en prendre à nos chatons, et c'était de la défense, je sais. Mais…

La voix de Harry se brisa, et il se retourna, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son Alpha, entourant sa taille de sa queue de chat pour le coller encore un petit peu contre lui.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle, Tom, réussis à dire Harry, un tremblement le parcourant. Et si jamais je perdais à nouveau le contrôle ? Et si je faisais du mal aux enfants ? Et si jamais je -

\- Tu ne le ferras pas, le coupa Tom brusquement, relevant la tête de son Oméga pour le regarder dans les yeux. Quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, chaton ?

Pendant un instant, Harry fut perplexe, et ses oreilles de chat se relevèrent, curieuses.

\- Tu es un Alpha et moi en Oméga ? Finit-il par dire, hésitant.

\- Non. Tu tues parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Je tue parce que c'est la solution la plus aisée. Tu as tué, mais tu n'es pas un tueur, chaton. Quant aux enfants… Tu penses réellement que je te laisserais perdre le contrôle avec eux ? Que _tu_ te le permettrais ?

Effectivement, vu comme ça… Harry eut une légère moue, mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que de petit coups furent frappés à leur porte.

Heureusement que leur lit était grand, parce que même si trois des gosses ne dépassaient pas un mètre, ça faisait quand même sept personnes sur le matelas.

Plus le Chat.

* * *

Lorsque Tom quitta le cottage, le jour suivant, il retourna au Manoir ; celui-ci où il avait habité pendant des années avec ses Mangemorts. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots, là où avait été envoyé le dernier des dix sorciers qui les avaient attaqués. Tom le réveilla d'un Doloris sympathique, remonta ses manches, et se mit au boulot.

Et il n'avait pas perdu la main.

Il prit un malin plaisir à détruire le sorcier, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement parlant ; et lorsqu'il quitta le Manoir, au crépuscule, ce fut juste des morceaux de corps qu'il laissa derrière lui. Seulement, Tom ne s'en soucia absolument pas : il avait des noms et des visages à éliminer.

* * *

Il le fit.

Un par un.

Le monde sorcier sembla se rappeler que ce n'était pas parce que son mari était Harry Potter que Tom n'était plus Voldemort.

Lorsque la dernière sorcière fut tuée, très peu proprement mais d'une manière extrêmement satisfaisante, Tom sentit son âme se tirer douloureusement. Merde. Il rentra au cottage, Harry le regarda avec des yeux tristes, avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, mais c'était plus qu'une affirmation qu'une question.

\- Je trouve que tu m'as déjà permis de retrouver pas mal d'humanité, contra Tom, et son Oméga resta silencieux un bon moment, avant de soupirer.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse qui doit être défendue par son prince, finit-il par grommeler tout de même.

Tom eut un léger rire, frottant leurs nez ensemble.

\- Je pense que reine serait plus adapté, chaton.

\- ... Idiot.

* * *

Il apparut qu'Harry pouvait aussi être un tigre, quand il voulait. Si quelqu'un voulait confirmation, il n'avait qu'à demander au groupe d'une quinzaine d'hommes qui avait pensé qu'un petit homme pouvait faire un excellent... vide-couilles, à défaut d'un mot plus délicat. Ils n'avaient pas reconnu Harry ce jour-là, mais l'Oméga les avait envoyés à Saint-Mangouste, dans les soins d'extrêmes urgences.

Le monde sorcier sembla se rappeler qu'Harry Potter était puissant, lui aussi, et qu'il n'avait rien à envier à son mari.

* * *

Puis, en dehors de ces quelques... incidents, les années avaient passé, les anniversaires aussi, et les jumelles avaient reçu leur lettre pour Poudlard. Autant dire que ce jour-là, il y avait eu du bruit dans le cottage, et depuis, les filles n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler – mais en permanence. Littéralement. Même Aïcha, qui d'habitude était la plus calme des deux, sautait de joie.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Tom et Harry n'avaient pas commencé à apprendre à leurs filles la magie depuis qu'elles avaient cinq ans, mais là… Vraiment, rien que le fait d'aller à Poudlard semblait les rendre folles.

Autant dire que ce fut presque une délivrance lorsque ce fut l'heure de les amener à King Cross. Appolo sur les épaules de Tom, Darren dans les bras d'Harry, Gabriel accroché à la veste de Dad, et les deux filles devant, leur arrivée ne passa pas non plus inaperçue.

\- Tante Hermione !

Une femme aux cheveux bouclés, attachés à la va-vite dans un chignon, se retourna rapidement, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle récupérait les jumelles en riant.

\- Bonjours, vous deux ! C'est le grand jour, alors ?

Et Hermione n'aurait vraiment pas dû poser cette question, parce que les jumelles se mirent à parler plus vite l'une que l'autre d'à quel point Poudlard allait être génial et de comment elles avaient trop hâte d'être déjà arrivées. Tom et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé, avant que Harry remarque brutalement que le train ne partait que dans deux minutes.

\- Les filles !

Presque immédiatement, les jumelles se retrouvèrent devant lui, et il se pencha pour se mettre à leur hauteur, laissant Tom récupérer Darren alors que Gabriel était allé faire un câlin à Tante Hermione qui lui parlait avec enthousiasme.

\- On est d'accord, pas de bêtises ?

Les demoiselles se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête, et Harry redressa un sourcil.

\- Du moins, ne vous faites pas prendre, ajouta l'air de rien Tom, et son Oméga lui adressa un regard courroucé.

\- Sérieusement, Tom ? Se plaignit-il, et ce dernier lui envoya un sourire tranquille qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Je disais donc, pas de bêtises. Sauf si c'est pour embêter le Snape, là, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Chaton…

\- Quoi ? Fit Harry, affichant à son tour un sourire innocent qui fit grogner son Alpha.

Harry eut un rire, avant de se recentrer sur les jumelles, qui paraissaient déjà avoir prévu un planning.

\- Ensuite, pas de dispute à propos des Maisons, d'accord ? Si vous êtes dans la même, tant mieux, sinon, tant pis. Peu importe où vous irez, cela nous conviendra.

Tout de suite, les deux filles se calmèrent, et Harry eut un léger sourire attendri.

\- Je suis sérieux. Peu importe comment se passe cette année ou les suivantes, soyez juste bien dans votre Maison. Et faites-vous des amis sur qui vous pouvez compter, des _vrais_ amis. Pas des gens qui seront avec vous juste pour votre nom, d'accord ?

Lian et Aïcha hochèrent la tête, avant que le sifflement du train se fasse entendre. Immédiatement, elles récupérèrent leurs valises, allant serrer leurs parents dans leurs bras avant de courir pour se placer dans le train. Harry eut un léger soupir, se redressant, et son Alpha vint immédiatement placer un bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui.

\- Normalement, cela ne pourra pas être pire que tes études, fit-il remarquer, et Harry lui donna un léger coup de coude alors qu'Hermione riait à côté d'eux, laissant Gabriel retrouver son Dad.

\- Je vérifierais qu'elles ne se retrouvent pas dans des situations plus grosses qu'elles, fit la professeur d'Histoire de la Magie avant de claquer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry, envoyant un signe de la main à Tom. Passez une bonne journée ! S'exclama-t-elle, avant de monter rapidement dans le train, qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard.

Comme tous les parents, Harry et Tom le regardèrent prendre la route, avant que Gabriel tire la manche de la veste d'Harry, se redressant.

\- Dad, j'ai faim ! Fit-il en parlant à voix-basse, mais visiblement, Tom l'entendit aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, Gabriel, dit-il, et Harry eut un éclat de rire.

* * *

Lorsqu'une lettre de Poudlard arriva, il était tard le soir, Darren et Appolo étaient endormis comme des masses dans leur chambre – c'était qu'avoir quatre ans, c'était dur – tout comme Gabriel. Pour le mettre au lit, c'était presque mission impossible, mais une fois qu'il était couché… Et bien, deux minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne tellement il s'endormait rapidement.

Ce fut pour ça que Harry s'étouffa presque en essayant de retenir son rire pendant que Tom était plus blanc que blanc.

Mais mince, quoi, les jumelles avaient toutes les deux été réparties à Poufsouffle.

\- Et bien, Severus a dû s'étrangler, tenta de relativiser Tom, même si merde, ses enfants à Poufsouffle, quoi !

Et une lettre d'Hermione arriva peu après pour leur confirmer ce fait.

Harry en avait mal au ventre tellement il était plié en deux. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas enceint.

* * *

Lorsque les filles furent en quatrième année, Gabriel fut réparti à Serpentard, et trois ans plus tard, Appolo fut à Serdaigle tandis que Darren allait à Gryffondor.

Comme quoi, dans la famille, c'était au petit bonheur la chance, en fait.

Seulement, maintenant, c'était tranquille, au cottage. C'était tellement tranquille que cela en était presque étrange. Certes, la maison c'était peu à peu vidée, mais là, il y avait seulement le Chat, qui lui aussi semblait trouver cela étrange que personne ne vienne l'embêter quand il dormait. Les premiers jours, Tom et Harry furent assez déstabilisés, parce que mince, ils étaient passés de la guerre, à deux jumelles, à deux jumelles plus un garçon, à deux jumelles plus un garçon plus un chat, et à deux jumelles plus un garçon plus un chat plus deux jumeaux.

Alors, certes, ce n'était pas la famille Weasley comme l'avait connue Harry, mais quand même. Le cottage était un peu vide.

Puis, Harry, qui était en train de tracer des arabesques invisibles sur le torse de Tom aux environs de minuit, eut une illumination.

\- Tom !

\- Chaton ? Demanda ce dernier, ouvrant les yeux alors que son Oméga se redressait vivement.

\- Va chercher le Chat, on part à Las Vegas.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Vegas, Tom, répéta Harry en roulant des yeux alors qu'il faisait magiquement leurs bagages.

Okay, Tom avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

\- Pourquoi Las Vegas ?

\- Et bien, tu me dois toujours un mariage, non ?

* * *

(Tom se demandait tout de même comment sa vie avait pu passer de faire la guerre ; à devenir un serpent à redevenir Voldemort ; à faire la guerre de nouveau ; à se découvrir un Oméga – cet Oméga étant le symbole du camp d'en face ; à finir la guerre ; à élever ses enfants ; à partir sur un coup de tête à Las Vegas pour se marier une première fois ; à traverser le monde pendant quatre mois pour une lune de miel ; et à se marier - réellement comme le disait Harry – une deuxième fois.)

(Tom se demandait aussi pourquoi ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, en fait.)

(Puis Tom voyait le sourire de son Oméga et il savait.)

(Par contre il ne savait pas quand il était devenu à ce point dégoulinant de romantisme. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec le fait que ses filles aînées étaient à Poufsouffle.)

(Puis Tom regardait sa bague et se retrouvait incapable de ne pas sourire, par Salazar.)

(Par Helga ?)

(Par Merlin.)


End file.
